


Sabine visits a fetish club

by Trc24



Series: Firin's fetish clubs series [1]
Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Consensual Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:06:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 109,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22831486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trc24/pseuds/Trc24
Summary: Set approximately a year after the Liberation of Lothal. Sabine has gotten a bit tired of waiting for Ezra to return home and has decided to see what she could get up to in the new club in Capital City.
Relationships: Ezra Bridger/Sabine Wren, Sabine Wren/Original Character(s)
Series: Firin's fetish clubs series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1910836
Comments: 40
Kudos: 49





	1. Sabine's first taste

**Author's Note:**

> So this started as a niche idea that I had and after quickly realising that no one else would write it I decided to give it a go myself and post it on the star wars erotica forum. As it turned out it was rather well received so I wrote more chapters that were more mainstream. Now I'll be posting those chapters at a later date but today will be Sabine's first couple of visits to the club.

Sabine was on her speeder bike heading towards Capital City. In the year since the Empire had been kicked off Lothal Capital City had been almost rebuilt. Almost immediately building projects were started and with help from investors from all over the galaxy old buildings were soon knocked down to make way for even more new buildings.  
  
Sabine was heading for one of these buildings that had been recently completed. Kya Firin's Fetish Club. Sabine had eavesdropped on a couple talking about it in a food store, hearing that this club on Lothal was the latest expansion of the business with it's facilities on Zeltros also being expanded again.  
  
This was what made Sabine decide that she should give the place a try. She had missed her chance to tell Ezra she loved him and she had waited long enough for him to return. She was also feeling adventurous. Having been on Lothal waiting for Ezra to return meant that she didn't really go out to see people and there was only so much painting she could do before she got bored.  
  
Sabine was wearing some grey skin tight shorts along with a red short sleeve shirt with one of Ezra's jackets blowing in the wind as she rode the speeder bike. Her shoes were the only thing that she wore normally because she didn't have any others. Sabine hoped no one would recognise them and identify her.  
  
This is the reason why Sabine had changed her hair again but instead of dying it she had removed the hair dye from her hair leaving it in its natural black colour.  
  
Sabine arrived in Capital City and soon parked her speeder bike near by the club. It was located on the outskirts of the city taking a large area to build in. The outside looked like any other building but once Sabine was through the front door it was vastly different. There was a big sign over a desk saying Kya Firin's Fetish Club. The desk had a human female at it and at the door that Sabine assumed lead to the club proper there were two bouncers guarding it.  
  
“Hello my name is Ashlyn. Welcome to Kya Firin's Fetish Club if you need any help or assistance please feel free to ask any member of staff that will be wearing white jacket's.” The woman said while presenting Sabine a way to pay to enter the club.  
  
Sabine paid the entrance fee and was let in by the bouncers. After walking through a large locker room she entered the club. She was surprised by the size of the place. Even with the size of the building from the outside she expected the club area to be smaller than what it was. At one end of the club there was a bar and there were numerous couches tables and a lot of bdsm furniture spread about. Most people from what Sabine could see as she walked through were humans but there were a few other species mixed in.  
  
Sabine got a drink from the bar listening to the music while she waited she then started heading for a quite area of the club so she could observe what was going on and decide weather she wanted to join in. while walking Sabine was side tracked by one of the statues that were dotted around the place. This was clearly one of the more erotic ones. It was a female Twi Lek with her back arched back and her eyes shut and mouth looking like it was just about to open due to a cry of pleasure with everything from the hips and below seemingly stuck in the base of the statue and her hands heading up to her erect nipples but in the moment they just fall short and almost cover her large breasts.  
  
Sabine admired how brilliant it looked. It would have certainly taken a lot of time to make and the detail it went into was superb. It even looked like there was holes in the nose. Sabine touched the statue not being able to figure out what it was made out off.  
  
After a few minutes of staring at the statue Sabine moved and sat in one of the nearby seating area's but she couldn't tare her eyes away from the statue. She didn't know why but she started to think about herself in that position. After another few moments Sabine took her eyes away from that to see what other people were doing. Sabine noticed that most people were wearing some kind of fetish wear and they were all in groups enjoying either watching or fucking someone who was tied to the bdsm furniture.  
  
It was incredibly arousing sight for Sabine but she decided to just watch and get a feel for the place rather than get involved but this inadvertently brought some attention to her.  
  
“What is a good looking girl like yourself doing all by herself.” Sabine heard and looked over to see a human female with a similer build to herself wearing a white jacket and skin tight shorts with the jacket having a name tag that said her name was Teela and she had a datapad in her hands.  
  
“I'm seeing what the place is like.” Sabine said as Teela sat down next to her.  
  
“Oh seeing if you and your lover would like the place.” Teela said in a jovial manner  
  
Sabine just looked at her drink. “You could say that.”  
  
“Have you found the place interesting?” Teela asked  
  
“Yeah. More bondage than I was expecting but I didn't expect the erotic statues. They look really good.” Sabine said looking over at the Twi Lek statue again.  
  
“Bondage is one of the most popular things we do. Probably because it's one of the first thing people think about when they think about a place like this and it has lots of possible things to do.” Teela said gesturing towards one of the group of people.  
  
“What about other things?” Sabine asked now finally looking at Teela after staring at the statue again.  
  
“Well you seem to like the statue's so how about something to do with art” Teela said as she brought up a picture on her datapad and showed it to Sabine.  
  
The picture was of a women with cat ears in her hair but what really grabbed Sabine's attention was the use of body paint to make this person look even more like a lothcat. Teela then swiped her finger on the datapad to reveal another picture of a different women this time looking like a lothwolf thanks to the use of body paint and some kind of paw things on there hands and knees so they could walk like a wolf.  
  
“You seem to like arty stuff.” Teela said as Sabine grabbed the datapad off of her to look at other pictures.  
  
“I've always liked art but I never thought to use myself as a canvas.” Sabine said still looking at the pictures  
  
“Well there are many ways you could do it.” Teela said  
  
“What ways?” Sabine asked looking at her  
  
“Well have you ever thought about being a statue?” Teela asked innocently  
  
Sabine was shocked. “are you telling me that the Twi Lek statue has an actual person stuck in there?”  
  
“Yep the person you have been looking at is Dashara she works here and tonight was encased and made into a statue along with Nika, Verena and Jessa. The others are customers who wanted to try it out for themselves.” Teela explained  
  
Sabine was still surprised to learn that the statues had people inside. “People enjoy it?”  
  
“Oh yeah. Your on display unable to move with a vibrator going to work on your pussy and one in your ass if you want. All you can do is look out the special contact lenses at people who are looking at you and hear what they say.”  
  
As Sabine listened she couldn't stop thinking about doing it herself stuck in an erotic pose for the whole club to see with no way of communicating until she was released at the end of the night.  
  
“You want to do it don't you.” Teela said it as a statement. “You know it will be a good way of observing the place without being as conspicuous as you are now maybe you will see something else you want to try out.”   
  
Sabine was now looking at the Twi Lek statue again. Imagining herself in Dashara's position. Her hand finding it's way past her shorts and panties to start rubbing her pussy.  
  
“You would be your own art piece. The centre of attention when people look at you not knowing you are actually inside.” Teela said whispering in Sabine's ear in a seductive manner  
  
“I could definitely hear them?” Sabine asked really starting to rub her clit with some speed.  
  
“Easily. They would talk about how sexy the statue looks complimenting the artist and model on there work not knowing that they are the same person with the model being within touching distance.” Teela whispered  
  
Sabine's eyes had gone glassy now as she imagined the experience.  
  
“They would reach out and touch you but you wouldn't feel it all you would feel is the vibrator in your pussy driving you through orgasm after orgasm with no one hearing your moans of pleasure thanks to the music. Teela whispered again but took advantage of Sabine's obviously erect nipples by pinching one of them.  
  
This helped send Sabine into the biggest orgasm she had ever had in her life. She had been trying to keep quite not wanting to show that this was affecting her but clearly failing. She screamed for a good few seconds before moaning as she looked at the statue of Dashara before looking over at Teela who was now doing something with her datapad which she soon handed to Sabine.  
  
“If you put your name down here please then tomorrow you can come here at 5:30 and we will get you set up for a night as a piece of art.” Teela said  
  
Sabine looked at the datapad and then at Teela who nodded at her. Sabine read what was on the datapad before putting her name where she needed to and handing it back to Teela.  
  
“OK Sabine we will make sure to be ready for you and give you an experience you wont forget in a while.” Teela said smiling as she moved to stand up. “Have a nice night.”  
  
Sabine watched Teena walk off before looking at the statue of Dashara in a daze. A part of her couldn't believe that she was going to be like her tomorrow. She downed her drink and went to leave the club to try and regain her wits.  
  
The Next Day  
  
Sabine was on her way back to Kya Firin's fetish club for her night as a statue. She had struggled to get to sleep last night not able to stop thinking about it. What it would be like? What people would say? What would people think? She had been like this for most of the day until it was finally time to head to the club to actually do it.  
  
Sabine was wearing the same shorts and shirt that she had yesterday but hadn't bothered with the jacket because it was still warm out.  
  
Sabine parked her speeder bike near the club and walked the quickly to the entrance. She entered the receiving area where Teela was waiting for her.  
  
“Sabine you are here good. If you'll follow me we can get started” Teela said gesturing to the entry door.  
  
Sabine nodded and then followed Teela through the club to the back rooms first to the refresher so Sabine wouldn't need it later and then towards a locker room.  
  
“Ok so we need you to take your clothes off and place them in a locker and use your thumb print to lock it.” Teela explained  
  
“Sure. Um. Could you give me some privacy?” Sabine asked nervously  
  
Teela giggled a little. “Everyone is going to see the top half of you naked tonight Sabine. So you might as well start to get used to it now.”  
  
Sabine sighed before removing her shirt revealing that she wasn't wearing a bra so her petite tits were revealed. Her shorts and panties soon followed revealing Sabine's clean shaven pussy. She then picked up the clothes and put them into an open locker and closed the door locking it with her thumb print.  
  
“That will only open with your thumb print so don't worry about your clothes being stolen. Now to turn you into a sexy statue.” Teela said before turning to the door.  
  
Sabine followed Teela into the next room where there was a see through box set up with steps leading to the open top. The box had an open pipe fixed to the side of it with the pipe leading of to the side where a big vat which was holding a cloudy liquid. This also had a smaller pipe coming from it that lead to a spray gun.  
  
“If you wouldn't mind hopping in the mould so we can get started.” Teela said looking at Sabine as she went over to a table that Sabine hadn't seen.  
  
Sabine went up two of the steps and then grabbed the edge of the mould and vaulted into it. She then stood up and looked to see that the top of the mould reached up to just above her hips like the statue's from the previous night. “Do you need me to face a certain way?” She asked finally finding herself able to speak what was on her mind.  
  
“Oh not really. We'll make sure you have a good view when we place you in the club so don't worry.” Teela said coming over with a dildo in her hand. “So this is very special. This is a remote control vibrator with built in repulsor. This will keep it in place as we start to mould you into a statue.”  
  
Teela turned the repulsor part of the what Sabine could tell was a seven inch long vibrating dildo on and placed the tip of it inside of Sabine's pussy making her gasp and look down as Teela stood and walked back to the table.  
  
“I thought you said this would go in my pussy? You've hardly put it in.” Sabine said turning her head to look at Teela as she brought over another two pieces of see through material.  
  
“That would ruin some of the fun though.” She said as she used these two piece as a lid resting them on the top of the box leaving a hole big enough for Sabine's waist to fit through. Teela then used a few screws to make sure the lid wouldn't come off and then walked over to a lever on the vat “Ready?”  
  
Sabine just nodded unable to speak again. Teela flicked the switch with a bit of a clunking noise as Sabine listened to the liquid in the vat start to move down the tube towards the mould. The liquid quickly hit her in the legs making Sabine look down and move her toes as the warm gooey light grey liquid pooled around her feet and started to fill the mould.  
  
Sabine couldn't tare her eyes away from the sight of her feet and legs being engulfed by the liquid the feeling was incredible as well. She let out a small moan as the liquid rose slowly up to her knees with her hands going to her erect nipples to play with them.  
  
Teela watched Sabine enjoy the thick gooey liquid trying to keep as quite as possible. She loved watching people go through this the first time because there reactions to how the moulding process felt were brilliant. And the best was yet to come.  
  
Suddenly Sabine gasped loudly as the liquid reached the bottom of the dildo causing the dildo to start floating higher pushing it further into Sabine's pussy at an agonisingly slow rate.  
  
At this point the liquid at the bottom of the mould was beginning to cool and solidify. Sabine could tell because it was becoming harder and harder to move her toes.  
  
Eventually the dildo stopped moving up but that was because it was all the way in Sabine's pussy who was trying to move her hips to get more pleasure from it.  
  
After another minute the mould was full and Teela switched the lever back. Sabine caught her breath a little. The sensation of the gooey liquid slowly covering her ass nearly sent her into an orgasm.  
  
After another couple of minutes Teela came over and started to remove the lid of the mould. Sabine took the opportunity to try and move her legs but they weren't budging. Teela removed the sides of the mould revealing that the whole thing was now solid not just the bottom part leaving Sabine hip deep in a solid block of well she didn't actually know. “What is this stuff?” Sabine asked as she put a hand on what was now her statue base.  
  
“It's a substance we developed. We call it Thikite because of how thick and gloopy it is in liquid form. Now don't panic but I need to put these in your nose.” Teela said holding two pieces of plastic tube that extended out quite a way. “This is to make sure your nostrils don't get blocked so you can breath.”  
  
“OK.” Was all Sabine trusted herself to say as Teela proceeded to insert the tubes up Sabine's nose.  
  
Once done Teela handed Sabine some goggles that would rest on her ears. “If you want to be able to see whilst in this you'll put those on.” So Sabine did finding them to fit over her eyes surprisingly well.  
  
Teela now grabbed the spray gun and after a quick test spray to make sure it worked pointed it at Sabine. “Assume the pose you want to perform.”  
  
Sabine placed her hands behind her head and locked her fingers together with her elbows out to her side like she was lying down relaxing but wanted to keep her head off the ground at least that's how Sabine thought of it. It definitely wasn't because it showed off her tits.  
  
Once she held this for a couple of seconds Teela started to spray Sabine upper body with the Thikite. It solidified pretty much instantly this time. Sabine felt Teela start with her abdomen and slowly circle and move up her body. Soon her chest and breasts were coated her neck soon followed and then her head and arms were covered as well.  
  
Sabine again tested her movement and quickly found that all she could do was blink which surprised her considering how thin the coat of Thikite was on her top half.  
  
Teela with her hands in gloves now removed the tubes from her nose and the goggles which allowed Sabine to be able to see her surroundings. “OK Sabine. Blink once for yes and twice for no. Do you understand?” Sabine blinked once. “Are you comfortable?” Sabine blinked once again “Regretting doing this?” Sabine blinked twice. “Good.”  
  
Teela walked out of Sabine's sight but soon came back in view and if Sabine heard right had placed a few things on her statue base.  
  
“Time for the finishing touches. Firstly I'm going to put these drops in your eyes so they don't irritate you during the night. You wont be able to blink once finished so these are necessary. With me so far.” Sabine blinked once in conformation. “Good. After the drops I will put these contact lenses in your eyes. To you they will be see through but everyone else will just see it as more Thikite. Then I will carefully paint a coat of Thikite over the parts of your face that the goggles blocked. After that we will move you into the club for the night. Do you understand?”  
  
Sabine took a moment before blinking once knowing that it would be the last time she will blink for a while. Teela quickly applied the eye drops and added the contact lenses. And not much later Sabine felt the last parts of her body get coated in Thikite and finishing the process of turning her into a statue.  
  
Teela took a moment to check Sabine over before putting a datapad in her line of sight. “This is you. I'm sure you wont mind me giving you a recording of you going through this after you have been released.”  
  
 _Absolutely Not._ Thought Sabine as she looked at herself. She looked every bit she imagined the whole day her body embedded up to her hips in a solid block with her upper half in a sexy pose. _Wow my nipples are pronounced._  
  
The datapad was taken out of Sabine's sight and she heard it was placed on some table behind her. “Time to get you into the club.” She heard Teela say as she was lifted up higher in the room by a repulsorsled that she had obviously been on all of this time.  
  
As Sabine was moved to the rooms exit another empty repulsorsled floated in and past her. _Must be for the next statue._ Sabine thought.  
  
Teela led the way to the club area waving at some of the staff members that they passed. They soon reached the club and Sabine was lowered into her place for the night near some of the bondage furniture.  
  
“Right so the time right now is.” Teela looked at her datapad. “Ten past six we open at seven and close at five. At some point after that I will come and get you out. Have fun.”  
  
Teela started to walk away but stopped after a couple of steps. “Oh almost forgot.”  
  
 _Forgot. What could Teela have forgoOHHHHH._ Sabine could here her own muffled moans as the vibrator in her pussy was turned on for the first time. She tried to move her hips having only the thought of cumming in her mind which meant she was surprised when she didn't move but that reminder just turned her on even more and not long later Sabine had her first orgasm of the night.  
  
The vibrator mercifully turned off after that. _Must be on some kind of timer_. Sabine thought.   
  
Sabine decided to see what was in her line of sight because that was all she could do. The bondage furniture she had seen was in the left part of her vision. There was some padded seat thing with clear places to put your legs that had cuffs for where a persons ankles would be as well as cuffs just above there knees. Further up the middle part there was a horizontal piece that also had cuffs. These were obviously for the persons arms. The cuffs on the ends to restrain the person near there wrists and the inner cuffs near there elbows.  
  
The other piece was more like a bench with padded parts to the side for someone's limbs. The padded parts of course had cuffs to restrain the person to it but it also had straps for a persons body as well.  
  
Pretty much in front of Sabine but just beyond the bondage stuff was a stage. This currently had two of the workers who all seemed to be female from what Sabine had seen placing some kind of black sheet with small inflatable edges on it. There was also some bottles that Sabine could see with some kind of liquid in them.  
  
That was all the interesting stuff in Sabine's line of sight as to the right was a seating area with tables. This left Sabine to her thoughts for a while watching as more preparations were made by staff members. Soon the vibrator came back on but on a much lower setting. _Probably so I last the night._  
  
The club was now open as men and women in varying degrees of clothing walked in and past Sabine and music started playing.  
  
“Hey look. They have a statue of Sabine Wren.” a man who walked in front of Sabine said  
  
 _Oh crap._ Sabine thought as another man who was clearly the other guys mate walked into view  
  
“Really? How can you tell?” This second guy asked.  
  
“Do you not watch the planetary news holo's. She's always on there.” The first guy said looking at his mate and then back at Sabine.  
  
The other guy just nodded. “They must have used those holo's to make this then.”  
  
“Yeah it's either that or she actually modelled for this.” the first man said  
  
“I wouldn't put it past her. Being an artist.” The second man said  
  
Sabine listened to the men continue to talk about her about how they appreciated her pose and say what they would do to her if she was there. _Little do they know I'm right here._ Whilst this happened the vibrator was turned up Sabine moaned but the men didn't notice. Sabine then saw Teela smiling in her direction behind the men. It wasn't long, thanks to the vibrator and having to listen to the mens fantasies of fucking her, that Sabine came right in front of the clueless men. She was so embarrassed by it but at the same time thrilled by it so much that if the vibrator hadn't been turned back down she would have cum again.  
  
The men walked off replaced by a women who liked to have a feel for the statue. Sabine didn't feel her touch but the attention got her imagination going which helped to send her into another orgasm this one even harder than her first that temporarily made her black out.  
  
She came round to the sight of a big group of people near the bondage furniture with two staff members also there. A women stepped up to the staff members. She didn't seem to where anything but her face had her natural skin colour but from the neck down it was green. _Some kind of body paint maybe._ The staff members helped her onto the bench thing and used placed the cuffs on her and then used the straps to further restrain the person to the bench.  
  
The other people were watching and seemed to prepare different toys that they have in there bags that some had. There was also stuff near the members of staff that was probably owned by the club.  
  
It seemed like everyone also had some kind of datapad that they were using for some reason. They were definitely linked to the staffs datapad as one looked down at there's before proceeding to blindfold the women on the bench.  
  
A man then stepped up with a but plug in his hands. Sabine watched as some lube was applied to the women's asshole before the man started to push the plug in a bit. The plug had 3 bulbs if Sabine made it out correctly she was a little ways away. The first one went in quickly but the man started to push and pull on the plug a little before pushing the second bulb in and did the same before pushing the plug all the way in.  
  
Sabine couldn't here the women from where she was but she assumed she had really enjoyed it. Sabine certainly had having cum during the show.  
  
A woman now stepped up wearing a strap on. She walked in front of the bound women and smacked the sizeable dildo on her face. The bound women soon opened her mouth and the dildo was soon rammed down her throat. Sabine could here the gagging noises as the woman face fucked the bound one.   
  
Another women stepped up and was given something by one of the staff members. It had a handle that had a shaft coming from it that led to the part that Sabine assumed was for hitting someone but that part had a split in it.  
  
This women used this thing to first caress the bound women's legs before hitting her pussy making a smacking sound because of the split in the hitting part. The bound women reacted by moving her legs as much as she could and trying to get up but the restraints did there job.   
  
It was at this point Sabine came again. She tried to move having forgotten she was currently stuck as a statue but the reminder some how made her cum harder.  
  
When Sabine regained her senses she first saw a couple of people looking at her but she soon turned her attention back to the bdsm stuff. When she did Sabine saw that a man was restraining his female slave in the seated cross thing. This female wore some kind of strap thing that really accentuated her large breasts.  
  
Once the woman was in place the man walked away obviously wanting to watch other people do stuff to his slave. Another man didn't disappoint walking up to the seated women and groping her breasts and then slapping them making the women cry out in surprise.  
  
The man was then handed some kind of medical pads that shined with some kind of substance and were attached to wires. He started putting these on the women's abdomen and a couple more on her thighs. The man was then given a rather slim looking toy that also had a wire coming from it. He put this in the women's pussy. He was then handed some kind of controller that had all the wires from the pads and sex toy leading to it. He took a few moments to check it over and change a setting before hitting a button and looking at the women.  
  
The woman started to scream in what looked to be pain as she seemed to lose control of her muscles as she was electrocuted by the pads and the toy. It stopped after a few seconds and Sabine wondered why it had stopped as a staff member checked on the women and seemed to get an ok from her because the staff member then put a ball gag in her mouth and fastened it in place and after one last check which got a nod from the restrained women the staff member stepped away and nodded at the man with the control letting him continue.  
  
Sabine watched this and many other things happen from where she was in her statue. Only women ended up in the strange chair and on the bench but a mix of men and women did stuff to them. Sabine couldn't help but wonder what it would be like to be either one of the women with the vibrators and strap ons or the women who were restrained and had to take this pain and pleasure. Just watching had caused her to cum time after time in her place.  
  
Eventually something else caused her eye. Teela appeared on the stage with the sheeted side thing. Sabine couldn't here what she said but it grabbed everyone's attention and people started to head over to the stage to get a better view of what was about to happen. Two women wearing skimpy bikinis then came out on stage one with a similar build to Sabine and the other was a bit taller and had fairly large breasts.  
  
Teela now seemed to introduce them to the audience that had formed as another staff member quietly came out and picked up the bottles of liquid and started spreading the liquid onto the sheet thing.  
  
The women in bikinis soon stepped on to the sheet and got on there knees. Teela then counted them down and then they started to wrestle. The women clearly had some kind of training but the liquid made keeping holds in place very difficult. Keeping your clothes was also difficult as both women had removed there opponents bikini fairly quickly. Sabine also noticed that instead of going for submissions the women would rather fondle there opponents breasts or stick there fingers in her pussy.  
  
It was at this point that Sabine noticed the monitor above the ring with pictures of the wrestlers with a score next to there name and a count down timer. Every time a wrestler got control they got points but they also got points for fondling and finger fucking there opponent.  
  
After eight minutes the round ended both women were covered head to toe in the slippery liquid and there bodies shined in the light of the room. Just before the start of the second round Teela put her arms behind her back and asked the larger breasted women to choose one. She then started the round on her hands and knees with the other women allowed to start with a hold of her at the start of the round.  
  
They went at it for another eight minutes before having another break the scores still even. At the start of the third round the small breasted women started on her hands and knees in a role reversal of the second. They went at it for what looked to be the last round and because of how they started the round the larger breasted women was able to just get the victory.  
  
Sabine had enjoyed the show and wondered if there was any more matches to happen tonight but then the larger breasted women was handed a strap on and she put it on. The screen then said fourth round making Sabine wonder what was going on. As it turned out the fourth round was where the winner of the match fucked the loser with the strap on.  
  
Sabine watched as the large breasted women was cheered on in her conquest of her opponent. She first face fucked her and then fucked her from behind making her look out towards the audience as they watched. Sabine came at that the vibrator doing its job once again as well as the thikite keeping her in place.  
  
There were a few matches that night but none were as close as the first. One match looked to be a tag team style match were rounds went on for twelve minutes instead of eight and you could tag and gain control any time your partner could reach you.   
  
Sabine watched with great interest when she wasn't cumming. Clearly the audience also enjoyed despite the one sided matches. Once the matches were over and the last loser was fucked to exhaustion the crowd started to disperse and move out of Sabine's line of sight. Why aren't they going back to the bondage stuff.  
  
Sabine looked to her left and just as quickly looked away. _I knew that_ ** _ **that**_** _was a possibility here but I'd still rather not see it._  
  
The night went on and Sabine started to wonder what time it was and how much longer was left before she was released. A while later people started to leave the club but it wasn't until a little while later that Teela walked in front of Sabine. “Time to get you out.”  
  
Sabine was lifted up by her repulsorsled that then followed Teela out of the main club area and back to the moulding room. Sabine was lowered into place as Teela went over to another lever that Sabine hadn't seen the first time and pulled it.  
  
A shower started above Sabine and started spraying some chemical on her that was dissolving the thikite. In no time at all she could move her upper body again. And instantly placed her hands on the still relatively solid block that she was in to stop herself from falling forward.  
  
“You can lean on me if you like.” Teela at this point had come over after having taken her clothes off so she didn't ruin them to help Sabine.   
  
“Thanks.” Sabine's said with a croaky voice as she moved to put her weight onto Teela.  
  
“So how was it?” Teela asked as she started removing the contact lenses from Sabine's eyes.  
  
“It was interesting. Would be surprised if hutts didn't do something like this with there slaves.” Sabine said smiling at Teela  
  
“Probably not as safe though.” Teela said getting Sabine to nod in agreement. “So were you recognised by anyone.”  
  
“Why would anyone recognise me?” Sabine said trying to look innocent.  
  
“Oh come on Sabine. How many people do you think are on Lothal that have the same name as you and are interested in art.” Teela said matter of factly  
  
Sabine thought about it and quickly realised that Teela was right. Sabine isn't a common name on Lothal and she made her appreciation of art very obvious. “Did you know who I was when we first met?”  
  
“I had my suspicions but I expected you to have dyed your hair but when you put your name down for this it made it obvious.” Teela said  
  
“So when are you going to the holonews outlets with this information.” Sabine asked angrily  
  
“I'm not. I would lose my job here if I did that. And if any of our customers revealed the information about you or any other high profile person then we would ban them and help in any legal matters that you want to pursue. Our customers privacy is our number one priority.” Teela said  
  
“And how do you know that nobody who saw me tonight wont go to the holonews themselves.” Sabine said still scowling at Teela as the block of thikite showed some visual sines of dissolving.  
  
“Well when people sign a membership form they are told that they can't leak anybodies information to anything. A place of work, holonews outlets not even friends and families of the person. We also have a pay to play system here that allows people to earn money by either getting restrained and have other people pay to use stuff on them or for the more dominant they be paid to dominate either the person who payed them or one of there friends. It has helped make people unofficial staff members here” Teela explained   
  
Sabine had to admit that the pay to play system did sound like a good idea but there was still a part of her that worried about being revealed.  
  
“You know we have had so many celebrities in our different clubs and 99% of them were never revealed to the major public. The one percent that were revealed gave away the information themselves.” Teela mentioned in an offhanded way  
  
Sabine moaned at this point because the vibrator was slowly coming out of her pussy. “So I'm definitely not going to be revealed to visit here unless I say it in public?” Sabine asked wanting to make sure  
  
“Unless you revealed it yourself there is a very slim chance of you being revealed to visit this club.” Teela said taking the vibrating dildo from between Sabine's legs and turned off the repulsor part of it. “Now did you see anything you would want to try out in the future?”  
  
“Probably everything but I wouldn't know where to start with some things.” Sabine said as she finally was able to move her legs a little.  
  
“Well if you sign a membership form I'm sure we can suggest some things. You'd probably need to start giving yourself enemas if you want to try ass play” Teela advised  
  
Sabine thought about it for a few moments. “Alright. You can set me up with something to do this enema thing can't you?”  
  
“Of course. I can even put your name down for a club slave role tomorrow night” Teela suggested  
  
“Why a club slave. Are there no private rooms you can use to help me try stuff?” Sabine inquired  
  
“There are but I think you like being the center of attention. It turns you on. I should know. I'm an exhibitionist myself.” Teela confessed  
  
Sabine had to admit Teela was right. The idea of strangers looking at her as a statue had really turned her on and now the idea of those strangers doing what they wanted to her was even more arousing. “All right sign me up.”  
  
“Good we'll talk more about it tomorrow. You could probably get yourself out now.” Teela stated  
  
Sabine with great effort was able to free her right leg and her left soon followed and with Teela's help she was moved to a bench where she could sit and stretch her limps out to remove the stiffness from them.  
  
Teela at this point grabbed her datapad and after flicking through a few things handed it to Sabine. “If you would fill this in so we can get your membership sorted out.”  
  
Sabine filled the form in with all the relevant information. Whilst she did this the thikite block fully dissolved so Teela was able to turn the shower off. By this point Sabine had finished filling in the form on the datapad and held it up to Teela. “Finished? She asked  
  
Sabine just nodded as Teela took the datapad and double checked it. “Alright. I'll get that sorted out as well as sign you up for your club slave night tomorrow later. As for now I'll take you to the locker room so you can get dressed.”  
  
Once in the locker room Sabine placed her thump on the lock and opened the door. She took her clothes and started to get dressed. As she did Teela walked out of the room. When she came back she was also dressed and had a black bag in her hands.  
  
“Here. This is an enema kit. It has instructions with it so you will be able to use it before you come here tomorrow. I also put the recording that you wanted in there as well as a few other recordings that might interest you.” Informed Teela  
  
“Thank you.” Sabine replied. She then followed Teela to the door and said goodbye to her before grabbing her speeder bike and heading back to the tower for some much needed rest.


	2. Club slave night one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sabine has her first night as a club slave.

Sabine had just parked her speeder outside of Kya Firin's Fetish Club for another night of sexual pleasure. The last two times she was here was interesting but she only got to watch things happen tonight that was going to change.  
  
Once Sabine entered the front entrance she was greeted by Teela again and after a quick greeting she started to lead Sabine through to the back area. “I assume you prepared yourself for tonight?” Teela asked  
  
“If by prepared myself you mean give myself an enema then yeah I did.” Sabine answered as they walked into the locker room.  
  
“Good. Now the big question is. Has this ass been used before?” Teela questioned as she grabbed the ass in question preventing Sabine from taking her shorts and pants off.  
  
“Err no it hasn't but I am willing to try.” Sabine nervously replied  
  
Teela let go of Sabine's ass and took a step back. “Excellent. Well we wont go all out ass play tonight so don't worry.”  
  
Sabine placed her clothes in a locker and took a deep breath to calm herself before closing and locking the door. She then followed Teela to a new room that contained different types of fetish wear and some containers of some kind there was also a blue skin Twi Lek women in the room dressed in the staff clothing.  
  
“I'm sure you remember Dashara. Dashara this is Sabine.” Teela introduced  
  
“So your our latest celebrity figure. It's very nice to meet you.” Dashara stated as she held a hand up so she and Sabine could shake hands.  
  
“Sabine is here for her first club slave night” Teela stated as the other two shook hands.  
  
“Well then you better have a look around. You can choose to where anything in this room tonight or you could just go out there naked it's your choice.” Dashara informed Sabine as she moved of to the side letting Sabine get a good look.  
  
Sabine took a moment to have a look around. If she hadn't had done some research before coming here she would have been overwhelmed. There was stockings, pantyhose, harnesses and some pieces of latex. After double checking everything though Sabine realised that everything was mostly the same just in different colours.  
  
After just over a minute Sabine made her decision. “I think I will just keep things simple tonight and go in naked.”  
  
“Are you sure? We could paint you with some liquid latex.” Teela suggested in a seductive manner whilst grabbing one of the containers and holding it closer to Sabine.  
  
“Maybe next time. Just because I like being an art piece doesn't mean I want to be one all the time.” Sabine remarked  
  
“Ok then. Three more things. Firstly face Teela so I can put this on.” Dashara said as she held up what looked to be a black collar that had the words 'club slave' written in white.  
  
Sabine did as told letting Dashara collar her. Whilst this happened Sabine watched Teela put the container of liquid latex back where it should be and grab what looked to be a small cone shaped butt plug that had four and a quarter inch insertable length with a one point two inch max diameter and a bottle of lube.  
  
“Now we want to make sure your experience here is the best that it can be Sabine. With that in mind we recommend that tonight you have this in your ass. We will also give you some bigger ones so you can prepare for some proper ass play at a later date.” Teela proposed as she held the butt plug up.  
  
Sabine thought about it for a moment “I suppose you are the experts in this.” She said in agreement  
  
“Bend over please.” Teela replied as she walked behind Sabine.  
  
Sabine again did as told and bent over at the hips. She let out a small yelp when the lube was applied to her asshole as it was a little cold. She then felt Teela work it in a little before pushing her index finger in to the first knuckle and out before doing it again so the lube worked it's way in. When Sabine started to moan Teela replaced her finger with the butt plug and started sliding it in slowly. It went in no problem with Sabine producing one long continuous moan as it did.  
  
What Teela and Dashara failed to mention however was that this little butt plug had a holo emitter built into the base. This would normally be used to emit words like 'slut', 'whore' and 'bitch' but tonight they were going to use it to emit something slightly different if needed.  
  
Sabine stood up and took a moment to try and get used to the feeling of something being in her ass. It was an odd feeling but a good one and Sabine secretly wished that it was a little bigger.  
  
Dashara now walked in front of Sabine with something in her hand. “Now Teela has told me that you don't want to be identified in the club yet. If this is still the case then we must insist that you where this.” Dashara held up a black latex hood. It had two holes for someone's eyes another big hole for a person's mouth and two small holes for a person's nostrils. It also had two sets of buckles on the sides one level with the eye holes and the other level with the mouth hole.  
  
“Of course you could decide to surprise everyone and reveal yourself. It's your choice.” Dashara continued to say.  
  
“Alright put it on.” Sabine replied after a moment of thought.  
  
Dashara turned the hood over in her hands and then put it on Sabine with Teela's help. They both helped pull the mask on to Sabine's head. Once it was on Teela tightened it up whilst Dashara made sure none of the holes were out of place.  
  
For Sabine it wasn't the most comfortable thing to put on but it was necessary to keep her identity secret. It also helped her realise that she would have to reveal herself at some point because she was not doing this every single time she decided to do this.  
  
“Comfortable?” Dashara asked after Teela gave her a signal to tell her she had tightened the hood.  
  
“Yeah.” Sabine answered.  
  
“Right now pay attention Sabine. Tonight we will start by introducing you and one of our regular club slaves on the stage we will make sure everyone knows the rules and then Teela will take you to a piece of bondage that has been voted on by our customers. She will restrain you to it and make sure your ok. Are you alright with this?” Dashara explained and then asked  
  
“Of course.” Sabine swiftly replied  
  
“Good. Once you give the all clear. Teela will let our customers pay to play with you. Now we will split the earnings with you fifty fifty even if you need to use the safe words. Now the safe words. If you want to continue with what is happening but want to slow it down or reduce the power someone uses to hit you then say either 'yellow' or 'mercy'. If you want to completely stop for whatever reason then say 'red'. Do you understand?” Dashara asked  
  
“Yellow or mercy to lessen the intensity. Red if I need it all to stop.” Sabine repeated to show she understood.  
  
“And if your gagged and have an issue start shaking your head and go 'ugh ugh ugh'. So I can stop it and see what's wrong.” Teela added walking in front of Sabine.  
  
“Yellow or mercy to continue with less intensity. Red to completely stop and if gagged shake my head and go ugh ugh ugh.” Sabine recited  
  
“Perfect. Now one last thing. Do you want us to use your real name or a different name? Teela inquired.  
  
“A different name please. You were able to figure out who I was. I don't want other people to find out yet.” Sabine answered.  
  
“Alright I'll call you Salina for tonight. If that's alright with you.” Teela asked.  
  
“Yeah that's fine.” Sabine said  
  
“Good now if you will follow me I'll take you to a waiting room” Dashara said  
  
Sabine followed Dashara to a little room and waited there for half an hour. In that Time Sabine walked around still trying to get used to the butt plug as it moved whilst she walked. Teela then retrieved her and led her to a stage area where Dashara and another women were waiting.  
  
This women like Sabine was naked and also had a collar saying 'club slave' but she didn't have a hood on. She was also slightly taller and had bigger breasts than Sabine.  
  
“Salina this is Derith. Derith Salina.” Dashara introduced  
  
“Nice to meet you.” Derith said as she and Sabine shook hands.  
  
“Now both of you know the safe words. Don't feel ashamed to use them. Dashara and myself even use them from time to time when we do this.” Teela remarked to try and get Sabine to relax.  
  
“The only rules you two must follow are. Speak only when spoken too and follow our and any other staff members orders. Derith we are going to introduce you first. Salina when you come out on stage just stand next to Derith and mimic her pose. We'll then make sure everyone knows the rules and get started. Understand?” Dashara asked after she went over what would happen.  
  
Sabine nodded a yes as Derith said “Understood mistress.”  
  
With that both Teela and Dashara went out onto the stage which told Sabine that the club was open. Sabine listened as they got everyone's attention and informed them of what was happening and reminded them of the main rules for them. Not long after that Dashara introduced Derith and she went out on stage.  
  
A few seconds later it was her turn. “We also have a new club slave tonight. Ladies and gentlemen please welcome Salina.” Teela announced.  
  
Sabine walked out onto the stage and after a quick glance at Derith she walked next to her and mimicked her pose. Sabine now stood in front of a crowd of people naked with her arms crossed behind her back with her hands grabbing her opposite arms elbow and her legs a shoulder width apart exposing her pussy. And deep down she loved it.  
  
“Now Salina unlike Derith over there is a lot less experienced in sex but she is more than willing to try things out. As you can see.” Teela said walking to Sabine and pointing out her very erect nipples. “Now because of Salina's lack of experience we will not be allowing anything involving anal penetration with her tonight but I'm sure she will happily take even the larger toys in her ass at a later date.”  
  
“Also as I'm sure some of you have guessed Salina isn't using her real name. Now that is perfectly fine here but it does mean that if we see anyone trying to remove the hood from her head then not only will you be stopped from doing anything to her but you will also be removed from the club and given a temporary ban of up to a month. No exceptions.” Dashara sternly said.  
  
“Now with that out of the way please use your datapads to start voting on what you want these two lovely women tied to.” Teela added in a much softer voice.  
  
Sabine watched as nearly everyone took there datapads out to vote. Some clearly had a hard time deciding what they wanted to happen. On the monitor above the stage the vote results were being shown but Sabine couldn't see that.  
  
After a few minutes the votes were all in and Teela took Sabine to her first scenario. As it turned out it was a familiar one for her.  
  
“Sit.” Teela ordered Sabine when they made it to a seated cross that looked to be exactly the same as the one Sabine was able to see from her statue the day before.  
  
Sabine did as instructed and Teela soon had her legs spread and cuffed to it quickly followed by her arms being attached to the upper cross section. “Ready?” Teela asked  
  
“Bring it on.” Sabine replied with a smile.  
  
A decent sized group of people had gathered whilst Sabine had been restrained and some had already been at there datapads to pay to do stuff.  
  
A man stepped up first and he clearly had something in his left hand. “You're a needy slut aren't you.” He stated as he caressed Sabine's left breast.  
  
“Answer him slave.” Teela ordered after Sabine didn't immediately reply.  
  
“Yes I am a needy slut master.” Sabine whispered in embarrassment  
  
“Now surely you can do better than that.” The man said in an encouraging way  
  
“Yes I am a needy slut master.” Sabine said slightly louder  
  
“Now say it so everyone can here it.” The man insisted  
  
“Yes I am a needy slut master.” Sabine shouted thankful that the hood she had on hid her blushing face. As everyone started clapping.  
  
“There we go but I shouldn't have to encourage you to say that at an audible level. So as punishment you can where these for a while.” As he said this the man proceeded to put clover clamps on Sabine's nipples.  
  
Now Sabine knew that she was going to experience pain as well as pleasure tonight and being a mandalorian meant that she had a higher pain tolerance than most people. But she had never felt this sort of pain on her nipples before so she still ended up gasping and groaning as they were put on.  
  
The man now walked off and was quickly replaced by a female who got handed a wand vibrator by Teela. The women then crouched in front of Sabine turned the vibrator on and placed it onto her pussy.  
  
“MMMMmmm Oh fuck.” Sabine moaned as she looked down to see the wand vibrator on her pussy. She moved her body as much as she could trying to follow the vibrator as the women holding it moved it. This person also caressed Sabine's breasts but didn't go to near her nipples.  
  
After a couple of minutes of this Sabine was getting close to cumming. Her movements became more desperate and she was starting to moan a little louder. The women holding the vibrator noticed and looked up at Sabine. “First timers have to ask for permission to cum.” she said in a teasing way  
  
“Please can I cum?” Sabine asked timidly.  
  
The women proceeded to look over her shoulder and turn the vibrator down to it's lowest setting. “Did you hear her?” she asked the crowd  
  
There was a chorus of no's and the odd no mistress but Sabine didn't immediately try again because at the vibrator's current setting all it was doing was keeping her on the edge it wasn't enough to make her cum.  
  
The women realised this though and whispered seductively in Sabine's ear. “If you scream 'please can I cum mistress'. I will turn this up to its max setting.”  
  
“Please can I cum mistress!” Sabine shouted as loudly as she could.  
  
“Cum.” And true to her word the women turned the vibrator up to its max setting allowing Sabine to scream into an orgasm.  
  
Sabine had thought that the orgasms she had as a statue would be the strongest of her life but she was happy to be mistaken. She was pulling against her restraints as hard as she could as her back arched. It was so powerful it took her a few moments to realise she was screaming her head off and another few moments to register that the women had said 'good girl' to her.  
  
It was only when Sabine was catching her breath afterwards did she realise that the crowd were cheering and clapping and that the vibrator had been taken away.  
  
“That was a big one. You still good?” Teela inquired.  
  
Sabine took another deep breath “Yeah... I'm good.” she said enjoying the afterglow of her orgasm.  
  
“You didn't say you were a squirter.” Teela teased as she stood back up.  
  
Sabine instantly looked down not believing what she heard Teela say but the surprisingly large damp patch under her was evidence that she had indeed squirted.  
  
All of a sudden the women from before raised Sabine's head up and slapped her across her left cheek.  
  
“What the hell was that for?” Sabine asked angrily  
  
“That was for not thanking me for letting you cum.” The women said before slapping Sabine across her other cheek. “And that was for questioning me. Now thank me for punishing you slut.”  
  
“Thank you mistress for punishing me.” Sabine said so everyone could here  
  
“Because it's your first time I'll be merciful but you better remember to thank your superiors in the future.” the women commanded and with that she walked back into the crowd.  
  
She might have been merciful but someone else hadn't been as Teela now came up and hooked a weighted ball onto each of the nipple clamps causing to Sabine to groan as she had forgotten about those until then.  
  
And it didn't stop there as another women stepped up with a flogger in hand and started to use it to hit her upper thighs and pussy.  
  
“Lomni may have been merciful but I wont be. You need to learn some discipline.” She said as she continued with the flogger.  
  
Sabine was flinching away after as much as she could after each hit but she was secretly enjoying it a fact that she couldn't quite believe.  
  
“Count the hits slave so that everyone can hear.” The women ordered proceeding to hit Sabine once and a lot harder than the other times.  
  
“One.” A second hit that this time made Sabine flinch. “Two.”  
  
“Don't flinch.” The women said as she proceeded with three rapid hits that had Sabine struggling to stay still.  
  
“Five.”  
  
“You count each hit individually slave. Because of this mistake we are still on two.” The women sneered and hit Sabine a further three times.  
  
“Three. Four. Five.”  
  
“Better.” the women said before there was another hit.  
  
“Six.” Sabine took another hit the area around her pussy starting to throb in pain. “Seven.” A further two hits. “Eight. Nine.” and then another hit. “Ten.”  
  
“Very good slave. Now what do you say?” The women asked  
  
“Thank you mistress.” Sabine replied.  
  
The women hit her again. “Why are you thanking me?”  
  
“For teaching this slave some discipline mistress.”  
  
“Much better.” The women said with a small smile as she turned and went back into the crowd her flogger shining slightly with some of Sabine's pussy juice.  
  
A man now stepped forward and was handed a dildo by Teela which Sabine thought was a bit odd. He proceeded to insert the tip of it in but then let go of it letting it hover thanks to the built in repulsor. The man then pushed the dildo all the way into Sabine's pussy and let it hover there for a moment. Teela then handed him a datapad and after a quick look the man seemed to hit a button and the dildo slowly came out until the tip was left inside Sabine. After another couple of setting changes by the man he hit another button making the dildo start to fuck Sabine.  
  
What Teela didn't tell Sabine about the repulsor dildo the first time she used it was that the repulsor dildo was officially recognised as the galaxies smallest fucking machine. Once calibrated by having first just the tip and then the whole dildo in someone for a few seconds you could use a controller to make it go as fast or slow as you want. You could even make it go slowly coming out and fast going in or visa versa. And the only way to make it smaller was to either make the repulsor part smaller which with current tech was impossible. Or make the dildo smaller. And the words dildo and smaller just didn't belong in the same sentence.  
  
The only downside was that it only worked when the repulsor part faced the floor. Something to do with people walking in the way and changing the distance between the reference point the system used drastically. Kya Firin's fetish club did have R&D teams working on the problem though.  
  
Sabine didn't care about this though. She didn't even know about it. All she cared about was her fast approaching orgasm. She had started moaning as soon as the dildo started to move and as the minutes went by the dildo got faster and she got louder and she stated moving her body to try and get even more pleasure.  
  
“Remember what you have learned slave.” The man called out watching intently  
  
Sabine needed to take a moment to realise what he said. When she did she looked at the man because she was getting close. “Please can I cum master?” She asked so everyone could here.  
  
“Good slave. Go ahead and cum.” The man said turning the speed of the dildo up again.  
  
“OOOOHHHHH Fuck.” Sabine cried out as she started to cum. Her pussy juice squirting out from around the dildo as she moaned loudly and pulled on her restraints.  
  
When the dildo stopped and Sabine had calmed down she looked up at the man who was looking at her intently as if waiting for something.  
  
Realisation hit Sabine. “Thank you... Master. For... Letting this slave... Cum.” she panted out.  
  
“Very good slave.” He said as he handed Teela the datapad and went into the crowd.  
  
“Alright everyone time to let Salina have a little break but she will be back in a few minutes.” Teela announced. “Please feel free to vote for what you want to see her in next.”  
  
With that the crowd started to disperse. Teela walked in front of Sabine and first took the dildo out of her pussy and moving it to the side. She then removed the clover clamps.  
  
“AAAAHHHH. Kriff me.” Sabine cried out as feeling started to work its way into her nipples.  
  
“Sorry.” Teela mumbled as she removed the weight from the clamps so she could give them back to the man from earlier.  
  
“Could have warned me.” Sabine stated  
  
“I could have.” Teela said as she started to uncuff Sabine from the seated cross.  
  
Sabine's arms were freed first and she immediately went to feel her nipples. Teela then had had her legs freed and after a moment Sabine stood up. Teela then took her to a refresher so she could have a break.  
  
Five minutes later Teela led Sabine back out into the main area and over to the next scenario which looked surprisingly simple. Sabine stood as ordered which meant that Teela had her cuffed at the ankles in no time with the cuffs attached to a spreader bar that kept her legs apart. _This is easy. Maybe I should tell Teela to find something harder._  
  
Teela wasn't done yet though. “Now lie down on your back.” She ordered. As Sabine did so two chains with hooks that had clips on them started to lower from the ceiling. Once low enough Teela attached them to the spreader bar and then put a cuff on the inside of them so that the hooks couldn't move from where they were.  
  
Teela then looked at Sabine and realised she had forgotten to cuff Sabine's arms. After getting her to sit up she got her hands behind her back and cuffed her at the wrists. Teela then used a belt around Sabine's waist and wrists so she couldn't move her arms away from her body. “Anything to tight?” Teela asked  
  
“No.” Was the quick reply Sabine gave. By now though she also realised that this wasn't going to be as easy of a scenario as first thought.  
  
Sure enough not long after Teela hit a button on her datapad and the chains started going back up lifting Sabine slowly into the air. When Sabine's shoulders were about to leave the floor Teela turned on the holo emitter in the butt plug that was in Sabine's ass. The plug emitted the message. 'Ass in training. Please use later.' The only problem was when it came on it was upside down but being ever the show women Teela had the message slowly turn in the air so that it ended up the right way up. This earned a few laughs from the crowd.  
  
Sabine wasn't aware of the message being emitted from her ass but she did here the laughs though and wandered what was so funny. By this point her head was level with everyone's crotches so Teela stopped the chains and moved in to attach a chain first to Sabine's collar and then to a mounting point on the floor so she didn't move about. “Ready?”  
  
“Yeah.” Sabine said as blood was starting to rush to her head. _I hope I'm not left here for too long._  
  
First to come up was a man with a women crawling beside him. The man crouched down so Sabine could see his face. “Tell me slave have you ever given someone a blowjob before?” He asked  
  
“No master.” Sabine answered  
  
“Well we'll have to teach you then wont we.” The man said before looking at the women beside him. “Sweety be a good girl and ask mistress Teela for a strap on.”  
  
“Can I have a strap on please mistress Teela?” Sweety said looking off to where Teela was.  
  
Teela soon handed Sweety a strap on with a rather big dildo. “Now show this slave how to do a blowjob.” The man ordered  
  
Sabine watched as Sweety proceeded to start sucking on the dildo part of the strap on. “You better pay attention slave because we will be testing you on what you have learned shortly.” The man said before standing up.  
  
Sabine now payed close attention to Sweety. To how she would work as much of the dildo into her mouth as she could. How she would quickly go up and down the dildo all the while her cheeks almost always hollowing a little as she sucked on it. There was also moments where she just licked the tip of it quickly before putting it back in her mouth.  
  
“Now face fuck yourself.” The man now ordered.  
  
Sweety stopped sucking on the dildo but proceeded to use her hand to ram it in and out of her mouth causing her to gag. At this point Sabine noticed the saliva that had built up on the dildo.  
  
“Stop and stand up.” The man said which Sweety now did. “Put the strap on on.”  
  
As Sweety did so the man crouched in front of Sabine again. “Now it's your turn. Copy what Sweety did and you should do fine. Do a good enough job and you and Sweety will be rewarded.”  
  
That got Sabine really riled up. By the time Sweety had the strap on in place Sabine was already straining against her restraints trying to get closer she even had her tongue out of her wide open mouth trying to touch the dildo. Sweety stepped close enough and Sabine instantly went to work sucking on the strap on. It was harder than she thought although unlike Sweety she was upside down and unable to use her hands to help but she more than made up for it in enthusiasm so much so that she was gagging herself so much that her saliva was starting to leak out of her mouth.  
  
Sabine heard the crowd cheering her on in her blowjob as well as moaning from Sweety. It was only then that Sabine heard the buzzing sound of a vibrator that was against Sweety's pussy. Sabine slowed a little at that moment and she noticed the buzzing sound got quieter. Sweety in response thrust her hips forward once making Sabine gag. The message was clear don't slow down.  
  
Sabine upped her tempo again and was rewarded with more moans from Sweety not long later she cried out. “Please can I cum master.?”  
  
“It appears you are a very good teacher my sweet. Cum.” The man answered  
  
Sweety thrust her hips forward and pulled Sabine towards her making Sabine take more of the dildo than she had before. Inevitably that meant she gagged heavily on the dildo but hearing Sweety wail in pleasure more than made up for the discomfort.  
  
Sweety then let go and pulled out leaving Sabine to swing in the air a little breathing deeply with her hood covered in her saliva.  
  
“Take that strap on off now.” The man ordered before steadying Sabine and crouching in front of her again. “Very well done slave. Very impressive for a first time.”  
  
“Thank you master... For teaching me...” Sabine panted out.  
  
“Your welcome slave.” The man said before Sabine could finish what she was going to say. “Now tell me have you ever eaten someone out before?”  
  
“No master.” Sabine replied  
  
“Well then you might want to pay attention during your reward.” the man now stood up and turned to Sweety. “Well why are you standing there. Thank the slave for making you cum.”  
  
“Yes master.” Sweety blurted out as she quickly moved to Sabine and started to lick and suck at her pussy.  
  
Sabine instantly started moaning as Sweety got to work. First she licked all around and then sucked her pussy into her mouth. The same happened to her clit but Sabine didn't expect Sweety to shove her tongue as far as she could in to her pussy.  
  
After what felt like a minute into this incredible experience the man spoke again. “Don't ask for permission to cum this time slave. You have already earned your reward.”  
  
With permission to cum granted Sabine was able to just focus on what Sweety was doing and committing it to memory.  
  
Two minutes of incredible new sensations later and Sabine came. She screamed and thrashed around in the air covering Sweety and herself in her squirt. The only problem was halfway through she ended up choking herself with her collar making Teela instantly start to lower her to the ground.  
  
Sweety followed her as much as she could trying to get every last drop of pussy juice before having to stop and stand up.  
  
Sabine had her head and shoulders back on the ground before she could speak again. “Thank you master. For letting me cum.”  
  
“Your very welcome slave. Come Sweety.” The man said before walking back into the crowd with his personal slave.  
  
Teela removed Sabine's restraints and helped her to her feet. “Everything alright? No light headedness or anything?” Teela asked  
  
“A little light headed.” Sabine answered  
  
“OK take a few minutes to recover in the back and when your ready we will continue.” Teela said hitting the button on her datapad that turned off the holo emitter.  
  
After recovering from the inverted suspension Sabine had followed Teela to her next scenario. This time Sabine was cuffed to an A-frame that was slightly leant over. She had her wrists cuffed above her head and her legs spread just over a shoulder width apart and held there by separate ankle cuffs.  
  
It was a man who stepped up first and it was at this point that Sabine realised that she had had no one come and play with her twice. There was also plenty of other people watching and likely to be waiting there turn. _I have a lot of names to learn._  
  
“Do you know what this is slave? The man asked as he held the item in question up.  
  
“It's a rabbit vibrator master.” Sabine answered  
  
“Would you like this rabbit vibrator to be shoved into your whore pussy?” He now asked  
  
“Yes please master.” Sabine gleefully said.  
  
“Well your going to have to earn it. Do you know how you can earn it?” The man inquired  
  
“By giving you a blowjob master.” Sabine answered.  
  
“Most of the time that is an option yes but unless I get something to stand on you can't give me one at the moment. Any other idea's?” he asked  
  
“No master.” Sabine answered sadly  
  
“A shame. The answer I was looking for was humiliating yourself. Clearly you didn't remember what you were taught at the start of the night.”The man stated. “Now seen as you have failed to answer me a punishment is in order.”  
  
Teela handed the man a flogger and also took the rabbit vibrator from him. The man then proceeded to hit Sabine mainly on her breasts and upper chest. This went on for a good minute and a half with Sabine groaning and flinching as her skin started to redden.  
  
“Now slave. Do you think you have suffered enough to have some pleasure?” The man asked as he continued to use the flogger.  
  
“Yes master.” Sabine groaned out.  
  
“You do. Then tell me what you have learned from me.” The man ordered.  
  
“That I have to earn my pleasure. And that there are more ways of earning it than giving my superior's pleasure.” Sabine answered  
  
“You think I don't find what I'm doing to you pleasing.” The man stated as he continued hitting Sabine.  
  
“I thought...”  
  
“You thought wrong slave.” The man interrupted. “I find this visually pleasing.” The man now stopped hitting Sabine. “Now seen as you did learn something. Teela will reward you as I punish you.”  
  
The man started hitting Sabine with the flogger again but at the same time Teela had shoved the rabbit vibrator into her pussy and turned it on.  
  
Sabine gasped and moaned as the rabbit vibrator got to work. It vibrated on her clit and in her pussy. It also had the added feature of a built in thrusting motion moving the dildo just enough to hit Sabine's G-spot.  
  
The pain and pleasure went on for a few minutes before Sabine neared release. “Please can I cum master?”  
  
“Tell me what you have learned.” He ordered  
  
“I've learnnnned that to earn persoohh. Personal pleasure. I mmmmmust please my superior's either visually orrrrr physically.” Sabine moaned out.  
  
“Acceptable answer slave. Cum.” The man said.  
  
Sabine immediately cried out and thrashed in her restraints as her back arched and she squirted some pussy juice out and around the rabbit vibe.  
  
The man had a couple more hits of the flogger after Sabine stopped thrashing before stopping. “You forgot about audibly pleasing us slave. Don't make that mistake again.” The man then took the switched off rabbit vibrator from Teela giving her back the flogger.  
  
“Thank you master for teaching me and letting me cum.” Sabine said as the man walked off.  
  
Sweety then started to crawl up to Sabine again with her master just behind her. “Do you like games slave?” He asked as Sweety knelt just in front of Sabine.  
  
“I love games master.” Sabine answered.  
  
“Excellent. Sweety here claimed after she had eaten you out that you were so slutty and so eager to cum that she could make you cum by eating you out in less than five minutes.” The man informed Sabine. “Now I don't like it when my slaves lie to me. So I'm going to give her a chance to prove it.”  
  
The man now brought his datapad that he was holding behind his back up. “All you have to do slave is last five minutes. After that you can cum whenever you want. If you don't last five minutes though then you will have to be punished.” The man informed Sabine who just nodded in understanding already trying to mentally prepare herself for this.  
  
The man now looked at Sweety. “Now remember Sweety. No finger fucking, no nipple pinching, no breast groping and no... Actually. Put your hands behind your back.” He ordered  
  
Sweety did so. “Now if I see those arms move from there then you will automatically loose. You said you could make her cum in five minutes by eating her out. Nothing else.” The man stated  
  
The man now hit a button on his datapad and a holo emitter came to life showing a timer set to five minutes. “Ready?” He asked  
  
“Yes master.” Both women replied  
  
“Begin.” The man it a button on the datapad and the timer started counting down.  
  
Sweety went right to work leaning forward and initially sucking Sabine's pussy into her mouth. She set a fast tempo only slowed by having to shuffle forward slightly so she wouldn't lose her balance. Sabine was moaning almost immediately and was loving every moment of this but a minute in she thought she was doing alright. Then she checked the time and was shocked to find that it had actually only been 30 seconds.  
  
 _Oh fuck that's not good._ Sabine thought as she looked down at Sweety who was staring right back at her trying to gauge if her opponent was panicking or not.  
  
One minute in and Sabine was struggling. _Oh fuck. Oh fuck. Oh fuck._ Sweety was obviously not holding back. At one and a half minutes those thoughts turned to mumbles.  
  
Around the two minute mark Sabine looked back down again. Sabine saw the look on Sweety's face and it exuded confidence. So much so she could imagine the grin that she had as she ate her pussy. But this also had the affect of strengthening Sabine's resolve.  
  
“You've had half your time slaves.” The man informed them.  
  
This seemed to make Sweety redouble her efforts but Sabine immediately put her off balance by moving her hips forward so hard that it pushed Sweety of her pussy for a moment.  
  
It was a temporary rest bite for Sabine but it did help her make the three minute mark as Sweety didn't dare trying to up her speed again but by three minutes thirty Sabine was in trouble.  
  
“One minute left.” The man called out.  
  
Sabine hardly heard him she was so in the moment her thighs had started to shake because of the strain of holding her orgasm back. Sabine herself had her eyes closed trying to think of things that were disgusting to distract her.  
  
“Thirty seconds.”  
  
At that point Sweety played her last card. She sucked Sabine's clit into her mouth and licked it as hard and fast as she could. This combined with the previous four and a half minutes of sexual torture was the final straw for Sabine.  
  
“OOOHHH FUCK NNNNOOOOOOO!” She screamed as the orgasm that had been building for so long was finally let loose. Sabine squirted a torrent of pussy juice onto Sweety as she moved to drink it all down. Sabine thrashed against her restraints for a good few seconds before slumping back as she blacked out.  
  
When Sabine regained consciousness she was lying on the floor With Teela crouching over her to her right and the man to her left. “You're alright. Take some deep breaths.” Teela said when she saw Sabine look around  
  
“What happened?” Sabine asked groggily  
  
“You just had the mother of all orgasms.” Another women said.  
  
Sabine looked up to see Sweety holding her head so that it wouldn't fall over to one side. Sabine then started to sit up. All of the people around her keeping there hands close ready to catch her if she started to fall. “I lost didn't I.” Sabine asked after a taking a moment to compose herself.  
  
“Don't worry about it Salina. It was an incredible effort for a first timer.” The man proclaimed  
  
It took a moment for Sabine to realise that he had used her 'name'. “Why did you use my name?”  
  
“Nenzrem used your name because your done for the night.” Teela stated.  
  
“What. No. Give me a few minutes an...”  
  
“Salina.” Teela interrupted. “I admire your enthusiasm but I have to put your safety first.”  
  
The hood hid Sabine's reaction some what but Teela could tell she was disappointed.  
  
“Hey don't sulk. You can still hang around have a drink. Maybe Nenzrem will be kind enough to introduce you to everyone who had been watching and playing with you tonight.” Teela suggested  
  
“It would be my pleasure. I'd even pay for the drink.” Nenzrem added.

  
“Alright I'll get dressed and then come back and watch.” Sabine agreed.  
  
“Excellent. Come Sweety lets go rejoin everyone.” Nenzrem said switching from being caring and concerned to being strict and dominant in the blink of an eye.  
  
Teela and Sabine went to the back where they ran into Dashara. “Sounded like you were having fun.” she said with a giggle  
  
“You have no idea Dash. She was a natural.” Teela added with a big grin on her face as Dashara fell in along side them.  
  
“Nika and Jessa have our next club slaves out there now so if you need me for anything.” Dashara announced.  
  
“You don't have anyone else scheduled for tonight do you?” Teela inquired  
  
“No.” Was the quick answer  
  
“Then you can watch her and make sure she rests the rest of the time she's here.” Teela informed Dashara.  
  
“Did you black out?” Dashara asked slightly concerned  
  
“Yeah but I'm alright.” Sabine answered slightly embarrassed  
  
“Don't be embarrassed by it happens from time to time. Just means you need to train your body to have some more sexual stamina. Now lets get you dressed and back out there.” Dashara said.  
  
And with that Sabine was taken away to the locker room to get dressed. When she went home later Dashara gave her a bag that had some lube, bigger butt plugs and a set of anal beads so that she could train her ass for anal penetration. She was also given the club slave collar and told that when she wanted to have another night of fun to come back with the collar in hand.


	3. The artist finds her place re-imagined

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So from this point on the story is NOT in chronological order. This is set 2 years after the start of the story which started a year after the Liberation of Lothal. This also borrows heavily from a story on fanfiction that has the same name as the chapter.

Sabine was standing at the top of her tower looking out towards Capital City deep in thought. Today was going to be an interesting day.

About two months ago Teela had floated the idea that Sabine star in a holo-porn video. Sabine's initial response had been absolutely not but Teela was persistent as was Dashara. They informed her that this video would be part of a series that Kya Firin's fetish club produce. The series was advertised as the galaxies celebrities in sexual scenario's and that it was clearly stated at the start of the video that all participants are actors and not the actual person.

This last part however wasn't always true however and Dashara made that clear to Sabine. Now neither Teela or Dashara mentioned which of the video's contained an actual celebrity and which one's were actors who looked similar to the celebrity they were playing but they did say the majority were played by the actual person.

Now this combined with Teela's and Dashara's persistence as well as the mentioning of the idea that they had finally convinced Sabine to do it.

It was why Sabine was out here at the moment in her full armour because she was waiting for Teela and Dashara to arrive so they could start filming. She'd even done her hair so that it looked similar to how she had it when she was on the Ghost.

Eventually Sabine spotted a VCX-100 light freighter coming towards her tower from Capital City. This made her smile as she moved to the lift to head down.

Once the lift door opened at the bottom of the tower Sabine walked out to see the VCX in final approach for a landing. As it did Sabine took a deep breath to try and settle her nerves.

The VCX landed and Sabine walked up as the landing ramp opened with Teela standing in the middle of the cargo hold. “Sorry were late. The courier pilot got held up at an imperial checkpoint.” Teela explained.

Sabine hugged Teela saying. “Don't worry about it. You made sure we had plenty of time for this.”

“Nervous?” Teela asked

“What do you think. I'm about to star in a holo-porn vid that is sure to be viewed by billions of people.” Sabine exclaimed

“So your nervous and exceptionally horny. Why am I not surprised.” Dashara called out.

Sabine looked to where Dashara's voice had come from and got an immediate sense of deja vu. Dashara stood on the balcony overlooking the cargo hold looking like a clone of Hera Syndulla.

“How do I look?” Dashara asked.

“Honestly from here you look like a clone of Hera with slightly bigger breasts.” Replied Sabine before making her way to the ladder that lead up to the balcony.

“Excellent. So much work went into sourcing all the stuff Hera wore it made acquiring the green body paint look easy.” Dashara said.

“You don't stock green body paint?” Sabine asked with a surprised tone of voice as she stood up from climbing the ladder.

“Normally if your painted green at the club we use liquid latex but I don't like how that stuff feels on my lekku.” Dashara admitted.

“That and normally we would get a Twi-Lek actress with green skin colour to do the role but to make sure you would feel comfortable today. We decided that Dashara would play the role of Hera.” Teela added as she made it to the top of the ladder and stood next to Sabine.

“Well I appreciate it. I definitely wouldn't have been as comfortable doing this with someone else.” Sabine said. From here she could make out some differences between Hera and Dashara. The main ones being that the green paint was a shade or two to dark and Dashara didn't have any pattern on her lekku where as Hera did.

The three of them then walked to where they were going to do the shoot so they could have a quick last minute run through. Teela and Dashara then told Sabine to start painting as they went towards the cockpit from the living area with the floating camera droid.

After just over a minute Teela called out. “OK Sabine. Camera's rolling. Lets try and do this in one take. Ready. Action.”

Sabine nerves nearly got the better of her then but she just refocused on the painting she was doing.

It helped until Dashara spoke her first line. “Sabine that spray painting I'm hearing better be coming from your room.” she shouted.

“Don't worry Hera.” Sabine shouted in reply as she continued to paint her art piece near a vent as agreed so the sound spread through the ship.

Just over a minute later Sabine heard one of the door's open. “Sabine. How many times do I have to tell you. Don't paint in the ship unless it's in your room.” Dashara sternly said pretending to look angry.

“Come on Hera. I'm just livening up the place.” Sabine said only giving a cursory glance over her shoulder before going back to work on her painting.

“Well now you can clean up the place.” Dashara sassily said holding a rag out in her left hand.

“I don't think so.” Sabine said working on the painting.

“If you wont clean that off then I will just have to take your paint away. Your choice.” Dashara remarked.

This made Sabine stop and turn around. “It's art Hera. Common lighten up.”

Dashara now walked up to Sabine saying. “Lighten up. I think not missy. Give.” She held out her open right hand wanting the spray gun.

“No. Not my paint.” Sabine protested

“My ship. My rules.” Dashara argued

“But it's just paint.” Sabine blurted

“Yes but you need to learn your lesson.” Dashara insisted.

“It's. Just. Art.” Sabine said a bit louder than she normally would have.

Dashara seemed to consider things for a moment before saying. “Considering your being such a bitch about this. Maybe I should use a different method to make you respect authority.”

Sabine just crossed her arms in front of her. Her spay gun still in her hand.

“Bend over.” Dashara ordered.

“What.” Sabine said looking surprised.

“I said. Bend. Over.” Dashara said slightly slower than last time

“Why are you going to smack my ass like a ik'aad.” Sabine asked.

“Maybe I should considering your probably acting like whatever that is. Now. Bend.” Dashara sternly said at the end as she reached out and grabbed Sabine's left arm.

“No. You can't make me.” Sabine exclaimed as she tried to pull away.

“Really. Watch me.” Dashara said. She then went to the zip at the neck of her flight-suit. “Bend and if your lucky I might reward you afterwards.” Dashara pulled the zip as she said this revealing some of her cleavage.

It also revealed the first clue to the audience that Dashara wasn't Hera when they watch the video. The clue was that the inside of the flight-suit is normally white but at the moment it had a tinge of green because of the body paint on Dashara.

Sabine stared at the revealed cleavage and bit her lip in anticipation.

Dashara spotted this so continued. “Obey your mother.”

This broke Sabine out of her trance. “But your not my mum.”

“You may regret saying that later. Now bend.” Dashara said forcefully as she grabbed Sabine's left shoulder and pushed on it.

“Fine.” Sabine said as she placed her spray gun on the dejarik table and bent over at the hips putting her hands on her knee pads.

“Good girl. Now stay like that. I'll be back in a moment.” Dashara stated as she walked off to the bedroom area followed by the camera droid.

“You're doing great.” Teela whispered in Sabine's ear as she moved to the side of the door Dashara just went through so when the camera droid came back in she wouldn't end up in shot and ruin the take.

Dashara now returned holding a black whip which had four separate tails. “Now you will learn to obey me.” Dashara came up to Sabine and grabbed her combat pants. “Off.”

“When did you have a whip?” Sabine asked bewildered.

“That is none of your concern right now.” Dashara sternly said before tugging at the pants again. “Off. Now.”

Looking worried Sabine slowly undid her belt and took it off placing it on the dejarik table. She then lowered her pants revealing her purple under-where covered ass.

“Mm. Watching that makes me want to go easy on you.” Dashara stated in a more seductive voice before whipping Sabine on the exposed part of her ass.

Sabine yelped in surprise from the first strike and she continued to cry out with the subsequent ones. Dashara was very accurate the majority of the time she hit Sabine on the exposed part of her ass or where the elastic of the panties ran.

After about a minute there was a clear damp patch showing on Sabine's panties that the second camera droid that Sabine hadn't noticed zoomed in on.

“Please. Stop.” Sabine cried out.

“Not until you have learned to respect me.” Dashara informed Sabine as she somehow hit her harder with her next lash.

“I will. I'll respect you mother.” Sabine whined

“Beg me to stop.” Dashara growled commandingly feeling aroused herself having watched the damp spot on Sabine's panties form and get bigger over the whipping.

“Please stop mother.” Sabine cried out.

After a few more strikes Dashara stopped. She then walked up to Sabine putting the whip on the dejarik table next to Sabine's belt and paint gun and then started to massage Sabine's ass.

Sabine felt Dashara's gloved hands on her ass and whined as it still hurt a lot.

“Has the baby girl learned her lesson?” Dashara asked in cooing voice focusing her attention on the exposed part of Sabine's butt that was clearly red from the whip.

“I have mother.” Sabine whined.

“And will baby girl let her mother please her now.” Dashara asked as she pushed a finger against Sabine's panty covered pussy.

“Yes. Just let me give you what you want.” Moaned Sabine.

“What are you.” Dashara asked.

“I'm a baby girl who needs her mother to guide her.” Sabine said pushing her pussy back onto Dashara's finger.

Dashara took the opportunity and pinched Sabine's clit between her finger and thumb. This made Sabine moan and fall onto her hands and knees.

Dashara now took the opportunity to remove Sabine's panties. As she did she kissed the skin that was revealed as it was all red and bruised.

Sabine moaned lightly throughout this and gasped in surprise when Dashara lightly kissed her sopping pussy. “Can we please go to one of the bunks.” She moaned out.

“Is baby girl feeling uncomfortable out here?” Dashara asked walking in front of Sabine and then licking her lips so she could get the last of Sabine's pussy juice in her mouth.

“A little.” Sabine answered. Glancing up but not meeting Dashara's gaze.

“Come on baby girl. Mothers going to blow your mind.” Dashara said gesturing towards the bunks.

Sabine got to her feet and led the way to what would have been Hera's bunk on the Ghost. She went in quickly followed by Dashara and one of the camera droids.

“Strip and when your done kneel in front of me.” Dashara commanded as she walked past Sabine towards the bed and storage area.

Sabine took her gloves off and threw them to the side all the armour on the upper part of her body soon followed. By this point Dashara had gotten what she wanted out of a small storage area and was now watching Sabine undress. Sabine removed her T-shirt next revealing a purple bra that was soon removed revealing her petite tits. Her boots and armoured knee pads now joined the ever growing pile of clothes and armour and they were swiftly joined by Sabine's pants and ruined purple panties.

Now Sabine knelt down in front of Dashara as naked as the day she was born.

Dashara took a moment to look up and down as if she was looking at Sabine naked for the first time. “You look delicious.” She said as she grabbed the flight-suits zip again with her right hand and pulled it all the way down revealing her breasts were covered by a green bra and that she had matching panties. “Worship me.”

Sabine kissed Dashara's right boot and then her left before sitting back up.

Dashara now revealed what she was holding in her left hand to Sabine. “Baby girl needs to where one thing while in here.” Dashara stated as she walked behind Sabine and placed the black collar around Sabine's neck that had 'Mother's girl' written on it in white.

Once the collar was in place Dashara gently pushed Sabine in the back making her get on her hands and knees. She then crouched down and lent forward and started licking Sabine's pussy.

Sabine started moaning as soon as Dashara started eating her pussy but Sabine did notice she was being a lot less vigorous with her licking and wasn't sucking her pussy or clit as much and when she did it wasn't as hard of a suck than she normally did at the club.

Sabine knew this would happen though. Part of the run through earlier was to remind her that they had to make this last a decent amount of time so they had to take it down a notch so that it still looked like hard sex but in reality it was a bit tame.

Sabine didn't mind though it still felt really good. “I can't wait toooooo. Please you like this mmmmmother.” Sabine moaned out.

“And I can't wait to feel you please me.” Dashara said and then went right back to eating Sabine out.

After a decent amount of time Dashara turned things up a notch in an effort to make Sabine cum.

“OH yes mother. Harder. Faster.” Sabine cried out arching her back.

Dashara obliged and soon Sabine was cumming. She wailed and moaned in pleasure and let a little squirt of juice from her pussy that Dashara swiftly swallowed.

“Can I ask you something mother?” Sabine asked when she got her breath back.

“Of course baby girl.” Dashara answered once she stood in front of Sabine revealing that the green paint around her mouth had started to wear off and reveal her natural blue skin.

“When do I get to please you like that?” Sabine asked.

“Right now.” Dashara answered removing her gloves and throwing them in the same pile of stuff that Sabine made. The shoulder armour that she had soon joined it then she took her arms out of the sleeves of the flight-suit. Dashara then lent on the back wall so she could lift her legs up one at a time and remove her boots. Once done Dashara fully removed the flight-suit leaving her in her green under where but that soon joined the pile of clothes and armour as well.

Dashara now leaned against the wall again because she had to stand up to remove the bra. “Now come over here and show mother how much you love her.”

Sabine didn't need to be told twice. As soon as Dashara had finished talking she had started shuffling up to her and then started to eat her pussy.

Dashara was now starting to moan in pleasure as she looked down at Sabine with a dominant smirk. She then moved her hands down and gently grabbed Sabine's head and made it look like she was pulling her into her pussy.

Sabine just continued eating the sweet tasting pussy that she had been told to lick. She was so in the moment now that she didn't even notice the camera droid getting a close up of her at work.

“That's it baby girl worship mother's pussy.” Dashara moaned.

This was Sabine's signal to speed things up and she willingly obliged. She grabbed hold of Dashara's ass and pulled herself into her pussy. At the same time Dashara really started to grind her hips but Sabine now being the well trained slut that she was wasn't phased and stuck to Dashara's pussy like glue.

“OOOHHH. Fuck.” Dashara cried out as she came. She bucked her hips as Sabine swallowed the pussy juice that leaked out of her as unlike Sabine she didn't squirt.

Sabine now pulled away from Dashara's pussy with a smile. She now noticed that as with her mouth Dashara's pussy was now showing signs of her natural skin colour. Of course she didn't notice that the paint had worn off and made the area around her mouth slightly green.

“MMmm. That was excellent baby girl. Dashara said as she reached into one of the small storage area's in the bunk. “But now it's time mother claimed your holes properly.”

Dashara now produced a green strapless strap on that had a seven inch dildo that was slightly curved and a three inch bulb that were both one and a half inches in diameter at the biggest point. It also had three bumps were the person using it would have there pussy so that it would create a rubbing sensation against there clit and a button on the bottom of it.

Dashara swiftly put the bulb part of it in her pussy and made it look like she had a cock instead of a pussy. “Open that mouth up and worship mothers cock.” she ordered

Sabine did so and started sucking on the dildo and she was able to get a few moans out of Dashara but a minute in Dashara moved forward slightly so she was away from the wall and then started to face fuck Sabine.

Thanks to Dashara's move forward Sabine was now lent back on her feet and as she gagged and her saliva dribbled out of her mouth and off her chin it ended up falling on her chest and sliding down her body.

Dashara pulled out of Sabine's mouth for a moment to let Sabine get her breath and make her cover herself in more saliva. “Spread that saliva over yourself.” Dashara ordered as she made Sabine gag again with the dildo.

Sabine let out a muffled 'Yes mother' as she proceeded to use both hands to coat her whole chest in her saliva as her mother moaned from the clit stimulation she was now getting.

Once Sabine's chest was covered in a good coating of saliva that made her body shine in the light Dashara pulled out of Sabine's mouth and pushed her onto her back. “Time to claim that pussy.” Dashara said as she plunged the dildo part of the strapless strap on into Sabine's pussy.

Sabine threw her head back with a big gasp as she was still trying to regain her breath form the face fucking. Soon though both women were moaning as Dashara fucked Sabine.

“If your enjoying this now baby girl then you have no idea what your in for.” Dashara whispered in Sabine's ear

She then reached between her legs and hit the button on the strap on. This activated the vibrator that was built in to the strapless strap on making both women moan loudly. Dashara didn't miss a beat though and continued to fuck Sabine through the initial moments of the vibrator being turned on.

Both women were quickly building to orgasms so Dashara picked up the pace making the bulb move in her pussy a little more and created that little bit more friction from the bumps rubbing her clit.

Sabine meanwhile was loving the feeling of a seven inch long vibrating dildo being expertly worked in and out of her pussy. Dashara was hitting all her sensitive spots but it certainly helped that in this position the slight curve in the dildo helped hit her G-spot every time it went in.

Sabine was the first to cum but her orgasm helped trigger Dasharas. Both women cried and moaned as Sabine covered there crotches with her squirt.

Dashara then fell on top of Sabine before turning off the vibrator as the strapless strap on was still in both of there pussies and they did need a breather.

“I love you mother.” Sabine breathed out after a few seconds of recovery.

“And I love you to baby girl.” Dashara said after lifting herself up and leaving some of the green paint behind on Sabine's saliva and sweat coated chest. “But if you think were done then your sorely mistaken. I still have one hole to claim. Roll over and get that ass up in the air.” ordered Dashara as she got up pulling the strap on out of Sabine's pussy.

Sabine did as told with a big smile on her face. She was now in a doggy position but with her head resting on the floor because she wasn't holding her upper body up.

Dashara now spread Sabine's ass cheeks making her moan quietly in discomfort as her ass was still sore from the whipping it had received. She then felt Dashara spit on her asshole and rub it in to act as lube. She could probably could have taken the dildo as is considering she had just squirted all over it but it was better to be make sure of these things otherwise they end up being more painful than you would like.

Dashara then pushed the dildo into Sabine's ass getting a nice big moan from her. As expected it went in rather easily and Dashara was soon up to speed making them both moan in pleasure

After a couple of minutes Dashara turned the vibrator back on making Sabine cry out in pleasure where as she just moaned loudly.

After another few minutes that involved a lot of moaning and gasping in pleasure from both women they both came again. Dashara shoved the dildo as far as she could into Sabine's ass as she arched her back and cried out her release. Meanwhile Sabine moaned loudly and felt her body shake in release as she squirted onto the floor.

“Did you enjoy yourself baby girl?” Dashara asked after taking a breath and switching off the vibrator in the strapless strap on.

“Yes mother.” Sabine replied wistfully

“Good now lick up your mess and then get dressed. We don't want the others finding out what we've been doing.” Dashara ordered standing up and removing the strapless strap on from her pussy.

“Yes mother.” Sabine quickly said before starting to lick the small puddle of pussy juice on the floor that she had created.

“And cut.” Teela cried out.

Sabine instantly looked to the corner of the room where Teela was having been so into the scene she had forgotten that she was even here.

“That was brilliant both of you.” Teela said now walking into the room properly.

“Were you expecting anything different from two natural sluts Teela?” Dashara questioned before sucking the bulb of the strapless strap on into her mouth and moaning as she tasted her pussy juices that covered it.

“Not really. I was expecting to need to have more than one take but much like when she first tried this a couple of years ago Sabine ended up being a natural.” Teela answered rubbing her legs together. “Now watching that really riled me up. Anyone want to help me out?” Teela said looking at Sabine

“What can't wait for my next private session at the club.” Sabine teasingly said

“Well if you don't want to help me I'm sure” Was all Teela was able to get out before Sabine had pounced on her like a cat. She then removed Teela's shorts and panties and plunged her face into her soaked pussy.

“That's it Sabine. Eat that pussy.” Dashara encouraged with a laugh at Sabine's antics

With the scene over Sabine wasn't holding back. She was licking and sucking as fast and as hard as she could. This resulted in Teela moaning loudly as she moved her hips in an effort to keep that brilliant mouth right on her pussy.

As soon as Sabine pushed a finger in to Teela she came letting out a long loud oh as she did but Sabine wasn't done. “I'm going to make you squirt Teela.”

With that Sabine added a second finger and stated to move them as fast as she could while curling them so they hit Teela's g-spot.

Teela let out a huge cry as she hadn't been given a chance to recover from her first orgasm. When Sabine started licking and sucking Teela's clit Teela went silent as her face turned into a perfect picture of pure bliss before she let out a wail of pleasure and came again.

This time Teela really thrashed about as she cried out. Sabine raked her fingers over Teela's g-spot hard before pulling out of her pussy. Once she did Teela let out a small spurt of pussy juice from her pussy as she let out another scream of pleasure.

“Feeling better now Teela?” Sabine cheekily asked as Teela still struggled to regain control of her body.

“You... Are asking for it... Missy.” Teela gasped out. “God I wish sometimes... That you didn't have... To make me cum so hard... To make me squirt.”

“But then it wouldn't be as much fun. Similar to how it's really fun making and seeing Sabine squirt bucket loads in front of everyone at the club.” Dashara stated as she moved up to where the two women were on the floor.

Teela just started giggling that quickly turned into laughing both Dashara and Sabine soon joined in as they revelled in there thoughts of what they could do next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ik'aad means baby in mandalorian according to this website http://www.mandoa.org/


	4. Club slave night 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back to Sabine's first few visits to the club.

It was two weeks later and Sabine was back for another club slave night. At the moment she was backstage with Teela waiting for Nika and the club slave that she oversaw.

Sabine was still wearing the hood on her head to hide her identity and of course the black club slave collar. This time though she wasn't completely naked as tonight Sabine had been pained from the top of her feet to just below where the collar rested in orange liquid latex.

It certainly had been interesting to get on. The painting part hadn't been the problem but when it dried it started to gently constrict. It wasn't exactly uncomfortable but it did feel like her whole body was receiving a big hug.

It also meant that Sabine couldn't sit down for a little while unless she wanted to stick to the seat and that was why she was standing up right now just to be safe.

Nika now walked in she was a similar height to Sabine but somehow had an even flatter chest than her behind her walked another women of similar height but with larger breasts than Sabine she was also completely naked except for the collar.

“Mezass good to see you again. This is Salina. Salina Mezass.” Teela said introducing the two club slaves for this part of the night.

“Nice to meet you.” Sabine said as she shook Mezass's hand

“You too.” Mezass said

“Right ladies you've both done this before so you know the rules even the unwritten ones. Salina are you sure you want to try some ass play tonight?” Nika asked

When Sabine arrived earlier she had met with Teela and Nika and had told them that she would be happy to do some ass play tonight. “Yeah. Just make sure that I'm lubed up and that it isn't too extreme of an object tonight.”

“Alright then if were ready lets go.” Teela said and with that the night began. As before Sabine stood in front of a group of people on one of the main stages as the rules were read out. There was a bit of a cheer when Teela informed everyone that she would be taking some anal penetration tonight if they wanted to play. After that everyone was allowed to vote on the first scenarios of the night for the two slaves.

Teela then took Sabine to the first scenario of the night. It was a circular thing a step up of the floor that had a lot of restraints. Sabine went back first into this thing and quickly had her legs restrained tightly at her ankles above and below her knees and on her thigh. Next came the big harness like body restraint that covered her belly. Finally both her arms were restrained just of to the side of her body by straps above her wrists and elbows and just before her shoulders with a metal bar where her hands were.

The step was then taken away and Sabine felt something unlock and that made her realise why every single restraint had been done up so tight this thing acted like a valve control and turned but it didn't stop Sabine from giving Teela the go ahead to start things of.

And things started of rather differently than last time as Teela took one look at her datapad and then took something off of the toy stand that was nearby and started to buckle it to Sabine's hood. All of a sudden the blindfold was wrapped around Sabine's head and buckled in place on the other side so it wouldn't fall off or work loose allowing Sabine to see anything.

To everyone else it looked like the hood just had the two nostril holes and the mouth hole as the blindfold and hood seamlessly fit together. The only clue from far away was the part of the blindfold that was in the buckles.

Even after just a few seconds of the blindfold being on Sabine could feel that her hearing and touch had become hyper aware. It made the hug of the liquid latex feel just that bit more constricting but it also meant that Sabine heard footsteps from where the crowd was and was able to turn her head to the approaching person.

“Well it is good to see you have returned slave.” A female voice said.

“It's good to be back mistress.” Sabine replied

“In your time away slave myself and the rest of your new masters and mistresses were able to have a little discussion about you. We were discussing weather you should receive a punishment despite your exceptional first time effort in master Nenzrems challenge.” The women informed Sabine.

“Now some argued that you came without permission and that means you should be punished regardless of how well you did. Others argued that because you ended up cumming so hard that you weren't able to continue was punishment enough because you wanted to continue.” The women explained

“Eventually we were able to work out a compromise. A similar challenge to last time and a simple one. I will count to ten after I have completed this count you may cum. If you cum before I complete the count then you will be punished.” The women said. As that happened Teela started to turn Sabine so that she was on her side.

Sabine felt herself being turned and then heard a click as the circular part of this thing was locked in place so it wouldn't suddenly turn. The next thing that really grabbed Sabine's attention was the sound of a motor whirring for a couple of seconds making something move. The motor was from a hand held fucking machine with an eight inch dildo that Teela had handed to the women who first tested it near Sabine's head.

The women then moved and put the tip of the dildo into Sabine's pussy making her gasp in surprise and move her head to look at what's happening if she could see. The women then pulled the trigger on the machine which activated it to the one speed it had. Very fast.

Sabine let out a really loud moan as she grabbed the metal bars and struggled against her restraints. The fact that she was blindfolded seemingly amplifying the pleasure because of her heightened sense of touch. It meant that she was soon nearing her orgasm. There was just one problem. The women hadn't started counting yet.

“Please can I cummmmmistress?” Sabine moaned.

The reply wasn't what Sabine wanted to hear. “One.”

_You have got to be kidding right._

“Two.”

_She's not kidding._

“Three.”

_Ohfuckohfuckohfuck._

“Four.”

“Ohfuckohfuckohfuck.” Sabine mumbled

“Five.”

Sabine's griped the metals bars as tight as possible making her knuckles go white.

“Six.”

Sabine imagined she was looking at Sweety's smug face to try and give her more resolve.

“Seven.”

“FFFFFFUUUUUUCCCCCCKKKKKK!” Sabine screamed as her body trembled but there was no squirt so she hadn't cum yet.

“Eight.”

_Remember when I walked in on Kallus and that other guy._

“Nine.”

_That was just uncomfortable to see._

“Ten.”

Sabine screamed incoherently as she immediately came once she heard the count reach ten. Her pussy was more like a hose that had been blocked at the end so that it sprayed water everywhere for the first few seconds until the women pulled the dildo of the handheld fucking machine out.

Sabine was breathing heavily as her body shook as much as it could in the restraints. That had to have been the biggest orgasm of her life that didn't make her blackout. She felt the circle part unlock and then she began to be moved upright.

“You alright?” Teela asked as she moved Sabine upright.

“Yeah... I didn't blackout this time.” Sabine replied

“We could tell.” Teela said with a little giggle.

“Well done slave it appears you wont be punished for cumming without permission last time.” The women stated

“Thank you mistress for letting me cum.” Sabine said.

Sabine then heard the women walk away and not long afterwards someone else walk up. Sabine then felt something gently pressed on her upper chest.

“Do you remember what you were told to say when you cum slave?” A women with a Twi Leki accent asked as she moved this thing across her chest and down towards her breasts.

“I do remember mistress Melanah.” Sabine answered

Melanah a red skinned female Twi Lek who wasn't at the club to play with Sabine the first time but was able to talk to her afterwards replied. “You do. Then why didn't you say what you were told to say just now when you came?”

Sabine took a moment to think about her answer. “In the moment I was so worried about not cumming to soon that I forgot to say it mistress Melanah.”

“You forgot.” Melanah stated getting Sabine to nod a yes as the thing being pressed against her was now just above her pussy. “Well we will have to remind you not to forget to say 'I serve the club' when you cum.”

With that Melanah lifted the riding crop that she had been gently pressing onto Sabine and hit her just above her pussy making Sabine yelp and flinch away. This caressing and hitting with the crop continued for a good few minutes. It was mainly focused on the area around Sabine's pussy with a couple of strikes actually hitting her pussy.

“Have you learned your lesson slave?” Melanah asked as she hit Sabine on her upper thigh before lightly caressing the area.

“I have mistress Melanah. I must say 'I serve the club' when I cum.” Sabine said with a groan at the end as Melanah got one more hit in before walking off.

Sabine then felt that she was being turned again but it didn't stop when she was on her side. This time Sabine was turned upside down and locked in place.

Not long after that Sabine felt a small dildo enter her pussy making her gasp as it was initially a little cold but soon warmed up.

“Do you like that slave. Do you like having this glass dildo in your pussy.” Another female vocie asked.

“Yes mistress oh.” Sabine said as the dildo hit her g-spot.

“It's mistress Nimie slave. You need to learn how to tell all of us apart by our voices.” Nimie stated as she moved the glass dildo as fast as she could into and out of Sabine.

The learning of people's voices would be easier said than done. Most people who came here were obviously from Lothal so they sounded similar. People like Melanah were the exception as being a Twi Lek meant she had an obvious accent that Sabine could notice.

Over the next couple of minutes Nimie worked the dildo in and out of Sabine's pussy whilst also working her other hand behind Sabine so she could grope her ass. Not long later Sabine was nearing her release.

“Please can I cum mistress Nimie.”

“Why do you need to cum slave?” Nimie asked.

“Because you've fucked me to it.” Sabine answered

“You can do better than that. Go into detail and humiliate yourself. Now why do you need to cum slave?” Nimie explained

“Because you've fucked mmmmmy whore pussy with that small dildoohh expertly mmmmistress Nimmie.” Sabine moaned out

“Better slave. Cum.” Nimie answered

“I serve the club.” Sabine shouted. She thrashed against the restraints and squirted a little once the dildo was removed from her pussy.

As someone turned Sabine back upright she said. “Thank you mistress Nimie for letting me cum.”

“Your welcome slave.” Nimie said as Sabine was locked in an upright position.

All of a sudden Sabine winced at the bright light as Teela removed the blindfold.

“You're alright. It's time to give you a break.” Teela said in an assuring way as she removed the arm restraints. Teela then put the step back in place before removing the rest of the restraints.

Sabine took a step away before putting her arm out onto the circle thing and leaning on it. “I really need some stamina for this.”

“Everyone struggles at first Salina. You also cum hard every time which doesn't help. Give it a few nights and you will be lasting a while in each scenario. Now lets go get you something to quickly drink.” Teela said before helping Sabine to a back room where she could have a drink and a rest.

After her break Sabine was lead to something that thanks to her previous research and watching of popular holo porn video's she knew. She was lead to an x-frame. Unlike the videos however she didn't end up facing the crowd instead she ended up facing the wall exposing her ass to the crowd. Apart from that nothing was much of a surprise her arms were spread and restrained above her head and her legs were spread and restrained at the ankles in the normal way.

Once Sabine gave the all clear she was almost immediately getting her ass felt up. “You're definitely okay with us playing with anal penetration now slave.” a male voice said.

Sabine looked behind her seeing that it was Obruf who was one of the many regulars who were born on Lothal. “Yes I am master Obruf.”

Obruf nodded before taking the offered lube from Teela and using it to lube Sabine's asshole up.

Sabine looked back in front of her and waited for whatever Obruf was going to use. She felt him spread her ass cheeks apart and then start pressing an anal bead against her asshole. Sabine was initially fine with this but the bead wasn't going in easy and it was getting rather big and eventually Sabine felt that it was too big.”Yellow.”

“Beads too big?” Teela asked to Sabine's left

“Yeah. I'll take something smaller but those are a bit too big for me at the moment.” Sabine explained looking at Teela.

As soon as she had said yellow Obruf had stopped and removed the big anal beads. He was then handed another beginner set by Teela and quickly proceeded to insert the beads into Sabine's ass.

Sabine hardly felt the first two beads they were so small. She was about to complain when the third one went in. It was a little bit bigger so it made her gasp. The forth bead soon followed then the fifth which was the first that got a small moan from Sabine.

As the sixth bead went in earning another small moan from Sabine Teela whispered something to Obruf that Sabine didn't here.

The seventh bead went in making Sabine moan slightly louder as this bead was the biggest one so far. The eighth bead then went in earning a similar moan but then Sabine felt the bead start to be pulled out of her ass making Sabine gasp when it did come out. The bead was pushed back in followed by the ninth bead which was one of the biggest beads on this set making Sabine gasp and moan. The tenth and final bead then went in it was equal in size to the ninth bead so it got the same reaction from Sabine.

Obruf then started to pull and push the final bead in and out of Sabine for a minute before pushing it in and standing up.

“Thank me slave.” Obruf ordered

“Thank you master Obruf for putting anal beads in my ass.” Sabine said turning her head so she could see him.

Obruf then went back into the crowd and was replaced by a women who Sabine was introduced to after her first night.

Aresiz came up behind Sabine silently and took something from Teela she then crouched down so Sabine had to strain to see her. Sabine then gasped and moaned as Aresiz pushed some kind of plug into her pussy.

After the plug was in Teela handed Aresiz a datapad. “When the sensation starts feeling painful slave say mercy.” Aresiz said before turning the electro plug on.

Sabine gasped as a tingling sensation went through her whole pussy as electricity at a very low amperage was pulsed quickly through the plug. The pulses were so quick that to Sabine it felt continuous. She was soon moaning as the amperage was slowly made stronger the tingling sensation turned into a tickling sensation that seemed to vibrate.

Aresiz left it at the low setting for ten seconds before turning the amperage up again. Sabine started to moan louder as the tickling now got a bit firmer and the vibrating sensation also seemed to get stronger.

This was the medium setting and after Sabine lasted ten seconds with no sign of discomfort Aresiz decided to turn it up to the max setting.

Sabine felt the now firm tickling turn into a pins and needles sensation. Normally Sabine would hate the sensation but for some reason because it was in her pussy it made her cry and moan even louder. Occasionally at the tail end of the pulse the sensation got stronger as her vaginal muscles contracted. This just seemed to make the next pulse even stronger and better.

“Oh fuck yes.” Sabine cried out as she started trying to hump the plug.

“Looks like we have a real electro slut here.” Aresiz declared so everyone watching could here before walking up to Sabine and whispering in her ear. “You know if you didn't decide to have this liquid latex on tonight I could have given you a real electrifying experience.”

This made Sabine moan and then cry out loudly but that was muffled by a penis gag swiftly being put in her mouth and then buckled in place by Teela and Aresiz.

“I still expect you to ask for permission to cum slave.” Aresiz informed Sabine as she finished buckling the gag in place.

While her cries of pleasure were certainly muted Sabine's moans were still as loud as before. Her imagination was also working over time imagining what it would be like to have this kind of feeling going on all over her body. Thoughts like this combined with the quite literally electrifying sensation coming from her pussy meant that Sabine was needing to cum quite soon.

“Please can I cum mistress Aresiz.” Sabine said through her gag but because of the gag it was rather muffled.

“What was that slave. You're going to have to speak up.” Aresiz teased.

“Please can I cum mistress Aresiz!” Sabine shouted into the gag in an effort to make it more audible.

“Better slave. Cum.” Aresiz said as she grabbed the loop handle of the anal beads and pulled on it pulling the anal beads out.

The anal beads being pulled out helped turn this already huge orgasm for Sabine into a monster one. She wailed loudly despite the gag as her whole body convulsed as much as it could because of the restraints. The electrical plug was shot to the floor followed by a huge gush of pussy juice.

After a few moments to catch her breath Sabine again tried to speak through her gag. “Thank you mistress Aresiz for letting me cum so hard.”

Aresiz just seemed to accept the thanks and walk away. As seemed normal someone else quickly stepped up but they were not in the best mood.

This person came up to Sabine and immediately started slapping her ass. “How many times do we have to tell you slave. You. Must. Say. I. Serve. The. Club. When. You. Cum.” the women said slapping Sabine's ass with every word she said towards the end to drive home her point.

Sabine moved her body as close to the x-frame as possible in an effort to get away from the spanking. She also looked behind her to identify who it was who was spanking her.

“Last time I was merciful with you slave but you really need to. Learn. Your. Lesson.” Lomni angrily said giving Sabine another few hard slaps on each of her ass cheeks before stopping for a moment and rubbing the area that she had been slapping a bit of Sabine's natural skin colour coming through as the liquid latex had started to come off because of the spanking.

Teela then handed Lomni a flogger which she used to start hitting Sabine's ass. She again aimed for the lower part of her ass cheeks and was soon up to a decent speed.

Sabine was again groaning and flinching in pain from the flogging. There was also the feeing of the liquid latex peeling off of her skin which was the only nice sensation she was feeling right now.

“Recite the following slave. I will say I serve the club when I cum.” Lomni ordered as she continued to hit Sabine's now bruised ass cheeks.

“I will say I serve the club when I cum.” Sabine said to the best of her ability with the gag still in her mouth.

“Well keep saying it and don't stop until I stop hitting you.” Lomni angrily ordered

The flogging went on for another minute with Sabine reciting her phrase this time non-stop. When it ended Sabine was relieved as this was the worst punishment she had received.

It wasn't over though. Lomni gave Teela back the flogger and in return got a bullwhip. “Now slave after every lash I want to hear you say the phrase that I told you.” Lomni ordered before expertly administrating the first lash onto Sabine's ass.

Sabine wailed into the gag. Lomni was well trained so the strike and all the subsequent ones wouldn't cause any lasting damage but in the moment it still hurt like hell. “I will say I serve the club when I cum.” Sabine sobbed as best she good.

There was another nine lashes given to Sabine. She did shed a couple of tears but she had been told that from time to time she would receive a severe punishment when doing this.

“Now slave. This better serve as a reminder to you when your about to cum.” Lomni said as she removed the gag from Sabine's mouth.

“It will mistress Lomni.” Sabine replied once the gag was removed

“Well lets put it to the test.” A green skinned male Twi Lek said as he walked from the crowd.

“A good idea Voth.” Lomni said looking to him then back to Sabine. “Now slave what do you say to me.”

“Thank you mistress Lomni for punishing and teaching me.” Sabine replied

With that Lomni walked back into the crowd letting Voth do what he wanted to do.

What Voth did was get the electronic pussy plug back out and insert it into Sabine's pussy. “Now slave we will see if you have truly learned your lesson this time.” Voth exclaimed before turning the plug on

Sabine immediately started moaning and humping the air as the tingling sensation returned to her pussy. The sensations got stronger and stronger until the plug was up to it's max setting.

It also helped Sabine that Voth decided to check out her other assets. “You're a petite thing aren't you.” He said grabbing both of Sabine's tits and giving them a squeeze. He then pinched both of her nipples making Sabine gasp loudly. “A petite thing with big sensitive nipples. Those will be fun to play with.” He whispered in her ear.

Sabine started imagining what Voth could do to her especially with that cock that she could feel being pressed against her ass and it meant that just a minute or so later she was ready to cum. “Please can I cum master Voth?”

“Cum slave.” Voth ordered as he also pinched Sabine's nipples again

“OH I serve the club.” Sabine shouted as she started to cum. She again shot the pussy plug out with her pussy juice squirting out right behind it. She also ended up shoving her ass back into Voth.

“Eager are we?” Voth queried as Sabine started coming back down to earth from her orgasm.

“Yes master and thank you for letting me cum.” Sabine answered turning her head to look at Voth with a big smile on her face.

“Yes you'll do well here.” Voth remarked before letting go of Sabine and walking back into the crowd

Teela then started to release Sabine after informing everyone that it was time for her break.

When Sabine's break was over she was taken to her final scenario of the night. Teela took her to an area where the floor was cushioned rather well. She was then ordered by Teela to kneel on the floor. Once in position Teela proceeded to restrain Sabine in what she would find out afterwards to be called a back stockade. First Sabine's ankles were restrained to it forcing her legs to be a shoulders width apart. Then her wrists were restrained behind her back and lastly the neck restraint was closed and locked.

Sabine naturally tested all the restraints and found that they weren't budging and they kept her in a kneeling position. Sabine's ability to move wasn't the only thing taken from her as she soon felt Teela bucking the blindfold to her mask before pulling it across her face and buckling it to the other side plunging Sabine into complete darkness for the second time tonight.

“If you are truly eager slave you would already have that mouth wide open and ready for my cock.” Voth stated as he walked in front of Sabine.

Sabine opened her mouth with an ah and stuck her tongue out.

“Now that's better. Now I have been informed that you have been taught how to do a blowjob. I feel it's time to put that claim to the test.” Voth said placing the tip of his cock on Sabine's tongue.

As soon as Sabine felt Voth's cock on her tongue she set to work. She sucked Voth's cock into her mouth and working it as deep as she could before starting to bob her head.

“Yes. Very good slave. Your a natural cock sucker.” Voth said with a bit of a strained voice.

Sabine just hummed in satisfaction which got a moan from Voth as it caused a nice vibration. Sabine continued to suck Voth's cock listening to his moans and groans of pleasure until he spoke again.

“I'm going to cum slave. Make sure you swallow every last drop.” Voth informed Sabine

Sabine just continued with her blowjob until she felt Voth's cock swell with his imminent release. She then sucked as hard as she could and moved as far as she could down Voth's cock without gagging.

Voth groaned loudly at that moment as he released his cum straight down Sabine's throat. Some did stay in her mouth letting Sabine get a taste which she instantly fell in love with.

After Voth finished cumming Sabine took a moment to bob up and down is cock a couple more times before coming off it with an audible pop followed by a loud moan.

Voth smiled. “An ending to rival an experienced cum slut. You enjoy all this don't you slave.”

“Yes master Voth.” Sabine answered

“Good because if you continue to learn as well as you are then you will probably become a big favourite here.” Voth stated before walking off.

“Thank you master Voth for letting me suck your cock.” Sabine said as he did.

Sabine then heard two people walk up to her. “Well slave seen as you are a good cock sucker without any extra factors. We will have to start testing you with some.” A male with a lothalite accent said.

“Open wide.” A women with a similar accent ordered.

Sabine opened her mouth and felt a ring gag get put in her mouth and fastened behind her head. Sabine then felt the man take advantage of her now open mouth and shove his cock through the ring gag and into her mouth.

Sabine tried her best to get her lips down and suck on the cock presented to her but the ring gag really didn't help. It also made moving her mouth up and down the cock a lot harder.

“Don't move your head slave. When you have a ring gag in your mouth you let your superior do more of the work.” The man said before starting to gently fuck Sabine's mouth.

He was soon up to a decent pace that had Sabine gagging with every thrust forward but when he gave her a moments rest to see if she was alright she gave him a big smile.

The man soon got back to the face fucking but the women he had teamed up with used this moment to add one more extra factor. She proceeded to use the cane that Teela had handed her and hit Sabine between the souls of her left foot.

“AH.” Sabine cried as she bit down on the ring gag.

“Don't bite down slave. Your just going to have to deal with it a different way.” The women said before doing the same thing but to Sabine's right foot.

Sabine re-doubled her efforts on focusing on the face fucking but the cane hitting her feet was annoying. She didn't end up biting on the gag again and a couple of minutes later was rewarded by the man moaning loudly and feeding Sabine another dose of cum.

Sabine tried to thank her master and mistress for that lesson and the cum but it mainly came out as a garbled mess.

By this point there was a lot of Sabine's saliva that had come out of her mouth and fallen either onto the floor or onto her chest.

“Well slave it appears I am going to have give you something to reward you with again.” Aresiz said as she walked forward and knelt down just to the side of Sabine.

“Thank you mistress Aresiz.” Sabine tried to say but it was a bit garbled.

“Don't thank me yet you do that after you've cummed.” Aresiz said as she put the wand vibrator against Sabine's pussy and turned it on.

Sabine gasped and moaned as the bumpy head of the vibrator got to work. It was definitely different to when a wand vibrator was used on her last time especially when Sabine's clit went between the bumps surrounding it in vibrations that made Sabine cry out in pleasure.

Aresiz moved the vibrator around making Sabine move with it and some times strain against her restraints to try and reach it there were also times she shoved in to Sabine's pussy making her moan loudly as she tried to lessen the pressure a little bit.

This went on for a couple of minutes before Sabine had to ask the question. “Please can I cum mistress Aresiz.”

“Cum.” Aresiz quickly replied.

Sabine seemed to take a second before yelling as best she could. “I serve the club.” Her body strained against her restraints as her back arched and she squirted her pussy juices into the area where her saliva had been falling earlier.

Sabine took a couple of deep breaths before smiling around the ring gag again and saying to the best of her ability “Thank you mistress Aresiz for letting me cum.”

Aresiz took a moment to rub some of the saliva around Sabine's chest. “Your welcome slave.”

Aresiz then walked off letting two people come up to Sabine.

“It seems you are putting Sweety's training to good use slave.” Nenzrem jovially said. “Now I believe it is time for your final test. We've seen that you can perform a blowjob and that you can do it with a ring gag in your mouth while being punished. Now lets see if you can do it while being pleasured.”

With that Nenzrem pushed his cock through the ring gag and into Sabine's mouth at the same time Sweety inserted a rabbit vibrator into Sabine;s pussy and turned it on. The vibrator part got right to work but there was also an added bending finger motion at the end of the dildo that went right into Sabine's g-spot and made her moan rather loudly.

“Now slave you are allowed to cum but only after I have cum do you understand?” Nenzrem asked as he fucked Sabine's face and pulled out at the end of what he said.

“Yes mastGAH” Sabine answered before being cut of by Nenzrem's cock going back in her mouth and down her throat.

Sabine tried to suck as hard as she could because she was quickly approaching her release and she wanted to cum as soon as possible. She was gagging and moaning a storm as Sweety decided to start sucking on her left nipple and move the vibrator around a little making it hit different parts of Sabine's pussy.

Luckily for Sabine Nenzrem had taken a little pity on her. Before starting this with Sabine he had Sweety warm him up so to speak so he was already near his peak when he started so after about three minutes he came.

When he did cum Sabine wasn't far behind. She tried to say I serve the club when she did but all that came out was gagging and gurgling. She did end up squirting a decent amount again which covered Sweety but considering she had her mouth open ready for it was probably meant she wanted it to happen.

Nenzrem pulled out and unbuckled the blindfold on one side so it came away and let Sabien see. “Was that gurgling you trying to say I serve the club?” He asked as he loosened and then removed the ring gag.

“Yes master and thank you for doing all of that to me.” Sabine said

“Your welcome slave but when your in that situation next time don't try and say the phrase. We don't want you choking or anything.” Nenzrem informed Sabine

“Alright everyone it's time to release Salina for tonight but I'm sure she will be back soon. If you would like to make your way over to the stage area where we will have Derith and Yozha out in a few minutes.” Teela announced making everyone start to get up and move in the direction of the stage.

Not long after Teela had Sabine out of the back stockade. They had a quick chat before Sabine joined the main group. She talked with everyone going over what she liked which was pretty much everything and what she didn't like which wasn't much.

When Sabine decided to head home she was ordered to remove the liquid latex she had on in front of everyone. Sabine put on the best show she could and asked afterwards if she could have lessons in how to do a better strip tease in the future. She then went to the locker area got dressed and after handing the hood back to Teela she went home.


	5. Stormtrooper Re-education

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sabine takes part in her second holo porn shoot one and a half years after her first.

“Ok Sabine we're ready to go when you are.” Dashara called out from a seat in the side of the room with a datapad that controlled the holo cam droids in her hands.

“Alright. Let me get started on my painting and then you can start recording when you want.” Sabine replied.

Sabine was currently in one of the recording studios at Kya Firin's fetish club to make another holo porn video. Her previous one had become the most popular holo porn video made by the club in the past few years. The video got into the undecillions in views within the first week and now had views numbering in the septendecillions with the video one and a half years old.

The downside of this though is that Teela and Dashara were immediately asking Sabine to do another holo porn video. Sabine had been hesitant about it. She had already risked quite a lot in doing the first video and there was no way she was going to earn nearly as many credits the second time around.

Eventually though Teela and Dashara suggested an idea that Sabine couldn't deny that she liked so they sorted everything out to record the video.

“Start recording after about a minute.” Sabine suggested as she started to paint some of the anti imperial stuff that she used to paint onto the wall.

Sabine was again wearing her mandalorian armour minus her helmet for the start of this shoot and she had done her hair to again look like it was while she was with the ghost crew.

“Action.” Dashara shouted so Sabine knew that they had started recording. The holo cam droids started by flying around her getting shots of her painting.

After about a minute of this Dashara shouted “Shot.” Sabine instantly fell to the floor as if she had been shot by a stun blast.

Two men dressed in stormtrooper armour now walked into shot. “Yeah it's her alright. Inform command that we have captured the mandalorian.” One stormtrooper said looking at his mate before crouching down and seemingly injecting something into Sabine.

The other stormtrooper pretended to talk in his comunicator as his mate put his syringe away and got out his cuffs. He rolled Sabine onto her stomach and cuffed her arms behind her back.

“Command wants her prepared for transportation to some re-education facility.” The second stormtrooper told the first who had now grabbed one of Sabine's arms and lifted her up.

“Lets get back to base then.” The first stormtrooper replied as his mate grabbed Sabine's other arm and they dragged her limp body away and out of the holo cam droids recording area.

They crossed the room to where the other holo cam droid was waiting this side of the room had been set up to look like a room from an imperial base.

“Have you heard about this re-education program?” One of the stormtrooper's asked as they dumped Sabine who was still acting as if she was knocked out on the floor

“No but they do have a weird way of transporting prisoner's. Alright lets get her stripped.” The other stormtrooper said before removing the cuffs from Sabine.

Both troopers then proceeded to take all of Sabine's armour and clothing off. They did it trying to make it look like they were being rough and didn't care about the armour and clothes but in reality they were trying to be careful because they didn't want an angry mandalorian beating them up at the end of the shoot.

As they got Sabine down to her under where someone talked out of shot. “Is this her then?”

The troopers looked up to where Teela dressed as an imperial officer walked into shot followed by a floating black rectangle with a tube coming out of the top.

“It is lieutenant.” One of the troopers said as both stood to attention.

“Well get her undressed then and once your done you can help me get her in here.” Teela ordered as she unzipped a side of the black rectangle revealing a space for someone to be put in.

“What is that ma'am?” The other trooper asked as he and the other trooper removed Sabine's under where leaving her completely naked.

“It's a vacuum bed soldier now hurry up and get her inside of it. We don't want her waking up and fighting us now do we.” Teela ordered.

Both troopers lifted Sabine up and carried her over to the opening of the vacuum bed. Once there they pushed her in to the opening which at first got her resting on the rather big edge of the bed.

By this point Teela walked between the two stormtroopers to help them. It also blocked the holo cam droids view of the entrance allowing Sabine to also help get her in to the vacuum bed.

Teela made sure it looked like she was positioning Sabine in the vacuum bed when in reality Sabine had done it for her. She then pulled her arms out and zipped up the vacuum bed up making it air tight.

Teela then pulled out a datapad and hit a button. A soft whirring sound was heard and the latex sheet started to move down and around Sabine as the air was sucked out of the vacuum bed. Once all the air was out Teela set the machine so that if it detected to much air in the bed it would turn itself on and suck it out.

The vacuum bed now clearly showed Sabine's figure. Both her arms were away from her body with her left arm closer to her body than her right because she was pushed into the bed from the right side. Her legs was also spread apart and the tube was also where her mouth would be.

“Wow it's as if she has been frozen in carbonite.” One of the stormtroopers said as he caressed Sabine's right leg.

“Yes it does look like it doesn't it. Now escort me and the prisoner to the transport.” Teela ordered.

“Yes ma'am.” Both troopers said before following Teela and the vacuum bed with Sabine in out of the room.

The halls outside of the studio had been made to look like an imperial base for the day so they didn't need to edit it later. The group of 'imperials' followed by one of the holo cam droids went outside where an area had been made to look like an imperial landing pad and in that space a lamda shuttle was waiting. Teela followed by the vacuum bed went up to the shuttle and entered it she then went up towards the bridge as the vacuum bed and the holo cam droid stayed in the holding area.

The entry ramp soon closed and not long later Teela returned to the holding area. They were in a part of the scene now that would require editing and other shots that didn't involve Sabine but those would be done later.

Teela grabbed Sabine's right arm for a moment. This was to signal Sabine to 'wake up'. After a moment Sabine played her part first trying to move one of her arms and then trying to just move in general as she 'panicked' and tried to get out. The vacuum bed held her in position though and only let her move the small amount the latex moved

After a minute of Sabine struggling and making whining noises Teela walked back into shot holding a wand vibrator. She set it to a low setting and turned it on she then placed it on the vacuum bed with the head right where Sabine's pussy is.

Sabine let out a low gasp and then a moan as Teela held the vibrator in place as Sabine tried to move all of her body to try and get out. Teela just gave an evil smile as Sabine did this she then used her other hand to caress Sabine.

After a couple of minutes of this Teela stood up and took the vibrator away from Sabine. She whined loudly when this happened and thrashed about as her orgasm was denied her. The only evidence of what happened being the slightly darker patch around where Sabine's pussy is.

Teela just watched Sabine struggle for a moment before whispering “You'll do well where your going rebel whore.” she then walked back out of shot.

At this point the boarding ramp started opening. In the video there would be a shot of them arriving at the secret facility but that would have to wait for the editing stage.

Teela went down the ramp followed by the vacuum bed with Sabine in it. At the bottom of the ramp there were nine stormtroopers waiting. Eight of them were were split into two lines of four and wore regular armour as they stood to attention facing the other line the ninth one stood between them. The big difference with this trooper was that he had a pauldron designating him as the man in charge of the squad.

“Sargent I hope your men are up for a challenge.” Teela said as she stood in front of this stormtrooper Sabine squirming in the vacuum bed behind her.

“My men are always ready to break a new recruit in ma'am.” The stormtrooper said as he took the datapad that Teela handed him and looked at it.

“Yes but this one will likely put up quite the fight.” Teela informed

“I can see that.” The trooper said looking at the datapad. “Mandalorian. Trained in one of our academies before rebelling and committing numerous other crimes. Anyone got binders” The trooper said looking to his men at the end.

“I do sargent.” One of the troopers said making the sargent turn his head to the other line where that trooper was.

“Get them ready because were going to need them for this one.” The sargent then looked back at Teela. “Will there be anything else ma'am?”

“No sargent. I will let you and your men start re-educating this one. Just remember to send the vacuum bed back to me once you have removed the prisoner from it. I don't want to be waiting for it to return again.” Teela commanded.

“Yes ma'am. Right men lets get this bitch re-educated.” The sargent said before taking the lead back towards the building.

The men followed surrounding the vacuum bed. They followed a slightly different path as to when Sabine was led out to make it seem like they were at a different base but the destination was the same room that the video started in. They quickly got into the part of the room that was set up as part of an imperial base so they could get on with the main part of the video.

“You and three others get ready to extract the prisoner.” The sargent ordered pointing at the trooper who had binders. He then went to the other side of the zip to the vacuum bed and grabbed it whilst four troopers including the one with the binders go to that side. Sabine meanwhile was still thrashing about trying to escape.

“Ready?” The sargent asked. The four troopers nodded the other four just behind them ready to assist. “Three. Two. One.”

The sargent pulled the zip open air flooded back into the vacuum bed allowing Sabine to move freely but the troopers were quick and quickly grabbed her and pulled her out of the vacuum bed.

“Let go of me.” Sabine shouted as she started punching and kicking the troopers but the other four troopers quickly jumped in to help there comrades and soon overpowered her. Sabine's arms were quickly pulled behind her back and the binders placed on her wrists she was then hauled on to her knees and held there.

The vacuum bed started hovering out of the room at this point revealing the sargent to Sabine. “I wont talk.”

“You misunderstand us you rebel bitch. We aren't an interrogation unit. We are a re-education unit. And we are here to educate you in how to service your imperial masters.” The sargent said walking up to and kneeling in front of Sabine letting the emotionless helmet do the talking for him

Sabine seemed shocked for a moment before scowling and then head butting the sargent making him reel back as she tried to fight her way up.

The sargent took a moment to recover as there was shouting and groans of pain as Sabine put up quite the fight. “Get a ring gag in her mouth.” The sargent ordered as the men regained control of Sabine

When they tried to get the ring gag in Sabine's mouth Sabine held her mouth closed so one of the troopers pinched her nose so when she had to open her mouth to breath the ring gag was forced in and fastened in place.

The sargent meanwhile had removed his codpiece revealing his large erect cock. Once the ring gag was in Sabine's mouth the sargent quickly thrust his cock into Sabine's mouth. “Not looking so rebellious now are you.” He said as Sabine tried to pull her head back but the sargent just grabbed her head holding her in place. “Well men what are you waiting for lets give her the old pro-corps welcome.”

There was a cheer from the men as the sargent started face fucking Sabine. Whilst Sabine started gagging on his cock she heard every other stormtroopers codpieces being removed and thrown to the floor. They like the sargent kept the rest of there armour on so Sabine didn't know who was fucking her.

One of the troopers after removing his codpiece quickly came back over to Sabine. The sargent removed his cock from Sabine's mouth at that moment and the trooper quickly replaced him.

Whilst this happened Sabine tried to pull at the binders trying to get them off but they weren't coming off not even after another ten face fuckings from the eight regular troopers.

The sargent now took another turn. “That's it slut. Take your face fucking like a good rebel whore.” He said as he quickly inserted his cock into Sabine's mouth and got up to speed.

Sabine tried to bite his cock but the ring gag prevented her from doing so. By this point a decent amount of saliva had dribbled out of Sabine's mouth and onto the floor. The sargent moved forward forcing Sabine to lean back so now when the saliva fell from her chin it landed on her chest.

This is the position Sabine remained in as the stormtroopers continued to take turns face fucking her but eventually they decided to change things up after each man had at least three goes at Sabine's mouth. One of the men under the orders of the sargent picked Sabine up and placed her on a raised platform that was built into the room. The way Sabine was placed was on her back or would have been if her arms weren't cuffed behind her back with her head against the wall of the room.

“Look guys. This sluts pussy is soaked.” One of the stormtroopers called out.

Sabine instantly closed her legs so that the troopers couldn't see her pussy. This just made two of the troopers come over and grab one of Sabine's legs each and pull them open.

“Now there is no need to hide such a needy pussy slut.” The sargent said walking up to Sabine. He then started lining up his cock with her pussy. “We'll be happy to give you what you have clearly not been getting enough of with your rebel friends.”

With that the sargent thrust forward and penetrated Sabine's pussy. She let out the best cry of no that she could as she fought against the troopers holding her in place as well as the binders on her wrists. The sargent fucked her for ten to fifteen seconds before pulling out and letting one of the other troopers have a turn it was clear they were doing this so that they didn't ware themselves out and cum to soon.

When the seventh trooper who had switched out holding Sabine's leg with someone had his turn fucking Sabine's pussy he was able to get Sabine to moan in pleasure.

“Was that a moan whore. Are you enjoying my cock in your pussy bitch.” The trooper asked.

Sabine tried to look ashamed and looked away from the trooper ending up looking right at the holo cam droid.

As the troopers continued having turns fucking her and occasionally switching out with the people holding her legs the sargent came and stood to Sabine's right. “You rebels are all the same. You do everything that you can to rebel but give you some imperial cocks to fuck and you become a well behaved whore who just wants to please us.” He said

Sabine had been moaning a little more often but these words made her look as defiant as possible at the sargent.

“You still don't agree bitch. Then how do you explain these.” The sargent said pinching Sabine's erect nipples before standing up and walking between Sabine's legs as the trooper who had been fucking her pulled out. “And how do you explain the noises you make every time one of us fucks this soaking wet pussy.” He said making Sabine moan loudly as he quickly thrust into said pussy.

Sabine went back to looking ashamed and again looked away not even able to look at the emotionless helmets of the stormtroopers. She soon looked back though because the sargent was fucking her a lot harder and faster than everyone else as if he could sense that she was getting close to her orgasm. Sabine tried to fight the troopers again to get away but that changed into thrashing in pleasure as her orgasm hit.

Sabine let out a cry of pleasure as the sargent pulled out letting Sabine squirt her pussy juices out in big spurts. “Well boys looks like we got ourselves a squirter.” This got all the troopers to laugh and cheer as the sargent moved in closer to Sabine who was quickly catching her breath. “You'll be one of the most popular sluts once you've been re-educated.” he whispered as best he could with his helmet on.

Sabine again struggled against her captures but that just made the sargent laugh. “Get her in a different position.” he ordered letting his troopers decide what they wanted to do.

The two troopers who were holding Sabine's legs pulled her off the platform. They then lifted her up at the thighs spreading her legs. The one in front of her then plunged his cock into her pussy but he didn't start moving not until his squad mate behind Sabine had started to insert his cock into her ass.

“AAAHHH!” Sabine cried out as she felt her ass stretch to accommodate the troopers cock once both were in both men started fucking her.

“I bet your friends in the rebellion didn't do this to you slut.” the trooper behind her said. “Don't worry. Now your here you'll end up sandwiched like this at least every other day.”

Sabine whined and then moaned as the pleasure from the double penetration fucking got the better of her. The troopers were soon switching out as and when they needed to making sure that they didn't cum.

After a few different troopers had a go at each of her holes Sabine started to lose it she started imagining the image of her pussy and ass being fucked something she had seen on the countless recordings that she had back at the tower. This made her start moaning loudly like a wanton slut which all the troopers noticed. They started saying that she was starting to get into it and that soon she would be ready for stage two.

After another minute of this that had a few more of the troopers switching out with each other Sabine came. She thrashed as hard as she could making the troopers who were sandwiching her press in to stop Sabine from wiggling free.

Once Sabine had finished creating a puddle of her own cum under herself the troopers who were holding her both pulled out of her. They hadn't cum but they were on the verge. They carried Sabine back over to the platform. This time they placed her on her feet and forced her to bend over the platform. Her placement on the platform was different as well Sabine didn't have her head near the wall this time. One of the troopers quickly took advantage of this and shoved his cock into Sabine's mouth. Another trooper then claimed her asshole and both were soon fucking Sabine.

Sabine herself was in heaven. She didn't realise how much this scenario would turn her on. It meant that Sabine was moaning up a storm as she sucked on the current cock in her mouth enjoying the taste of herself on it.

This is how it stayed for a little while. All the men including the sargent fucked Sabine in either her mouth or pussy and ass depending on what the person who got there opportunity wanted to fuck. Sabine almost always had two cocks in her.

On his second turn of this position the sargent was fucking Sabine's ass when he felt her hole tighten slightly. Realising that she was nearing her orgasm he used some hand signals to alert the trooper face fucking Sabine. When Sabine was about to cum the sargent gave one more hand signal and both of them pulled out of her.

Sabine took a moment to realise what had happened. When she did she whined and looked around at the stormtroopers.

“Something wrong slut?” The sargent asked with the emotionless sound of the helmet hiding the teasing manner he said the words in.

Sabine whined loudly and shook her ass in the air as her orgasm faded away.

“You want to cum?” The sargent asked getting to Sabine to nod a yes.

“Well if you want to cum then your going to have to follow my instructions.” The sargent said walking back a little. “Get up. Come over here and kneel in front of me.” He ordered.

Sabine stood up easily and walked in front of the sargent. She then quickly kneeled in front of him looking up at his emotionless helmet with a wanting expression on her face.

“Now bitch I'm going to remove that ring gag. If you want to cum so badly then as soon as that ring gag is removed you will be giving me a blowjob. You know what that means don't you slut.” the sargent asked getting Sabine to nod a yes. “Good. Now if you are to slow or injure me or straight up refuse then you'll be taken to a sexual torture chamber or STC for short. So it's your choice. Get fucked senseless by me and my men or be denied one hundred orgasms for not doing as your told.”

With that the sargent removed the ring gag from Sabine's mouth. He didn't have a chance to move it out the way resulting in it getting in Sabine's way when she went for the sargents cock. It didn't faze Sabine though and she was soon sucking the sargent's cock as far down her mouth and throat as she could.

“That's it. Suck the taste of your ass of my cock.” The sargent said with a groan of pleasure.

Sabine was able to bob her head up and down the sargents cock with relative ease. After a minute the sargent pulled his cock free of her mouth and turned to his men.

“Well what are you lot doing standing around. Get over here and fuck the rebel whore senseless.” The sargent ordered.

The troopers came over and one quickly pulled Sabine up to her feet and then grabbed her wrists that were still bound in the binders he then raised them up as far as possible making Sabine bend over or risk dislocating her shoulders. This of course also left Sabine in position to be fucked on both ends.

One of the other troopers soon presented his cock to Sabine. She opened her mouth and was then sucking on it happily. She then felt another trooper gently kick her legs making her spread them a little. The man then plunged his cock into her pussy before grabbing her hips and fucking her at a fast pace.

Sabine started moaning in pleasure as she totally lost herself in the moment. She enjoyed the taste of herself on the mens cocks and really loved the feeling of either her pussy or ass getting fucked. It helped that the stormtroopers were acting like a well oiled machine as soon as one person pulled out he was almost instantly replaced by someone.

On what Sabine thought was the troopers third rotation in this position she came. The troopers had been groping and encouraging her through out and it resulted in her squirting a big load onto the floor as she cried out in pleasure because at that moment her mouth didn't have a cock in it a trooper was fucking her ass through her orgasm though.

Sabine wasn't given time to recover though as she was shoved onto a man on the floor. He lined his cock up with her pussy and forced her down onto it.

“Oh fuck yes. Fuck me. Give me moGAH.” Sabine whined before getting her mouth filled with cock.

Another trooper then filled her ass up making Sabine air tight. All three troops then started to fuck the hole they had. The one in Sabine's pussy wasn't very quick however but that was because he needed to last and it would be very difficult for him to switch out with someone so he had to go slow. So instead of going fast he went hard thrusting as hard as he could into Sabine before slowly pulling out and repeating.

Sabine was in a constant state of bliss her eyes almost constantly rolled back into her head with loud moans coming out of her especially when the troopers in her ass and pussy timed there thrusts to be simultaneous.

When what again felt like three rotations for the troopers for Sabine she came. The trooper below her fucking her pussy felt it coming so pushed her up and off his cock so he didn't cum with her. This of course meant that he was covered in her pussy juices when she squirted them out as her body shook in bliss.

At this point the troopers decided to sandwich Sabine again. Two troopers who hadn't been in Sabine picked her up and swiftly got in front and behind her and inserted there cocks into her pussy and ass.

“Oh yes fuck my slutty holes. Treat me like the bitch that I am.” Sabine cried out

“Oh don't worry rebel whore. We will.” The trooper behind her said.

Unlike last time where the troopers had to hold Sabine up as she wasn't being compliant. This time Sabine wrapped her legs around the trooper who was fucking her pussy in an effort to help them hold her up. However when it came time for that trooper to switch out with another one Sabine didn't realise so hung on. It was only when the troopers physically broke Sabine's hold that she realised. This made her realise that whilst she could enjoy herself she also had to pay attention so the troopers could do what they wanted.

The troopers fucked her like this for a good few minutes getting through at least three rotations of each other before Sabine finally came again. She was held over the puddle of cum that she had created earlier so she ended up adding to it as she also thrashed in the troopers grip.

Both troopers switched out but they kept the position the same with Sabine sandwiched between them.

Sabine moaned and asked for them to do more throughout. What she didn't notice until the trooper in her ass went to switch out was that they had removed the binders from her wrists. Once Sabine realised she moved her arms and hugged the trooper in front of her so that she could easily stay in position and let the trooper behind her easily insert his cock into Sabine's now gaping asshole.

Sabine continued to help the troopers hold her up as they fucked her moaning and whining in constant pleasure. After two more complete rotation of the stormtroopers Sabine came thrashing as much as she could while again adding to the puddle of pussy juice below her.

This time there was a change in position. The trooper in Sabine's pussy wrapped his arms around her as the one in her ass pulled out. The first trooper then carried Sabine away from the puddle pussy juice and towards a different trooper. The first trooper then let go of Sabine making her fall backwards when she got caught by the other trooper. Her mouth was now level with his cock which soon ended up in her mouth. The first trooper now switched out with the sargent who inserted his cock into Sabine's pussy so both men now spit-roasted her.

As her hands were now free Sabine used them to play with herself she first played with her breasts although soon she moved one hand down to play with her clit and when the troopers decided to fuck her ass she would finger fuck her pussy. This all happened while she covered her face in saliva from the sloppy face fuckings she was receiving from other troopers.

Because of this and because Sabine was starting to get worn out from the constant sex she was having she only lasted one full rotation of the troopers before cumming. She ended up arching her back in the air as the trooper who was fucking her pussy pulled out of her so he didn't cum but he did get a coating of pussy juice.

Sabine was then carried to where a trooper had laid on the floor and she was laid on top of him. The trooper quickly inserted the tip of his cock into her pussy before slamming it up and then agonisingly slowly pulling it back out.

“Oh. More.” Sabine weakly cried out.

Two troopers swiftly fulfilled Sabine's wish and started to fuck her ass and her mouth. Sabine also held up her hands and started jerking off another two troopers. Sabine also noticed that unlike before when the troopers who weren't fucking her just rested now they were jerking themselves off. This meant that it was nearly time to end the video.

Sure enough after Sabine came again which was after all the troopers got at least one more go at one of Sabine's holes she was thrown back first into the puddle of pussy juice. Sabine pretended to try and struggle up as all nine of the stormtroopers surrounded her whilst jerking off. When Sabine ended up falling back to the floor the troopers started to cum. They covered her from head to tow in cum as best as they could. Sabine just moaned as she felt it happen her head lulling over to one side.

Once each trooper finished they went over to where there codpieces were picked one up and then walked out of shot. The sargent stayed until last crouching down where Sabine's head was. “Welcome to the prostitution corps rebel slut.” He said before standing and following his men out of shot.

This left a holocam droid to get one final close up shot of Sabine breathing heavily in a puddle of her own pussy juice covered in cum but ultimately with a small smile on her face.

“And cut.” Dashara called out.

Sabine immediately raised her head up seeing Teela still in her imperial uniform standing next to where Dashara was sitting. She then saw where the sargent stormtrooper was standing which made Sabine quickly get up and try to run at him.

“I don't think so Sabine.” The sargent trooper said raising his left hand up making Sabine suddenly float up into the air and killing her forward momentum. He then used his other hand to take his helmet off revealing himself as Ezra Bridger. “I'm not letting you near me until you've had a shower.”

“But I thought you liked me covered in cum.” Sabine teased as she started floating towards the door.

“Yes but that's normally all your own cum because your pussy acts more like a hose when you cum.” Ezra added as he started to follow the floating Sabine towards the door.

“Get a cam droid to the shower.” Teela teased loudly making everyone laugh as Sabine gave her the finger as she floated out of the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If your wondering an undecillion 1,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 minimum.  
> And a Septendecillion 1,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 minimum.


	6. Private Room 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set not long after Club slave night 2

“Hi Sabine. Wanting to take part in another club slave night?” Teela asked as she picked up the holo call

Sabine who was currently at Ezra's tower shook her head. “Not this time Teela. I was actually wandering about the private bondage stuff.”

“Oh you want to try a more one on one experience.” Teela Inquired.

“Yeah I want to try it out. If your available that is.” Sabine answered

Teela looked down at something outside of the holo's picture. “You know if you had called earlier I could have had you come straight down... Come down at nine and I'll meet you out front with a hood if needed.”

“Alright. See you then.” Sabine replied before turning the holo communicator off.

Later

Sabine arrived at Kya Firin's Fetish Club. She quickly parked her speeder bike and made her way to the front entrance. She had gotten lucky that the entrance was quite so she didn't need to put the hood that Teela had to get it.

“So any specific requests for tonight?” Teela asked as they made there way through the basement area to get to the back area where the private rooms were.

“Well apart from make things different to when I'm in the club and to give me a recording of what happens like when I was a statue. No.” Sabine answered as they walked back up the stairs to the main level.

“Well that should be easy then and I'll be sure to get a recording.” Teela exclaimed as she went to a control panel next to a door and imputed something into the panel to make the door open. “Here we are.” Teela said as she walked into the room.

Sabine followed and her mind was blown. Anything and everything that could be used in bondage and bdsm was in this room with ample area to do porn scenes without the equipment being in shot.

“Right get those clothes off and head over to the other side of the room.” Teela ordered as she went over to a wall that had some of the bondage stuff hung on it.

The other side of the room had numerous pieces of furniture and mounting points and pulleys and places where they can put fake walls. Sabine walked over and removed her clothes rather quickly so she was able to watch Teela come over with some kind of remote control and different lengths of rope.

“I assume you've never been tied up with rope before.” Teela said as she put everything on a nearby platform before taking the control and using it to lower a hook from the ceiling.

“Nope.” Sabne swiftly replied briefly looking at the hook.

“Well lets change that.” Teela exclaimed as she stopped the hook at a workable height before grabbing a length of rope. “Hands.”

Sabine put her hands out in front of her and Teela swiftly started to tie the rope she had around both of Sabine's wrists. Once done she checked to make sure the rope wouldn't come lose before taking the hook that was currently at head height and placed Sabine's rope tied wrists onto it. She then used the little excess rope left to tie the rope onto the hook before going back to the controller and making the hook go back up.

Once Sabine's arms were well above her head Teela stopped raising the hook. Sabine was still able to stand easily but that was now all she could easily do.

Teela now grabbed the longest length of rope that she brought over and proceeded to use it to tie it around Sabine's upper chest making it into a bra that managed to accentuate her small tits.

Sabine let out the occasional groan whilst Teela did this as the ropes were pulled tight but she couldn't deny that the affect looked brilliant.

Teela now grabbed the last two bits of rope and used then to tie Sabine's legs together. One length of rope was tied around Sabine's ankles and the other was tied around Sabine's thighs.

At this point Teela walked over to the other side of the room to grab some stuff to use in the scene before coming back over. Sabine used this time to check her restraints herself and as always she was only able to move as far as the restraints would let her

“So do you like being tied up slut?” Teela asked with a harsh tone of voice.

Sabine realising that they were now starting the scene responded accordingly. “Yes mistress. I particularly like the rope bra.”

“I thought you might slut.” Teela remarked as she put most of the stuff down on the platform leaving only a cane in her hands. “Now slut you have been coming to the club for a little while now. Tell me have you enjoyed yourself here?”

“Yes I have really enjoyed myself mistress.” Sabine replied watching Teela walk up to her.

“Any favourite moments other than your statue of course.” Teela inquired as she started to gently caress Sabine with the cane.

“My first orgasm in front of everyone mistress. I was still nervous about everyone seeing me but when my orgasm hit me it was as if I had a sexual awakening and I realised that this place was perfect for me.” Sabine explained shivering a little whilst remembering the experience.

“Yes we also found out quite a few things about you that night didn't we.” Teela recalled. “One that you are a needy slut that needed to be trained and in some ways you still are. Two that when you cum you squirt creating decent sized puddles of cum whenever you do which might I add can be annoying to clear up. And three you love being punished just as much as you like being pleasured.”

Teela now struck Sabine's ass with the cane. Sabine cried out in pain as she was surprised by the sudden strike but she couldn't help the small smile also appearing on her face.

“You want me to do that again don't you. I bet you enjoyed not being able to sit properly after your last ass whooping weren't you slut.” Teela aggressively stated.

“Yes I did mistress.” Sabine answered.

“Well seen as you love to get your ass spanked I'll just keep hitting you with this until you beg me to stop.” Teela said before hitting Sabine's ass with the cane again.

Sabine started to groan in pain as Teela started to quickly rain hit after hit onto her ass. She flinched a little with every hit but that didn't stop her from also bending over slightly to present her ass.

Teela seeing this decided to hit Sabine harder. She also started hitting Sabine on only one ass cheek at a time to see how she would react.

Sabine's response was to start to flinch away and cry out in pain. It of course didn't help her that Teela was hitting the same parts of her ass almost constantly meaning that once it bruised it made the pain even worse.

Sabine refused to beg though so Teela upped her tempo again hitting Sabine as hard and as fast as she could whilst still remaining accurate.

Sabine really started to cry out in pain now and really tried to move away from Teela's strikes. So much so that she started turning on the hook as she jumped in the air. This made her unintentionally put all of her weight onto her wrists which was the final straw. “Please stop mistress. Please.” she cried out.

Teela immediately stopped hitting Sabine before grabbing her and bringing her back to where she should be standing and pointing her in the right direction again. “You really like taking a beating don't you. Or do you not like showing weakness?” Teela asked.

“A bit of both mistress.” Sabine answered after moaning as Teela caressed her bruised ass.

“Well don't be ashamed to ask for mercy earlier in the future. In fact next time if you want it harder taunt me or whoever is doming you at the time. That way you get what you want quicker and overall you wont receive as much punishment.” Teela said walking over to where she left the sex toys.

She placed the now bent cane next to them and picked up some lube and a toy that had two beads on it both 1.3 inches in diameter and a controller of some kind at the other end.

Teela walked behind Sabine who watched her until she couldn't turn her head far enough anymore. She then opened the lube and first put some on the beads and then some onto Sabine's asshole making her gasp.

“Don't worry slut. Just relax and I'll do the rest.” Teela said as she brought the first bead up to Sabine's asshole and started to push it in.

Sabine moaned as she felt the bead push against her back door for a couple of seconds before it went in. The second one Teela decided to play with pushing it in and pulling it back out a couple of times.

“This ass is definitely getting loser. Not much longer before we will be able to start putting the big stuff in you.” Teela remarked as she hit a button on the controller than now hung from Sabine's ass making the beads start to vibrate.

“Oh that feels good.” Sabine said in a wistful voice when the vibrations started.

“You like that slut. You want more.” Teela said more as a statement as she was already going to get another toy.

“Yes mmmistres.” Sabine moaned

Teela quickly came back over and untied Sabine's legs throwing both bits of rope to the side. Teela then pushed Sabine's legs apart and put a three inch long bullet vibrator into her pussy. Teela then went back to where she left the remote for the bullet vibrator picked it up and hit the on button.

The affect on Sabine was immediate. She gave out a big cry of pleasure as her legs turned to jelly for a moment. She then started humping the air and moaned loudly as the vibrator continued to buzz away in her pussy.

“Remember slut you still have to ask for permission to cum.” Teela reminded Sabine as she walked around Sabine watching her struggle against her restraints because of how fast both vibrators were working.

After about a minute Sabine started to moan louder as she neared her release. “Please can I cum mistress?”

“What are you?” Teela asked as she made her way to Sabine grabbing a hold of the controller that was hanging from her ass.

“I'm a slut mistress.” Sabine moaned

“You can do better than that. What are you?” Teela said as she used her other hand to hold the bullet vibrator in Sabine's pussy.

“I'm a slutty whore who desperately needs to cum mistress.” Sabine cried out.

“Cum.” Teela commanded whilst pulling both vibrating anal beads out of Sabine's ass.

Sabine instantly thrust her groin forward as she cried “I serve the club!”. Thanks to Teela the bullet vibe didn't shoot out of her pussy but it did mean that her pussy acted like a sprinkler when she inevitably squirted.

Teela switched the bullet vibe off midway through Sabine's orgasm so she didn't end up overwhelmed. She then turned the anal bead vibrator off and put it to one side.

Sabine was breathing heavily after her orgasm and watched Teela as she placed the anal beads to one side. “Thank you for letting me cum mistress.” Sabine said as she got her breath back.

Teela turned and smiled evilly at this before raising her hand up which had the bullet vibrator controller in it before clearly pressing a button on it turning the vibe on.

Sabine immediately started making noises of pleasure as she felt the vibe go right back to work on her pussy. If her wrists weren't tied to the hook she would have ended up on the floor.

“Unless I specifically ask you to slut. Don't thank me until we've finished today.” Teela said as she watched Sabine struggle with a sadistic smirk on her face. Using the time to think of what to do next

After another couple of minutes of high speed vibrations being sent through her pussy Sabine was near her release again. “Please can I cum mistress?”

“No I don't think you can slut.” Teela answered as she held the remote up again so Sabine could see her turn the vibrator off.

Sabine whined and thrashed about for a moment before she started to beg. “Please mistress. Please turn the vibrator back on and let me cum.”

Teela walked in front of Sabine. “Oh is the slut not getting what she wanted. Well tough.” She teased. “In fact you should be thanking me for not letting you cum. After all you did ask for new experiences and you have never experienced orgasm denial before.”

“Thank you mistress for letting me experience the torture of orgasm denial.” Sabine replied

“If your gonna thank me like that then maybe I should do more of it.” Teela stated staring at Sabine to gauge her reaction.

“Please don't mistress.” Sabine answered but secretly wouldn't mind to much.

Teela gave a small nod. “Now how desperate are you to cum slut?”

“Really desperate mistress.” Sabine answered

“Would you let me do anything to you so that you could cum?” Teela inquired.

“Anything mistress.” Sabine replied with a little hesitancy.

“So you would let me be the first person to give your whore pussy a proper fucking. No vibrators. No silly machines. Just me using a strap on to fuck your whore pussy.” Teela announced

Sabine's reply was swift and with a smile. “Yes mistress.”

Teela immediately started making her way over to where the strap ons were kept. She stood there a moment removing her pants and under where before taking one of the many strap ons and putting it on. Like most of the strap ons in the room it had a built in vibrator that would pleasure Teela as she was using it. The dildo part was about seven inches long and was curved at the end.

Teela now walked back over to Sabine and pulled the bullet vibe from her pussy. “Have you ever tasted yourself slut?” She asked.

“No mistress.” Sabine answered

“You haven't even thought to try your own taste after masturbating?” Teela asked surprised

“No mistress. I didn't ever think about it.” Sabine replied.

“Well we better rectify that slut open wide and suck this vibrator clean.” Teela ordered.

Sabine opened her mouth letting Teela put the bullet vibrator in her mouth. She instantly moaned as she tasted the sweetness of her pussy juice.

“Oh you like that slut. You like the taste of your own pussy.” Teela taunted. “If you like that then you'll love eating other people out. I'm sure you remember what Sweety taught you.” Teela said now removing the bullet vibe with an audible pop.

“Yes mistress. Can I have more mistress?” Sabine asked.

“More what slut?” Teela inquired.

“More cum mistress.” Sabine answered.

“You want more of your pussy juice. You insatiable slut.” Teela said before looking at the bullet vibrator and finding it sucked clean. “Well seen as you've already sucked this clean there's only one way to give you what you want.”

Teela then walked around Sabine throwing the vibrator onto one of the many nearby platforms. Once she was behind Sabine Teela grabbed her hips and pulled Sabine back this made Sabine bend at her waist slightly as her arms were held in place when she was pulled back.

This move back teamed with Teela spreading her legs meant that Sabine was now presenting her pussy to Teela and she let out a soft moan as she felt the tip of the strap on dildo being lightly pressed against her pussy.

Once Teela was properly lined up she thrust forward making both women moan loudly. Teela tightened her grip on Sabine's hips before pulling almost all the way out and thrusting in again.

“OH! Fuck yes. More. Please.” Sabine cried out.

“Don't worry slut. I'm not stopping until we both cum together.” Teela whispered in Sabine's ear before starting to really fuck Sabine.

Both women were soon moaning loudly. Teela because of the vibrator on her clit and Sabine because of the dildo being worked in and out of her pussy. She also loved feeling Teela holding her hips and hitting her ass and thighs when she thrust all the way in. It made everything feel so intimate and so much better.

“You know what I'm going to do slut?” Teela whispered while continuing to thrust into Sabine. “Once I've made you cum. Once your whore pussy has spasmed all around my strap on and squirted all over it. I'm going to pull it out. Unhook your hands. Force you to kneel and then shove it down your slutty throat. That should quench your thirst for pussy juice.”

Sabine immediately imagined all of that happening and that teamed with Teela's hard and fast fucking meant that it wasn't long before Sabine needed release. “Please can I cum mistress.”

“Hold it in slut.” Teela replied as she was nearly there.

After a few seconds Sabine decided to beg. “Please mmmmistress. Let mmme cum. Please.”

Those words and the vibrator hitting a new frequency helped send Teela over the edge. “YES! CUM SLUT! CUM WITH ME!” She screamed as she gave one last hard thrust into Sabine's pussy whilst also pulling her hips back.

“I serve the club!” Sabine screamed as she was finally able to cum. She really started to thrash about as she squirted a torrent of pussy juice around the strap on and out onto the floor.

Teela took a few moments to recover from her orgasm. She then pulled the strap on out of Sabine's pussy getting a loud gasp from her. She then gingerly went over to where the control for the hook was and started to lower it. Once it was at a workable height she stopped it. She then as promised untied the part of the rope that attached Sabine's rope tied hands to it.

“Kneel bitch.” Teela ordered letting go of Sabine's rope tied wrists.

Even though she was still recovering from her orgasm Sabine swiftly kneeled. In doing so she saw the strap on covered in her pussy juice. This relit the fire in Sabine and she immediately sucked the strap on into her mouth with a moan.

“ 'gasp' I love it when a slut does what you want them to do without needing to be ordered to do it.” Teela said as the vibrator that was against her clit went back to work as Sabine performed her blowjob.

Sabine continued her blowjob for about a minute by which point she had sucked every last bit of pussy juice from the strap on. She then tried to pull herself off the strap on but just as it was about to leave her mouth Teela grabbed her head and pulled her back onto it.

“Oh no you don't bitch. I'm cuming again and I will fuck your face into the middle of next week to get there if I have to.” Teela threatened

Sabine actually liked the sound of that so just looked up defiantly as possible at Teela.

“You depraved slut. Okay. You asked for it.” Teela said before starting to face fuck Sabine.

Sabine just listened to the sound of the vibrator making Teela moan as she made constant gagging noises. She then moved her hands to start masturbating.

“Are you going to masturbate slut. Were you not satisfied by me earlier?” Teela asked before pushing Sabine off the strap on. “Answer me slut. Were you satisfied?”

“I was mistress but now I want more.” Sabine answered.

“You want more. Alright. Lets do more.” Teela sneered before grabbing Sabine's arm and pulling her to her feet.

Teela dragged Sabine over to where another hanging mounting point was. This mounting point Sabine would later find out was called a shibari suspension ring but for this position Teela was going to use it to mainly just hold Sabine's arms. Teela did this by first untying the rope around Sabine's wrists. She then pulled Sabine's arms behind her back and retied her wrists together. Teela then tied Sabine's wrists to the ring using a piece of rope that at the moment was to long for its job.

Teela then decided to tie another piece of rope from Sabine's rope bra to the ring. Again it was to long to immediately restrain Sabine but that would soon change.

Teela used a controller to start raising the suspension ring. The rope tied to Sabine's wrists was the first to be pulled taut. When it did Sabine had to first move her arms up and then start bending over at the waist or risk dislocating her shoulders. As Sabine's body became parallel with the floor the piece of rope attached to her rope bra pulled taut. This is where Teela stopped the suspension ring from going any higher.

Teela now brought Sabine's legs together again and tied a really long bit of rope around the top of her ankles. “Okay Sabine. Stand on your tip toes and trust the rope.” Teela ordered in her normal tone of voice.

Sabine did so and immediately realised why there was rope attached from her rope bra to the suspension ring. When she stood on her tip toes whilst leaning forwards she lost her balance and would have fallen forwards if the rope going from her bra to the suspension ring hadn't been there.

Teela meanwhile tied the rope around Sabine's feet specifically between the soles of her feet. Teela then linked the two leg restraints and then through very intricate knots tied the rope around the back of Sabine's neck and then pulled it so that there was very little slack left in the part of the rope going from Sabine's ankles to her neck.

Teela now double checked all the knots to make sure nothing was going to fail before crouching in Sabine's line of sight. “Alright Sabine before we get back into it I've got to ask. Do you have any problems with the position your in?”

“No.” Sabine replied.

“Alright. Now remember. Stay on your tip toes. If you don't then your going to cause unwanted strain on either your chest or neck and I'm sure you don't want that. Oh and one more thing. You are okay with me doing more orgasm denial?” Teela inquired after explaining to Sabine what she could not do.

“Yeah I'm okay with it.” Sabine answered.

Teela nodded her head and walked out of Sabine's sight. After a few moments Sabine heard her walking back. “Never in my time here have I had to deal with such a needy deprived slut before.” Teela said back in her much more commanding tone of voice. “But I shouldn't complain to much after all it means we get to have more fun together. Isn't that great slut?” Teela asked with some mock sweetness to her voice.

“Yes mistress.” Sabine replied

“Good.” Teela said as she started to caress Sabine with something. “I'm sure you know what kind of thing this is.”

“A riding crop mistress.” Sabine answered

“Correct slut. Now I'm going to use this to punish you slut for disrespecting me and every time I hit you with this I want to hear you say 'Thank you mistress'. Understood?” Teela asked.

“Yes mistress.” Sabine answered.

Teela first struck Sabine's left calf muscle. “Thank you mistress.” Teela then whilst pressing the head of the crop into Sabine's skin worked it up Sabine's leg and then over to her other one and hit her on her right thigh. “Thank you mistress.” Teela again worked the crop up stopping for a moment where she had caused bruising on Sabine's ass making her whimper but the next hit came when Teela was about to move from Sabine's ass to her back. “Thank you mistress.” Teela then worked the crop to a muscle on Sabine's back and hit her there. “Thank you mistress.”

Teela now moved the crop to her main target Sabine's breasts. Once there she picked up the pace. Every time Sabine finished saying 'thank you mistress' she would start saying it again because Teela had hit her again. Sabine was also flinching and groaning as well but after a minute of Teela hitting her breasts she stopped.

Sabine then heard Teela walk behind her. “So your whore pussy is hungry for more. Well hear you are.” Teela said as she rested the crop on Sabine's back and then inserting two fingers into her pussy.

Sabine gasped and moaned before Teela started to move her fingers in and out of her pussy quickly. “OOHH Fuck yes.” Sabine moaned once Teela was up to speed.

After a bit of time Teela curled her fingers so they hit Sabine's g-spot making her cry and moan loudly.

“Please can I cum mistress?” Sabine asked after another minute of being finger fucked.

“Why do you need to cum slut?” Teela asked continuing her finger fucking.

“Because your finger fucking mMMMM. My whore pussy so well mmmistress” Sabine cried out.

“Cum slut.” Teela ordered.

“I serve the club.” Sabine cried out as she came. Her back arched and her legs shook about as Teela pulled her fingers away just in time to not block the big gush of pussy juice from Sabine's pussy.

Teela now walked in front of Sabine with the crop in hand. “Now I seem to remember saying that I would fuck your face to achieve my own orgasm so open that mouth up bitch.”

Sabine opened her mouth and Teela quicky thrust the strap on dildo into it with Sabine soon making gagging noises as Teela face fucked her.

Teela was moaning away as the vibrator on her clit worked on her. She was also hitting Sabine all over her back with the riding crop making Sabine flinch with every hit.

Two or so minutes later and Teela thrust forward one more time as she came. “OH FUCK YES!” She screamed as her body started shaking for a few moments.

After she had calmed down a little Teela pulled out of Sabine's mouth revealing a strap on dildo now covered in saliva. “Well slut you've lubed my cock up rather well haven't you. Did you want me to fuck your ass?” She asked.

Sabine who was still breathing heavily from the face fucking took a few moments to think about it before saying. “If you want to mistress.”

“Are you sure slut? If you don't want to then you don't have to.” Teela explained

“I'm sure mistress. Just please use some actual lube as well.” Sabine answered looking up at Teela.

“Of course slut.” Teela said as she quickly put the crop down and went and grabbed the lube she had used earlier before walking behind Sabine and started applying it to her asshole. “Now remember stay as relaxed as possible and let me do the work. I'll go slow at first and gradually get faster. Ready?” Teela said in her usual tone of voice.

“Yes mistress.” Sabine answered staying in character.

Teela lined the strap on up and started to push into Sabine's asshole. Sabine let out a gasp as she felt the head of the dildo first press against then enter her ass. It at first was like an anal bead going into her ass but unlike with a bead or a butt plug there wasn't a point where the diameter got smaller.

Sabine was soon moaning as she felt Teela slowly push the strap on into her ass. She loved the feeling of fullness that she was now getting and the feeling of Teela's thighs on her but once the strap on was all the way in.

“You never cease to amaze slut. You have just taken that like a pro. How big is the butt plug you take now?” Teela asked.

“One point six inches in diameter mistress and I have been playing with the ribbed cone.” Sabine answered

The ribbed cone was a huge butt plug that had a ten and a quarter inch insertable length and went from one and a quarter inches in diameter to three and a half inches in diameter. It was given to Sabine after her first club slave night and Sabine had been instructed to put it in as far as she felt comfortable and then leave it there for a couple of minutes. This would train her ass to accept bigger and bigger things over time.

“Very good slut. Give it another week and you should be up to two inches.” Teela stated.

She then started to gently pull the Strap on out of Sabine's ass and then pushed it back in slightly faster.

Sabine gave one long continuous moan as Teela did this. When she again felt Teela's thighs rest against her ass cheeks Sabine had one thing to say. “Faster.”

Teela obliged Sabine's request by grabbing her hips and then pulling out and thrusting back in at half speed. Sabine again moaned loudly so Teela now started to gradually pick up the pace until she was at full speed.

Both women were now moaning and gasping like crazy. Teela because of the familiar feeling of a vibrator working away on her clit and Sabine because of the new sensation of her ass being fucked by a seven inch long strap on dildo.

After a couple of minutes at full speed both women neared there release. “Please can I cum mistress?” Sabine asked

Teela wasn't quite at the point of release. “What did you say slut?” She said as she continued her ass pounding.

“Please can I cum mistress?” Sabine cried out.

As Sabine finished asking for release again Teela reached hers and shouted. “Yes cum.” As she gave one last thrust forward.

“I serve the club.” Sabine shouted as she pulled on her restraints and squirted all over the floor.

After a good few moments Teela pulled out of Sabine's ass. She watched as it slowly closed back up after the epic fucking it had received. Teela then walked in front of Sabine and presented the strap on to her. “Care for a taste?” she asked

Sabine opened her mouth and Teela moved forward so Sabine could reach the strap on. Once it was in her mouth Sabine let out another loud moan as she tasted her own ass. It may have been different to her pussy but she loved it all the same.

Teela gave Sabine a few moments to suck on the strap on before pulling it back and asking. “Do you want to continue?” In her normal voice.

“Of course.” Sabine answered wandering what else Teela could have planned.

First though Teela had to get her out of her current position. First the rope that was tied around Sabine's feet, ankles and neck was loosened and removed freeing Sabine's legs and letting her plant her feet on the ground helping her regain her balance. Then Teela lowered the suspension ring. This allowed Sabine to stand up as her wrists were lowered. Teela lowered the ring a lot further than she had previously before stopping it. She then untied the ropes attaching Sabine to the suspension ring before also untying Sabine's wrists leaving her in just her rope bra.

“Okay Sabine quick question. Do you want to be suspended yes or no?” Teela inquired.

“Er yeah alright.” Sabine answered with a nod.

“Alright just so you know before I start this. If you feel like your struggling with anything in anyway you tell me. You're vital signs are being monitored and have been throughout but I would rather you tell me you have a problem rather than have the automated system suddenly start lowering you to the floor.” Teela insisted

“Okay.” Sabine replied getting a nod from Teela who then went away and grabbed something.

Teela quickly came back and unrolled what turned out to be some padding onto the floor. “Kneel on this please.” Teela ordered.

Sabine took a step onto the padding before kneeling on it. Teela then started to tie rope around Sabine's shoulders and linking it to the rope bra to give it some extra strength. Once that was done and attached to the suspension ring with a piece of rope going from Sabine's back Teela used another piece of rope and tied it around Sabine's body at her hips and then attached that to the suspension ring.

“Alright now lie on your stomach for me.” Teela said.

Sabine did as told and laid down. Teela then took Sabine's left hand and tied a very long rope around it at the wrist. She then folded Sabine's left leg up and then tied it and Sabine's left arm together before attaching the rope used to do this to the suspension ring. Teela did the same thing to Sabine's right arm and leg. She then double checked every single knot was tight before hitting the control to lift Sabine up.

Once Sabine was at waist height Teela stopped the chain and then steadied Sabine so that she didn't swing in the air to much.

Sabine now tested her restraints. She could move her legs from her hip joint a decent amount and her head could move freely but that was all she could do.

“Alright slut. I'm a bit tired of having you asking to cum whilst I'm still not near my own orgasm. So open that whore mouth up so I can warm myself up.” Teela ordered.

“Yes mistress.” Sabine said before leaving her mouth open letting Teela shove the strap on into her mouth.

Teela soon started to face fuck Sabine making her moan as the vibrator worked on her clit. “Oh yes that's it slut.” She said as she stopped face fucking Sabine's mouth for a moment letting her just suck on the strap on. “Now slut you have a choice. Do you want me to fuck your whore pussy or your needy asshole?”

Teela then pulled out of Sabine's mouth so she could speak. “My needy asshole mistress.”

“Your needy asshole. You are going to turn into a real anal slut aren't you.” Teela said as she walked around Sabine and then added a little more lube onto Sabine's asshole.

Sabine moaned as the lube was applied. She then gasped and oohed as Teela started to insert the strap on into her ass. The feeling of fullness slowly returned as Teela moved forwards.

Teela soon had the strap on dildo all the way in Sabine's ass. When she did she grabbed hold of the ropes that went from Sabine's legs and wrists to the suspension ring and then started to pull out so she could fuck Sabine's ass.

Teela was quickly up to speed which meant Sabine was able to moan gasp and occasionally cry out in pleasure as she swung in the air a little from how hard Teela would hit her with every thrust.

“Please can I cum mistress? “Sabine asked after two to three minutes of sublime butt fucking.

Teela gave a couple more thrusts before cuming herself. “Cum. Cum you butt slut. Cum” She cried out when she did.

“I serve the club.” Sabine cried out as she started to cum. She thrashed about as much as she could her legs and wrists flailing about a decent amount as she squirted another big spurt of pussy juice.

Teela now pulled out of Sabine's ass and waited for it to stop gaping before grabbing a butt plug and pushing it into Sabine's ass. It wasn't particularly big at one point three inches maximum diameter but Sabine still moaned as it went in.

Teela then walked in front of Sabine again. Sabine seeing Teela opened her mouth and Teela quickly thrust the strap on into the now open hole.

“Such a greedy slut. It's as if you're making up for lost time.” Teela remarked before starting to thrust forward and fuck Sabine's mouth making her moan as the vibrator went to work on her again.

Sabine just started moaning and gagging as Teela face fucked her but she couldn't deny that she had wished she had discovered this part of herself sooner.

Apart from a few short breaks to let Sabine catch her breath Teela face fucked Sabine to another orgasm. “Fuck. Fuck Fuck. Yes.” She cried out just before and as her release hit her.

Sabine momentarily struggled in her restraints as Teela thrust the strap on down her throat quite far and held it there for a few seconds before letting up and pulling out.

After a moment to recover Teela went and grabbed the cane again she then started walking behind Sabine. “I'm going to make sure that every time you sit down over the next few days you'll remember what happened tonight slut.” Teela said before hitting Sabine's left ass cheek with the cane.

Because of how Sabine's legs were tied up Teela couldn't hit Sabine on both her ass cheeks at the same time so she had to alternate which one she hit. The result was still the same though as Sabine groaned in pain with every hit as she tried in vain to move her legs in the way.

After a minute or two Teela stopped hitting Sabine with the cane. She then put it to one side and went over to one of the storage area's. Teela then came back with a six inch long one point five inch in diameter dildo. Teela went up to Sabine and then crouched so that her face was level with Sabine's pussy. She then lined up and plunged the dildo into it and then hit a button on the base of the dildo to make it start to vibrate.

Sabine gasped at the initial penetration and oohed when the dildo started vibrating in her pussy. She then felt Teela start to fuck her with it making her start to moan in pleasure.

Teela just silently watched Sabine's pussy take the vibrating dildo. She smiled as she heard her moan and oh in pleasure and gasp in surprise when she started to play with the butt plug as well.

Three minutes later Sabine asked the question. “Please can I cum mistress?”

“Why do you need to cum slut.?” Teela asked as she continued to move the dildo in and out of Sabine's pussy.

“I need to cum because you have fucked my whore pussy with a vibrating dildo and played with the butt plug in my needy ass to near release mistress.” Sabine wailed.

“Cum slut.” Teela ordered as she pulled the butt plug out of Sabine's ass.

“I serve the club.” Sabine shouted as she tried to close her legs with no affect as it didn't block Teela from her pussy. A pussy that started gushing pussy juice all over the place as Teela left the vibrating dildo in a little to long.

Teela turned the vibrator off before putting it in her mouth and moaning as she sucked the pussy juice off it. She then put the vibrator off to one side and went to the chain controller and started to lower Sabine back to the ground.

“I've got one more position planned if your willing to do it?” Teela asked as she started to undo the ropes holding Sabine in her current position.

“Of course.” Sabine replied.

Once Teela had gotten all the rope off except for the rope used to make the rope bra she started to tie Sabine up for the final position. This would end up being a lot simpler than the last two positions.

First Teela put Sabine's arms behind her back so her forearms were at the small of her back. She then tied her arms together and connected them to the rope bra. She then also used a little bit more rope to tie both of Sabine's upper arms tightly to the side of the rope bra.

Once that was done Teela went behind Sabine and reached around to grab her breasts. “Well slut. Have you enjoyed yourself thus far?” She asked

“Yes mistress.” Sabine sighed as Teela started groping her breasts.

“But you still want more?” Teela asked as she pinched Sabine's erect nipples.

“Yes please mmistress” Sabine moaned.

Teela smiled before throwing Sabine back first onto a raised platform. “Okay then slut. I'll give you more.” Teela said as she opened Sabine's legs. “Starting by fucking your whore pussy again.”

Teela then quickly lined up the strap on dildo and thrust it into Sabine's pussy. Sabine let out a big gasp as Teela quickly got up to speed making Sabine start to moan.

“You like that slut. You seeing what I can see?” Teela asked seeing that Sabine had her head back. She then grabbed Sabine by her hair and made her look down at her crotch. “You see that slut. You see your whore pussy taking my strap on cock. Watch it. Watch your whore pussy take it until you need to cum.” Teela ordered

Sabine now watched Teela thrust the strap on in and out of her pussy. She was soon moving her hips to meet Teela's thrusts making both of them moan and gasp even louder.

After two minutes both women were close to orgasm. “Please can I cum mistress?” Sabine asked.

Teela thrust into Sabine's pussy a few more times before starting to cum herself. “Cum slut! Squirt all over my strap on!” she shouted.

Sabine did just that as she shouted “I serve the club.” She arched her back as her head shot back as well.

Teela then pulled out of Sabine's pussy. “You satisfied yet slut? Clearly not if your smiling like that.” Teela said looking at Sabine. She then inserted her index and middle finger into Sabine's pussy and started moving them quickly. “You like that slut. Is your whore pussy so desperate that it would happily come all over my fingers?”

Sabine had oohed when Teela initially started finger fucking her. “Yes it is mistress.”

“So I could finger fuck your whore pussy to another orgasm?” Teela asked.

“Yes mistress. Please mistress.” Sabine replied.

Teela curled her fingers to hit Sabine's g-spot and also used her thumb to rub Sabine's clit. This all made Sabine cry out and moan loudly in pleasure and not long later she asked. “Please can I cum mistress?”

“What was that slut?” Teela asked as she stopped rubbing Sabine's clit.

“Please can I cummmistress.” Sabine wailed.

“No slut.” Teela said before pulling her fingers out of Sabine and licking the pussy juice from them.

“Please mistress. Please let me cum. I need to cum so bad.” Sabine begged.

“Oh you need to cum do you.” Teela exclaimed. She then aimed to slap Sabine's pussy. “Is. Your. Whore. Pussy. Still. Desperate. To. Cum.” Teela asked slapping Sabine's pussy after every word.

“It was mistress.” Sabine answered grimacing in pain.

“Oh did I slap your orgasm away slut. That's such a shame. But I suppose that's a good thing because I wanted us to both cum together again and the best way to do that is to fuck you with my strap on again.” Teela sneered.

Sabine now smiled at the idea which got Teela's attention. “Oh you like that idea slut.” She said grabbing Sabine and pulling her to her feet “You like me fucking your slutty holes?”

“Yes mistress.” Sabine answered as Teela forced her to bend over at the hips forcing her to lie on the platform.

“Then which hole do you want me to fuck? Actually don't answer that because I asked you earlier didn't I. And you said that you wanted me to fuck your needy ass. Well am I right slut. Did I or did I not ask you to choose which hole you wanted me to fuck?” Teela asked.

“You did ask me earlier mistress.” Sabine answered.

“And I am right in saying that you told me to fuck your needy asshole slut?” Teela now asked.

“I did ask for that mistress.” Sabine replied.

“So you prefer to have your ass fucked is that it slut?” Teela inquired.

“Not really mistress.” Sabine replied

“Oh. Then why did you ask for it slut?” Teela asked.

“Because I thought it would help train my ass to take bigger toys mistress.” Sabine answered.

“So you would appreciate it if I fucked your ass again.” Teela inquired.

“Yes mistress.” Teela answered.

“Alright slut.” Teela said before adding a little bit more lube to Sabine's asshole to make sure she wouldn't be hurt when she started to insert the strap on into her ass. “I'll make sure your ass is well fucked so it will be willing to take the bigger toys.”

Teela then started to insert the strap on into Sabine's ass. Thanks to the earlier fuckings and the lube the strap on went in rather easily which allowed Teela to soon be moving in and out at full speed making her moan as the vibrator again worked on her clit.

Sabine moaned and groaned as she was fucked in the ass again. Teela had decided to start pulling on her hair which pulled her body off of the platform.

“Please can I cum mistress?” Sabine asked after a couple of minutes of Teela fucking her ass.

“Why slut. Why do you need to cum?” Teela asked.

“I need to cum because you have fucked my needy asshole to another climax mistress.” Sabine cried out.

“OOOHHH FUCK YES! CUM SLUT!” Teela screamed as she thrust forward one more time cuming in the process.

“I serve the club.” Sabine weakily cried out as her back arched again with her pussy squirting a noticeably small amount of pussy juice in comparison to her other orgasms.

Teela took a moment to regain her breath before easing the strap on out of Sabine's ass. “What do you say slut?”

“Thank you mistress for tieing me up in these positions and fucking my brains out.” Sabine said.

“Your welcome slut.” Teela replied before walking off and taking off her strap on revealing a sopping wet pussy. “So how was it?” Teela asked in a normal tone of voice.

“Amazing.” Sabine answered as she stood up.

“Anything in particular that you really liked?” Teela inquired as she came back over and started to untie the rope.

Sabine took a moment to think before saying. “No not really. It was all so brilliant that nothing really stands out.”

“So you would be happy to do all of that again if you were asked to?” Teela asked

“Oh definitely.” Sabine answered now moving her arms about working the stiffness out of them.

“What if one of your friends here asked you to join them in here would you do it?” Teela asked as she took all the rope back to where it belonged.

“I would but only after my next club slave night because I'm going to reveal myself at the next one.” Sabine answered as she went over to her clothes.

“Your... Way to go girl. When do you want to do it?” Teela now asked with a big smile on her face.

“Soon. I want to be able to take some decent sized toys in my butt before doing it but I also don't want to give myself time to talk myself out of it.” Sabine explained now dressed.

“Oh don't worry about it Sabine. Everyone will be friendly and they wont be to abusive. They'll only do enough to stay in roll because at the end of the day they want you to have fun just as much if not more than they are.” Teela encouraged as she grabbed some kind of holo disk after getting dressed herself. “The recording you wanted.”

“Thanks.” Sabine said

Teela then escorted Sabine out reminding her to call when she was ready to do anything like that again.


	7. Club Slave Night 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long everyone but due to mu Asperger syndrome I kind of lost interest in writing for a little while. I mean it took me 2 months to write this chapter. I wrote the last 6 in the same amount of time. That's how bad it was but I will persevere and continue to write these even if it does take me a while. There will also be a vote at the end so that you can decide what you want me to write for the next chapter.

“Hello everyone. We are about to start are next club slave night session.” Teela called out after walking out onto the stage getting everyone's attention.

People now started gathering around. Some were talking among themselves and from what Teela could here they were wandering why it was only regulars here tonight.

“Okay so before we get started I must reaffirm that no one is allowed to go to news outlets or onto social networks and tell anyone of who comes to our establishment.” Teela reminded getting everyone to nod that they understand.

“Now you all remember Salina right. She is our latest hooded slave who despite her lack of experience has been a natural club slave. Well tonight she is taking the hood off and using her real name.” Teela informed everyone getting them all to clap there hands.

“So with out further ado. Please show your love, appreciation and encouragement for Lothal's slutty saviour Sabine Wren.” Teela exclaimed

As the crowd started clapping and whistling loudly Sabine walked out onto stage. Like her first club slave night she was completely naked with only her club slave collar around her neck. Sabine had also dyed her hair again so she was more recognisable. She quickly stood in front of everyone with her arms behind her back and her legs a shoulder width apart.

Teela gave everyone a few extra seconds to show there appreciation before asking them to quite down. “Okay everyone. Thank you. Now obviously with such a high profile slave all of you want to at the very least watch what happens to her tonight so in this session she will be the only club slave. And one last thing before I let you all vote on Sabine's first scenario tonight. Sabine has consented to everything we allow during our club slave night. Now if you wouldn't mind using your datapads to start voting.”

Sabine with a massive blush on her face watched as everyone seemed to pull there datapad out to vote. She squirmed at the thought of soon being sexually tortured by everyone in front of her.

Once the votes were in Teela ordered Sabine to follow her. Teela took her over to an x-frame and just like her last club slave night she was cuffed to it facing towards the frame itself with her ass exposed to the crowd.

“Are you ready?” Teela asked once Sabine was in position.

“Yeah.” Sabine answered

Teela took a few steps back to allow people to step forward. People in the crowd were talking amongst themselves in an effort to coordinate what they want to do.

After a few moments the first person stepped forward. “I do hope your not expecting any special treatment now that you have revealed yourself you mando bitch.” A man said

Sabine turned her head to see that it was Penzud who had never played with her before. “No master Penzud.”

“Good because tonight bitch your going to have to earn your pleasure.” Penzud stated as Teela handed him a flogger.

Penzud then proceeded to use the flogger to hit Sabine's ass alternating which cheek he hit with each swing. Sabine flinched and groaned with each hit before sticking her ass as far back as she could giving Penzud a better target.

“That's it bitch present that ass for me.” Penzud called out as he continued to hit Sabine's ass with the flogger.

This went on for another minute before Penzud stopped. “You like that don't you bitch.”

“Yes master Penzud.” Sabine replied

“Your a real pain slut aren't you bitch.” Penzud now stated

“Yes master Penzud.” Sabine again said as she looked behind her to see him handing the flogger back to Teela before walking off.

Obruf then walked forward up with a set of anal beads in his hand. Unlike last time however he had gone with a small set of seven beads four of which were just over an inch in diameter and three beads that were half the size.

Teela handed Obruf some lube that he quickly applied to the anal beads before also applying a little to Sabine's asshole making her gasp.

“Relax slave. I'm not going to hurt you. Unless you ask for it.” Obruf stated.

“I know master Obruf. I know you will take good care of me and punish me if needed.” Sabine replied.

Obruf now spread Sabine's ass cheeks and placed the set of anal beads on her asshole before pushing the first big bead in with Sabine moaning in pleasure. The beads alternated in size so the second bead was one of the three small ones. Sabine gasped when it was pushed in and then oohed as the third bead the second of the big beads was pushed in.

The forth bead went in with an gasp from Sabine followed by the fifth bead which made Sabine ooh in pleasure again. The final small bead was then pushed into Sabine before Obruf teased Sabine a little with the final big bead before making her moan by pushing it into her ass.

Obruf then quickly walked off making Sabine turn to see who would replace him Thea a human women who was not native to Lothal stepped forward. She was handed a vibrator that had a two point seven five inch dildo and a base that would be pushed against someone's pussy lips and clit.

Thea quickly crouched down before lining the vibrator up with Sabine's pussy and pushing it in to place making Sabine moan in pleasure. Once the vibe was in place Thea turned it on making Sabine gasp and ooh.

Sabine soon started moving her hips into the vibe as Thea moved it about a little. “Is that what you want slave? Is this what Lothal's slutty saviour wants?” Thea asked as she groped Sabine's ass

“Yes it is mmistress.” Sabine answered with a moan.

After two and a half minutes of the vibrator buzzing in and on Sabine's pussy she neared release. “Please can I cum mistress Thea?” she asked.

“What was that slave?” Teela asked as she grabbed the loop of the anal beads.

“Please can I cum mistress Thea!” Sabine cried out.

“Cum slave.” Thea ordered as she pulled the anal beads out of Sabine's ass.

“I serve the club!” Sabine shouted as she came. The crowd started clapping and cheering as she squirted and struggled against her restraints.

Thea now pulled the vibrator out of Sabine's pussy. Her arm had been covered by Sabine's pussy juice when she had came. Thea handed the vibrator back to Teela before walking back into the crowd handing Obruf his set of anal beads back to him.

Nimie then started to walk from the crowd. “You know we expect thanks after we have played with you slave.” She said as Teela handed a riding crop to her.

“Sorry mistress Nimie” Sabine replied.

“You. Better. Be. Sorry.” Nimie shouted as she used the crop to hit the back of Sabine's thighs hard making Sabine cry out in pain.

“Just because your a hero doesn't mean you get special treatment here.” Nimie exclaimed as she continued to use the riding crop.

This went on for another couple of minutes before Nimie relented. “Now what do you say slave?” She asked

“Thank you mistress Nimie for punishing me.” Sabine said.

Nimie just handed the crop back to Teela and walked back to where everyone else was watching.

Sabine then looked behind her to see Aresiz come out of the crowd and walk over to where Teela was. They both then went and grabbed one of the big fucking machines from where they were kept and set it up behind Sabine.

“Teela had a very interesting story to tell when we went and got this slave.” Aresiz said as she stood and looked at Sabine. “She says that you recently had a private session with her where you proved to be a true butt slut. She even said that when given the option of being fucked in your pussy or asshole you chose your asshole.”

The crowd seemed to gain added interest from Aresiz's statements as then knew that Teela wouldn't tell them anything that wasn't true.

“Now I say you aren't truly a butt slut. Not until you have been fucked in the butt in some way in front of everyone.” Aresiz informed.

Whilst she did this Teela had lubed the six and three quarter inch long one point seven inch in diameter dildo that was attached to the machine. Teela then lubed up Sabine's asshole making her moan quietly.

“Here it comes slave.” Aresiz called out as she helped Teela push the machine forward so the dildo tip pushed into Sabine's asshole.

Sabine moaned a little more loudly when the dildo went in. She then looked behind her again seeing Teela hand Aresiz the controller for the fucking machine. Aresiz had a quick look at it before slowly moving something on the control that made the machine slowly start to work.

It didn't take long for the dildo to end up at a reasonable speed with Sabine moaning and ohing away as her ass was fucked.

“There we go. Taking it like a proper butt slut. Well am I right.” Aresiz asked the crowd who were cheering on.

“I wonder if she can take it even faster?” Someone in the audience shouted.

“Lets see shall we.” Aresiz said before using the controller to crank the speed up again.

The machine was now fucking Sabine's ass at inhuman speed making her cry out in pleasure. After a minute at this speed Sabine reached her peak.

“Please can I OH FUCK!” Sabine shouted as she came before she could ask for permission. She squirted a big load of pussy juice to the floor as she first moved back into the machine before thrusting forward making the dildo come out of her ass and started poking her ass cheeks as it continued to move.

“Are you serious slave. Are you actually expecting special treatment because you helped force the empire of the planet?” Aresiz asked as she used the controller to stop the fucking machine from moving.

“No mistress Aresiz. Sorry mistress Aresiz.” Sabine gasped out as she caught her breath before looking behind her as best she could. “Thank you mistress for using a machine to fuck my ass.”

Aresiz still looking furious handed the machine controller back to Teela only to be handed a butterfly gag attached to a strap. Aresiz Immediately went to Sabine and put the gag in her mouth and held it there she then used the hand pump to start inflating the gag. After it was inflated Aresiz quickly buckled the strap tightly into place so Sabine couldn't spit the gag out.

“I don't want to hear you slave. I don't want to hear you wail in pain or cry out in pleasure. I don't want to here it.” Aresiz said angrily.

Sabine went to say yes mistress but practically no sound came out which made Aresiz smile before she went back into the crowd.

By this point Teela had moved the machine far enough away so it wasn't in the way when the next person stepped forward. “Well you have been a very naughty mandalorian whore haven't you.”

Sabine couldn't tell who it was because of his lothalite accent so she turned her head to see who it is. What she saw was Hainren a human male club regular who hadn't played with Sabine her previous times be handed a whip.

“I think fifteen lashes should be enough of a punishment.” Hainren stated before whipping Sabine on her left thigh.

Sabine wailed into the gag which resulted in a barely audible moaning noise being produced. She also moved her left leg as much as she could to try and get away.

Another four lashes were delivered to Sabine's left thigh making her wail and thrash her leg with every hit. Hainren then delivered five lashes to Sabine's back. This made Sabine's whole body flinch while she wailed as much as she could. The final five lashes were delivered to Sabine's right thigh. Like before Sabine moved her leg as much as she could with each hit as well as wailing into her gag.

Once the final lash was delivered Hainren gathered the whip together and handed it to Teela as he walked up to Sabine. “Now whore this better serve as a reminder to ask for permission to cum.”

Sabine tried her best to reply and thank Hainren for his punishment but it came out as different pitched moans.

Hainren then walked back to the crowd where a female togruta now walked from. Zashe had red skin and white facial markings and a typical blue and white markings on her lekku and montrals.

She had a small dildo in her hands that she was lubing up as she walked behind Sabine. She then crouched down spread Sabine's ass cheeks and after applying a little lube to Sabine's asshole pushed the dildo into Sabine's ass.

Sabine through her head back as she moaned. She then turned her head as much as possible to see Zashe.

“This ass took that rather easily. You've been training this asshole well haven't you whore.” Zashe stated before starting to fuck Sabine's ass with the dildo.

Sabine tried to reply but it soon turned into moaning as Zashe got up to speed. Sabine soon started moving her hips in time with Zashe's thrusts getting even more pleasure from it. Zashe also started groping and needing Sabine's ass cheeks one at a time.

After a couple of minutes and Sabine was close to cuming. She tried to ask for permission to cum but it again came out as moans.

Luckily or as it turned out unluckily for Sabine Zashe realised she was close so she pulled the dildo out of Sabine's ass.

Sabine whined and shook her ass about as Zashe stood up.

Is there something wrong whore? Did you think I was going to let you cum. Even after you came with out permission earlier.” Zashe stated before giving a little giggle as she looked at Sabine.

Sabine just whined again but she had to watch Zashe walk back to the audience.

Sabine then heard walking and shuffling coming from behind her.

“Well it's not every day you find out that you helped teach a hero like Sabine Wren to perform a blowjob is it Sweety.” Nenzrem jovially said.

“No master.” Sweety replied as she knelt behind Sabine.

“No but punishing slaves that is something I do every day isn't it.” Nenzrem now said as Teela handed him a leather paddle.

“Yes master.” Sweety replied.

Nenzrem then hit Sabine on each ass cheek with the paddle which thanks to it's split parts made an almighty slapping noise.

“Now slave I'm going to keep hitting your ass until Sweety has put a set of anal beads up that now well trained ass of yours.” Nenzrem stated before starting to hit Sabine's ass again.

“Please can I have a set of anal beads mistress Teela” Sweety asked.

_OW! Hurry up Teela._ Sabine thought as Nenzrem continued to use the paddle to spank her ass.

Teela handed Sweety a set of five anal beads. These beads were more like individual butt plugs melded into one another. Once one was in you were already starting with the next one. They were also near the limit that Sabine could take so Teela had them lubed up before handing them to Sweety.

The beads were already lubed up so Sweety just had to add a little more lube to Sabine's asshole before putting the first bead in.

All Sabine could really do was moan as it went in and then give off more of a groan when Nenzrem hit her right ass cheek again.

At this point Sweety decided to be a little naughty by pulling the bead back out. Feeling this happen Sabine whined in protest and moved her hips back to try and stop it but it didn't help. Sweety didn't do this once though she did this two more times before finally pushing both the first and second bead into Sabine's asshole Nenzrem spanking Sabine's ass throughout.

Sweety then decided to pull the second bead out before pushing it back in and then pushing the third bead in as well. The fourth bead soon followed but before Sabine could think that the end of this cruel punishment was over Sweety pulled the fourth bead out again.

“Sweety if you do that one more time I will give you the same treatment.” Nenzrem said with a slightly serious tone of voice as he was getting a bit tired of hitting Sabine's ass with the paddle.

“Sorry master.” Sweety replied before pushing the fourth and then the fifth and final bead into Sabine's asshole.

As soon as the fifth bead went in Nenzrem stopped making Sabine whine in relief. She then moaned as he ran a finger over her pussy.

“Your pussy is soaked slave. Did you enjoy me beating your ass?” Nenzrem inquired.

Sabine turned her head so that she could see Nenzrem and then nodded her head as the gag would prevent her from answering normally.

“I don't know why I'm surprised. Most mandalorians are probably pain sluts. Come on Sweety.” Nenzrem said before turning and walking back into the crowd.

Voth the male Twi Lek then walked up to Sabine. “Well slave. Do you think you have earned some pleasure now?” He asked

Sabine turned and nodded her head. “You do. Good. And do you remember what I did to you the last time you were in this exact position?” Voth now asked

Again Sabine nodded her head. “Excellent because I'm going to do it again only this time I'll make it even better for you.”

Whilst this dialogue was going on Teela had been preparing a pussy plug and some electrical pads.

“Now last time because of the liquid latex on you we weren't able to do this.” Voth said as he took the electrical pads and started to put them on Sabine's body.

One pad went on to each of Sabine's thighs. One went onto each of her ass cheeks and another two were put onto her lower back muscles. Once those were in place Voth took the pussy plug and inserted it making Sabine gasp and moan around the gag.

“Now before I turn everything on slave do you want to say anything to your masters and mistresses who played with you whilst you were gagged.” Voth said as he removed the gag from Sabine's mouth with strands of saliva linking the gag to Sabine's mouth.

“Yes master Voth. Thank you master Hainren for punishing me. Thank you mistress Zashe for fucking my ass with a dildo and thank you master Nenzrem for punishing me and ordering Sweety to push anal beads into my ass.” Sabine replied whilst looking at the crowd behind her.

“Very good slave but next time go into a bit more detail.” Voth suggested as he took the control for the all the electrical toys from Teela. “Now lets see if you truly are an electroslut.”

Voth now turned the pads and pussy plug on and started to play around with the lower settings. Sabine gasped when this happened as her pussy began to tingle along with the rest of her lower body. Soon this turned into a tickling sensation that had Sabine moaning.

Voth now moved to the moderate settings. Sabine's lower body started to move but Sabine still had some control as her pussy came alive with sensations making start to mix moans with cries of pleasure.

Voth then went into the high power settings. Now Sabine did lose control of her body as her muscles moved by themselves. Sabine was now almost constantly crying out in pain and pleasure but importantly she had a big smile on her face when she stopped crying and caught her breath.

“What does it feel like slave? What does it feel like to be an electroslut?” Voth asked.

“It feels like. OOOHHH! Pins and needles. MMMMM FUCK! Are all over mmmy lohwer body and pussy.” Sabine managed to say.

“And do you enjoy this sensation?” Voth asked but he already knew the answer.

“Yes master Voth I love the sensation.” Sabine moaned.

“So you wouldn't mind if I say asked you to attend a private session with me where I just did this sort of stuff to you.” Voth inquired.

“When dooooo you want mmmme?” Sabine replied.

Voth didn't reply just smiled as people in the crowd made approving noises. Everyone now watched as Sabine's lower body danced around with Sabine moaning and crying out. Not long later Sabine was close to orgasm.

“Please can I cum master Voth?” Sabine asked

“I don't think everyone in the club heard that slave. Now ask again so everyone can here what Lothal's slutty saviour is asking me for.” Voth ordered. as he grabbed the anal beads

“PLEASE CAN I CUM MASTER VOTH!” Sabine screamed.

“Cum slave.” Voth replied before pulling the anal beads out of Sabine's ass.

“I serve the club!” Sabine shouted as her whole body now shook in release. The pussy plug shooting to the floor followed by Sabine's pussy juice as she squirted.

Voth quickly turned everything off letting Sabine regain control of her body.

Sabine took a few deep breaths before turning her head to look at Voth. “Thank you master Voth for putting electrical pads on my body and an electrical plug in my pussy and using them to pleasure this worthless slave to an orgasm.”

“Very good slave. Keep thanking us like that and more orgasms will be in your future.” Voth said before walking back into the crowd.

“Alright everyone time to give Sabine a little break. In the mean time please start voting on what you would like to see her in next.” Teela informed.

Everyone started to move away as Teela turned to attend to Sabine. “How was it?” She asked.

“Brilliant.” Sabine answered as Teela peeled the pads of her body.

“Good because we're just getting started.” Teela said.

Sabine was quickly uncuffed from the x-frame and Teela took her to have her break.

Ten minutes later and part two of the night was about to begin. The position that Teela put Sabine in was similar to one of the positions she used in there private session. First Teela had used a spreader bar to spread Sabine's legs apart. She then used a pair of wrist cuffs and cuffed Sabine's arms behind her back then using a hook lowered from the ceiling raised Sabine's arms up forcing her to bend over at the waist.

Unlike last time however Sabine hadn't lost her balance. She wasn't on the tip toes of her feet when doing this. It also helped that Teela hadn't raised her arms as high as before meaning that she didn't have to bend as far.

“Ready to go?” Teela asked Sabine after making sure everything was secure.

“What do you think.” Sabine snipped.

Teela took that as a yes so took a step back.

After people in the crowd took a moment to figure out what they wanted to happen the first people stepped forward. Sabine recognised the two female humans immediately. Mistress Yendosa walked up to Sabine and seemed to check Sabine's restraints herself as her wife and slave Lizi carried some moveable platform in front of Sabine and placed it down.

Lizi then squatted down and placed her arms on her legs that were spread apart exposing her pussy. “Do you wish anything else of me mistress?” she asked.

Yendosa smiled as she walked over to the platform. “I do shag. I would like you to show this schutta what I want her to do to me and I don't want you to stop until she has cum.” Yendosa ordered as she sat on the platform.

“Yes mistress.” Lizi said before crawling behind Sabine and out of her sight.

Once Lizi was behind Sabine she kneeled so she was level with Sabine's pussy and started to lick and suck it.

Sabine gasped and moaned before lowering her head trying to look at Lizi. Yendosa then gently grabbed her chin and moved her head up.

Yendosa was now lied back on the platform with her legs spread and her pussy near Sabine's mouth. She then let go of Sabine's chin and moved herself forward. Sabine taking the hint lowered her head so she could start eating out Yendosa's pussy.

As Sabine got to work she was trying to remember what Sweety had done to her so she could replicate it. Luckily Lizi was doing a good job at helping remind her what to do. It also made her moan into Yendosa's pussy which provided a real nice vibration.

“OOOH! Thats it my mandalorian shag. Eat my pussy. Don't forget to suck on it as well. That's it. Now you better not cum until I have shag.” Yendosa moaned as she started groping her tits.

Sabine now really focused on her pussy eating. She really didn't want to have to try and hold her orgasm back until her mistress had cum.

Luckily for Sabine Lizi heard what her mistress said so she eased up a little on her pussy eating. Sabine was still moaning in pleasure because of it but she could definitely tell that Lizi had slowed up.

Sabine didn't slow up though which meant after a couple of minutes and a lot of encouragement she made Yendosa cum.

“OH YES! Suck it schutta!” Yendosa cried out pulling Sabine's head into her pussy.

Sabine also got a taste of her own medicine as Vendosa squirted her pussy juice in her mouth and all over her face when Sabine pulled back a little in surprise.

Just a moment later as Yendosa let Sabine pull her head back Lizi brought Sabine to orgasm.

“I serve the club.” Sabine cried out.

Lizi didn't get covered in Sabine's pussy juice as she was able to swallow the pussy juice as it was squirted into her mouth.

Once Sabine finished squirting Lizi moved back from Sabine's pussy before crawling back towards were her mistress was.

Yendosa was now sat to the left of Sabine as Lizi crawled up to her. “Tell me shag did you have to hold your orgasm back at all?” Yendosa asked looking at Sabine.

“No mistress Yendosa. And thank you for letting me eat your pussy whilst ordering Lizi to eat my pussy to orgasm.” Sabine answered.

“Oh so my pussy is nothing special to you then shag. Well luckily for you I have to deal with my personal shag.” Yendosa said her gaze going from Sabine to Lizi. “Get that out of the way and then find me in the audience.”

Lizi stood up and moved to pick up the moveable platform as Yendosa went back to the audience.

Teela then stepped forward and put a blindfold on Sabine. Sabine felt a shiver go down her spine as her world went black and her senses became hyper aware.

Sabine heard the next person walking up behind her. “I hope you are on birth control slut.” A man with a togruti accent said

“I am master Gojack.” Sabine answered.

“Good because I'm sure going to be the first of many men to do this.” Gojack said before plunging his cock into Sabine's pussy.

Sabine gasped in surprise as the togruta's cock entered her before moaning loudly. She then felt Gojack grab her hips before starting to thrust in and out of her pussy. Sabine was soon ohing and oohing as well as moaning as Gojack got up to speed.

“That's it slut. Keep making those noises of pleasure. Clearly your rebel friends didn't take good enough care of you.” Gojack exclaimed as he continued to fuck Sabine's pussy.

Sabine didn't reply just did as told and continued making noises of pleasure until a couple of minutes later. “Please can I cum master Gojack?”

“Why slut? Why do you need to cum?” Gojack asked continuing to fuck Sabine.

“I need to cum because you have fucked my slutty pussy with your glorious cock to near release master Gojack” Sabine moaned loud enough so that everyone in the crowd could here.

Gojack after another thrust pulled out of Sabine's pussy making her whimper. “Considering I'm not near release myself slut you aren't allowed to cum.” Gojack said as he walked in front of Sabine. “But seen as you have improved on your descriptions you can certainly have a taste of my glorious cock. Open your mouth.”

Sabine opened her mouth and was quickly sucking on Gojack's cock moaning as she tasted herself on it. Sabine did the best blowjob she could in her current situation earning numerous moans from Gojack before he started to just face fuck her. It wasn't long after he started that he came. “Take it slut.” Gojack shouted as he came in her mouth.

Once Gojack pulled out of Sabine's mouth Sabine took a moment to show the cum in her mouth before swallowing it and then saying. “Thank you master Gojack for fucking my slutty pussy with your glorious cock and then shoving it down my throat and cumming in my mouth.”

“Your very welcome slut.” Gojack said before walking back to the crowd.

Teela now stepped up to Sabine again with a ball gag. This was a little special though. Once the gag was in Sabine's mouth and fastened in place Teela took one of the nipple clamps that were attached to the gag via a chain and attached it to one of Sabine's nipples making her gasp and groan loudly. Sabine was a little quieter when the second nipple clamp was attached as she knew it was coming.

At this point Sabine had her head down facing the floor initially because she wanted to give whoever was gagging her better access to the back of her head where a gag is always buckled tight and as the nipple clamps went on her head was prevented from moving up. Once they were on the hand holding her head disappeared. Sabine moved her head to look up making the chains pull taut pulling the nipple clamps making her groan again and move her head back so that if the blindfold wasn't there she would have been looking at the floor.

The next thing Sabine felt was a cane that someone was brushing on her body. “I think you have received a bit to much pleasure bitch. Good thing I intend to rectify that.” A man with a lothalite accent said.

The man then struck Sabine on the back of her thighs. The cane was big enough that both thighs were struck at the same time. Sabine reacted to the hit by crying into the gag and moving forward as best she could before her restraints made her swing back.

In all Sabine was struck by the cane ten times crying out and with each hit. The man then walked in front of Sabine and pulling her hair making her raise her head and pull on the nipple clamps.

“What do you say bitch?” The man asked as Sabine whimpered.

“Thank you master for using a cane to hit my thighs.” Sabine said as best she could. She then smiled as best she could around the gag.

The man let go of Sabine's hair before walking away. Sabine moved her head so that she would have been looking at the floor again making the chains linking her gag to the nipple clamps slacken.

Sabine now heard someone else come up to her. She also heard what she assumed to be Teela setting up something. Sabine then felt something being inserted into her pussy making her gasp and moan. Once it was in Sabine felt something thin against her left leg making her realise that she now had an electrical plug in her pussy.

“Is the mando bitch happy to have her new friend in her again?” the person who was playing with her asked.

From what Sabine could tell this was another man from Lothal so she gave her best reply of. “Yes master.”

“And would the mando bitch like me to introduce her to another possible new friend?” The man now asked.

“Yes master.” Sabine answered.

“Excellent.” The man said as from what Sabine could tell he was handed something. “Because this is a very fun toy.”

A loud electrical noise went of right next to Sabine's left ear making her whimper and flinch away before it stopped.

“Scared bitch?” The man asked as he started to stroke Sabine's back.

“Yes master.” Sabine answered to the best of her ability.

“Well don't be to scared bitch. These Twilight Violet Wands may sound dangerous and sting quite a bit but thanks to the low current they are not lethal. In fact unlike the pads that you have experienced. I can put this head pretty much anywhere on your body and activate it and all it would do is cause a little pain. Even here.” The man explained before moving the wand so that it's head was in contact with Sabine right where her heart was before giving her very short zap.

Sabine felt nine pokes in her chest area before receiving an electrical shock that made her flinch up and away whilst crying out in shock and pain.

“See. Now keep your breathing as normal as possible and enjoy this electrifying experience.” the man advised.

Sabine then felt the pussy plug activate making her moan as it got up to a high setting at the same time the man activated the violet wand and started using it on Sabine. He started with Sabine's left arm and combing down it. He then went across the left side of Sabine's chest before going down the front of her left leg. Once at her ankle the man moved the violet wand head to the back of Sabine's leg and combed back up it over Sabine's ass cheek across her back and back up her arm.

The man then repeated this but on the right side of Sabine's body and then continued to alternate sides once he completed a rotation.

Throughout all this Sabine was producing lots of moans of pleasure and groans of pain as the plug worked away on her pussy and the wand with it's comb head was dragged across her body. The only difference to this routine was when the man moved the wand near the nipple clamps and chain. When this happened Sabine would cry out as the current when straight to her nipples.

“Please can I cum master?” Sabine asked as best she could after a couple of minutes of this.

“Say it so everyone can here it.” The man ordered as he deactivated the wand and got both the nipple clamp chains in between the parts of the head.

“Please can I cum master!” Sabine shouted into the gag.

“Cum bitch.” The man said as he activated the wand again sending current to both of Sabine's nipples.

“AAAHHH I serve the club.” Sabine cried out her pussy juice forcing the plug from her pussy. She also was moving her body up as much as she could to try and stop her nipples from being electrocuted.

“Thank you master for using an electrical plug to pleasure me to release and for letting me experience that electrical wand.” Sabine said as best she could through the gag.

“Your welcome slave.” The man said before he headed back to the crowd.

There were a few moments where nothing of note happened but then Sabine felt someone lubing her asshole again. She then felt a didlo's head get pushed into her ass making her gasp and moan as it was put in place.

“Now bitch lets have some fun.” A women with a lothalite accent said.

Sabine then felt the dildo start to fuck her ass as the machine it was attached to started to move. She was soon making noises of pleasure as well.

Unlike last time there was a lot more playing around with the speed of the machine. Half the time the machine was at a normal human speed. The other half the machine was at a slower speed to tease Sabine making her give off longer” dream like moans. The machine was never put into super human speed settings.

Whilst this happened Sabine did more than produce moans and other noises of pleasure she would also purposefully move her head up so her nipples were pulled by the nipple clamps. The mixture of pain and pleasure really helping Sabine get closer to her release after a few minutes of this latest machine fucking.

“Please can I cum mistress?” Sabine asked to the best of abilities whilst the machine was at one of the faster settings used in this mini session.

“Hm. Let me think bitch. When Aresiz did this earlier you came with out permission. So I think not bitch. You can't cum.” The women said whilst slowly bringing the machine to a stop with the controller.

Sabine whined as the machine slowed to a stop. She moved herself back as much as possible in an effort to try and get off but the dildo along with the machine were soon moved out of the way making Sabine stop moving in her restraints.

Sabine heard the women walk off and then someone else soon walk up to her. Sabine then felt something very cold get placed onto her back between her shoulder blades making her gasp and try to move away only for the person to press this cold thing into her back.

“It's just a harmless ice cube slave. And some of these bruises need a little ice on them right now.” Another women this time without a Lothalite accent said.

Due to the lack of an accent Sabine knew that this was mistress Thea who was now moving an ice cube up and down her back. Thea then took the ice cube away but Sabine didn't here her walk away.

Sabine's skin then went hyper sensitive as she wondered what Thea was up to. She then yelped as Thea pushed the ice cube into her belly and start moving it around there.

This kind of thing continued for a little while but every time a different part of Sabine's body was targeted by Thea including Sabine's breasts, pussy and ass making Sabine yelp loudly and whine in surprise.

Thea was running the ice cube over the back of Sabine's right thigh when she next decided to speak again. “You know doing something like this makes things feel more painful.”

Thea took the now heavily melted ice cube and threw it in the direction of a bin. She then took the whip that Teela was offering her before unfurling it and using it to strike Sabine's right thigh.

Sabine screamed in pain because she didn't expect any kind of hit was coming. She knew the second one was coming though but it didn't stop her from wailing into the gag again.

After the second strike to Sabine's right thigh Thea turned her aim to Sabine's left thigh. A further two strikes with the whip there. After that Thea aimed at Sabine's ass. She hit Sabine's ass six times three hits on each ass cheek.

Sabine thrashed and wailed with each it but after the tenth hit she felt a hand rub her the area where she was last hit.

“When that gag is removed slave thank me for what I did to you.” Thea said before handing back the whip and heading back into the crowd.

A few moments later Sabine heard someone walk up and then felt them spread her ass cheeks. She then felt something rather small enter her ass. A second bead soon followed making Sabine gasp. The third bead was slightly bigger and the forth was the same size as the third. Sabine gasped when each went in. The next two beads were slightly bigger again but they still didn't make Sabine react loudly.

The seventh bead was bigger again and this time made Sabine give off a short loud moan. The eighth bead quickly followed earning the same reaction. The ninth bead which was slightly bigger again now went in. Sabine moaned a little louder and longer when the bead went in. She did the same thing when it was pulled out as well. The ninth bead was pushed in and pulled out a second time before it was pushed in followed by the tenth and final bead.

Throughout all of this the master or mistress who had been doing this had stayed silent so Sabine didn't know who to thank when she heard the person walk back into the crowd.

Sabine then heard another person walk towards her. “Lets see if your needy pussy likes this machine as much as your asshole did.” A man with a Lothalite accent said.

Sabine soon felt the head of the dildo be pushed into her pussy and the machine start up again making her moan in pleasure. The machine was soon up to a good speed and Sabine was moaning,ohing and moving her head so her nipples were being pulled by the chain and clamps.

After a minute the machine was moved into a super human speed. Sabine cried out in pleasure when machine was sped up.

“Are you enjoying this slave. Is Lothal's slutty saviour enjoying having her pussy machine fucked in front of everyone. Are you wanting to cum. You know what you have to say if you need to.” The man said from what Sabine could tell was behind her.

After another few moments Sabine was near release. “Please can I cum master?” She shouted.

“Cum slave.” The man ordered as he pulled the anal beads out of Sabine's ass.

“I serve the club!” Sabine shouted as best she could through the gag. Her body shook violently in pleasure as she squirted heavily forcing the dildo of the machine out of her pussy.

The man after handing Teela the anal beads started to loosen Sabine's gag. “What do you say slave?” He asked as he released the gag but didn't touch the nipple clamps.

“Thank you master for using that machine to fuck my needy pussy to orgasm. Thank you to whoever put those anal beads in my asshole and thank you mistress Thea for whipping me and using that ice on me. Oh and feel free to use ice on me like that again.” Sabine replied.

“Okay time for Sabine's second break everyone. As before you can start voting on her next scenario.” Teela now stated.

Everyone started to disperse with the man handing Teela the gag before walking away himself.

“You alright?” Teela asked Sabine.

“Yea ow.” Sabine replied before reacting to having one of the nipple clamps removed from her nipples. “Hey hook me up with one of those gags after this.”

Teela now removed the blindfold making Sabine blink rapidly. “You enjoy torturing yourself?” She asked getting Sabine to look up at her and smile. “Don't worry I'll get one on order for you and take the cost of the item from your account balance.”

After that Teela got Sabine out of her restraints so that she could have her break.

After a few minutes Sabine's break was over. During the break Dashara had wheeled out what had been voted for as Sabine's final scenario. It was a large fake wooden wall with a hole cut in the middle of it at waste height and a padded platform level with the hole on both sides just big enough to hold someone's body.

Sabine was led to the side of the wall that had the four mounting points. She was then told to lie on the platform with her legs up against her body. Then Teela pushed and Dashara pulled Sabine partly through the hole in the fake wall so her hips and upper thighs were on the other side of the wall. Dashara then used a strap to secure Sabine's body to the platform so she couldn't work herself out of the hole. At the same time Teela was using rope to tie Sabine's limbs to the mounting points her ankles to the two top points making it so people didn't have to move her legs to get at her breasts and her wrists to the lower ones so they were out of the way as well.

“Ready?” Teela asked once she was happy with her rope tying.

“Yes.” Sabine replied before moving her head up in an attempt to see if she could look through the hole and see her pussy. She quickly realised though that no matter where her head was she couldn't see past the wall because the hole was only just big enough to fit her through it. Realising this Sabine let her head hang of the edge of the platform as her pussy and everything else on the other side of the wall became hyper sensitive.

The fake wall also prevented Sabine from seeing Dashara bring out a second cart full of toys which she placed next to herself on the other side of the wall. This was done so people in the crowd could come up to Sabine in secret and play with her as the crowd had been told to convene right near a lane way that was just behind them. This lane way that Sabine couldn't see because of the crowd would take whoever was using it out of Sabine's sight making it so the first time Sabine would realise someone was playing with her was when she felt something.

The first person to play with Sabine in this scenario though came out of the crowd normally. Mistress Ime another human from Lothal came up to Teela and grabbed a few things. She was handed a set of anal beads and some lube as well as a whip before she headed the other side of the wall.

“I think we should send this mandalorian whore home with an experience she will never forget.” Ime called out as she went out of Sabine's sight.

The crowd cheered in approval as Ime got herself set up.

“And that means I think we should give her so much pain and pleasure that she passes out when were done with her.” Ime stated getting a roar of approval from the crowd.

Sabine looked at the crowd and gave them a challenging stare daring them to live up to there word.

That stare turned into a grimace and a cry of pain when Ime used the whip to hit Sabine's right ass cheek. A further five lashes were delivered to Sabine's ass three for each ass cheek. Sabine cried out in pain with everyone because Ime did it slowly making Sabine wonder when and if the next hit would come before the hit was delivered.

Not long after the sixth hit was delivered Sabine felt what had to be lube being run over her pussy and asshole before it was rubbed into her ass making her moan. The hand then went away replaced by the first of the anal beads being pushed into her ass. The bead went in easily making Sabine gasp in pleasure.

The second bead now followed making Sabine ooh loudly before raising her head ad smiling at the wall. Ime then decided to play around by pulling the second bead back out making Sabine moan before she pushed the bead back in again making Sabine gasp and throw her head back with her eyes closed.

The same thing happened with the third bead. Ime pushed it in before pulling it out and pushing it back in again. Sabine made noises of pleasure with each push and pull of the bead.

Sabine then made more noises of pleasure as the next three beads went in before Ime decided to play around again pulling a bead out before pushing it back in again. Ime then pushed in the seventh and eighth bead into Sabine before pulling the eighth bead out. She then pushed the bead back in followed by the ninth and final bead of the set.

Ime then patted Sabine's left ass cheek whilst gently pulling on the beads making Sabine moan. She then stood up and went to the side of the wall.”What do you say to me whore?” She asked.

“Thank you mistress Ime for whipping and then putting anal beads in my whore ass.” Sabine replied.

Ime walked back into the crowd making Sabine look over to see who would be playing with her next.

Sabine didn't see anyone leave the crowd though because they used the secret lane way to make there way over to Dashara who handed the person what they wanted.

The first Sabine knew about this though was when she felt something being inserted into her pussy making her gasp in surprise.

Sabine had to wait a moment after the bullet vibrator was inserted into her pussy to see who had done it. Baizres a human male from Lothal came around the side of the fake wall whilst getting his cock out. “Open that mouth bitch.” He ordered as he walked up to Sabine.

As Baizres lined his cock up he hit the on button for the vibrator making Sabine cry out and thrash in surprise and pleasure. He then thrust his cock forward making Sabine gag before she started sucking on it.

Baizres soon started face fucking Sabine making her gag and start to cover her face in her own saliva. Whilst this happened Baizres also turned the bullet vibrator off and on again. This resulted in Sabine whining when the vibe was turned off and moan and thrash about when it was turned back on.

When Baizres was nearing his release he turned the vibrator off again making Sabine whine loudly again. “Oh stop whining bitch and do what I want. Do it well enough and I might turn the vibrator on again.”

Sabine started sucking as hard as she could making Baizres groan loudly in pleasure. Sabine then felt Baizress thrust forward before cumming in her mouth and down her throat. When he pulled out Sabine swallowed with an audible moan. “Please turn the vibrator back on master Baizres.” She pleaded looking up at Baizres.

“Well seen as you asked nicely bitch.” Baizress said before holding the controller up and hitting the button turning the vibrator on.

Sabine ohed in pleasure as she thrashed around in the moment. She then saw Baizres head the other side of the fake wall.

“What are you?” Baizres asked as he started to gently pull on the anal beads.

“I'm a bitch master Baizres.” Sabine moaned.

“What kind of bitch are you?” Baizres now asked.

“I'm a mandalorian bitch master Baizres.” Sabine answered.

“And what are you to us on Lothal?” Baizres inquired.

“I'm Lothal's slutty saviour and I desperately need to cum master Baizres.” Sabine cried out as she held her orgasm back.

“You desperately need to cum bitch?” Baizres asked sounding surprised.

“Yes master Baizres. Please can I cum?” Sabine replied almost shouting in desperation.

Baizres waited an extra few moments before saying. “Cum bitch.” As he said it he pulled the anal beads out and then rolled away from Sabine so he didn't get covered in her pussy juice when it squirted out of her.

As soon as she was allowed to cum Sabine screamed. “I serve the club.” She thrashed about as much as she could as her pussy shot the bullet vibe out with a big squirt of pussy juice that had some of it coming back down and covering her waist.

Sabine took a moment to get her breath back from such a big orgasm before saying. “Thank you master Baizres for letting me suck your exceptional cock. For feeding me your cum and making me using a bullet vibe on my bitch pussy.”

“Your very welcome you mando bitch.” Baizres replied before heading back into the crowd.

Sabine then watched Obruf make his way from the crowd and over to Teela who handed him a butt plug with a small hand pump attached to it.

“Say either yellow or mercy when the plug starts to feel uncomfortable slave.” Obruf said as he made his way to the other side of the fake wall.

He then took some lube from Dashara so he could lube the butt plug and make sure Sabine's asshole still had a good coating. Obruf then started to insert the butt plug into Sabine's ass.

Sabine gasped at the initial touch and as it was slowly inserted she moaned loudly.

It wasn't long before the plug was in place. When it was Obruf grabbed the hand pump and started to use it to pump up the butt plug.

Sabine heard the pump working and then gasped in surprise as she felt the butt plug get bigger with every pump. It was a weird sensation but much like everything else it was a pleasurable one. That was until the plug started to feel to big. “Mercy.”

Obruf immediately stopped pumping when he heard Sabine say the safe word. He then used the release valve to let a small amount of air out of the plug. “How does that feel slave? Is it still uncomfortable?” Obruf inquired

Sabine felt the plug was big but she was comfortable with it now. “No master Obruf and thank you for putting the butt plug in my ass.”

Obruf let the pump hang from Sabine's ass and made his way back into the crowd. Sabine then looked over to the crowd to see Yendosa and Lizi making there way from the crowd.

“You see this my slutty saviour?” Yendosa asked pointing to the new thing that Lizi was wearing. “This is what happens when shags like you really disappoint me.”

“What is it mistress Yendosa?” Sabine asked.

“It is a chastity belt shag. It prevents anyone from pleasuring my shag in anyway and she will be wearing it for the rest of the night because of what she did earlier.” Yendosa explained.

“But why didn't you just beat her mistress Yendosa?” Sabine inquired.

“Because she will get off on it and right now I want her to just watch. Watch and wish that it was her in your position.” Yendosa replied as Teela handed her a paddle that had a paw print cut into it. “You see my mandalorian shag everyone around here knows that if they see a slave that is wearing a chastity belt around here then that means I am punishing that shag severely. And that means no one is allowed to touch them. Luckily for you your indiscretion warrants a beating and not some quality time with a chastity belt.”

With that Yendosa went the other side of the wall and was quick to hit Sabine's right ass cheek with the paddle. Sabine cried out in pain as Yendosa hit her left ass cheek making her cry out again. Sabine then looked at Lizi who was in her squat pose looking at Sabine. Sabine could see that she was yearning for even the smack of the paddle on her ass.

After ten hits with the paddle Yendosa stopped and came back into Sabine's view. “Let this be a lesson shag. Don't forget to praise your masters and mistresses.”

Yendosa then handed the paddle back to Teela before looking at a fidgeting Lizi. “Enjoying the show shag?” she asked.

“Yes mistress.” Lizi meekly answered.

“Good because seen as you have the best seat in the house you can stay there and watch.” Yendosa ordered before turning and heading back towards the crowd.

Sabine could tell that Yendosa wasn't doing this just to torture Lizi. She was doing this as a warning to never do something that undermines her.

There was an advantage to having Lizi near though. If there was someone coming up from the other side of the wall Lizi would turn her head to watch them walk in. Sabine knew this because not long after she saw Lizi turn her head she felt someone smack there cock against her pussy a couple of times before pushing his cock in making her gasp and moan loudly.

“Oh yes. A lovely whore pussy begging to be fucked.” A man with a lothalite accent said before grabbing Sabine's legs and starting to fuck her pussy.

Soon both Sabine and the man were moaning and making other noises of pleasure. Whilst she was being fucked Sabine looked at Lizi to see her reaction. She was clearly wishing it was her receiving this treatment.

After a couple of minutes of getting her pussy fucked and watching Lizi being tortured by watching her get fucked Sabine was close to orgasm. “Please can I cum master?”

As soon as Sabine asked the question the man pulled out of Sabine's pussy making her whine. He then walked over to Lizi revealing himself to Sabine.

“Care for a taste Lizi?” Hainren asked when he got close to Lizi.

Lizi just looked up at Hainren before looking longingly at his cock.

“Oh that's right you aren't allowed to do that are you because your mistress put a chastity belt on you for being very naughty. Well I suppose I will just have to get someone else to suck my cock.” Hainren now said making his way over to Sabine who had already moved her head back and had her mouth open.

Hainren didn't wait around when he made it to Sabine and immediately thrust his cock into her mouth. Sabine started to suck on Hainren's cock moaning at the combined taste of it and her pussy juice. Sabine then groaned in pain as someone had decided to use a whip on her ass again. Hainren then started to face fuck Sabine as whoever had the whip continued to use it lash her ass.

After a minute or so of this Hainren finally groaned loudly and pulled his cock out of Sabine's mouth. This made Sabine gasp for air and dribble some saliva down her face before it was further covered by Hainren's cum.

Sabine closed her eyes as she felt the first spurt go into her mouth before the others hit her face and started dribbling down into her hair. Once she felt no more spurts hitting her she opened her eyes before blinking rapidly as some cum ended up in her left eye.

Sabine then swallowed the cum in her mouth before saying. “Thank you master Hainren for fucking my whore pussy with your beautiful cock before letting me suck it whilst... Master Gojack whipped this sluts ass.”

Both Hainren and Gojack who had come into Sabine's sight so she could thank him properly smiled before making there way past Lizi and back into the crowd.

Ronzaam a human male from Lothal then came out of the crowd and made his way past Lizi and around to the other side of the wall.

After a few long moments of nothing happening Sabine felt a cock prod her pussy making her gasp before Ronzaam pushed the tip of his cock into Sabine's pussy.

Sabine waited a moment for Ronzaam to push himself further in. When that didn't happen she turned to look at Lizi only to see Ronzaam walk around the side of the wall.

It took a moment for Sabine to realise what was going on. She saw the controller that Ronzaam had and realised that it was actually a dildo from a fucking machine that was in her pussy.

Ronzaam now went over to Sabine getting his cock out whilst he did. “Come on now bitch. Open that mouth so you can thank me for introducing you to a new friend earlier.”

Sabine did as told and soon had Ronzaam's cock shoved into her mouth. She then started sucking and moving her head a little as Ronzaam wasn't moving anywhere.

What he was doing was playing around with the fucking machines controls. Sabine gasped and moaned as the machine started to move. Ronzaam then started to gently face fuck her as the machine made it's way to a steady pace.

“That's it bitch. Suck that cock like a pro.” Ronzaam said before groaning in pleasure as Sabine sucked hard on his cock while moaning.

The steady pace of the machine meant that after a couple of minutes Sabine was able to bring Ronzaam to orgasm.

“Have it bitch.” Ronzaam said as he pulled his cock out of Sabine's mouth as he started to cum covering her face in another load of cum.

Once he finished cumming Ronzaam used the controller to speed the machine up making Sabine cry out as her pussy was fucked at a very fast pace.

Sabine then went to open her eyes but only her right eye did as her left one was plastered close by all the cum and saliva on her face.

“Please can I cum master Ronzaam?” Sabine asked after another minute of the machine fucking.

“What was that slave?” Ronzaam inquired.

“Please can I cum master Ronzaam?!” Sabine shouted.

“I don't think so bitch.” Ronzaam said before turning the machine off.

Sabine whined loudly as the machine suddenly stopped fucking her pussy. She then saw Ronzaam make his way back to the other side of the wall. Sabine then felt the dildo of the machine be removed from her pussy and a few moments later she saw Ronzaam make his way back into the crowd.

“Thank you master Ronzaam for letting me suck your glorious cock and machine fucking my pussy.” Sabine called out when she saw Ronzaam heading for the crowd.

A few moments later and Sabine noticed Lizi look to her right indicating that someone was approaching from the other side of the wall. Sabine then cried out in pain as the person who had approached her hit Sabine's ass with a cane.

A further nine strikes were delivered to Sabine's ass with her flinching and crying out in pain with each one. Sabine then had to wait a moment before the person who had done it made himself visible to her. “What do you say slut?”

“Thank you master Kael for using a cane to hit my slutty ass.” Sabine called out before Kael a human male not native to Lothal walked back into the crowd.

Sabine then saw Jabres a human male from Lothal walk from the crowd and go the other side of the wall.

“Look at this wet and needy pussy.” Jabres said before placing his hand on Sabine's pussy and then pulling it away with strands of pussy juice coming from his hand.

Sabine gasped at the feeling of Jabres's hand. She then moaned loudly when Jabres inserted three fingers into her pussy.

Jabres then proceeded to quickly finger fuck Sabine making her oh loudly before slowing and resting for a moment or two before going quickly again.

It didn't take long for Sabine to get close to her orgasm with this kind of finger fucking. “Please can I cum master Jabres?”

Luckily for Sabine Jabres was in a kind mood. “Cum slut.”

“I serve the club.” Sabine cried out when Jabres rubbed her clit as he continued to finger fuck her.

Sabine thrashed a bit as she let out a small spurt of pussy juice as Jabres's fingers blocked most of the juices from coming out.

Jabres then pulled his pussy juice covered fingers out of Sabine's pussy and walked into Sabine's sight whilst licking his fingers clean.

“Thank you master Jabres for finger fucking my slutty pussy to orgasm.” Sabine said.

Jabres just smiled with his fingers still in his mouth before turning and walking back towards the crowd.

Sabine now waited a few moments before looking at a very sorry looking Lizi to see if anyone was approaching from out of her line of sight. Lizi soon turned to look at a person approaching making Sabine look at the wall wondering what would happen.

What happened made Sabine gasp in surprise as an ice cube was rubbed down her left leg and ass cheek. The same thing happened on the right side of Sabine's leg and ass. The ice cube was then rubbed around all of Sabine's ass cheeks making Sabine yelp and whine. Sabine then yelped loudly and thrashed about as the ice cube was rubbed on her pussy.

After that the ice cube went away but it was replaced by a paddle hitting Sabine's ass. It was used fourteen times making Sabine groan and flinch as the person alternated which ass cheek he or she wanted to hit.

Finally a few moments after the last hit the person walked out from behind the wall. “Well my mando bitch what do you say.” A human women with a lothalite accent said.

“Thank you mistress Yigrath for using ice on me and then spanking my bitch ass.” Sabine replied.

Yigrath walked back into the crowd passing Nenzrem and Sweety as they made there way towards Sabine. Nenzrem immediately made his way to Dashara who was out of Sabine's sight whilst Sweety stopped next to Lizi and seemed to whisper something in her ear using her her hand so that Sabine couldn't guess what she said from how her mouth moved.

Sabine then felt what had to be an electrical pad get stuck to her left ass cheek. Others soon followed being stuck to her right ass cheek both of her thighs and on her lower abdominal muscles as they were also the other side of the wall.

After a few moments the pads were turned on. They were painful but they weren't at a setting that made Sabine totally lose control of her muscles.

Sabine then felt Nenzrem shove his cock into her pussy and immediately start to fuck her at a fairly fast pace. This meant that Sabine was moaning and gasping in pleasure as well as groaning in pain.

Sabine soon shut her eye losing herself in the moment. Then all of a sudden she gasped and ohed as her nipples were suddenly sucked into something warm. Sabine opened her eye and moved her head to see what was going on and found that Lizi and Sweety had moved up to her and started sucking on her nipples. Sabine then moaned loudly and through her head back as Sweety lightly bit the nipple in her mouth and after seeing Sabine's reaction she smiled smugly holding the nipple in her mouth.

This continued for another few moments making Sabine wonder how this could get any better. Sabine then cried out as Nenzrem placed an already turned on wand vibrator onto her clitoris. As well as the cries of pleasure Sabine was now thrashing about a little as her body was starting to get overwhelmed. This meant that Sabine didn't really react when someone started playing with the butt plug. It couldn't have been Nenzrem because he was using his left hand to hold onto Sabine. Unbeknownst to Sabine it was Dashara who was pulling and then pushing the butt plug back into her ass.

With all these sensations happening it wasn't long before Sabine was close to orgasm. “Please can I cum master Nenzrem?”

“Why do you need to cum slave?” Nenzrem asked moving the vibe down slightly so he also felt it so that he could reach his climax soon.

“I need to cummmmmm because all the sensations ohf you fucking my pussy, the electrical pads on mmmmy abs thighs and ass cheeks, Sweeeeety and Lizi sucking mmmmmy nipples, The vibrator ohhhn mmmy clit and whooooever is playing with the butt plug in mmmmmy ass is ohhhverwhelming mmmmeeeeee.” Sabine cried out all the while holding back her orgasm.

Nenzrem waited another few moments after Sabine had answered before finally saying. “Cum slave.”

“I serve the club!” Sabine shouted before thrashing really hard. If the restraints weren't there she would have flown out of the hole in the wall off the platform and onto the floor. Sabine's pussy tried to let out a massive gush of pussy juice but it was more like a sprinkler because Nenzrem's cock was still in the way. The last thing Sabine remembered before blacking out was a loud grunt and a warm feeling from her pussy as Nenzrem came inside her.

When Sabine came too she was lying on the floor next to the fake wall. Teela was crouching beside her throwing away a cloth that she used to clean Sabine's face with and Lizi was holding her head so it wouldn't lull to one side.

“Well that was intense.” Sabine said grogily also seeing that Teela had the butt plug that had been used on her earlier.

“Teela giggled before saying. “Well at least you haven't lost your sense of humour.”

Sabine now moved slowly into a sitting position just as Dashara came back with Sabine's clothes in her arms.

“Er how do you have my clothes?” Sabine asked.

“We can unlock lockers if needed and seen as you needed something to wear.” Dashara explained handing Sabine her clothes.

“Thanks.” Sabine said before getting up slowly with Teela and Lizi moving to make sure Sabine wouldn't hurt herself if she ended up falling over.

“Hey once your dressed everyone wants to talk to you.” Lizi informed Sabine.

“Yeah I'll be over in a moment.” Sabine replied.

Lizi then went off in the direction of where everyone else.

After Sabine got dressed and had a short conversation with Teela and Dashara she went and got a drink from the bar and joined everyone. They had a friendly conversation whilst the next club slaves were presented and had fun in there scenarios. A number of people invited Sabine to private room sessions in the future which Sabine agreed to along with exchanging holo frequencies so everyone could contact her if needed. When Sabine went back to the tower that night she was already looking forward to what might happen to her at the club in the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you don't know shag is slave in huttese and schutta is either bitch slut or whore in huttese according to this source http://www.completewermosguide.com/huttdictionary.html
> 
> Now for the vote. I hope to write all of these scenario's but this vote will decide which gets written first.
> 
> Scenario 1 Pet Play  
> Sabine decides to send the night as a lothcat prowling around the main club area causing mischief and having an interesting time.  
> Scenario 2 Sabine's big reveal  
> Not long after bringing Ezra back to Lothal Sabine gets bored of the usual sex that the pair are having so she decides to surprise and seduce Ezra into doing some BDSM with her.  
> Scenario 3 The many art pieces of Sabine Wren  
> This will be more of a short descriptive way of how Sabine turns herself into pieces of art over the years of going to Kya Firin's fetish club.  
> Scenario 4 Sabine and Ahsoka  
> Whilst hunting for Ezra Sabine is getting frustrated at how long it's taking to find him. She starts to throw herself into finding Ezra at the expense of training, sleep and sexual relief. Ahsoka notices this and decides to try and seduce Sabine to try and help her relax  
> Scenario 5 The Naked Gym  
> With the success of the fetish club Firin corp decide to expand the club on Lothal to include another of there facilities. The Naked Gym. After Teela shows her around the day before it opens Sabine decides to give the place a try and soon enjoys the cool down activities at the gym.
> 
> After a week I will total up the votes from here and the Star Wars Erotica Forum and get started on the winning scenario.


	8. Voting Over and Results

Voting is over. I would like to thank everyone who did vote in the poll but now the results.

In last place with 1 vote scenario 1 Pet Play.

In third place with 2 votes scenario 4 Sabine and Ahsoka.

In joint second place with 3 votes each scenario 3 The Many Art Pieces of Sabine Wren and scenario 5 The Naked Gym.

And the winner with a landslide 8 votes scenario 2 Sabine's Big Reveal.

This has very much been the tale of two votes as here on archive nearly everyone voted for scenario 2 where as on the Star Wars Erotica Forums the vote has been a lot more spread out over the 5 scenarios.

With this complete now though I will get to work on writing scenario 2 and hope to have it out soon.


	9. Sabine's Big Reveal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well here it is the winner of the poll. It took a little while but I feel it came out alright. Enjoy.

Ezra was in Capital City on Lothal getting some supplies and getting himself re-familiarised with the place when he got a message from Sabine. He had been back on Lothal for just over a week and he had been amazed by the progress that had been made in his absence but this was the first opportunity he had to see some of it up close because he had been rather busy in bed back at his tower.

Almost as soon as she had found him Sabine had professed her love for him and as soon as they were back on the ship with Ahsoka setting course for Lothal and saying she would make sure there would be no problems on the trip Sabine had taken him to her cabin so the could consummate there love after saying the mandalorian marriage vows.

Since then the pair of them had been spending a decent amount of time at the tower either in bed or the shower that Sabine had built there or anywhere else that they wanted to fuck in there.

It was why Ezra was in Capital City right now because they were running out of food and Sabine had wanted Ezra to experience the place by himself before she took him on a grand tour. But from the looks of things it had also given her time to set something up back at the tower.

Ezra thought this because when he went to check his holoprojector to see the message a pop up said that the message was to be played when he was outside of Capital City.

Ezra was intrigued but decided to do as the pop up said so he put his holoprojector back in his pocket before making sure he had bought enough food and supplies. He then made his way back to where he had parked his speeder bike so that he could make his way back to the tower.

When he was on the road out of the city Ezra went back into his pocket and took his holoprojector back out and went to play the message. He hit the play button and then immediately stopped the message and shut his holoprojector down as a naked Sabine had appeared and he didn't want to crash while watching the message.

Ezra didn't bring the holoprojector back out until he had parked the speeder bike at the bottom of his tower. Again a naked Sabine appeared in front of him before he hit the play button.

“Hi Ezra. So we have been having a lot of fun recently but I think it's starting to get repetitive which is why I think we need to take things up a notch. Now during your absence from Lothal I ended up going somewhere where I ended up having a lot of fun at and the people there introduced me to the wonderful world of bondage.” Sabine's hologram said before fading away.

It was replaced by short clips of Sabine restrained in various ways being fucked and hit by numerous people. “ What you are seeing now are just a few of the things that these people have done to me and more importantly what I want you to do to me when you get back here.” Sabine's voice said.

Ezra watched these clips feeling his cock get rock hard at the thought of Sabine in these positions.

The clips stopped and were replaced by a naked Sabine again only this time she was bent over at the hips displaying her ass and pussy but what really grabbed Ezra's attention was the rather large sex toy that Sabine was pouring something onto with one hand as she held it in the other.

“So why don't you get back here Ezra. By the time this message is sent I will have everything ready for you. Oh and one last thing. You can fuck me in any way you like from now on Ezra. And when I say any way. I... MMMmean.... It.” Sabine drawled and moaned at the end as she pushed the butt plug into her ass timing it so that the three separate bumps went in when she said the last three words.

Ezra was so entranced by the message that he didn't seem to register that the message was at an end but as soon as he realised Sabine drawled one more thing. “Well what are you waiting for Ezra. I'm not going to wait for you all day and I'm sure I look better in person.”

Ezra immediately shut the holoprojector off and rushed for the lift only to find that Sabine had called it up to the top of the tower making him have to wait for it to come down before he could go up. Whilst he waited Ezra's thoughts were occupied by what he had seen in Sabine's message. Clearly Sabine had done this bondage thing a lot while he was away which meant he would have to use her experience at some point.

After what felt like forever Ezra made it to the top of the tower. As soon as the lift door opened he rushed out and jogged to the door where he and Sabine lived and opened it. He looked around a moment before finally laying eyes on the best thing he had ever seen.

Sabine was on the bed naked. She was lying on her back spread eagled with cuffs around her wrists and ankles. The cuffs were attached to straps that went under the bed. The ankle straps went of to the side and effectively held her legs apart her wrist straps however went to the end of the bed which meant she could easily move her arm across and grab the opposite arms wrist cuff.

Sabine also had a red ball gag in her mouth that had two chains going from the straps of the gag down towards her nipples which had been pinched by nipple clamps that were attached to the chains. She also had a blindfold on and seen as she didn't seem to react to the sound of the door opening some kind of ear buds in her ears.

Ezra took a good few moments to marvel at the sight in front of him. He then noticed on a nearby table a datapad with its holoprojector active with the words 'Read me' being projected. He took another long look at Sabine as she moved a little to stay comfortable before heading over to the datapad.

He picked up the datapad and turned off the holoprojector only for 'Rules of session' to pop up on the screen. Ezra hit the enter button on the datapad revealing a document written by Sabine for this session. In the document she explained everything. How to use all the toys that she had left on the table. How to act as a dominant. How she would act as a submissive. It mentioned the safe words that could be used and if they were used what Ezra should do and most importantly what he absolutely could and could not do.

Ezra took his time reading the document making sure he understood it before putting the datapad down and looking at Sabine. She was still moving around a little on the bed her pussy glistening due to how wet it was. He then looked down at the table of toys and picked up what he had been told by the document was a wand vibrator.

Sabine was happily relaxing on the bed as she listened to her favourite music. She didn't know how long she had been like this but she was starting to wonder if Ezra was even going to bother to come back to the tower. If he was even interested in this side of her.

Her sense of touch had been hyper sensitive for a while thanks to the blindfold which made the pinch of the nipple clamps more intense.

All of a sudden Sabine felt an active wand vibrator get pushed against her pussy making her thrust her hips up as she gasped and oohed loudly despite her gag.

Ezra smiled when Sabine did this. He then took the earplugs out of Sabine's ears and then whispered in Sabine's ear. “Apparently someone has been rather naughty whilst I've been missing.”

Sabine smiled round the gag before letting out a long and loud moan. She then started to move in her restraints. She closed her legs as much as she could moved her arms all over the place and occasionally would roll onto her side as best she could.

Whilst Sabine did this Ezra started groping Sabine as well as keeping the wand vibe on Sabine's pussy. He then used the force to keep the vibrator pressed to Sabine's pussy so he could grope Sabine with both hands.

Sabine deduced that Ezra was using the force but couldn't deny the initial surprise when he did this. In fact it helped her reach her climax sooner. “Please can I cum master?” Sabine asked as best she could with the gag in her mouth.

Ezra took a moment to register what Sabine had said. He then grabbed the wand vibrator again so he could use the force to unbuckle and remove the ball gag from Sabine's mouth whilst saying. “Sorry Sabine. I didn't quite understand you there. What did you want?”

“Please can I cum master?” Sabine said much more clearly this time.

“Oh I don't know Sabine. Should I...” Ezra started saying before sensing Sabine's growing annoyance with him and stopping for a moment before saying. “Oh alright then. Cum.”

Sabine let out a cry of pleasure as she started to cum. She thrashed violently whilst her pussy juice squirted out of her and into the air.

Ezra kept the wand vibe on Sabine's clit throughout her orgasm. He also watched with a smile as Sabine struggled against her restraints during her orgasm. He then sensed she was coming down from her orgasm so he took the wand vibrator away and turned it off.

Sabine took a moment to catch her breath after her orgasm before calling out. “Thank you master for using a wand vibrator on my slutty pussy and making me cum.”

Ezra didn't immediately reply. Instead he put the wand vibrator back where he found it. He then came back over to Sabine and removed the blindfold.

Sabine took a moment to get used to the light in the room before looking into Ezra's eyes and smiling.

Ezra smiled back. “That looked like it was a big one.” He joked.

“Yeah it was but I always cum hard when I do this.” Sabine replied.

“Even when you are being hit by stuff while your pleasured?” Ezra asked looking intrigued.

“Especially when I'm being made to feel pain and pleasure at the same time.” Sabine responded looking directly in Ezra's eyes.

Ezra maintained the stare for a moment before smirking. He then waved his hand unclipping the wrist and ankle cuffs from the straps and then he took the nipple clamps off Sabine so he could get rid of the gag. “Get off that bed and kneel in front of me.” Ezra ordered as he stood beside the bed.

Sabine immediately got off the bed and knelt in front of Ezra. She had her legs spread apart and bent at a near forty-five degree angle. Her back was arched which thrust her breasts forward. She also had her shoulders back and her arms behind her with her hands lightly resting on the ground behind her as far as they could go.

Ezra watched Sabine get in this position and it made the bulge in his pants twitch. “Are you showing off your bondage knowledge Sabine?” He inquired.

“Yes master. This is one of the kneeling positions I was taught.” Sabine answered looking up at him.

“I'm guessing this position has a name.” Ezra asked.

“It's called the PNP position master.” Sabine replied

“PNP. That sounds like an acronym.” Ezra said thoughtfully.

“It is master. It's short for pussy and nipple punishment.” Sabine answered.

“Well I don't think I can do any kind of pussy punishment at the moment and you took care of your own nipple punishment earlier. So I think a few changes are needed.” Ezra announced. He then physically pushed Sabine's legs a little closer together before clipping the ankle cuffs together. Ezra then grabbed Sabine's wrists and clipped them together behind her back making Sabine stop arching her back and leaning back so she didn't lose her balance.

“Now that's better or at least I think it is. But that's the problem though isn't it. Because of my lack of experience I don't know what to really do. The document you made helps but it doesn't beat actual experience.” Ezra states now starting to mess with his pants and under where. “So how about this Sabine. If you give me the best blowjob possible I'll let you choose the positions you get fucked in.”

By this point Ezra had his large and erect cock out. This meant that Sabine didn't have to answer using words. She immediately leaned forward and took Ezra's cock into her mouth deep throating it because Ezra was a little to far away and in her enthusiasm she lost her balance and fell forward.

Ezra shifted forward slightly so Sabine could regain her balance. Once that was done he watched Sabine move up and down his cock as she sucked and made gagging noises.

Throughout this Sabine looked up at Ezra maintaining eye contact with him. Or at least when he looked down at her most of the time his eyes were closed and his head was back as he moaned in pleasure.

Ezra was entranced by what Sabine was doing to his cock. It was absolutely breath taking especially when she decided to pull almost all the way off of him leaving just the tip of this cock in her mouth. She then swirled her tongue around it for a few moments. Then she moaned as she slowly enveloped his cock again. All whilst she looked directly at him.

It was stuff like this that had Ezra cuming after just a few minutes. “Here it comes Sabine.”

Sabine heard the warning so she deep throated Ezra again making a gagging noise before she moaned as long as she could to try and make Ezra cum hard.

The first spurt of cum went down Sabine's throat before she could really register what had happened. She then pulled her head back slightly so subsequent spurts of cum stayed in her mouth.

Ezra groaned throughout his orgasm and also threw his head back before looking back down at Sabine as it came to an end. He then pulled out of Sabine's mouth which she left open showing off the mouthful of cum she had. She then swirled it around with her tongue before finally swallowing the load with a moan.

“How was that master?” Sabine asked with a wistful toe of voice.

“That... Was incredible Sabine.” Ezra managed to get out as he caught his breath a little. “Now what do you have in mind?”

“I have a few things in mind master but I would need to be unrestrained to get into position.” Sabine answered.

Ezra quickly moved and unclipped the wrist and ankle restraints letting Sabine move freely. He then proceeded to remove the rest of his clothes as Sabine got into a new position.

As soon as she was free Sabine stood up and got on the bed. She then layed down on the bed face down and spread her legs wide. Sabine then bent her legs whilst propping herself up on her knees raising her hips up off the bed and causing her to bend her back. Lastly she reached back and grabbed her ankles so she effectively held her legs in position.

“Can you restrain me now master?” Sabine asked once she was comfortable with her position and had moved her head to look at Ezra.

Ezra who was now completely naked walked over and clipped Sabine's left wrist cuff to her left ankle cuff and then did the same with her right side. It was at this point Ezra noticed something black and circular between Sabine's ass cheeks. It took him a moment to realise that it was the butt plug that she had put in herself when she made the message.

“So does this position have a name my mando slut?” Ezra asked trying to hide the fact that he felt stupid for forgetting about the butt plug.

“Yes master. It's called the CFM position.” Sabine answered looking back at Ezra as best she could.

“Another acronym I'm guessing.” Ezra inquired.

“Yes master. An appropriate acronym as well.” Sabine replied.

“Oh really. How is it appropriate?” Ezra now asked as he rubbed Sabine's right ass cheek.

“It's appropriate master because CFM is short for come fuck me. Which is exactly what I want you to do to me.”

“And who's saying your going to get exactly what you want.” Ezra replied before using the force to grab the flogger that Sabine had left out for him. “Because from where I'm standing Sabine I have a nice looking ass that is asking for a spanking of some kind.”

Ezra then lightly hit Sabine with the flogger on her left ass cheek and then again on her right. “Harder.” Sabine called out after the second hit as she felt Ezra was being a bit timid as if he didn't want to hurt her.

Ezra heard Sabine's advice and hit her left ass cheek a little harder. This time he got a reaction from her as Sabine mewled in pain from the hit. Ezra gave another strike to Sabine's right ass cheek and got a similar result. Now knowing how hard he should hit Sabine Ezra started to pick up speed and soon he was hitting Sabine at a fairly good pace.

Sabine was now groaning and occasionally crying out in pain as Ezra got into a really good rhythm with the flogger. It made her start to fantasise about how good Ezra could be once he was trained to be a dominant. But that was something she could think of later and after a minute or two of fast and hard flogger spanking Sabine felt it was time to move on. “Please master. Please fuck me.” she pleaded.

Ezra stopped and for a moment worried that he had done something wrong but quickly realised Sabine hadn't used any of the safe words and had called him master. “Are you sure you want me to stop Sabine? Because form how shiny and wet your pussy looks I'd say you were enjoying yourself whilst I spanked your ass.” Ezra inquired.

“I was enjoying myself master but I would enjoy your cock in my pussy or ass more.” Sabine replied.

Ezra's cock by now was fully erect again and he couldn't deny the fact that Sabine's pussy was begging to be fucked. “Alright Sabine. Seen as your so desperate for it.” Ezra said emphasising the word so.

Whilst he said that Ezra had thrown the flogger onto the bed moved behind Sabine and lined his cock up with her pussy. He then grabbed Sabine's right forearm and pulled her back as he thrust forward into her pussy making both of them moan loudly.

Before he moved again Ezra grabbed Sabine's other forearm as they prevented him from grabbing her hips. He then started to fuck Sabine as fast as he could.

Sabine immediately started moaning and ohing as Ezra got up to speed. He was making noises as well but they were drowned out by Sabine's louder noises.

“Oh yes fuck me master. Fuck my needy pussy.” Sabine cried out

“You're making a lot of demands Sabine. Is there anything else you want to demand?” Ezra asked as he continued his fast pace.

“Play with the butt plug please master.” Sabine answered.

Ezra again couldn't deny that he had wanted to do that so he grabbed the base of the plug and started to move it around. It created a new feeling for him where he could feel the plug being pushed against his cock as he moved in and out of Sabine's pussy.

Sabine of course had felt this kind of thing before. Normally it was a cock in her pussy and ass practically rubbing against each other but it still worked when a butt plug was being pushed in the right way.

It also meant that both of them neared there release a lot quicker. “Please can I cum master?” Sabine asked

“Cum Sabine. Cum like the slut you are.” Ezra answered as he thrust forward and came himself.

Sabine cried out as her orgasm hit. She thrashed about as she squirted around Ezra's cock feeling his hot cum fill her pussy.

Ezra grunted as he released his cum in Sabine. Her pussy squeezing his cock as hard as it could as he also felt spurts of her pussy juice hit is cock and get forced around it.

After a few moments of enjoying the afterglow of his orgasm Ezra pulled out of Sabine resulting in a glob of his cum coming out of her pussy and falling onto the bed sheet below.

Sabine moaned as Ezra did this suddenly feeling rather empty. She looked behind her as best she could seeing Ezra was staring intently at something. Sabine gasped and then moaned as Ezra started pulling the butt plug out of her ass.

Ezra knew that the plug that Sabine had put up her ass in the message had to be big but because of how small the holo projection was he didn't know how big until he started pulling it out. “Kriffing hell Sabine this thing is massive.” He said once he had pulled it out and had a moment to examine it.

“That's nothing master compared to some of the plugs I've taken.” Sabine replied with a smirk.

Ezra looked away from the plug and at his now smirking wife who was still looking back at him. “You're saying you've taken bigger things up your butt than this. How big is this thing anyway?” Ezra asked looking back at the plug.

“Nine and a half inches insertable length and two and a half inches wide at it's widest point master. I have a bigger and a smaller one as well if you want me to show them to you later.” Sabine answered.

Ezra was momentarily stunned. “And how much bigger is the bigger one?” He hesitantly asked.

“The big one has an extra half inch insertable length and an extra inch in width at the widest point master.” Sabine answered whilst watching Ezra stare continuously at the butt plug.

Whilst he starred at the butt plug Ezra imagined what the bigger one would look like. He then imagined the bigger butt plug being pushed up Sabine's ass. She would be moaning and ohing as he slowly pushed it into her watching as the plug was engulfed by her asshole.

Ezra snapped out of his day dream when he saw Sabine wiggle her ass around. His eyes landed on Sabine's asshole making his cock twitch in need. Quickly making a decision he threw the butt plug onto the bed near Sabine's head and moved behind her again.

“Lube is where the other toys are master. Cover your cock and my asshole in plenty of it before penetrating me.” Sabine said when she realised what was about to happen.

Ezra stopped and quickly used the force to pull the lube to him. He quickly squeezed some lube out of the tube and onto his cock before spreading it about. Once he had done that he squeezed some lube onto her asshole and rubbed it in. There was quite a bit of excess lube which had Ezra a little worried as he didn't want to use to much.

Once he was satisfied Ezra threw the lube back onto the table and lined his cock up and slowly started to push into Sabine's ass.

Sabine gasped and ohed as Ezra's cock pushed into her ass. Barring the butt plug it had been a while since she had something in her ass. The butt plug had certainly been a nice reminder to how anal sex felt but Sabine knew Ezra was now going to give her something much better than a reminder.

Imagining himself pushing a big butt plug up Sabine's ass was one thing but watching and feeling his cock go up Sabine's ass was so much better. Ezra stared intently as his cock slowly disappeared up Sabine's tight ass. That was something that was also blowing his mind right now. Sabine's ass was surprisingly tight in Ezra's mind considering how big the butt plug in her ass was.

Eventually Ezra got balls deep in Sabine's ass making both of them moan as Sabine also turned her head as much as possible to smirk and look up at Ezra.

Ezra saw this as the okay to start moving so he slowly pulled out and then moved back in slightly faster. Sabine moaned loudly as Ezra did this which gave Ezra even more encouragement making him move faster until a minute in he was fucking Sabine at full speed.

Both of them were now making noises of pleasure as Ezra grabbed a hold of Sabine's arms again in an effort to fuck her harder. Sabine meanwhile was trying to reach the butt plug with her mouth. It was initially just out of her reach but it then moved close enough to her open mouth for her to start sucking on it. Obviously Ezra had moved it with the force.

After a minute or two like this Sabine was close to cuming. “Please can I cum master?” Sabine asked

“YES!” Ezra shouted as soon as Sabine asked. He was so close himself that hearing Sabine ask for permission to cum was enough to make him cum.

Sabine felt her ass being filled with cum as she cried out in pleasure. She squirted a decent amount of pussy juice onto the bed as she thrashed about a little.

After recovering from his orgasm Ezra started to pull out of Sabine's ass making her moan in pleasure again. Once his cock was out he watched as Sabine's ass gaped and slowly closed back up.

“Please can I suck your cock master? I love tasting my ass on people's cocks.” Sabine asked after a few moments.

Ezra obliged Sabine's request walking around the bed and presenting his cock to her which she latched onto almost immediately.

Sabine moaned as she started to suck on Ezra's cock. She moved as much as she could to try and get as much of it in her mouth.

Ezra could tell that Sabine was desperate to suck his cock so he moved forward slightly letting Sabine suck more of it. “You really like tasting your own ass don't you?” Ezra inquired

Sabine just nodded her head whilst continuing to suck on Ezra's cock.

“And from what I sense you want to try a different position.” Ezra stated

Sabine just nodded her head again and then watched as Ezra waved his hand using the force to unclip the cuffs from each other. This let Sabine let go of her legs and stretch them for a moment and move her arms around to get some blood flow back in them.

“Alright Sabine get in a new position.” Ezra ordered as he pulled back from Sabine so his cock came out of her mouth.

“Yes master.” Sabine replied before starting to get into position.

This position was a lot easier and simpler than the last one. Sabine layed down on her left side. She then brought her legs together and bent them whilst running her arms straight down her shins with her wrists and ankles together.

This time Ezra didn't need to be prompted to link the cuffs together. Once he saw Sabine bring her wrists and ankles together he knew that she was in position. He even noticed that Sabine had put her wrists and ankles near one of the straps so he linked it to the cuffs so she wouldn't be able to turn unexpectedly.

“You're learning quickly master.” Sabine stated as she watched Ezra link the cuffs and strap together.

“I'm sure you will help to teach me much more after this.” Ezra replied.

He then moved a little to his left where Sabine's hips were and lined his cock up with her asshole. Ezra spread Sabine's ass cheeks to get a better view before starting to push his cock in again.

“Yellow.” Sabine called out.

Ezra immediately stopped and pulled away slightly whilst looking up at Sabine to see what was wrong.

“You need to add more lube to your cock and my asshole before you fuck me in the ass again.” Sabine explained.

“Do I have to do this before I fuck your ass every time?” Ezra asked as he used the force to grab the lube.

“Yes. It's something everyone did at the club. And don't worry about using to much lube because there's no such thing as to much.” Sabine replied as Ezra spread some lube over his cock again.

He then squirted some lube onto Sabine's asshole and rubbed it in. After that Ezra lined his cock up again and started to push his cock into Sabine's ass again.

Ezra had to admit Sabine's asshole was easier to push into after adding the lube. It also felt a little looser thanks to the previous fucking he had given Sabine's ass. It still felt amazing though and the extra looseness meant that Ezra was able to get up to speed a little quicker.

Sabine felt Ezra grab onto her before he started to fuck her. She was soon giving off many sexual noises as Ezra got up to speed. She then met Ezra's gaze and she smiled at him before moaning loudly.

“Enjoying yourself slut?” Ezra asked with his own smile.

“Yes master. Lothal's slutty saviour is enjoying herself.” Sabine replied.

“Lothal's slutty saviour?” Ezra inquired.

“A title I earned at the fetish club when I revealed my true identity.” Sabine answered.

“We are talking about this fetish club after this.” Ezra groaned before refocusing on ass fucking Sabine.

It wasn't long after the conversation that both of them neared there orgasm.

“Please can I cum master?” Sabine called out.

“Yes. Cum.” Ezra moaned as he thrusted into Sabine a few more times before one last hard one before he came himself deep in Sabine's ass.

Meanwhile Sabine cried out in pleasure as her pussy first leaked and then spurted out her pussy juice before leaking out again towards the end running down her leg and onto the bed.

Ezra pulled out of Sabine's ass which stayed open letting the cum dribble out which he watched for a few moments before it started to close up.

“Enjoying my gaping asshole master?” Sabine asked.

“More like enjoying my handiwork.” Ezra replied in a cocky manner.

He watched as Sabine's asshole fully closed back up before looking over to Sabine's soaked pussy. Her leg shiny from the pussy juice that had run over it when she came.

Seeing Sabine's pussy like that made Ezra decide to use the force to make his cock nice and hard again before lining up with Sabine's pussy and thrusting forward.

Sabine watched this happen and moaned loudly when Ezra thrusted forward. She had grown very use to him using the force to keep his cock nice and hard over the last week. Of course there were different stims that could do exactly the same thing but they cost money and were obviously not needed.

Ezra started to move in and out of Sabine's pussy but he wasn't getting up to full speed. This was because he was looking over to where the toys were before he moved his right hand up and used the force to pull the wand vibrator back into his hand. He quickly turned it on and placed it against Sabine's clit.

“OHHH! Fuck yes master.” Sabine cried out as soon as the wand vibrator was pushed against her clit.

Ezra smiled as he grabbed a hold of Sabine and sped up his movements and added a little extra force to each thrust. Sabine reacted to this by moaning louder and moving her hips as best she could.

“Please can I cum master?” Sabine asked after a few minutes of moaning. ohing and oohing from Ezra's cock fucking her pussy and the wand vibrator on her clit.

“Wait till I cum Sabine.” Ezra ordered as he tried to use the force to make him thrust faster so he could get off quicker.

Sabine felt Ezra's pace quicken and it made holding back her orgasm even harder but thanks to all the visits to Kya Firin's Fetish Club and more importantly all of the times her masters and mistresses at the club had decided to make her hold back her orgasms she was able to hold it until Ezra started to cum.

Ezra let out a loud moan as he thrust forward and released his seed deep in Sabine's pussy again. As soon as he felt the first spurt of his cum leave his cock Sabine cried out in her release a jet of pussy juice hit Ezra's cock and was forced out around it covering both of there crotches.

Once Ezra finished his orgasm he pulled out of Sabine and took the vibrator away and turned it off.

Sabine was still in the midst of her orgasm which meant as soon as Ezra pulled out a big glob of his cum came out of her pussy followed by some pussy juice. It ran down her thigh and pooled where her leg met the bed sheets.

After another few moments Sabine came back down to earth from her orgasm. It took her another couple of moments to realise the mix of juices that had run down her leg. She then looked up at Ezra who was looking back at her with the wand vibrator in hand as if he was waiting for her to make the next move.

“Thank you master for fucking my ass and then fucking my pussy whilst placing that wand vibrator on my clit.” Sabine uttered.

Ezra had a look of surprise on his face before it changed to realisation. “That's only the second time you have thanked me Sabine and you said in the document that good submissives thank there masters for everything. Something you haven't been doing.”

“Sorry master. I forgot.” Sabine replied.

“Forgot or did on purpose to get another beating with the flogger” Ezra said with the look on his face clearly saying he knew exactly what Sabine was doing.

Sabine decided to break from character and smirked back at Ezra to confirm his suspicions.

Ezra again waved his hand as he used the force to unclip Sabine's wrist and ankle cuffs from each other and the strap. “Get into another position. Make it a good one to because it will be the last one.” He ordered.

Sabine took a moment to gather some of the cum from her pussy on her fingers before sucking her fingers clean. She then started to get into the new position. She first lied on her back in the middle of the bed. She then moved her legs so her feet ended up next to her head. “Can you link my ankle cuffs to the straps master?” Sabine asked.

Whilst Sabine had been doing this Ezra had wondered over to where the flogger had ended up which was on the floor next to the bed. Once he retrieved it Sabine had asked to be clipped up. Ezra looked up to see Sabine on her back with her legs folded back with her feet near her head and her pussy and asshole on full display.

“Master?” Sabine asked looking at him as he dumbly stared at her.

Ezra blinked as he realised he was dumbly staring at Sabine he then moved to do as Sabine had originally asked. He had to loosen the straps a little so they could reach the cuffs but once he did that he linked the cuffs to the straps.

Once her ankle cuffs were linked to the straps Sabine moved her arms between her legs and her body. She then snaked them over her legs at the knee joint leaving her hands near her ass cheeks. “You can link my wrists now master.”

Ezra again had to mess around with the straps so they would reach Sabine's wrists but he soon had her linked to them. It left Sabine perfectly exposed for Ezra to do anything he wanted to her.

It also left Ezra in a momentary daze as he took in the sight in front of him but after his little day dream he was back in the moment.

“Well Sabine seen as you wanted this so badly.” Ezra said before hitting Sabine with the flogger on her left ass cheek.

Sabine groaned in pain as Ezra got up to speed with the flogger. Unlike last time he moved around Sabine's body. He would go up and down Sabine's legs whilst hitting her. He would take some time to focus on her breasts before transitioning back to her ass cheeks.

It meant that after a few minutes all the parts of Sabine's body that were exposed had at least a dull ache from the beating.

“What do you say Sabine?” Ezra asked after giving one last hit with the flogger.

“Thank you master for punishing me with the flogger that you are surprisingly good with.” Sabine replied.

“If I'm already good with this then imagine how good I could be with similar toys.” Ezra said before walking over to the toy table to put the flogger back where it should be.

Sabine had a few thoughts of Ezra expertly using a whip or a crop and even a paddle on her and it made her shiver in anticipation of that. She then looked to see where Ezra had gone and had another idea pop in her head when she saw he was at the table where all the toys were. “Master could you use the toy that is in the top draw of the table please.” Sabine asked.

Ezra looked over at Sabine before looking back and opening the draw in question. Inside was something that hadn't been included in the document. It was a long hollow dildo that at the base had a thick adjustable strap and a smaller ring that had a clip allowing it to open up. “What the hell is this Sabine?” Ezra asked as he took it out of the draw.

“It's a penis extender master.” Sabine answered.

“Oh so your saying I'm to small now are you.” Ezra said angrily.

“Not at all master. In fact you have the biggest human cock I've ever had. But it's nowhere near the size of a gungan cock.” Sabine answered looking as sincere as possible.

Ezra could tell Sabine was telling the truth so he calmed down a little. “So you want me to put this on so you can experience the size of a gungan cock.” Ezra stated.

“Yes master but don't worry I've experienced that size plenty of times before.” Sabine answered.

“Been to Naboo have we?” Ezra asked

“No master. Just other people using similar toys to the one your putting on now. They have even used wookie sized ones on me. Those are a real challenge.” Sabine said matter of factly

Whilst Sabine was talking Ezra stepped into the strap and pulled it up. Just before he placed the dildo over his cock he realised what the small ring was for. It was meant to go around his scrotum just above his balls. Ezra unclipped the ring before pushing the hollow dildo over his hard cock. Once that was done he clipped the small ring up securing the dildo in place. It was a weird feeling having the ring wrapped around him but he could get used to it.

Ezra now started to tighten the strap so that the hollow dildo had no chance of coming off. Once that was done though he had to reach out for the table as he was shocked at the feeling of his cock suddenly feeling like it was the size of the dildo.

“Oh sorry master. Forgot to mention that once the strap is tightened it acts as a neurological link so that it feels like the dildo is your actual cock.” Sabine said looking over at Ezra with an evil smirk on her face.

Ezra took a few moments to get use to the feeling of a long cock before looking at Sabine with his own evil smirk. He then made his way onto the bed and lined himself up with Sabine's pussy and after a quick glance up to see that she was staring right at her pussy thrust forward.

Both Ezra and Sabine moaned loudly from Ezra's initial thrust but he didn't thrust all the way in. He would have if he had been at his usual size but with the extra length from the gungan sized penis extender he still had a few inches to push into Sabine.

Ezra slowly started to push the extra length in being careful not to hurt Sabine. As he did this Sabine let out a long loud oh as she felt Ezra go deeper and deeper into her pussy. It had been a while since something had gone this deep in her pussy so it was like a new sensation for Sabine.

Finally Ezra got all the way in and he moaned loudly when he did. Sabine's pussy felt a little tighter thanks to the extra width his enhanced cock had.

After a few moments of getting used to the size of Ezra's enhanced cock Sabine begged for him to move. “Please master. Please fuck me with your gungan sized cock.”

Ezra obliged Sabine's request starting to pull out so he could thrust back into her. Due to the new size of his cock Ezra didn't do what he normally did and pull nearly all the way out before thrusting forward. It meant that when he did attempt to do this he found himself losing his rhythm and slowing his pace.

Even at this slower pace Sabine was moaning up a storm. The length of the gungan sized cock making up for Ezra's inexperience with it's size.

Ezra's pace started to pick up once he started getting used to the size of his cock. The extra pace also caused him to start moaning himself as Sabine started to oh and ooh.

Eventually Ezra got up to full speed when he did Sabine threw her head back and cried out in pleasure. She had been watching Ezra thrust into her pussy but if she kept doing that then she would need to cum a lot sooner than Ezra.

After about another minute though they were both close. “Please can I cum master?” Sabine asked.

“Why do you need to cum Sabine?” Ezra replied whilst he continued to fuck Sabine.

“I need to cum because your fucking my slutty pussy with your gungan sized penis sleeve so deep and so fast master.” Sabine cried out.

“Cum Sabine.” Ezra said.

“OHHHHH YYYEEESSS!” Sabine shouted as she came hard. She thrashed about as much as she could in her restraints as her pussy turned into a sprinkler due to her squirt beeing blocked by Ezra's gungan sized cock.

Ezra used Sabine's orgasm to trigger his own. He groaned loudly as he gave one last hard thrust forward going balls deep into Sabine's spasming pussy.

As Ezra came the hollow dildo pumped the cum through itself and into Sabine. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head when she felt this happen.

Once both of them had finished there orgasm Ezra pulled out of Sabine. There was quite the overflow of fluids that followed Ezra's enhanced cock out of Sabine's pussy.

“Your pussy is surprisingly tight with this.” Ezra commented whilst pointing at the hollow dildo.

“If you think my pussy was tight master then imagine how tight my ass will feel. And thank you master for fucking my pussy with your gungan sized cock” Sabine replied after getting her breath back.

Ezra used the force to bring the lube to him. “Why should I imagine it when I can experience it.” Ezra said as he poured some lube onto his cock before spreading it about.

Sabine just smiled as she watched Ezra spread the lube over his enhanced cock. She continued to watch as he did the same to her assshole and then line his cock up with it.

Ezra met Sabine's gaze before he started to slowly push into Sabine's ass. It was unbelievably tight and made Ezra wonder if Sabine could take a gungan sized cock without lube.

Sabine had her mouth wide open in a gasp as she watched and felt Ezra's gungan sized cock go up her ass. Eventually Sabine threw her head back with a loud oh as Ezra went further and further.

Ezra soon got balls deep and he moaned in pleasure. He then looked up to Sabine who met his gaze as she lifted her head up again. They both gave beaming smiles to the other as they grew accustom Ezra's gungan sized cock in Sabine's ass.

Once he was ready Ezra grabbed a hold of Sabine and started to move. He slowly pulled out of Sabine before pushing back into her ass.

Sabine gave off long enticing moans as Ezra did this with the moans growing shorter and louder as he picked up speed.

Because of the slow build up of speed Ezra was able to find his rhythm easier. He still had a few miscues because of the size of his enhanced cock but it was certainly a lot better than his first attempt with Sabine's pussy.

Sabine was making so many sexual noises to encourage Ezra to go faster and when he reached his max speed Sabine she was moaning and ohing up a storm.

This went on for two to three minutes with Sabine making her loud moans and ohs of pleasure and Ezra giving off less audible grunts and moans.

“Please can I cum master?” Sabine asked.

“Yes cum Sabine. Cum with me my mandalorian slut.” Ezra shouted.

Sabine cried out loudly as she came. She thrashed violently as she squirted her pussy juice out over Ezra who was leaned over her and herself.

Ezra let out a loud grunt as he thrust forward and came. The hollow dildo did it's job again by firing Ezra's cum out deep into Sabine's ass.

After taking a few moments to recover Ezra pulled out of Sabine's ass. He then uncuffed Sabine so he could move freely before standing up so he could take the penis enhancer off.

Sabine quickly got herself out of the position she was in and started to move her limbs about to work out some of the stiffness. “So how was it?” She asked

Ezra by now had the penis extender off and was now getting used to the feeling of a normal sized cock. “Incredible. Your suggestions in the document certainly helped.” Ezra said looking over to Sabine

“Yeah I knew that I would need to do those due to your lack of experience. I suppose it also provided a nice little change for me. I don't normally get to decide my positions whilst were playing.” Sabine explained.

“So what's this fetish club I've been hearing about?” Ezra said as he made his way to Sabine and wrapped his arms around her.

“Kya Firin's Fetish Club in Capital City is where I've been going for the past few years whilst you were... Away. I went there because I wanted to see what is was like and I kind of felt that I had waited for you long enough.” Sabine explained looking a little ashamed.

She then looked up at Ezra and saw his understanding. “Whilst there I discovered that I loved bondage. I loved being tied up restrained and then fucked or punished for masters and mistresses pleasures.” Sabine said with a growing smile.

“And these masters and mistresses of yours. Would they be willing to teach me how to do the same thing?” Ezra asked.

“The mistresses would want to fuck you as well but yes they would teach you.” Sabine answered.

“Well these mistresses will just have to be disappointed then wont they.” Ezra replied his head getting slightly closer to Sabine's

“Not necessarily. If you let me continue to play with everyone at the club I'll let you play with other people as well.” Sabine proposed moving her head closer as well so that they were practically nose to nose.

“Deal.” Ezra said before closing the rest of the distance and kissing Sabine who immediately started kissing back.

There hands roamed the each others bodies as they continued before Sabine finally broke the kiss. “Come on lets go get cleaned up.” She said before leading them to the shower where they did more than just cleaning up.


	10. The many art pieces of Sabine Wren

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well there's been a change of plan. Like I said in an earlier comment I had originally planned to do a private room chapter next but when I realised I was using elements that I wanted to first use in this chapter and the naked gym scenario I stopped work on the private room chapter and started working on this. And I completed it in a day. Once I did complete it though I made sure to take my time and read through it a few times to cut down on the mistakes that I have been leaving in other chapters which I also can't be bothered to go back and fix.

Over the years of visiting Kya Firin's Fetish Club on Lothal Sabine Wren had many opportunities to turn herself into an art piece and she had a few different ways of doing it.

The first way Sabine had herself turned into art was the thikite statue. This of course was how she was turned into art originally.

After taking her clothes off Sabine would get into the hip high mould as Teela prepared the hover dildo and butt plug. Teela would then insert the butt plug into Sabine's ass. The plug would vary in size and width but it always had the ability to vibrate. The hover dildo would then be put in place. Teela would either insert it straight into Sabine's pussy or like the first time Sabine did this insert the tip and then let the rising thikite push the dildo up and into Sabine. Either way it ended up in Sabine's pussy ready to vibrate away.

Once the toys were in place Teela would then secure the lid of the mould in place or at least she did the first few times Sabine did this. The reason she stopped was because a system was developed that could cut the flow of the thikite before it overflowed making a lid no longer needed.

Now Teela would pull the lever letting the thikite flow through the pipe and into the mould. Sabine never tired of watching her legs disappear into the thikite as it filled the mould. It would also be at this point that Teela would have her own fun with Sabine. Sometimes she would give her a show by playing with herself in some way other times Teela would grope Sabine and occasionally rub her clit to 'get her in the mood'.

After the thikite had filled the mould and hardened and after the mould itself had been removed. Teela would start with the finishing touches. First by giving Sabine goggles so she could see after the process was done and tubes to keep her nose clear. Then Teela would use a spray gun to cover Sabine's upper body in thikite whilst she held whatever pose she was doing. After that she would remove the goggles and tubes and give Sabine the eye drops and special contact lenses so she could see. She would then finish off the process by carefully painting some thikite over the last little areas that the goggles inadvertently prevented from being covered.

Sabine would now be taken into the club to spend some of the night as a statue. It wasn't the whole night because normally they didn't keep people like that the whole night. Sabine's first time had been an exception to the rule so she could see what the club was like.

It also meant that Sabine could get away with doing more stressful poses when she was a statue.

Speaking of poses there were a number of poses that Sabine would do. Sometimes she would cover her nipples with her hands and other times she would pinch them to draw attention to them. Sometimes she would try and look like an innocent girl and other times she would pose with her head thrown back as if she was about to cum all over the place. She would look on the holonet for inspiration and copy poses that she really liked.

Some of her favourite poses though weren't actually ones where she decided what she would do. Not long after she had revealed herself to everyone at the club Teela and Dashara had given Sabine a guide called Restrained Elegance How To Position Your Slave. They had told Sabine to learn the positions in this guide because everyone at the club used them and would expect her to know what to do when they call out a position.

Sabine was quick to learn everything in the guide and also wasn't surprised when Teela decided to use some of the guides positions when she was already hip deep in a solid block of thikite. Of course Teela could only mess with Sabine's arm and head positions so they soon ran out of variations to do but Sabine didn't mind.

The first time Teela had ordered a position Sabine had ended up with her arms in a wrists offered position and her head was to be in a submissive position. Sabine had been given pictures of the pose after and was blown away by them as she thought she looked incredible.

More slave poses followed along with more regular ones but it was obvious which ones Sabine preferred to do due to the amount of slave poses she did.

There were variations to the statue process itself though. Quite a few times they would do a batch of statues where the base was only ankle high. This would open up full body poses and let Teela use leg positions and general standing positions from the guide.

The legs spread touching toes position was a particular favourite of Sabine's as it left her pussy and ass on full display whilst she was able to see everything from between her legs although everything was upside down.

There were down sides to the ankle high base though. With the whole statue theme there was an unwritten rule that there could be nothing obvious that would indicate that there was an actual person in there. This meant no obvious signs of sex toys in the models. This meant no anal play and the hover dildo being replaced by a bullet vibe pushed so far into a persons pussy the little string attached to it was also hidden.

Another variation was a two person statue. From time to time either Teela or Dashara would join Sabine in either a hip or ankle high statue. Most of the time when they did this the pose would involve them separating slightly from a kiss with there hands all over each other but from time to time they would face each other mimicking the other doing a pose from the restrained elegance guide.

Of course when Ezra was found and brought back to Lothal he decided to have his own fun while Sabine was a statue. The first time he had his own fun Sabine was in a hip high base and she had her hands embedded as well because of her hands clasped in front arm position with her head proud. Ezra had placed himself in Sabine's field of view and invited Thea over to him. They then proceeded to have sex right in front of Sabine until Teela came to take her away to be released. Afterwards Ezra had said he could feel Sabine's jealousy and that Thea had been greatly amused when he mentioned it to her.

Ezra continued to do this with all of Sabine's mistresses even Yendosa who despite the fact that she was gay made an exception when it came to Ezra. She would even let Lizi have some turns with Ezra which Lizi totally didn't rub in Sabine's face when she got a chance to. ;)

Ezra didn't do this all the time though. In fact occasionally he would join Sabine for a pose.

When he did they would always have to use a base that went a bit higher than usual and a specially designed and measured bubble. This bubble would keep the thikite from going around there thighs and hips allowing Ezra and Sabine to have sex while they were in there statue.

It was also rumoured at the club that Ezra and Sabine's first child was conceived when they were statues but no one could confirm if that was true.

Statue's weren't the only way Sabine was turned into art though. Not long after her first night as a statue a clear version of thikite was developed and when I say clear I mean crystal clear. This version of thikite was used to fully encase people in a pose of there choice.

Being the resident artist Sabine was first on the list to try it out after the staff members had made sure it was safe.

With the full body encasement they went for a style that had the model in the middle of the block of clear thikite. This meant before Sabine had even entered the room a bit of thikite had been poured into the mould and had been allowed to harden.

Even before Sabine got in the mould she had to do some things. There was the obvious things like taking off of her clothes and insertion of a butt plug and hover dildo witch could be used because well it was obvious that a real person was in the block regardless of what they did to try and hide the fact.

Another obvious thing Sabine had to do was insert clear tubes up her nose. These tubes had a clear flotation device on the other end of them so they would float to the top of the block and not get blocked in any way.

One thing that wasn't obvious was the insertion of clear ear buds. These buds would block the thikite from clogging up Sabine's ears and prevent hearing loss. They would also play audio of what was happening just outside of the block.

Lastly Sabine gave herself some eye drops and then put contact lenses in her eyes. These contact lenses were similar to the ones used in making the statue but instead of looking like the original thikite to someone looking at them they actually looked like the wearers eyes.

Only after all this was done could Sabine enter the mould from the top. This is why the system to cut the flow of thikite was developed. If they put a lid on a mould like this Sabine would have no way of breathing which would be problematic.

They did try having the ends of the breathing tubes go through a lid but that required the person in the mould to insert the tubes themselves without any help and after a tube fell out of someone's nose in a trial run it was clear that this wasn't a good idea and seen as there wasn't an efficient way of getting a staff member in and out of the mould the flotation devices on the ends of the tube were made.

Once in the mould Sabine assumed her pose which when she did this the first time was a pose where she covered her nipples with one arm and she reached down to cover her pussy with her other hand with a look of surprise on her face whilst keeping her mouth closed.

Sabine then had to hold this pose as the clear thikite was allowed to flow into the mould again. This time though the flow of thikite wouldn't stop until it reached the top of the mould. Once that happened it was just a case of waiting for it to harden and then transporting the work of art into the club.

When Sabine did this the first time she was kept in it all night but that was because she was the only one fully encased that night. The club had used Sabine's first full body encasement as the announcement of it. After the announcement many people expressed interest in doing it themselves and things took of from there.

There were some benefits to the full body encasement chief among which was you didn't have to just do standing poses. You could do poses where you were sitting down kneeling and even lying down. This of course also meant Teela was able to use the full restrained elegance guide when deciding some of Sabine's poses but that just added to the fun.

One night Teela would order Sabine with the help of an extra block of pre-made thikite into a kneeling hogtie with a neutral head position another night Sabine would be ordered into a lotus position with her wrists crossed behind her back and her head neutral again.

The possibilities with two person poses were also explored to the fullest. One of Sabine's favourite two person full encasements was when herself and Dashara had scissored each other whilst being encased and they only stopped when Teela had told them to because if they didn't then the thikite wouldn't settle and harden. Sabine loved hearing people comment on how realistic the pose was and afterwards Teela had insisted that she be involved in a similar pose in the future.

There was another special fully encased pose that Sabine did. It was done not long after her night as a lothcat. Sabine posed as if she was stretching like a cat would after they have finished sleeping. When she did this pose she also had the lothcat ears in her hair and a butt plug that emitted a lothcat tale into the block. The tale didn't move for obvious reasons and unlike her night as a cat Sabine wasn't painted up to look like a cat because it took way to long the first time but the pose still worked.

It was also interactive. Throughout the time Sabine was in this pose people were asked to “Please play with the adorable little pussy. Our resident lothcat is desperate for attention and will per loudly when you make a fuss of her.” And per she did because every time someone played with her the vibrating dildo in her pussy would activate and bring her to orgasm. And when she told others about it there was a sudden influx of stray lothcats at the club.

Of course both statues and the full body encasement pieces of art were only good at filling out the centre of rooms sure you can put them against the walls but neither were suited to be out an out wall decorations. You could argue the full body encasement could work but most of the time it worked better being able to walk around it.

Vacuum beds on the other hand were the opposite. They were not suited to be put in the middle of a room at all but mount them on a wall with a model inside them and they could become an excellent piece of art.

When Sabine had her first try in a vacuum bed she had a fairly standard spread eagled pose which sure didn't leave much to the imagination but it wasn't exactly original.

In fact Sabine found the vacuum bed fairly limiting. She couldn't change her head position because the tube that she would use to breath wouldn't move with her and any arm positions behind her back were uncomfortable and a waste of time as no one could see her back.

Teela had the same problems when she came up with positions from the restrained elegance guide but she was further limited by the fact that some of the positions like penitent slut which was in the prone positions section of the guide wouldn't work because Sabine would be facing the wrong way.

There were some upsides though. For starters it was a lot quicker process than thikite pieces. Simply get into the unzipped vacuum bed and lie in the pose you want with the breathing tube in your mouth. The staff member helping would then zip the thing up and activate the pump sucking all the air out. Once done all that was left to do was to mount the new art piece on a wall.

Another upside was that whilst in the vacuum bed you could actually feel people touch you. This was impossible when you used thikite because it is rock hard when it sets unlike latex which was malleable. This was a problem as well though because the person inside could also move a little whilst inside the vacuum. They couldn't move much but it was noticeable especially when someone put a vibrator against there pussy.

That was another thing vacuum beds were almost always interactive exhibits due to the fact that the person inside could feel what other people did to them. This is also the main reason why people like Sabine enjoyed it because it was something different.

There was another reason why people liked it though. That reason was that people inside the vacuum bed looked like they had been frozen in carbonite according to the people looking at them. This however got Sabine thinking of ways to actually make it look like someone was frozen in carbonite and it didn't take her long to think of a way.

It of course involved the thikite. Firstly pour a little bit of thikite into a mould and let it harden like the full body encasement. It didn't have to be a lot just enough to cover the bottom of the mould. Next have your model who would have had toys inserted into there pussy and ass lie down on this pre hardened thikite and have them do the main part of there pose. Once the model is comfortable and ready start filling the mould full of thikite. The mould should have been built to leave the upper parts of the body outside of the mould.

Once the mould is full and the thikite was allowed to set the staff member helping would then put goggles over the models eyes and breathing tunes in there nose. The staff member would then use a spray gun to cover the rest of the models body in thikite using a spray gun. Once that was done they would remove the goggles and breathing tubes. The staff member would then put eye drops in the models eyes and then cover them with an eye cap.

The eye caps were designed to be similar to the contact lenses used in the statues. But instead of making it look like someone's eyes were open the eye caps would make it look like the eyes were closed. This was because in all the pictures Sabine saw of people in carbonite they had there eyes closed.

After the eye caps were in place the staff member would paint some thikite around the areas that were unintentionally covered by the goggles and tubes.

This was as far as things went during the testing phase. They tested to make sure that the person in the block would be alright throughout this process and that they definitely wouldn't fall out if they somehow ended up upside down or crushed if they fell onto there exposed parts of the body where the thikite was thinnest. Both Teela and Dashara felt rather stupid when they forgot to put ear buds in the testing dummies ears causing a failure in the first test but it was only a minor setback.

After the dummy testing said that the process was safe it was time for a real person to give it a try. Sabine wanted to do it but club policy stated that a staff member had to be the first to test the new process and Teela was the lucky one to be chosen. Sabine knew Teela would give her a hard time about it but after her successful test Sabine was given the green light to go for it herself.

Her first time would also be the debut of that art piece so Sabine knew she had to do a good pose. She decided to go with something similar to the pictures she had seen. She had her legs fairly close together with her arms coming up as if she was using her hands in an attempt to prevent the jets of carbonite from hitting her face. She also turned her head to the side a little to sell the fact that she didn't want to be hit by the carbonite.

The only problem Sabine had was what to do with her feet. She tried to make it look like she had been standing when she went into the carbon freeze but with nothing to actually 'stand on' it made things a little more difficult. This problem would be fixed in later versions by having a plastic strip go across the mould so that people could 'stand on it' but during Sabine's first go she just had to hope she was doing a good job.

Apart from that everything went brilliantly so it was now time for the final step. Teela and Dashara painted the newly named thikonite block a dark metallic colour so that it would look the part. They had to be careful around the eye caps because they had already been made to look like carbonite and the paint would have blocked Sabine from seeing anything.

Once the paint job was complete Sabine was moved to a stage area where later they would present the new art piece.

Sabine loved seeing the shocked faces when she was brought upright during the presentation. A number of people would came to have a closer look at Sabine when she was mounted on the wall all of them saying that it truly looked like she had been frozen in carbonite.

Sabine again spent the whole night like this so that everyone could get a good look but soon everyone wanted to be frozen in thikonite.

In terms of poses it had a lot of the same limitations as the vacuum bed did but unlike the vacuum bed you could play around with your head and feet positions.

Sabine didn't mind the limitations though because she had succeeded in creating a way to make it look like someone was frozen in carbonite when they weren't and that was good enough for her.

Besides if she didn't want to be a carbonite block and deal with it's limitations she could always become a different kind of art piece.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The guide I referred to in this chapter http://www.restrainedelegance.com/preview/lexicon1/icons/index.php


	11. The Naked Gym

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Right so I based the gym off of real world gyms so stuff like cycling and rowing do still exist in this. I also made this a lot slower paced than normal. We are definitely not jumping right into the sex like other chapters.

If you were to ask Sabine if she regretted anything after leaving the empire she would say no. This however was a lie. Sabine had one small regret and that was the loss of the empire's gymnasium.

Sabine had experienced three gymnasiums over her short life the first being at home at Krownest. The gym there was fairly good but some of the machines were starting to look second hand the last time Sabine was there and the weights were old school with the weight of the stuff inscribed onto the stuff instead of being displayed via a holo projector.

The second gymnasium Sabine came to know was the one at the imperial academy. This was one of the very few things Sabine thought the empire got right. The equipment was clearly fresh out the factory and there was plenty of space if you wanted to do something that needed it. There was just two big problems with the gym. One was the lack of colour but the empire had a problem with that in general. The second problem was that you Sabine very rarely got to use it without being told what to do.

The third gymnasium was using the term gymnasium rather loosely because on the Ghost and with the rebels in general it was very much the gym of making do. Random heavy objects were used instead of dumbbells or kettlebells. Cargo containers were used instead of plyo boxes and the only real gym equipment was stuff Sabine could persuade Hera to buy and that wasn't a lot.

It may have been limiting but Sabine still preferred it over the empire's gym but her short time spent back at Krownest also showed Sabine that she really needed a proper gym. The problem though was that on Lothal there were no good gyms. Some of them lacked space. Some of them had really old equipment. Most of them had both of those problems.

It meant Sabine didn't go to any of these gyms and instead stayed with the gym of making do. That was until a new gym was built. This gym was made after the roaring success of Firin corps fetish club on Lothal. With it being such a success it was soon announced that the club would expand to include another of Firin corps facilities. The Naked Gym.

The idea came about after it was realised that Firin corp had a lot of gym equipment in storage after it was bought and used as background pieces in holo porn videos. It was causing the company to pay quite a bit of credits in storage fees so it was decided to do something about it.

They built a gym complex at there home club on Zeltros and after some trial and error with the rules of the whole thing it proved to be a massive success. It resulted in more gym's being built at other clubs making it only a matter of time before Lothal got it's own.

It was kept a secret for a while whilst it was being built but the rumours soon started making the rounds so an announcement was made.

Sabine didn't want to try the place at first but that was until Teela had offered her to show her around just before it opened.

The place was even better than the gym at the imperial academy. There was state of the art equipment. There was plenty of space to move things about. There was colour thanks to the different weights being colour coded as well as having holo displays. There was even stuff that Sabine didn't know how to use and that wasn't at the imperial gym.

It was during this tour that Teela also explained the rules of the gym. The first and most obvious rule was that you had to be naked whilst in the gym however there were some exceptions to the rule. You were of course allowed to wear foot wear and any kind of protective wear like striking pads and gloves. There were even some exceptions made for weight vests but because they tended to cover the upper body they were normally not allowed. Chronometers were also allowed to be worn so people could use them to time things that they were doing.

The second rule was that you had to earn the right to have sex in the gym. This rule was implemented when it became obvious that some people weren't using the gym in it's intended purpose. This rule was policed by an automated system that would monitor what people did and decide weather someone has done enough work in the gym to be able to have sex after there workout.

The third rule was that you had to declare that you had finished your workout. When you did this the automated system would then declare to you if you have done enough to have sex. If you had done enough then the storage areas that had the sex toys, lube and sex stims would become available to you. This would also let other people know who was available to have sex with if they were working out by them selves but most of the time people paired up so they didn't need to wait for anyone else to finish.

The final rule was that you couldn't have sex with people who hadn't been allowed to have sex. If you did end up having sex with someone who wasn't allowed or you weren't allowed and you had sex then you would temporarily banned from the gym. Do it three times in as many months and you would be permanently banned.

The privacy rules from the fetish club also applied here so people like Sabine could use the gym without the fear of having themselves revealed to the wider galaxy as someone who used this place.

After being told the rules Sabine asked about the price of membership which Teela said was very high. It was definitely higher than the average gym membership but Teela explained that this had been done in an effort to prevent people who weren't going to use the gym properly from signing up. Initially the price was going to stop Sabine from joining but Teela then mentioned that members of the fetish club got a substantial discount on the price of membership because they could be trusted to follow the rules.

In fact Sabine only had one minor problem with the place after Teela had explained everything to her and that was the opening hours. The reason she had a problem with them was because an hour after the gym opened she had to be at the government building. This was because not long after she had announced that she would be staying on Lothal Ryder Azadi had offered her the positions of his chief military advisor and head of the Lothal military. These were positions that Sabine had held ever since.

It didn't stop her from using the gym though which was why Sabine was now standing in front of the gym entrance waiting for it to open. She had waited an extra few days so she missed the initial rush of people signing up and crowding the place but getting there early would help as well.

After waiting a couple of minutes a women unlocked the doors allowing Sabine in. Sabine flashed her the membership card she had been given by Teela when she paid for her membership not looking to see the women's name tag. The women nodded and let Sabine into the locker room.

There was no gender segregation for obvious reasons so Sabine walked straight into a large locker room with lockers exactly like the ones in the fetish club with one door leading to the shower room and the other leading to the gym.

Sabine immediately picked a locker and started to undress. She had no problems doing this thanks to losing her inhibitions due to the many visits to the fetish club. Once she had all her clothes off she put her socks and trainers back on before putting a chronometer around her wrist. She then put all her clothes in the locker and closed it before taking her water container with her into the gym.

Being the first person in meant she had the whole place to herself so Sabine immediately started to do some warm ups. She side stepped, heel kicked and high kneed herself around the place whilst also moving her arms around to get them warmed up as well. She then did some stretches as she neared the treadmills.

Once she had done her little warm up Sabine hopped onto one of the treadmills putting her drink container in the holder. She then took a little bit of time to set the machine up so that it would give her a five minute hard run before starting it up.

About a minute in Sabine adjusted the settings making the treadmill move a bit faster because she felt it was a bit slow for her.

Towards the end of Sabine's run two more people entered the gym. They had a quick look around before they both looked at Sabine who was at a near sprint on the treadmill. After a quick glance at each other they started to walk over to her. “Hey Sabine.” One of them called out when they got close to her.

Sabine had a quick glance to her left when she heard someone call out to her. “Hey Yendosa Lizi. How are you doing?” Sabine panted.

“Fine thanks. We were hoping to see you here.” Lizi answered as Yendosa gave a slight nod.

By this point the treadmill had started to slow down as Sabine had completed her five minute run. “Really. Why?” Sabine now asked as she slowed her own pace whilst starting to catch her breath.

“Well considering your mandalorian we thought you would have a lot more experience than us in a place like this.” Yendosa replied as Sabine went from a jog to a fast walk on the treadmill looking over at her and Lizi.

“Yeah apart from the treadmills and a few of the other machines we don't actually know how anything works or how to use some of the stuff properly.” Lizi added as the treadmill slowed to a stop.

Sabine hopped of the treadmill still breathing heavily she took a few moments to have a drink from the container she had brought in before replying. “So would you like me to show you how some of the machines work?”

“That would be nice but we would prefer to join you in your workout. We really don't know what we are doing but we are willing to try anything out.” Lizi explained.

Whilst Lizi spoke Sabine took another swig from her drink before looking at both Lizi and Yendosa to gage if they were telling the truth. “Well I don't actually plan on using any of the machines...”

“That's fine.” Yendosa said cutting Sabine off. “We just want to learn how to do this kind of thing properly. We tried a couple of days ago but we didn't do a good enough job to get permission to have sex afterwards.”

Sabine smiled at that imagining there faces when they got denied. “ So you wont mind me kicking your asses around here?” Sabine asked giving them one last chance to back out.

“I get my ass kicked all the time so I'm used to it.” Lizi replied as Yendosa just shook her head in reply.

“Okay then. Follow me and copy what I do.” Sabine replied before turning and leading them away.

Sabine again went through her warm up routine so that Yendosa and Lizi could get themselves warmed up. As they did this Sabine turned to face her new workout partners so she could explain to them what they had just signed up for.

“Alright ladies you have just signed up for my rebel HIIT workout. So named because it is a high intensity interval training workout that I started doing after I joined the Ghost. But I will also throw in a few things that I either couldn't do by myself or haven't done before because the exercise is so old school.” Sabine explained.

By this point they had made it to one of the open areas in the gym. Sabine had decided to use this area because it was near the wall of the gym and it had all of the equipment that Sabine had planned to use nearby.

“Alright.” Sabine said standing normally to indicate that the warm up was over. “This is how it's going to work. I'll show you what we are going to be doing and then you copy me. There will be exercises where we can't do that but we will work out what to do when we get to those. Understand?”

Both Yendosa and Lizi nodded.

“Okay these activities will mainly be thirty second sets followed by thirty second intervals...”

“Sorry. Sorry but what does that mean? Sets and intervals.” Yendosa asked interrupting Sabine who was messing around with her chrono.

“A set means your doing the activity and the interval is the rest period before doing it again.” Sabine explained looking up from her chrono to make sure both Yendosa and Lizi understood before doing one last thing to her chrono making it start to beep.

“Okay so the first activity we are going to do a combination of sit ups and elbow strikes.” Sabine said before lying on her back with her legs bent and her feet flat on the floor. “So a sit up is fairly straight forward you just go like this.” Sabine said as she sat up with her hands next to her head leaving her legs and feet exactly where they were. “But when you get to here instead of going straight back down you do this.” Sabine did an elbow strike with her right arm. “You then repeat the process alternating which elbow you strike with. Understand?”

Both Yendosa and Lizi nodded there heads.

“Then get in position and wait for the next beep of my chrono. When you here that beep I want you to work as hard as possible until you here another beep. Got that.” Sabine explained.

“Yeah.” Yendosa answered as she got into position.

“Yep.” Lizi said at the exact same time as Yendosa whilst she also got into position.

Once she got the confirmation from the other two Sabine lowered her upper body back down to the floor to wait for the beep.

About a second after she got into position the chronometer beeped and all three women started doing sit ups with elbow strikes. Sabine easily out paced Yendosa and Lizi but they weren't super slow either. Sabine however did notice a problem with there technique as the neared the end of the set.

The chronometer beeped to signal the end of the set. Sabine stayed sat up as her partners both lied panting on the floor.

“Girls sit up.” Sabine ordered making both Yendosa and Lizi slowly sit up properly.

“Right you two just did a sit up properly unlike what you two did towards the end of the set. I don't care how fast you do these exercises all I care about is that you put maximum effort into it and you do it properly.” Sabine explained.

At that moment the chronometer beeped again and Sabine went to start her next set followed by Yendosa and Lizi. This time they were noticeably slower than there first set and getting a little slower. Meanwhile Sabine kept her pace up only slowing a little towards the end.

The chronometer beeped again and Yendosa and Lizi were both breathing heavily on there backs.

Sabine stayed sat up again but this time decided to let her training partners stay on the floor. “Alright that was better. Yendosa your feet were starting to come of the floor towards the end there. Keep them planted throughout. Lizi keep your hands to the side of your head if they go behind your head you'll be tempted to pull on your neck when your struggling and that will cause neck injuries.”

Lizi gave a lazy thumbs up to signal that she heard Sabine's advice.

“Okay one last set and then we'll change things up.” Sabine informed the other two.

The chronometer beeped and off they went again. Yendosa and Lizi were again slower and towards the end were really struggling just to complete the sit up as the elbow strike wasn't really a problem. Sabine was also noticeably slower but she still out paced the other two easily.

The chronometers beep signalled the end of the first exercise. All three women were out on there backs but after a few deep breaths Sabine situp and then got to her feet before standing over her training partners.

“Great work girls. Keep that up and you will breeze through this.” Sabine said encouragingly.

“More like... We'll struggle... Through it.” Lizi panted as she breathed heavily.

“Nonsense all I care about is how much effort your putting into this. I don't care if you slow down towards the end as long as you keep going until the chronometer goes off then I will be happy.” Sabine insisted.

Yendosa now slowly made her way to her feet still breathing rather heavily. “Alright then what's next?” She asked.

“Next were going to stand and shadow box but every time I say down we all do a burpee. Do you two know how to do a burpee?”Sabine asked.

Yendosa shook her head as Lizi said “No.”

“Okay a burpee is basically five movements done really quickly.” Sabine said taking a step back so she had some space.

“From a standing position you first get into a squat position with your hands on the floor in front of you,” Sabine said whilst doing exactly what she was explaining.

“From here you lean forward putting some of your weight onto your arms and keeping your shoulders over your hands. You then jump up slightly and straighten your legs so your in the plank position.” Sabine explained again doing what she was saying.

“Now you do one push up as quickly as possible so you end up back in a plank position. You then jump again and get your feet under you in the squat position again and then finally you jump.” Sabine paused as she jumped into the air and landed before throwing a left and a right punch. “And continue the exercise. At full speed it should look like this.”

Sabine then did a burpee at her normal pace so that Yendosa and Lizi could see what it should look like. “Any questions?” She then asked.

“Yeah. What shouldn't we do when we do a burpee?” Lizi asked her breathing along with Yendosa's now being back to normal.

“Firstly when squatting don't point your knees inwards. If you do that then over time you will fuck your knees up. Keep your legs either parallel or slightly outwards. And lastly when your doing the push up keep your back straight. If you don't you will screw up your lower back and wont be able to go from the plank to the squat position.” Sabine explained.

She then looked first at Lizi and then at Yendosa to make sure they understood what she had said. “Okay we start on the next beep.” Sabine then said as she got in an orthodox stance that both Yendosa and Lizi copied.

The chronometer beeped and all three women started throwing straight left right punches in front of them. “Down.” Sabine said before she, Yendosa and Lizi did a burpee. Sabine was down and up quickly with Yendosa and Lizi taking a few extra moments to make sure they did it properly.

Sabine ordered another two burpees before the 30 seconds were up. She could have done more than that but Yendosa and Lizi would then be struggling to get more than a few punches thrown before the next burpee.

“Good. Very good. Now lets try to get in another burpee in the next set.” Sabine informed her out of breath partners.

When they started the next set Sabine could see that Yendosa and Lizi were struggling to keep pace but she still pushed for that fourth burpee and she got it but they did over run the time.

“Good. Right next activity.” Sabine said as she turned to look for something.

“Give us... A moment... Sabine... We aren't... A machine... Like you.” Yendosa managed to say as she was breathing heavily.

“I'll take that as a compliment and don't worry. I'm going to go easier on you on this next exercise.” Sabine said before turning and walking off to grab some equipment swaying her hips sexily as she did.

Sabine first grabbed a two kilogram medicine ball from one of the racks and rolled it towards Yendosa and Lizi. Normally Sabine would have used a heavier ball but she had to take into account her partners so settled on the two kilo one.

She then grabbed a three in one plyo box. It had measurements of twenty, twenty-four and thirty inches which even at it's biggest height was still smaller than the cargo containers Sabine had to use for this exercise in the past. But again she had to think about her partners.

Sabine carried the box back over to Yendosa and Lizi covering her chest in the process.

“Oh come on Sabine your blocking the view.” Lizi called out as Sabine walked over.

Sabine placed the plyo box down making sure it was at it's maximum height. “That better.” she said looking at Lizi who smiled.

“Right so this is going to be rather simple. All you have to do is to jump onto the box and catch this.” Sabine said picking up the medicine ball. “Before throwing it back to whoever's throwing it to you whilst jumping or stepping down from the box.” She explained

“Er we aren't going to have to try to jump that high are we?” Yendosa asked pointing at the plyo box which had been set up to have a height of thirty inches.

“No this is currently set up for me. You two can use either the twenty or twenty-four inch heights that are marked on here. Now who wants to throw this for me?” Sabine asked holding the medicine ball up in her hand.

“I will.” Lizi said positioning herself in front of the box.

Sabine then held the ball in both of her hands in front of her chest before pushing the ball away and passing it to Lizi who caught it fairly well.

“Yendosa your next on the box after me. Quickly change it to the height you want and then copy how I jump up onto it. Lizi when I finish my set I will take over from you so you can be ready to start yours and we will do two full rotations. Understand?” Sabine explained before making sure her partners knew what to do.

They both nodded there heads so Sabine waited for the next beep of her chronometer. Once she heard it she jumped onto the box as Lizi copied what Sabine did earlier to throw her the ball but her aim was off and it went low. “Higher.” Sabine advised after she just managed to catch it. She then passed the ball back to Lizi as she jumped of the box before jumping back on.

At the next beep Sabine quickly switched the plyo box to the twenty inch height before moving as Yendosa jumped onto the box. Lizi threw her the ball but then moved so Sabine could take her place and so she could get ready for her turn.

Yendosa was able to keep up a good pace with only the occasional mistake of either clipping the edge of the box or fumbling the catch a little slowing her down.

Lizi was also able to keep a good pace when it was her turn to do the box jumps. She would also occasionally catch the box when she jumped up but she had no problems catching the ball.

When it was Sabine's turn again she didn't bother wasting time with the plyo box so she was easily jumping the twenty inch height that it was at. It did however cause Lizi to throw the medicine ball to high on her first throw to Sabine. Luckily Sabine was able to get her hands up and catch the ball before it hit her in the head.

Because Sabine didn't mess around with the height of the plyo box on her second turn it meant that Yendosa also didn't have to mess around with it at the start of her turn. It meant that like Lizi and Sabine before her she could just jump straight onto the box as Lizi passed her the ball and moved so Sabine could replace her.

When Lizi had her turn Sabine switched out with Yendosa and then went over to her drinks container and drinking from it as she walked back over to Yendosa and Lizi. Once Lizi completed her set Sabine offered her the container which she took a drink from before handing it to Yendosa who did the same.

Unlike after the last two exercises they both weren't totally out of breath but they were breathing a bit more heavily than normal.

Also by this point all three of them had a dull shine to there bodies due to the sweat that they had produced. It meant that some stares were directed at peoples tits and ass when the light hit them right.

Whilst Yendosa and Lizi had there drink Sabine took the medicine ball back to the rack. She then grabbed three BOSU balance trainers and carried them back over to where they were training.

“Sabine what did Lizi say about blocking the view.” Yendosa said in a jovial manner.

Sabine just rolled her eyes before putting the BOSU's down and sliding two of them towards her friends. “Right next I want you guys to at least try to do some side to side push ups.” Sabine explained as she got down into the plank position with her left hand on the BOSU she left near her.

“All your doing is a regular push up but you use your upward momentum to launch yourself up and to the side so your other hand lands on the BOSU. Something like this.” Sabine exclaimed before doing a press up finishing with her right hand now on the BOSU.

“If for what ever reason you can't do that then forget about doing the side to side stuff. Just put both hands on the floor and do normal push ups instead. Any questions?” Sabine asked from a kneeling position that she had moved to after doing the demonstration.

Both Yendosa and Lizi shook there heads before mimicking Sabine's position as she took a quick glance at her chrono.

“Get ready.” Sabine said after the glance to see how long it was until the next beep.

All three women were in a plank position when the beep sounded. They all started to do side to side press ups or at least attempted. Yendosa soon realised she didn't have the strength required to launch herself up and to the side so she quickly moved the BOSU out of the way and did normal push ups. Lizi on the other hand surprised herself by being able to do it. Of course she was nowhere near Sabine's pace but she wasn't exactly slow either.

The chronometer beeped again and Sabine and Lizi stopped. Yendosa did an extra push up to make up for the time lost in that set.

“Great work Lizi and you Yendosa. Don't worry about not being able to do it. This movement is on the advanced side of things.” Sabine encouraged

“How many more sets?” Lizi asked a bit out of breath.

“Two more with maximum effort.” Sabine answered.

The chronometer beeped soon after Sabine's answer. All three women got back to it but this time Lizi struggled to do the movement but unlike Yendosa she stubbornly continued to try.

At the second interval Yendosa was breathing heavily on the floor whilst Lizi was in a kneeling position doing the same thing. Sabine was also breathing heavily but she was still able to speak. “Lizi. Just do regular push ups. Better than. Struggling all the time.”

Lizi nodded her head as she moved her BOSU out of the way. After that they all waited for the chronometers beep.

When it did beep all three women started doing push ups with Sabine going side to side. All three of them were noticeably slower but Yendosa and Lizi again struggled more. When the thirty seconds were up they both let there arms go out from under them so they ended up flat on the floor breathing heavily.

Sabine meanwhile got into a kneeling position taking a moment to catch her breath before speaking. “Great work girls. You'll be pleased to hear that were over half way through the workout.”

Yendosa and Lizi both groaned to indicate that they had heard Sabine.

Sabine just smiled at the seemingly lifeless bodies in front of her. “Come on. Get up and help put these away.”

All Sabine got was a little movement and another couple of groans.

“The quicker you get up the quicker we get to the cool down activities.” Sabine cooed.

This got Yendosa and Lizi moving. They picked themselves up off the floor as Sabine got to her feet with the BOSU she used in her hands. She then waited as Yendosa and Lizi picked up there BOSU's before leading them to where they should put them.

“How. Have you. Recovered already?” Yendosa asked still breathing heavily as was Lizi.

“Simple. I've done this kind of thing all my life so my body's use to it. Your bodies will recover quicker if you keep this kind of thing up but it will take time.”Sabine answered addressing both Yendosa and Lizi.

They put the BOSU's back on a storage rack before heading over to an area that had a raised section that looked to be made out of rubber with some kind of weights next to it.

“Okay this time we're going old school.” Sabine exclaimed before grabbing one of the weights. “This is a sledgehammer we are going to use this to hit that for thirty second sets.” She explained pointing to the rubber platform. “And it should look something like this.”

Sabine then proceeded to bring the hammer up behind her and then over and onto the rubber platform keeping her left hand at the bottom of the handle and sliding her right hand down the length of it.

“We do that for thirty seconds and on the next set we switch our hands so we build our muscles equally. Now grab a hammer and get ready. Oh and make sure it's a weight that you can use. I don't want most of your effort wasted in just trying to get the hammer up and over.” Sabine ordered.

Yendosa and Lizi picked up a couple of hammers each before settling on the ones they were going to use and taking a position either side of Sabine. All three then waited for the chronometers beep so they could start.

Once they did start Yendosa and Lizi were surprised to find that they were able to keep pace with Sabine. The added weight of her hammer combined with the fact that this was actually the first time Sabine was doing this exercise slowed her down enough to be at the same pace as her partners.

“Getting tired?” Yendosa teasingly asked after the set.

“No. Its just mine is bigger than yours.” Sabine replied as she switched her grip on her hammer while holding it up.

Sabine watched Yendosa copy her grip as Lizi spoke. “How long have you been waiting to say that.”

Sabine turned to look at Lizi who hadn't changed her grip. “A while. And change your grip. You don't want one arm looking bigger than the other one.” Sabine stated.

Lizi quickly changed her grip just as the chronometer on Sabine's arm beeped again to signal the start of the next set. Again Yendosa and Lizi were able to keep up with Sabine but unlike Sabine they were breathing heavily after the exercise. Sabine was breathing deeply but she didn't have her mouth open in an effort to get more air into there lungs.

Sabine took her hammer back over to the rack quickly followed by Yendosa and Lizi. By now there bodies were really shiny due to the sweat they had produced. There nipples were also erect but that was thanks to cool air being circulated around where they were working out although it did start to get them thinking about the cool down activities.

Once the hammers were put back Sabine led Yendosa and Lizi back to the open area. On the way she grabbed a bouncy ball that was similar in size to the medicine ball from earlier. She even bounced it off the floor a few times to make sure it was good enough for the next activity.

When they made it to the open area Sabine led them over to the gym wall. “Right. This next activity I've dubbed burpee ball. It's quite simple you throw the ball against the wall and over to your partner. As soon as you've thrown the ball you do a burpee. We do this for thirty seconds and we're doing four sets.”

Yendosa and Lizi both groaned when they heard the amount of sets that they would have to do.

“Okay let me rephrase that. I'm doing four sets. You two are going to do two sets alternating who is partnering me. Now who's going first?” Sabine explained

Yendosa and Lizi shared a look with each other before Yendosa stepped forward. They then waited a few seconds for the chronometer to beep before they started. Once they heard the beep Sabine threw the ball against the wall and had pretty much completed the burpee before Yendosa caught the ball. Yendosa was a little slower with her burpee but it didn't slow Sabine in any way. Lizi had a similar pace when she had her turn.

By the third set Sabine was starting to slow and the fourth set was a real struggle but Sabine pushed through and completed the exercise.

“Wow. I thought you didn't get worn out Sabine.” Yendosa stated.

“Yeah your breathing heavier than me.” Lizi added looking at a panting Sabine.

Sabine took an extra few moments before replying. “That's because... You two... Only did... Two sets... With a long... Break... I did four... With a normal... Break.”

Sabine had a few more deep breaths as Yendosa and Lizi just smirked at Sabine. “You two can stop smirking... Go get your own plyo box.” Sabine ordered heading over to the one they used earlier.

As Yendosa and Lizi got a there plyo boxes Sabine took the opportunity to grab another quick drink. When she sore the pair coming back she decided to explain the last activity. “Alright we're going to finish off with two more sets of box jumps. This is also the one time I will advise you not to copy me because I'm going to do something slightly different that a beginner shouldn't really try without someone holding the box in place.”

Both Yendosa and Lizi nodded after setting there boxes to have a twenty inch height. Sabine meanwhile had put her drinks container to one side and set the box up for a thirty inch height. She then knelt behind it as Yendosa and Lizi stood behind theres.

The chronometer beeped and Yendosa and Lizi started jumping onto the box. Sabine meanwhile popped up from her kneeling position into a squat position before jumping onto her box. It meant she was actually slower than Yendosa and Lizi when it came to getting on the box but it was clearly a more difficult exercise.

By the end of the second set both Yendosa and Lizi were gasping for breath. Sabine was also breathing heavily but she wasn't gasping for air like the other two.

“Well done girls. You have just completed my rebel HIIT workout” Sabine announced.

Yendosa and Lizi seemed to smile as they breathed heavily. Eventually they regained there breath and Yendosa had a little laugh before looking up and smirking at Sabine. “Yendosa Zutrid has completed her workout.”

“Yendosa Zutrid has completed her workout and is allowed to have sex.” a feminine droid voice said loud enough so that everyone in the gym heard.

“Lizi Zutrid has completed her workout.” Lizi quickly called out.

“Lizi Zutrid has completed her workout and is allowed to have sex.” The same female droid voice said.

Now Lizi joined Yendosa in smirking at Sabine waiting for her to make her declaration.

Sabine felt Yendosa and Lizi's gaze on her as well as everyone else's in the gym who she hadn't really noticed coming in during the workout. However as Yendosa and Lizi made there declarations Sabine had turned off the beep from her chronometer and in doing so had noticed the time.

“Er sorry girls but I'm actually running late for my job so your going to have to fuck me another time.” Sabine explained as she moved over and grabbed her drinks container. “Bye girls.”

And with that Sabine took the plyo box she used back to where it was kept before rushing towards the locker room so she could get dressed and get over to the government building leaving behind a slightly disappointed Yendosa and Lizi and some other people in the gym very disappointed.

The next day Sabine again made her way to the naked gym for her workout. Luckily for her the people who worked at the government building had grown use to her rushing in smelling of sweat after having lost track of time during her workout.

She again waited outside but was surprised when the staff member at the desk who looked to be waiting to open the gym suddenly made her way to the door and pushed it open saying that they were already open.

When Sabine asked why she was informed that it had come to the attention of the manager that not all members of the gym were able to get a full workout in before leaving. Because of this opening hours were now an hour earlier to make sure that this wouldn't be a problem in the future.

Clearly Yendosa and Lizi had a little chat after she left with the staff members for this to happen but Sabine didn't mind she just thanked the staff member Lozhi and went into the locker room to get undressed.

Once in the gym however Sabine found out that Yendosa and Lizi had done more than just talk to the staff members about the opening hours. Nimie called Sabine over to her as Baizres fucked her ass whilst they both lay on there left side on a rather big plyo box.

They both explained that Yendosa and Lizi had told them that Sabine had helped them to workout and they were interested in getting her help as well.

It was by this point that Sabine noticed that they had a datapad next to them on the plyo box. A closer inspection of it showed Sabine that Yendosa and Lizi had also given Nimie and Baizres a rundown of there workout from yesterday. A rundown that they must have used before she arrived.

Sabine agreed that she would help them out in the future and also told them to find out if anyone else was interested so that they could join her tomorrow when the gym opened.

Once Baizres said they would ask around Sabine told them to have fun before heading off to do her workout.

That day she experimented with the machines she had never seen or heard of before but she had done some research on them. The cycling machine was apparently based on a really old method of transport that went out of use after the invention of hover vehicles. The same was apparently true about rowing but the difference was that rowing could only be done on rivers and oceans where as cycling could apparently be done on both.

They may have been old activities that hardly anyone knew about now but Sabine didn't care about that. She only cared if they were good exercises which they definitely were. They also had a decent amount of customisation allowing you to make it easier or in Sabine's case a lot harder than normal.

It meant Sabine had a few ideas of how to include the activities in her future workouts.

The next day Sabine arrived right before the gym opened as she always planned to do but this time she wasn't there alone. Clearly Baizres and Nimie had been busy asking if anyone else was interested in joining Sabine for workouts at the gym because Nimie was outside the gym with Obruf, Jabres, Hainren and Dizenith.

They all exchanged greetings as Lozhi unlocked the doors to the gym. Whilst they entered the locker room Nimie informed Sabine that there had been so much interest shown that they had to limit the amount of people who could come today.

As everyone else started to get undressed Nenzrem and Irasa also known as Sweety at the fetish club rushed in. “Sorry we're late. We kind of lost track of time.” Nenzrem explained.

“Well hurry up and get naked because I'm not going to be waiting around.” Sabine ordered as she put her clothes in a locker and closed the door.

She then grabbed her drinks container and stepped into the middle of the room. “Okay everyone listen up. You are about to enter my world and in my world I'm in control. Most of you may have a problem with that considering what happens at the fetish club but bare in mind that was me entering your world when I first went there making it only natural that I was submissive.”

“You also enjoyed it so much that you remained a submissive to this day.” Nenzrem called out.

“True but that's because it's fun for me. Not knowing exactly what will happen. But I digress. Now in there I will push you to your limit and encourage you to go beyond it. There will be days where I will make it feel like your limbs are going to fall off and others where it will feel like your lungs are on fire. And sometimes it will be both. If you don't like the sound of that then get dressed and get out.” Sabine proclaimed looking at everyone in the room to see if they were going to take the chance to leave but no one did.

“Alright. Now in there I will expect you to follow my instructions especially the ones where I tell you what not to do to prevent injuries. I will also expect maximum effort when we are doing exercises. I don't care if your slow or using less weight than me. All I care about is that you are doing things to the best of your ability and safely. Now lets get started.” And with that Sabine turned and headed into the gym followed by everyone else.

As they walked Sabine explained the workout they were going to do. “Okay so today we are going to mainly focus on our shoulders and the muscles around them by the end of this workout you should not be able to feel your shoulders.”

As Sabine finished they arrived at there first activity. “So to warm up we are going to start with a one minute row.” Sabine announced as she took a seat on one of the rowing machines. “Now make sure you strap your feet are strapped tightly into the stirrups and keep your back straight when your doing this.” She said as she strapped her feet to the machine.

“So when you do this you start you have the handle in your hands straight in front of you with your legs bent so your body is near the handle. You then push with your legs until there straight. Only when your legs are straight do you lean back to about a forty five degree angle. Once that is done you then pull your arms back so that the handle touches your tummy. You then reverse the procedure and repeat it for the minute duration.” Sabine explained going through the movements as a visual guide. “Everyone got that?”

Everyone nodded there head in confirmation.

“Then get on one of the machines and get ready.” Sabine ordered.

As everyone got setup Sabine set a countdown timer on her chronometer and made it so that it would beep at the start and the end of the time.

“Alright we start when my chronometer beeps and finish with a second beep. And one last thing before we start. Don't let go of the handle. You keep two hands on it at all times.” Sabine explained.

Before anyone could do or say anything to confirm to Sabine that they understood what she said the chronometer beeped making her immediately start to row. Everyone else quickly followed her example however they weren't able to keep up with her pace.

By the time the chronometer beeped to signal the end of the activity everyone apart from Sabine was breathing heavily. As they caught there breath Sabine had already put the handle in it's holder and was loosening the straps holding her feet to the machine. “Right now we're warmed up.”

“Hold on... Sabine.” Nimie called out. “Let us all... Catch our breaths.”

“You can do that whilst we set up for the next exercise. Come on.” Sabine said as she got up from the rowing machine and started to make her way over to an area of the gym that had lots of barbell racks with barbells and plates stored off to the side.

Sabine immediately made her way over to where the barbells were and quickly picking up one of the ones labelled at twenty kilos before making her way over to one of the racks and placing the barbell onto the rack just below her shoulder height.

“Now I'll reiterate that you don't have to copy the amount of weight I'm using and I'm not going to judge anyone for using less weight than me. I will also not tolerate anyone who belittles someone for using less weight than them.” Sabine explained as she watched everyone else join her at the weight racks.

“Now I want everyone to get a barbell and set it up so it is around shoulder height.” Sabine ordered patting the barbell she had taken so that everyone knew what she was talking about.

Sabine then watched as everyone grabbed there own barbell and set them up on the racks with Jabres, Nimie and Dizenith setting up on the same side of the racks as Sabine and Obruf, Hainren, Nenzrem and Irasa setting up on the opposite side.

“Okay so what we are going to do now is a military press. You do these by gripping the bar just over a shoulder's width apart. You then lift the bar of the rack and take a step back.” Sabine explained doing what she was saying. “The bar should lightly rest on your collar bones. You should also have your feet a shoulders width apart and your knees slightly bent.”

“Once your in this position your going to push the bar above your head and at the same time exhale like this.” Sabine informed before pushing the bar above her and at the same time exhaling loudly so everyone could hear it. “Keep your arms slightly bent when you get to this position. Any questions?”

“Yeah is what you just did count as a rep?” Dizenith asked.

Sabine lowered the barbell down so it was resting on her collar bones again. “What I've done now is a rep and we are doing three sets of three reps. So I'm going to do another two reps quickly so you can see me doing it at a good pace then I'm going to watch all of you do three reps with just the bar to make sure your doing it correctly. Then were going to add some weight and do the exercise proper.” Sabine explained.

Sabine then proceeded to do another two military presses before bringing the bar back down so it was resting on her collar bones again before stepping back over to the rack and placing the bar onto it. She then watched everyone do there own military presses starting with Jabres and working her way around the whole group. She would tell them to keep there back straight to avoid injury and remind them how to breath whilst doing the exercise. Breathing out when pushing the bar up and breathing in when bringing it back down.

“Alright now that you all know how to do a military press it's time to do the actual exercise. Follow me and grab some weight plates bearing in mind that you need to be able to do three reps with the weight you add to the bar.” Sabine ordered after watching Irasa do her reps with just her bar.

She then led them over to where the plates were kept and picked up two twenty five kilogram plates. Everyone else at first looked surprised at Sabine's choice as she carried the plates back over to her bar. They then started to collect there own plates and made there way over as well

“Hey Sabine can I try the weight out before doing the exercise?” Jabres asked after he slid the plates that he had onto the bar.

“Yeah sure. Just bare in mind that you've got to do three reps with that weight not just one.” Sabine answered.

Jabres proceeded to take his barbell and do a military press with it before placing it back on the rack and waiting seemingly happy with the amount of weight he has.

Some of the others also had a practice rep with Obruf going to get two one point two five kilo plates to add to his barbell after his rep.

“Everyone happy with there weight?” Sabine asked once everyone was again in front of the barbell that they were using.

Everyone either nodded or called out there confirmation that they were happy.

“Alright then. First set.” Sabine called out as she grabbed her barbell and lifted it up onto her shoulders.

Sabine waited until everyone was in a similar position before doing her first military press with everyone else. They all kept pace with Sabine through the second rep but the third rep was surprising as everyone but Obruf was faster than Sabine and completed the set before her. This was because both Sabine and Obruf struggled a little to complete the third rep but both were able to do it before putting there barbells back on the rack.

“Right everyone apart from Obruf get those plates off your barbell and put the next plate up on. You guys clearly don't have enough weight on there.” Sabine ordered.

“Oh yeah and how can you tell?” Hainren argued

“Because you weren't struggling with your last rep. If you are not finding the last rep a challenge then you don't have enough weight on that bar. So get those plates off and get the next plate up on.” Sabine explained.

Everyone apart from Obruf took the plates of there bars and back to the rack before grabbing a pair of the next weight plates up and heading back over and sliding the plates onto the bar. For most that meant going from five kilo plates to ten kilos but for Irasa and Dizenith they went from two point five to five kilos.

“Right if your still finding it easy with the next set then add a pair of one and a quarter kilo weights onto the bar for the last set.” Sabine said before lifting her bar from the rack which everyone else quickly copied.

Everyone then proceeded with there second set of three reps. This time everyone but Hainren struggled with there last rep. This meant he was done before everyone else but unlike earlier where he complained this time he was already off to grab a pair of one and a quarter kilo plates before everyone else had there barbells back on the rack.

“That's better now one more set before we move on. Lets make it a good one.” Sabine encouraged after Hainren had put the extra plates on his bar.

After another few moments of rest Sabine grabbed the bar and lifted it onto her shoulders which everyone soon copied. This time everyone struggled with there last rep but everyone was able to get the last rep in before putting the barbell back on the rack.

“Right clear this all up and then we will move on.” Sabine ordered as she took one of the twenty kilo plates of her bar before moving towards where the plates were kept.

Everyone started taking the plates off of there barbells and once they were back in there storage area the barbells were taken back to where they were kept as well.

Once she had packed away her bar and plates Sabine went over and first grabbed a level five resistance band that she quickly chucked over to the racks. She then went over to the kettlebells and picked up two ten kilo ones and carried them over to the where everyone was waiting. Once they were there she went back and grabbed a sixteen kilogram kettlebell and brought that over.

“Okay so now what were going to do is three things but first pair up because four of us are going to do a set and when those four have completed there set the next four will start.” Sabine explained.

Nenzrem and Irasa immediately made there intention to pair up apparent. After a quick discussion Hainren and Jabres paired with each other and Nimie and Obruf partnered up. This left Dizenith to partner Sabine.

“Alright so we are going to do fifteen reps of each exercise starting with squat rows. What you do is you take a resistance band and wrap it around the post. You then get in a squat position and do the arm movement of rowing.” Sabine explained doing what she said so that everyone knew what to do.

“Once you've done fifteen squat rows you can drop the resistance band and pick up the two lighter kettelbells. Your then going to shrug your shoulders fifteen times whilst holding the kettelbells.” Sabine continued.

“Wait hold on we're shrugging our shoulders. Forgive me but that doesn't sound like it's going to help us get in shape.” Irasa said with a few of the others nodding the heads in agreement.

“Well then your all going to be surprised by this activity then but once you've done fifteen shoulder shrugs you can move on to the final exercise. This time you grab the big kettelbell and holding it in both hands have it in front of your chest.” Sabine explained again doing what she said.

“But that blocks the view Sabine.” Obruf called out getting a few of the others to laugh.

Sabine rolled her eyes. “How many times have you seen my tits Obruf. Surely you can go a minute or two without seeing them.” Sabine chided.

“Now from the position I'm in you are going to do fifteen squats like so.” Sabine said before demonstrating by doing a squat. “So fifteen squat rows then fifteen shoulder shrugs finished off with fifteen goblet squats and we're doing this three times. Any questions?”

Everyone shook there heads to say no.

“Alright then go and grab a resistance band each and appropriate sized kettelbells and work out who's going first in your pairs. Dizenith your going second.” Sabine called out getting everyone to collect the equipment they needed

“Er Sabine there aren't enough kettlebells.” Nimie called out from where the kettlebells were kept.

“Then you will just have to use dumbbells instead.” Sabine replied pointing to where they were kept

Nimie made her way over to the dumbbells and picked two up before making her way back over to everyone

“Okay whoever's joining me in the first group get ready.” Sabine ordered as she picked up her resistance band and got into position.

Nimie, Hainren and Nenzrem also wrapped the resistance bands that they had gotten around one of the rack posts before copying Sabine's squat position.

“Second group when we get to the goblet squats get yourselves ready for the row. Ready?” Sabine asked looking over towards the people in her group who all nodded. “Begin.”

All four of them started to move there arms as if they were on the rowing machine. Sabine was slightly faster than the others which meant she was the first onto the shoulder shrugs but she was quickly followed by the others. During the shrugs Nimie, Hainren and Nenzrem were able to keep pace with Sabine but thanks to her earlier pace advantage Sabine was able to finish the shrugs and move onto the goblet squats first.

This made the others start to get ready for there first set wrapping there resistance bands around a rack post and getting in position whilst also turning there heads to see how the other group was doing.

Sabine again had a pace advantage with the squats so she was able to finish ahead of her group but that just made her focus on the others. “You four get ready.” She said as she looked across to see when Nimie, Hainren and Nenzrem would finish.

“Go.” Sabine called out once they had making Obruf, Jabres, Irasa and Dizenith start there first set.

Sabine watched to make sure they weren't slacking or doing anything that would cause injuries. It was also now that Sabine noticed the signs of arousal on everyone. The men's cocks were semi erect and everyone's nipples were fully erect. It properly helped that there was some cooler air being circulated around the area but it still didn't stop Sabine or any of the others from starting to think about the cool down activities.

The second set went much the same way as the first set everyone including the people in the second group was able to keep up a good pace up whilst Sabine did things slightly faster thanks to her experience. This meant that she was able to tell the second group when to go again.

The third set saw everyone start to struggle. Even Sabine was slightly slower but she was still faster than everyone else in her group. She then gave them words of encouragement to complete there set before signalling the second group to start and when they started to struggle she encouraged them along with the others from her group after they had caught there breath.

By the end Obruf, Jabres, Irasa and Dizenith were gasping for air on the floor after completing there final set. Sabine gave them a moment before offering a hand to Dizenith to help her onto her feet. A gesture that Nenzrem, Hainren and Nimie copied for there partners as well.

By this point everyone's skin had a shine to it thanks to the sweat that they had built up during the workout.

“Alright pack away the bands and the larger kettelbells and then we will move on to the final exercise.” Sabine ordered as she picked up her sixteen kilogram kettlebell and carrying it back over to where it was stored.

Everyone followed Sabine's order and they were soon left with there two smaller kettelbells or in Nimie's case dumbbells.

“Okay so what were going to do now is side and front raises. To do a side raise you hold your kettelbells or dumbbells in your hands and bend your arms like this.” Sabine said whilst demonstrating what to do. “Then all you do is lift your arms up so your hands go just above your shoulders and then back down. Front reps are more or less the same just instead of having your arms go out to the side they go in front of you like this.” Sabine said now doing a front raise.

“How many sets and reps are we doing?” Nenzrem asked.

Sabine smirked evilly “A lot. We will first to a set of twenty side raises immediately followed by twenty front raises. Then after a short break we will do fifteen side raises and fifteen front raises. After another short break we will do a further ten of each type of raise.” Sabine explained her smirk turning into a smile as a look of dread came across everyone else's faces. “And after that we will alternate between the side and front raises for a final set that will go on until you can't do any more.”

Sabine got the impression that everyone wanted to be somewhere else right now but they weren't so soon they picked up there equipment ready to get it over with.

“Ready?” Sabine asked making sure everyone nodded there head. “Begin.”

Everyone started doing side raises with some counting aloud to keep track of how many they had done. As usual Sabine was able to out pace everyone so she was the first onto the front raises. The others really started to struggle with the front raises so Sabine was done with her set before anyone had reached ten reps.

“Come on everyone push through. You don't want to be the one who couldn't do it do you.” Sabine encouraged.

Eventually everyone completed the first set but they were warn out already. Sabine was breathing a bit heavier than normal but she wasn't gasping for air.

Sabine let them rest for a minute before picking her kettelbells again. “Alright everyone second set. Only fifteen reps each this time” She called out.

There were a few groans but everyone picked up there kettelbells or dumbbells and when Sabine started they all started to do there lifts.

This time Sabine was a little slower but she was still faster than everyone else who were starting to really struggle but they pushed through which was all Sabine cared about.

“That's it... Push through everyone... Come on.” Sabine exclaimed after finishing her set.

After a while everyone finished the second set but they were really breathing heavily now.

“Are you... Human... Sabine?” Dizenith asked after she had taken a few moments to try and get some of her breath back.

“Yes I am. I've just been doing this kind of thing for as long as I remember.” Sabine replied. She was still breathing heavily but she wasn't gasping for it like everyone else.

Sabine gave everyone an extra thirty seconds of rest before she picked up her kettelbells. “Come on everyone only ten reps each this time. Come on.” Sabine encouraged.

Whilst everyone moved to get ready Sabine noted could proberbly moved a bit quicker. She suspected they were trying to get as much rest in as possible.

Once everyone was ready Sabine started to do her set quickly followed by everyone else. They had a similar pace to the second set but due to the reduced number of reps everyone was able to complete the set fairly easily.

Sabine let them rest for one and a half minutes again before saying. “Alright everyone last set best set. Remember alternate between the two raises and were going until you can't do any more.”

“This is gonna suck.” Hainren commented as he picked up his kettelbells

Sabine just looked over at Hainren giving him a brief stare before looking at everyone else to make sure they were ready. “Begin.” She called out after she was happy that everyone was ready.

Everyone started doing side lifts followed by front lifts. Sabine was now at the same pace as everyone which surprised them at first.

Soon people were starting to grimace as they pushed themselves to the limit. Jabres was the first to stop dropping his kettelbells and kneeling on the floor closely followed by Irasa. Nenzrem was the next to stop with Nimie following a few moments later. Hainren then tried for one more rep but it wasn't happening so he dropped to the floor. Obruf pushed as much as he could but in the end couldn't last any longer. This caused Dizenith to stop as she was pushing her limit and she had already lasted longer than everyone. Well at least everyone who she felt she could beat.

That's because Sabine was still going.

And going.

And going.

And going.

Her face was grimacing as she pushed herself further and further amazing everyone in the gym for how long she was going.

Eventually she stopped and put down her kettelbells before standing up and gasping in air.

Everyone started clapping at the impressive display of strength and endurance.

“Kriffing hell Sabine. Are you sure your human?” Obruf exclaimed jovially.

Sabine continued to pant with a smile on her face. “I'm sure.” She answered.

“How the hell did you manage that?” Jabres asked in wonderment.

“Pain is a mere sensation. It's failure leaving the body. You just have to push through it and keep going.” Sabine answered.

“I can't feel my shoulders.” Irasa said bringing everyone's attention to her as she gave herself a hug to feel her shoulder blades.

“Well good thing you don't really need them for what were about to do.” Nenzrem commented looking from his wife to Sabine.

“Not before everything is packed away though. Come on the quicker everything is put away the quicker we can have fun.” Sabine ordered after looking at her chrono to make sure she had enough time.

Everyone grumbled but picked up the equipment they used and started taking it back to the storage areas. As they did they declared they had finished there workout with the automated declaring that everyone had done enough to have sex. Everyone apart from Sabine all seemed to share a look before the women all went off on there own whilst the men moved back towards Sabine who was back in the area that they had been.

“Er where are they going?” Sabine asked motioning towards the women.

“They are off to get the toys that they need so that we can all give you the thank you that we had agreed on before you arrived to instruct us.” Hainren explained looking at Sabine expectantly.

Sabine just nodded before saying. “Sabine Wren has completed her workout.”

“Sabine Wren has completed her workout and is allowed to have sex.” The automated voice called out.

“Well then we best get you guys warmed up then.” Sabine said as she kneeled down in front of them. She then grabbed Hainren's cock and jacked it off for a moment before starting to suck on it with her mouth.

Obruf, Nenzrem and Jabres proceeded to surround Sabine as she sucked on Hainren's hardening cock.

As soon as they did Sabine pulled off of Hainren's cock and turned to the right so she could suck on Jabres's cock whilst also using her hands to jack off Hainren and Nenzrem.

After a few moments Sabine switched again. This time she sucked on Nenzrem's cock whilst jacking off Jabres and Obruf.

“That's it Sabine work those cocks like the slut you are.” Irasa called out as she walked over with Dizenith and Nimie.

Sabine pulled off of Nenzrem's cock before looking behind and peering around Hainren before he moved out of the way for her. Sabine saw Irasa standing alongside Dizenith and Nimie. All three of them had lube in there hands and strap ons on. Dizenith had a gungan sized dildo with what looked to be a built in vibrator in the harness. Nimie had a human sized dildo on a built in vibrator harness. And Irasa who Sabine was mainly looking at also had a human sized dildo but her strap on gave her a neurological link to the dildo.

“Irasa drop and give me ten push ups.” Sabine ordered before looking to suck Obruf's cock.

Irasa looked shock at first crossing her arms in front of her. “Really Sabine?” She asked sassily.

Sabine pulled her head back from Obruf just before his cock went in her mouth. “Irasa are we or are we not in a gym?” Sabine asked now looking at Irasa again.

“We are.” Irasa answered.

“Did you or did you not agree that when we are in the gym I'm in charge?” Sabine now asked.

“We did agree th”

“So drop and give me ten push ups or take that strap on off and hit the showers.” Sabine interrupted giving Irasa a serious look before turning and sucking Obruf's cock into her mouth.

Irasa stood there for a moment but when Sabine turned her head whilst still sucking on Obruf's cock to see if she was following orders Irasa huffed before going and struggling through the ten push ups

Seeing Irasa move to do her push ups made Sabine turn her head back to a normal position for sucking cock. It meant her cheek was no longer bulging and she was able to take the whole cock in her mouth.

But she didn't keep it in her mouth for long only until it was nice and hard like the others.

“There we go nice and warmed up. Now where do you want me?” Sabine asked after quite literally popping off of Obruf's cock

“Why don't you start by getting on me.” Nenzrem said as he layed down on a portable platform that he must have gone and gotten.

Sabine made her way over to the platform that only went up to just above knee height and hopped up onto it before straddling Nenzrem and lowering herself down. “It will be my pleasure.” She said before grabbing Nenzrem's cock and guiding it into her pussy.

Sabine moaned as she moved all the way down onto Nenzrem's cock. She looked at him before moving back up to start riding him but Nenzrem grabbed her keeping her in position.

Nimie walked in front of Sabine and looked at her expectantly. Sabine leaned forward and took her strap on dildo into her mouth and started sucking making the vibrator in the harness come to life.

Dizenith then came up behind Sabine. She had lubed up her gungan sized dildo and was now lining it up with Sabine's asshole. Sabine gasped at the initial penetration but just moaned loudly as Dizenith pushed the dildo further and further into her ass.

Once all three were ready they started thrusting into each of Sabine's holes. Sabine's world became condensed to just the cock and dildos in her mouth, pussy and ass but it was expanded a little when Hainren and Obruf put there cocks in Sabine's hands which she grabbed onto and started to jack off.

All six people were soon moaning in pleasure some more audibly than others. Sabine didn't know what Irasa and Jabres were doing but considering the show she was putting on she would be very surprised if they were just watching.

Sabine didn't know how long this went on for only that it went on for a little while. She was quickly building up an orgasm but unlike when she was in the club she wasn't going to ask for permission to cum.

It meant that when Sabine came she triggered Nenzrem's, Dizenith's and Nimie's orgasms. Sabine dropped Hainren and Obruf's cocks as she started to thrash about as she came. The tightening of her pussy and asshole made Nenzrem and Dizenith start to cum. Both thrusted forward one more time before losing themselves in there orgasm Nenzrem filling Sabine's pussy up as she squirted around his cock. Nimie saw this all happen and soon started cuming herself thanks to Sabine's brilliant blowjob skills.

As she was coming down the her orgasm Sabine suddenly felt someone smack her ass hard. “Naughty naughty Sabine. You're supposed to ask for permission to cum.”

Nimie pulled out of Sabine's mouth as she also sat up and looked to see that Irasa had been the one to smack her ass and reprimand her.

“Irasa drop and give me ten push ups.” Sabine ordered.

Irasa stared at Sabine but Sabine stared right back at her. Irasa gave up and got down to do the push ups with a huff.

“We are in a gym Irasa. That means I'm in charge. If I have to drive that point home with you then I will and I will do it by kicking your ass around this gym for an hour before sending you to the showers without any cool down activities.” Sabine angrily exclaimed at Irasa.

Everyone else was shocked at what they were seeing. They had never seen this side of Sabine before probably because she was so submissive in the club.

Sabine just looked up from watching Irasa. “Right where were we.”

Dizenith started to pull out of Sabine's ass as Nenzrem lightly pushed Sabine up and off his cock. Sabine lightly moaned as they did this followed by her full pussy emptying of some of the cum that had been trapped inside of it.

Jabres then grabbed Sabine and lifted her off the platform an letting her stand he then lightly pushed her back making Sabine bend over at the hips presenting her pussy and ass. He then lined up with her pussy and thrust forward.

“Oh fuck yeah.” Sabine called out as she felt Jabres thrust inside her. She looked behind her as she pinched her nipples just to add something extra to the experience.

Hainren then walked in front of Sabine and presented his cock to her. Sabine immediately opened her mouth and started to suck on it as both men then started to thrust in and out of her spitroasting her.

Sabine again became absorbed in her own little world as the two men got up to speed. She moved her right hand down to play with her clit whilst her left continued to play with her nipples.

This went on for a little while with everyone making pleasurable noises of some kind but Sabine had no idea what the others were doing because she was so engrossed by what Jabres and Hainren were doing.

Hainren was the first to cum out of the three. When he did he pulled out of Sabine's mouth and covered her face in his cum. As the first spurt hit her Sabine cried out as she came the sudden tightening of her pussy made Hainren start to cum as well. He thrust forward giving Sabine's pussy a second load of cum as some of his and Sabine's cum was forced out around his cock.

Sabine moaned as Hainren withdrew his cock causing a load of cum to leak out of her pussy and onto the floor. The cleaning droids were going to have quite a job later. She then wiped her eyes clear of cum before sucking her fingers clean of cum with another moan.

She then went to stand up but then Obruf quickly turned and pushed her onto the platform on her back. He then grabbed her legs and pushed them towards her giving him better access to her asshole.

Irasa then came over chucking Obruf some lube which he used to cover his cock and Sabine's asshole. As he did that Irasa moved to where Sabine's head was which was hanging over the edge of the platform. Sabine threw her head back and opened her mouth ready for Irasa to shove her strap on dildo into her mouth. It seemed like she wanted to say something but thought better of it after what happened earlier.

Obruf and Irasa shared a quick glance before both slowly moved into Sabine's ass and mouth. Sabine let out a cry of pleasure that was muffled by Irasa's strap on. Both soon started moving in and out of Sabine making all three of them start to moan and groan in pleasure.

There was a moment where Sabine wondered why she couldn't here a vibrator working away on Irasa's pussy but then she remembered her strap on was a neurological one so she could actually feel her suck and gag on her strap on.

Again Sabine could here the others were doing something but she couldn't see what they were doing.

All of a sudden Irasa slapped Sabine's right breast making her jump and whine. Irasa then did the same to Sabine's left breast and she kept on slapping Sabine's breasts as she continued to face fuck her.

Sabine was now moaning gagging and groaning in pain and pleasure as she built to her orgasm mainly thanks to Obruf's quick and hard anal fuck.

After a bit more time Sabine came. She thrashed about as she squirted a few big spurts of pussy juice over herself and Obruf. Obruf felt Sabine's asshole tighten and it set of his orgasm. He thrust forward and filled Sabine's ass with his cum as he got covered by hers. Irasa seeing the other two cum upped her pace a little to set off her own orgasm. She held the dildo in Sabine's mouth as she came making Sabine gag loudly. Irasa then pulled out of Sabine's mouth making her cover her face in saliva.

Sabine took some deep breaths after the throat fucking but she didn't wipe away any of the liquids that were covering her body. She then moaned as Obruf pulled out of her ass with a little bit of cum dribbling out of Sabine's asshole.

Nenzrem now quickly came over to Sabine and got into a position to lift her up but he waited until she had wrapped her legs before he did so. Once he had lifted her up Nenzrem lined his cock up with her asshole and lowered her onto his cock.

Sabine cried out in pleasure as Nenzrem's cock entered her ass she then looked at him and smiled when he bottomed out on her.

Sabine then felt a tap on her shoulder and turned to see Jabres behind her. He placed his hands on her shoulders and started stepping back. Sabine leant back as he did so she ended up parallel with the floor she then took Jabres's cock into her mouth and started sucking on it like her life depended on it.

Both men soon started moving as they held Sabine up in the air. Sabine moaned in pleasure before moving her hands so that they could play with her breasts and nipples again making her moan a bit louder.

Whilst Nenzrem and Jabres spitroasted her Sabine could here the others again having there own fun but she couldn't see what they were up to.

It was also the only thing she was aware of outside of Nenzrem and Jabres fucking her ass and mouth. It meant that she didn't know how long it was before she was near her orgasm.

Nenzrem came first this time giving Sabine a few really hard thrusts to set her orgasm off before he pulls out managing to cover Sabine's belly with his cum as she cried out in pleasure, thrashed about a little and shot her pussy juice all over herself and Nenzrem. Whilst this happened Jabres came in Sabine's mouth cutting of her cry of pleasure as she swallowed his cum.

Once he was done Jabres pulled out of Sabine's mouth before he and Nenzrem helped her stand up. By now everyone was struggling for breath so no one was really saying anything.

It was why Irasa lubed up her strap on dildo before grabbing Sabine and lying on the platform. Once she was in position she lubed Sabine's asshole up just before she impaled herself on Irasa's strap on.

“Oh yes... You like that... Irasa... You like feeling... My ass around... Your cock.” Sabine gasped out looking behind her.

“Yes... I love being... Able to feel... Your ass... Around my cock... For once.” Irasa replied

She said this because in the club Nenzrem was known to punish Irasa by putting a neurological strap on on her but instead of linking it to her he would link it to himself and then order her to go and fuck either a mistress or if available a club slave. Nenzrem did this as a punishment because Irasa would not be stimulated in any way whilst doing this making her all hot and bothered whilst Nenzrem got off in more ways than one.

Right now though the neurological link was linked to Irasa so she could feel Sabine's tight ass around her fake cock. She could feel Sabine go up and down on it a couple of times before she stopped because someone had moved in front of her.

The person in front of Sabine was Dizenith and she was lining up her gungan sized strap on dildo with Sabine's pussy. Sabine let out a long and loud oh as Dizenith started to push the gungan sized dildo into her pussy. Once she felt Dizenith get what would have been balls deep inside of her Sabine raised herself up of Irasa's strap on a bit giving her room to thrust.

Before they did though Nimie took the opportunity to hop onto the platform and straddle Sabine presenting her strap on dildo to her. Sabine looked up at her for a moment before opening her mouth and taking her strap on into it.

All three women started to move at that moment sending Sabine back into her own little world. How she thought to put her hands out so she could jack two of the men of she didn't know but she did here Irasa gagging on something so everyone was involved in this act of sex it was just that Sabine didn't know who she was jacking off and who Irasa was sucking off.

It was certainly a good show for everyone else in the gym whilst they worked out giving them ideas on what they could do when it came time for them to cool down.

As the triple penetration went on Sabine's efforts to jack off the cocks in her hands were less and less until eventually whoever she was jacking off gave up and went somewhere else. Maybe they took turns face fucking Irasa. Sabine didn't know and didn't really care not when her orgasm was getting closer and closer.

When Sabine came it started a chain reaction of orgasms that had people moaning, thrashing and screaming in pleasure. Sabine naturally provided a pussy juice shower for herself Dizenith and Irasa with Nimie missing out this time.

After they had a few moments to recover Dizenith and Nimie pulled out of Sabine and moved out of her way. This allowed Sabine to pull herself off of Irasa and stand on her currently wobbly legs.

“You still able to continue?” Hainren asked walking in front of Sabine.

Sabine took a moment to take a deep breath and stop her legs from wobbling. “Of course.” She replied.

Hainren looked behind him seeing that Irasa had moved from the platform. “Well then I think it's time for you to have another ride.” He said as he lade down on his back on the platform.

Sabine swiftly got on top of him and lined his cock up with her pussy before lowering herself onto him with a moan. She then yelped as she felt lube again applied to her asshole. Sabine looked behind to see Obruf about to put his already lubed up cock into her ass. Sabine oohed as she felt Obruf push into her before waiting a moment.

Clearly the men were wanting to make the point that they could be just as good as the women because Jabres hoped onto the platform to give Sabine a cock to suck on which she gladly accepted making herself air tight once again.

Once all three men were ready they started moving into Sabine. This time they all tried to keep at the same pace making Sabine's eyes roll into the back of her head as she was blown away by three cocks going in and out of her practically at the same time.

Not long after the men got going Sabine heard a beeping noise coming from somewhere. Due to her current predicament she didn't realise that the beeping was actually coming from her own chronometer for quite a few moments but when she moved to turn it off.

The men seeing Sabine mess around with her chronometer to ultimately turn off the beeping noise they were hearing made them forget about this simultaneous in and out thing they were doing and instead start to go as hard and as fast as they could.

Sabine let out a muffled cry of pleasure at the surprise turn of pace and hardness of everyone's thrusts.

Not long after the change in pace Hainren reached his peak. He slammed himself up into Sabine one last time before unleashing his load inside her. This triggered Sabine's orgasm. She thrashed a little as she let out a muffled cry whilst she squirted all over the place. Obruf felt Sabine's asshole clench as she came making him start to cum. He pulled out of Sabine's ass when he did covering her lower back and ass cheeks in his cum. Jabres left the tip of his cock in Sabine's mouth when he started cuming letting her taste his cum before she inevitably swallowed it with a moan.

After he finished cuming Jabres pulled all the way out of Sabine's mouth and jumped off of the platform.

Sabine took a moment to get her breath back before raising herself off of Hainren with a moan as she felt his cock come out of her pussy along with some of the cum that had been trapped in there. She then looked at her chrono to see what the time was before looking up and seeing Nenzrem making his way over to her.

“Sorry guys but I've got to call it there I'm afraid... I've only got eighteen minutes to get clean, dressed and over to the government building.” Sabine explained holding her hand up to stop Nenzrem from continuing towards her.

“Oh okay Sabine. Did you at least enjoy our little thank you?” Nenzrem cheekily asked.

“What do you think.” Sabine replied as she held her arms out and then slowly turned showing off her whole cum covered body.

“I think there's room for improvement. We didn't get any cum on your tits.” Irasa called out.

Sabine looked at her tits as she picked up her drinks container. “I think I got a little cum there.” Sabine pointed out.

“Not enough though.” Jabres exclaimed.

Sabine just rolled her eyes at his antics. “Well thanks for everything guys and see you later.” Sabine said waving to them before she quickly made her way out of the gym for a much needed shower before work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope I didn't make Sabine feel either to powerful or under powered when it came to the weights. Believe it or not I have never stepped foot in a gym so I was working of guides and rough estimates when writing the workouts. And I know some of you were probably expecting a big orgy towards the end instead of the gangabang that I wrote but by the time I got to writing it I just decided to stick with something I knew I could write instead of something that was putting me outside my comfort zone.
> 
> Reviews would be appreciated so I could see if people would be interested in me writing direct sequels to this


	12. Private Room 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I tried something out when people are talking whilst they are being pleasured and would like some feedback on it. And I know the ending is a bit crap but I really can't wright normal small talk.

“Are Sabine so glad you could make it.” Ronzaam sneered as Sabine walked through the door of the private room.

Sabine walked into the room wearing some random shorts, crop top and shoes that Teela had told her to put on after she had taken her clothes off in the locker room. “Sorry master Ronzaam. I lost track of time at work so I had to rush here.”

“I can see that. Seen as you are still wearing clothes in this room.” Ronzaam angrily pointed out as he scowled at Sabine.

“Sorry master.” Sabine replied bowing her head humbly.

“Get over here and put your arms in box position.” Ronzaam ordered after a few moments.

“Yes master.” Sabine said as she made her way over to where Ronzaam was standing quickly putting her arms behind her in the box position.

Ronzaam had a length of rope ready when Sabine made it to him. He wrapped the first length of rope around Sabine's body and arms just above her breasts. Once that was in place he then wrapped another rope around Sabine's body and arms this time below her breasts. He then brought those two pieces of rope closer together by using smaller bits of rope to pull them together. These bits of rope were tied between Sabine's body and arms and helped to pronounce her breasts even through the crop top.

Once that was done Ronzaam then tied Sabine's forearms together and then using that same bit of rope tied it to the other bits of rope and then to a suspension ring that was above where Sabine was standing.

“You know I expect bitches like you to be punctual. I don't like waiting around wasting time that I could better spend else where.” Ronzaam exclaimed walking away from Sabine.

“Sorry master. It wont happen again.” Sabine replied looking to see what Ronzaam was getting.

He came back over with a paddle that he put on a nearby platform along with two lit royal blue coloured candle's that looked to have some liquid wax already in the container part of the candle.

“Get that right leg up.” Ronzaam ordered as he made his way back over to Sabine.

Sabine did as told and soon her shoe was taken of leaving her bare foot.

“And the other one.” Ronzaam now said.

Sabine put her right leg down and lifted her left leg up and again Ronzaam took her shoe off before throwing it away like the other one. He then groped Sabine's ass before pulling down the shorts revealing Sabine's bare ass and pussy.

“Kick that away.” Ronzaam ordered once the shorts were at Sabine's feet.

Sabine hooked the shorts with her right foot and kicked them away from her.

Whilst Sabine kicked the shorts she was wearing away Ronzaam went and grabbed a bottle of lube that had a spray nozzle on it. “Present that ass.” Ronzaam said as he walked back over.

Sabine bent as far forward as she could presenting her tight ass to Ronzaam. She jumped when the first squirt of lube came out of the nozzle and covered her left ass cheek.

Ronzaam covered both of Sabine's ass cheeks in the lube making Sabine's ass shine brightly. He then spread Sabine's ass cheeks and squirted some lube in her between them just encase.

Ronzaam then went off to put the bottle of lube down. Whilst he did this Sabine stayed in the position she was in and didn't look to see what Ronzaam was doing because she had been punished for doing that in the past.

After a few moments of nothing happening Sabine suddenly cried out as Ronzaam poured wax from one of the candles over Sabine's right ass cheek. The sudden heat from the wax was a shock but it cooled quickly. As it cooled the wax solidified creating a big mass of royal blue wax at the top of Sabine's ass cheek with numerous rivulets going down and solidifying over her ass cheek and her upper thigh.

Sabine let out a less audible cry when Ronzaam did the same thing to her left ass cheek using the other candle. This time a little wax ended up going between her ass cheeks which was a little uncomfortable but Sabine could tolerate the extra pain even if it was unintended.

Ronzaam took an extra few moments to admire Sabine's wax covered ass before walking in front of her with the candles in hand. “I'll keep these on hand encase I want to use them later.” He said.

Sabine moaned in anticipation of more wax play before watching Ronzaam walk out of her sight.

“Now that part one of your punishment for being late is complete. I think it's now time for part two.” Ronzaam exclaimed before running the paddle he had brought over earlier over Sabine's bare back.

“Now I'm going to use this to spank your ass and I'm not going to stop until all that wax as been hit of your nice tight ass.” Ronzaam whispered into Sabine's ear making her shiver in anticipation.

Ronzaam then moved back a little before striking Sabine's left ass cheek with the paddle making some of the hard royal blue wax fall off of Sabine.

Sabine let out a short cry of pain when Ronzaam struck her and she did for every single strike to her ass.

Ronzaam alternated between each ass cheek and with each strike knocked a bit more wax off of Sabine's ass.

After a little while all the wax was knocked off Sabine's ass. Ronzaam gave her another two strikes with the paddle before stopping. “What do you say bitch?”

“Thank you master for punishing me by covering my bitch ass with wax and then hitting it off me with the paddle.” Sabine replied.

Sabine heard Ronzaam walk away from her and grab something before walking back. “Well now that we've got your punishment out of the way how about I give you something that you always seem to want.” He said.

Sabine then heard the spray bottle being used. Obviously Ronzaam had lubed up something but Sabine didn't know what he had lubed up.

She then felt Ronzaam spread her ass cheeks and spray some lube onto her asshole. He then rubbed it in a little to make sure it was nice and slick.

Ronzaam then took his hand away from Sabine's ass and placed the spray bottle down on the floor with a bit of a thump. He then picked up the handheld fucking machine from the floor and after double checking the human sized dildo to make sure it was covered in lube Ronzaam spread Sabine's ass cheeks enough that he could insert the tip of the dildo into Sabine's ass.

Sabine ohed and oohed as the dildo went into her ass. She then had to wait a few moments before Ronzaam activated the machine making it go at a very fast pace. Sabine cried out as the machine got up to speed she then started moving about in an effort to try and get even more pleasure.

“That's it bitch dance that ass around on the machine.” Ronzaam called out as he watched Sabine move around as he fucked her with the machine.

After a couple of minutes of fast paced ass fucking Sabine was getting close to her orgasm. “Please can I cummmmaster?”

“One. Two.” Ronzaam said starting to count.

_Oh Fucking hell._ Sabine thought as Ronzaam's count reached four.

“Five. Six.”

Even though it was a fast count the pace of the machine meant that Sabine couldn't last any longer.

“UUUUHHHH SOHHRRY MMMASTER!” Sabine cried out as she came with the count at seven. She thrust her hips forward making the dildo come out of her asshole as she squirted her pussy juice onto the floor.

As Sabine continued to thrash about in her orgasm Ronzaam put the machine down and went to grab some extra rope. “You really are being a bad bitch right now Sabine. First you turn up late. Then you forget to take of your clothes before entering and now you've cum without permission.”

By now Ronzaam was back over to where Sabine was and as she recovered from her orgasm he grabbed Sabine's left leg. He then bent the leg and tied the rope around it at Sabine's upper thigh and just above her ankle preventing her from straightening her leg. Ronzaam then took the extra rope and tossed it over the suspension ring before using it as a pulley to make Sabine spread her leg. Then to make sure Sabine couldn't move her left leg Ronzaam tied of the rope around Sabine's leg just above her knee.

Sabine tested the new restraint and quickly realised her left leg was practically useless. She could move it at the hip joint a little and move her foot around freely but that was it.

Ronzaam now walked away again to grab something. “What are you Sabine?” He said as he walked off.

“I'm a bad ass bitch master.” Sabine replied with a smile.

“No that's when your in the gym. What are you right now?” Ronzaam asked again as he walked back over to Sabine.

“I'm a bad bitch who needs to be punished master.” Sabine replied.

“That's right.” Ronzaam said as he rubbed a heart shaped crop down Sabine's back making her shiver in anticipation. “You are a bad bitch who needs to be punished.”

Ronzaam now walked in front of Sabine trailing the crop around to her belly. “Count the hits bitch.” He ordered.

He then trailed the crop down to Sabine's pussy before striking it making Sabine jump and yelp. “One master.”

Ronzaam rubbed Sabine's pussy with the crop before striking her pussy again making her jump again. “Two master.”

This continued for another eight strikes with Sabine counting every one of them. Every so often Ronzaam would rub Sabine's pussy before striking it but most times he would just hit Sabine making her groan and jump.

It was after the tenth strike that Sabine smiled after announcing her count which made Ronzaam stop for a moment before looking at the crop head to see that is was wet from Sabine's pussy juice.

“Are you enjoying this bitch? Don't answer that because you always do this. 'sigh' Maybe I should inform Dizenith that you need to be given a punishment that wont make you smile.” Ronzaam exclaimed.

The smile that Sabine had was wiped off her face at the mention of Dizenith because when her masters and mistresses mentioned her in the club it meant only one thing. “Please don't master. I don't need to be punished that severely.” Sabine begged.

“Oh but I think you do seen as you've been so bad and I can't exactly send you to Provost Sargent Wren now can I.” Ronzaam said.

The Provost Sargent title was given to Sabine after her first few sessions with everyone in The Naked Gym. Everyone had taken notice of how commanding Sabine could be whilst they were in the gym and it didn't take long for the masters and mistresses to ask Sabine if she could punish slaves during her sessions. It was quickly determined that from time to time if a slave was bad enough to earn a night in chastity they would instead get a beasting from Sabine.

The only problem Sabine had with the whole thing initially was the name. At first everyone wanted to call her mistress of physical discipline but Sabine put forward the provost sargent name instead.

Sabine explained that in militaries the provost sargent job was to maintain discipline on a base and although most of the time they took orders from higher ranking military members every now and then a provost sargent did get the chance to beast those with a higher rank than them because they had fucked up badly.

The title helped create an interesting power dynamic with the mistresses who would play the sub roll from time to time which was why it stuck. But right now the title didn't help Sabine at all.

“Please master. Don't tell Dizenith to punish me. I'll do anything master.” Sabine begged.

“Not another word bitch. I've already made up my mind.” Ronzaam replied picking up the fucking machine that he had used earlier. “But I will help you by getting some of those orgasms out of your system before your night in chastity.”

He then proceeded to insert the dildo of the machine into Sabine's pussy making her gasp and then cry out as he activated the machine.

As he did this Ronzaam also placed the head of the crop over Sabine's clit he then pulled the crop back and struck Sabine's clit making her jump and yelp.

Sabine was now moaning and crying out in pleasure with the occasional groan of pain from the crop striking her clit. She wasn't able to move as much as she could earlier because she was now on one leg.

With the mixture of pain and pleasure coming from her pussy and clit Sabine was overwhelmed by sensations and it wasn't long before she was close to release. “Please can I cum mmmaster.”

“Cum bitch.” Ronzaam ordered before striking Sabine's clit one last time.

“AAHH THANK YOOOU MASTER!” Sabine cried out as she came thrashing about in her restraints. Her pussy forces out the machine's dildo as she squirts a load of pussy juice onto the floor, machine and Ronzaam's hand.

Ronzaam stands and moves away from Sabine for a moment. He puts the riding crop down where he is keeping everything else and picked up the spray bottle of lube. He then sprayed some lube onto the dildo of the machine before making his way back over to Sabine and spraying some lube onto Sabine's asshole.

Sabine gasped when she felt the lube being sprayed onto her ass and ohed when she felt the dildo of the machine first prod around and then slowly enter her ass.

Ronzaam then pulled the trigger making the machine start to move. It quickly got up to speed making Sabine cry out in pleasure again. Ronzaam then used his free hand to reach up and grab one of Sabine's breasts playing with it through the crop top.

Sabine was almost constantly crying out in pleasure now as she moved around in her restraints as much as possible. She would also gasp every time Ronzaam would pinch her nipple and then roll it between his fingers.

With all of the incredible sensations going on it wasn't long before Sabine was near release again. “Please can I cummaster?”

“What was that bitch?” Ronzaam asked as he pinched Sabine's nipple again.

“Oh please can I cummm master?” Sabine exclaimed again.

“No you can not bitch.” Ronzaam said as he pulled the machine back leaving Sabine with a gaping asshole but no release.

“Ohh please master.” Sabine whined as she moved herself back a bit whilst she felt her asshole start to close back up.

Ronzaam had put the machine down and was now picking up the lube from where he had left it. “Well not from the machine at least.” He said as he got close enough behind Sabine so that when he sprayed the lube it covered Sabine's asshole as well as his cock.

Once that was done Ronzaam chucked the lube over to where he was keeping everything lined his cock up with Sabine's asshole and started to push into her.

Sabine let out a rather loud cry followed by a long ooh as she felt Ronzaam enter and push into her. He also had reached around her with his hands and grabbed her tits through the crop top that he soon ripped away so that he could get at Sabine's now unprotected chest.

Ronzaam then started moving in and out of Sabine at first slowly but quickly getting faster and faster.

Sabine was moaning ohing and oohing along as her master took what he wanted whilst giving her exactly what she needed.

“Please can I cum master?” Sabine asked not long into the ass fucking because of her earlier denial from the machine fucking.

“One.” Ronzaam said as he continued to fuck Sabine at pace. “Two.”

_Oh not again._ Sabine thought as Ronzaam said three. She then felt him move his hands from her breasts to her hips so he could fuck her faster and harder.

“Four.”

“Five.”

Sabine now let out a cry that morphed into a moan as she struggled to hold back her orgasm.

“Six.”

“Seven.”

“Eight.”

Sabine closed her eyes and grimaced as she tried her best not to cum to soon as Ronzaam counted agonisingly slowly.

“Nine.”

“Ten.” Ronzaam said as he gave one last big thrust into Sabine making her cry out as she finally came.

Sabine felt Ronzaam pull out of her and cover her ass cheeks in his cum as she thrashed about in her restraints and squirted all over the floor.

Sabine took a few moments after her orgasm had subsided to catch her breath before saying. “Thank you master for fucking my ass to orgasm with a machine and then your glorious cock and showering my ass in your wonderful cum.”

“Much better bitch.” Ronzaam said as he started to undo all the rope that he had used starting with Sabine's left leg.

Once he had her out of all the rope restraining her Ronzaam ripped the crop top completely off of Sabine leaving her completely naked. He then led her over to where he had set up the next part of the scenario.

“Get in good dog between the mounting points with your knees on the padding.” Ronzaam ordered.

Sabine followed the orders assuming the good dog position on the floor between the metal mounting points with a metal collar with an attached chain above her.

Ronzaam put the collar around Sabine's neck and locked it before heading off to grab a few more things. He came back with two small chains and two locks.

“Offer your wrists.” Ronzaam ordered.

Sabine got into a low kneeling positions so she could do as Ronzaam ordered and offer him her wrists.

Once Sabine did this Ronzaam took one of the chains and went to get it over her hands and onto her wrists. Seeing what Ronzaam wanted to do Sabine adjusted her hand position from a wrists offered to a praying position allowing Ronzaam to get the chain into position a bit quicker.

Once the chain was in position around Sabine's wrists Ronzaam brought her arms back down so Sabine was again back in a good dog position. He then used a lock to link the chain to the mounting point and prevent Sabine from moving herself up into a kneeling position.

Ronzaam then used the other chain and lock to do a similar thing with Sabine's ankles. Once they were in place Sabine was left on all fours with her arms and legs locked to the floor.

Ronzaam then went and grabbed some more stuff letting Sabine test the restraints and sway her ass in the air enticingly.

Sabine had a smile on her face when she swayed her ass around thinking about what Ronzaam could do to her..

The first thing Ronzaam did after coming back over with the stuff he had was put a blindfold on Sabine. Once it was in place he ran a finger down her spine making her shiver and moan in anticipation as her senses became hyper aware.

Ronzaam then went over to where he had put everything and picked up a stick that had a human sized dildo on the end of it. He messed around with it for a moment before picking up a head band and putting it on. This created a neurological link between the dildo and himself.

Ronzaam then took the spray lube from earlier and sprayed the dildo with it making himself moan slightly because of the link. He then sprayed Sabine's asshole with the lube making her yelp in suprise.

He then lined the dildo up with Sabine's asshole and pushed it in making both of them moan in pleasure.

Ronzaam rolled the dildo around for a moment before pulling it out and pushing it back in to Sabine making them both moan again. He then started to pick up speed making them both moan and oh loudly.

Sabine was as always enjoying the ass fucking she was receiving but it had been awhile since her last punishment so she decided to be a bad bitch again. “ Come ohn mmaster yoou can fuck me with that dildoh harder than that.”

“Oh so the bitch is now giving orders is she. Well she better be careful what she wishes for.” Ronzaam replied as he moved the dildo a little bit faster and harder.

Sabine also started moving into the dildo when it was pushed into her making her cry out in pleasure and Ronzaam moan louder as well thanks to the neurological link.

“Please can I cummmmmmaster?” Sabine asked after a little while at this new intensity.

“What did you ask for bitch?” Ronzaam inquired with a grunt.

“Please can I cum master?” Sabine cried out.

“No bitch.” Ronzaam answered as he continued to quickly move the dildo in and out master.

“Let me cummmmmmaster.” Sabine practically ordered.

At this point Ronzaam was close to cumming so he pulled the dildo out of Sabine's ass and carefully placed it on the floor before starting to jack off. It didn't take long before he was cumming aiming so that most of his cum went into Sabine's hair.

“Your a bastard master. You know I don't like cum in my hair.” Sabine exclaimed once Ronzaam had finished showering her in cum. Turning her head in the direction she thought he was in.

Ronzaam looked at Sabine angrily. He knew full well what she was doing and what she wanted. It was why he had came all over her hair because it annoyed her but it wasn't something she said no to when she stated what she didn't want to have happen to her.

He picked up the dildo on a stick and took the headband of his head breaking the neurological link. He placed both things back where he had kept the rest of the stuff that he had used or planned to use.

He then picked up the heart shaped riding crop again before heading back over to Sabine.

“You are such a. Needy. Mandalorian. Bitch. Aren't you.” Ronzaam stated hitting Sabine's feet with the crop mid way through his statement.

“Yes master.” Sabine groaned after receiving the four hits. Two on each foot.

There was three beeps from something that made Sabine shiver in anticipation.

“Now you asked for it bitch so here you are.” Ronzaam said before hitting the start button on his chrono. He then starting hitting Sabine's feet with the heart shaped riding crop alternating between each foot.

Sabine was groaning and crying out in pain as she moved her feet as much as possible to try and avoid the strikes but she wasn't succeeding. It was then that she heard a beep signifying that a minute of this had gone by but she knew there was still two minutes to go because of the beeps before Ronzaam had started.

It was a further two minutes of pain that Sabine endured with many groans and a few cries of pain before Ronzaam finally stopped.

He then went off and put the crop down before picking up something else.

Sabine was wriggling her toes and feet around after the many strikes to her feet. Her senses where still hyper aware thanks to the blindfold she was wearing which meant she yelped and moved away as far as she could when a cube of ice was run across her back.

Ronzaam then proceeded to run the ice cube all over Sabine's body making her shiver and yelp and move away from the cold sensation of the ice on her skin.

Once he was done Ronzaam threw the small bit of ice that was left away and went over to grab something else from the pile of stuff he had brought over.

Sabine was shivering because of the cold feeling left behind by the ice that had also left a nice light sheen to her skin. She had expected a nice beating not some temperature play tat was on the opposite end of the spectrum to the wax from earlier.

Suddenly Sabine felt numerous small metal chains run over her back and ass cheeks. _I really pissed Ronzaam off._ Sabine thought.

Ronzaam had run a flogger over Sabine's body but instead of the normal leather tails this one had metal chains instead. It was definitely not something that should be used by beginners but neither Ronzaam or Sabine were beginners.

“Count the number of strikes bitch and thank me for it.” Ronzaam ordered as he twirled the flogger about before delivering a strike to Sabine's right ass cheek.

“AAAHHH! One. Thank you master.” Sabine cried out in pain as she flinched forward before moving back into position.

Another strike was delivered this time to Sabine's left ass cheek.

“MMMmmm. Two. Thank you master.”

Ronzaam delivered ten strikes to Sabine's ass with her counting each hit and thanking him for it.

“Now what do you say bitch?” Ronzaam asked.

“Thank you master for punishing this bad mandalorian bitch by smacking my feet with a crop running ice over my body and flogging my bitch ass.” Sabine replied.

As Sabine was saying this Ronzaam had put the flogger back with everything he had brought over and grabbed two other things before walking back over to Sabine. The first of the things he used was a ring gag. The gag itself covered Sabine's lower face but it left a wide hole into her forced open mouth.

The second thing that Ronzaam had brought over was a set of anal beads. This set of beads were all the same with a one point two inch width and there were five of them. Ronzaam lubed them and Sabine's asshole up before pushing the first bead into Sabine making her gasp and moan as the second bead quickly followed. The third bead then went in making Sabine moan again before it was pulled out and pushed in again making Sabine continue the moan for a bit longer. The fourth bead followed with a gasp from Sabine before the fifth and final bead was pushed into her ass making Sabine moan once again before ohing and oohing as it was pulled out and pushed back in again.

Sabine waved her ass around when she was sure there were no more beads to be pushed in to entice Ronzaam into doing something else.

What he did was walk back in front of Sabine crouch in front of her and line his cock up with the hole in her gag before thrusting his cock into it making Sabine momentarily gaga before she started to suck on the cock in her mouth.

“That's it bitch suck ohn your masters cohck.” Ronzaam called out as he grabbed the sides of Sabine's head before starting to face fuck Sabine.

Sabine just continued to suck on Ronzaam's cock to the best of her ability as it moved in and out of her mouth secretly hoping that he would let her taste his cum when he came.

Sabine would get her wish as after a little while Ronzaam ended up cumming. He pulled out enough so that his cum filled Sabine's mouth instead of going straight down her throat so she could taste all of it before swallowing it.

Sabine moaned as she felt the cum fill her mouth and waited a few seconds after Ronzaam had pulled out of her mouth before she swallowed his load. “Thank you master for giving this worthless bitch you cum to swallow.” Sabine said to the best of her ability.

Ronzaam got up and walked behind Sabine. He then inserted two fingers into Sabine's pussy making her gasp and moan before quickly moving them in and out.

Sabine cried out in pleasure as Ronzaam curled his fingers slightly to hit her g-spot. She then moaned and ohed as Ronzaam started playing around with the anal beads in her ass.

“Please can I cummm master?” Sabine asked to the best of her ability after a couple of minutes of the finger fucking.

“What did you ask bitch?” Ronzaam said in reply.

“Please can I cum master? Sabine whined through her gag.

“Cum bitch.” Ronzaam answered pulling the anal beads out as he gave Sabine a ouple more pumps in the pussy with his fingers before pulling them away as he felt her cum.

“Thank yooou master.” Sabine cried out as she started to cum. She thrashed about as she covered her calf's in her pussy juice moaning loudly.

Once she finished cumming Sabine lowered herself down a bit leaving her ass hanging in the air.

“Come on bitch stay in position.” Ronzaam ordered before licking his fingers clean of Sabine's pussy juice.

Sabine quickly got back into position on all fours wondering what Ronzaam might do to her next.

What Ronzaam did was grab a butt plug which had a four and a half inch insertable length and a one and three quarter inch max diameter before lubing it and Sabine's asshole up. He then pushed the plug into Sabine's ass making her gasp and moan in pleasure.

The next thing he did though was a warning for Sabine because Ronzaam started to cover her in the lubricant. This was always done by the masters and mistresses before they did anything with wax.

It was no different this time because after Ronzaam had finished rubbing the lube over Sabine's back and ass cheeks he had gone had gotten the two royal blue candles from earlier and poured the liquid wax from them over Sabine's back.

Sabine cried out in shock because the temperature of the wax was amplified by her hyper sensitive skin but it quickly cooled and Sabine had been through this kind of thing before so it wasn't a problem.

Ronzaam took a moment to look at his handiwork before shaking his head. “I can do better than that.” he said just loud enough so Sabine could here.

It had her shivering in anticipation as Ronzaam went and brought over a container that had pre melted royal blue wax in it. Ronzaam then used the ladle that was with the container to collect some of the wax and after giving it a moment to cool off poured it over Sabine's back.

Sabine cried out when the wax was poured over her again but she knew she had to endure it. When it was poured over an area that had already been covered it didn't hurt as much but when Ronzaam targeted an area that was wax free she would always cry out in discomfort.

After a short while the whole of Sabine's back and sides were covered in royal blue wax some had dribbled over her ass cheeks and some had even managed to work its way over her tummy and breasts.

“Well bitch what do you say?” Ronzaam asked

“Thank you master for putting a butt plug in my ass and covering me in lovely wax.” Sabine called out to the best of her ability.

Ronzaam moved the container away before coming back over to Sabine. He then went in front of Sabine again and thrusted his cock through the ring gag and into Sabine's mouth.

Sabine felt Ronzaam's cock enter her mouth and immediately started sucking on it as he pulled out a little so he could start to face fuck her again. She also started to moan to add a nice little vibration for Ronzaam to enjoy.

He enjoyed it quite a lot. Ronzaam was moaning groaning and ohing away in pleasure as he face fucked Sabine's mouth. She then started twirling her tongue around the head of his cock when he pulled out of her to thrust back in again making Ronzaam look at her surprised as it was something Sabine hadn't been able to do before to him.

This meant that it wasn't long before Ronzaam came again. This time he thrust as far forward as he could and came straight down Sabine's throat only letting her taste a little bit of cum when he pulled out of her mouth.

“Thank you master for feeding this mando bitch more of your delicious cum.” Sabine said after Ronzaam had pulled out of her.

“Your welcome bitch.” Ronzaam replied as he walked and grabbed to get something.

Sabine was left alone for a few moments but she gasped and oohed as an electrical plug was pushed into her pussy.

Once the plug was in Ronzaam picked up the controller for the toys and activated them.

Sabine let out an oh of pleasure as her pussy and her ass was electrified by the toys in them. She was surprised by the tingling sensation coming from her ass because it was something that didn't always happen when Sabine was stimulated with electricity but it was always a welcome surprise.

The sensation went from tingling to tickling and eventually all the way up to Sabine's favourite pins and needles sensation that signalled that the toys were at maximum power.

“Do you like having your asshole electrocuted bitch? Do you appreciate the fact that I hid that functionality from you?” Ronzaam asked as he pushed what Sabine assumed were the wires from the butt plug into her left leg.

“Yes mmmaster.” Sabine moaned in reply before crying out in pleasure.

It wasn't long before Sabine was nearing her orgasm. “Please can I cummmmmmaster?” Sabine asked.

“Cum bitch. Cum nice and hard.” Ronzaam replied feeling generous.

“Thank you master.” Sabine cried out as she started to cum. She thrashed about making some of the royal blue wax break away and she also forced the pussy plug out of her pussy because she squirted so hard but the butt plug stayed in Sabine's ass electro stiming her through her orgasm.

Once Sabine had finished cumming Ronzaam switched the electrical pussy and butt plug off. He then picked up the pussy plug and pushed it back into Sabine's pussy making her moan. Once it was in he turned the plugs back on slowly upping the intensity again.

Sabine was quickly moaning ohing and crying out in pleasure again thanks to the electrifying feeling coming from her pussy and ass made all the more intense thanks to her hyper sensitivity due to the blindfold.

It was roughly only a couple of minutes after Ronzaam had restarted the plugs that Sabine was nearing her release again. “Please can I cummmmaster?”

“What are you?” Ronzaam asked.

“I'mmm a needy mmmandalohhhrian bitch master.” Sabine cried out.

Ronzaam quickly shut the plugs off making Sabine whine loudly. “Oh come on master please let me cum.”

“Are you ordering me about again bitch.” Ronzaam stated.

“No master.” Sabine replied.

“And now your lying to me. This is intolerable.” Ronzaam proclaimed as he audibly put the controler for the plugs that were still in Sabine down. He then unbeknownst to Sabine picked up a cane from the stuff that he had brought over.

The first Sabine knew about the cane was when it was run along her feet between her soles making her squirm in her restraints.

“Repeat the following sentence with each strike bitch. I will not order my master around.” Ronzaam ordered before striking Sabine's feet with the cane.

“I will not order my master around.” Sabine said to the best of her ability.

Ronzaam rubbed Sabine's left foot with the cane a little before striking both feet again with it.

“I will not order my master around.”

This time Ronzaam forced the end of the cane into Sabine's right foot causing Sabine to cry out in pain as it was surprisingly painful. After a few seconds he pulled the cane away only to strike Sabine's feet again.

“I will not order my master around.”

This went on for a total of forty strikes with Ronzaam sometimes rubbing Sabine's feet with the cane between strikes and other times pushing the end of it into Sabine's feet causing painful sensations to go through her feet. Throughout it all Sabine repeated the phrase she was told to say after every strike.

Eventually though Sabine heard Ronzaam walk away giving her a temporary rest bite. It was only temporary though because he soon started walking back.

“Now say 'I will not lie to my master' after every strike.” Ronzaam ordered before striking Sabine's left ass cheek with the metal chain flogger making some of the royal blue wax fly off of her.

“AAHH! I will not lie to my master.” Sabine exclaimed to the best of her ability after she cried out and flinched away from the strike.

Ronzaam now hit Sabine's right ass cheek again causing some of the wax to fly off.

“Ah. I will not lie to my master.”

Ronzaam again gave Sabine a total of ten strikes with the metal chain flogger with her obediently repeating the phrase she was told to say after every strike. After the punishment Sabine's ass was clear of all the wax that was on it again.

Once he delivered the final strike Ronzaam chucked the metal chain flogger over to where he was keeping everything. He then got in front of Sabine again and as she finished saying the word master he thrust his cock into her mouth.

Sabine initially gagged on Ronzaam's cock but she quickly recovered and started sucking on it again.

“That's it my mando bitch. Thank your master for punishing you.” Ronzaam said as he grabbed Sabine's head so he could start to face fuck her.

Sabine went to say yes master but it was totally muffled by Ronzaam's cock so Sabine just refocused on giving him the blowjob he wanted.

In fact she pulled out all of her tricks which meant after a few minutes Ronzaam was cumming again. Again he came in Sabine's mouth letting her taste his cum before she had to swallow it.

“Thank you master for punishing me and for giving me your delicious seed to feast on again.” Sabine said to the best of her ability after Ronzaam had pulled out of her mouth.

Because Sabine had 'learned her lesson' Ronzaam decided to reward her by turning the electrical plugs back on. They were still at the high setting so Sabine let out a loud cry of pleasure and flinched massively as her pussy and ass were assaulted by the feeling of pins and needles from the electricity.

Ronzaam smiled at Sabine for a moment as she squirmed and moaned in pleasure before heading off to set up the final scenario.

Sabine meanwhile was in her own little world. Blind and bound to the floor on all fours with her pussy and asshole being electrified by the plugs that were in them. Her feet and ass still stinging from the punishment they had received. Sabine was in bondage sub heaven.

“Please can I cum master?” Sabine called out after roughly a couple minutes of these sensations.

“What are you?” Ronzaam asked as he brought the extra things that he needed over.

“I'm a mmmandalorian bitch whooo desperately needs to cummmaster.” Sabine cried out.

Ronzaam took a moment to admire Sabine in her current position before saying. “Cum my mando bitch.”

“Thank yooou mmmaster!” Sabine cried as she started to cum. She thrashed about as the pussy plug was almost immediately fired out of her pussy by the squirt that she produced. The butt plug just moved about as her asshole contracted and loosened rapidly but it wasn't forced out like the pussy plug.

Ronzaam came over and shut everything off before collecting the pussy plug and putting it with everything else.

“I think I want you to be able to speak properly in this final scenario.” Ronzaam stated as he undid the ring gag and took it out of Sabine's mouth before taking it back to where it was stored.

Sabine used the opportunity to work the stiffness out of her jaw before Ronzaam walked back over.

“As for the blindfold that's staying on.” Ronzaam said as he unlocked Sabine's wrists from the floor.

He then lifted Sabine up so she was kneeling in front of him before working the chain off of her wrists and over her hands. Feeling this Sabine again put her hands in a pray position so that the chain came of easier.

Ronzaam then had Sabinwn on the floor so he could get the ankle chain unlocked and off. He then helped Sabine to her feet before leading her to the final scenario.

“Lie on the floor on your back.” Ronzaam ordered once he had led Sabine to where he wanted her.

Sabine carefully got down and laid on her wax covered back on the floor.

Ronzaam then grabbed a few lengths of rope and dumped them next to Sabine making her move her head in the direction of where the rope landed because of the sound.

Ronzaam grabbed one length and rope and then grabbed Sabine's left leg. He then bent it against itself and tied it together before letting go of it. Unlike earlier when Sabine couldn't move her leg at the kee joint this time Ronzaam had allowed a little bit of movement but not a lot.

Ronzaam did the same thing to Sabine's right leg. Ronzaam then went and brought over two wooden poles and placed one down on the floor. He then tied a bit of rope around one end of the pole in his hands before setting that end near Sabine's left leg. Ronzaam then tied Sabine's leg to the pole just above her knee.

“Lift your head up.” Ronzaam ordered making Sabine do just that.

Ronzaam then manoeuvred the pole so it pulled Sabine's leg of to the side whilst the pole itself went over Sabine's left shoulder under her head and out behind her on her right side.

Ronzaam then did a similar thing with the other pole and Sabine's right leg but this time the pole went off towards Sabine's left side creating an x with the poles that allowed Sabine to rest her head where the poles crossed over each other.

To finish things off Ronzaam tied Sabine's wrists to the poles using the last bits of rope. Her left wrist was attached to the pole that pulled back her right leg and her right wrist to the pole that pulled back her left leg.

A quick test of the restraints showed Sabine that she had a surprising amount of movement available to her but if she did move around the poles would flatten and squash her neck deterring her from moving to much.

Another thing that deterred Sabine from moving was the sudden feeling of Ronzaam putting a clover clamp onto her right nipple. Sabine let out a cry of pain as well as flinch a little. A less audible cry was Sabine's response to the second clamp going onto her left nipple. It also took her a moment to realise that she didn't feel a chain connecting the clamps to each other.

“Now that you've stopped squirming about.” Ronzaam said picking up the fucking machine from earlier. “I can give you something you will like.”

Sabine could here Ronzaam walking back over but she had no idea what he was going to do to her. She gasped as she felt what had to be a dildo run down her pussy and then get pushed inside of her. Not long after it went in it started moving at a very fast speed making Sabine realise that Ronzaam was using a machine to fuck her pussy.

Ronzaam smiled as he watched Sabine move her hips and moan and cry in pleasure. The movement made the clover camps bounce around a little which clearly mixed a little pain in with the pleasure.

After a few minutes Sabine's movements became a bit more erratic and her moans and cries were a little louder. “Please can I cummm master?” Sabine asked soon after these things started.

“Cum.” Ronzaam said focusing his attention on Sabine's pussy.

Sabine let out a cry of pleasure but she purposefully didn't thank her master because she wanted another punishment. She thrashed about as the machines dildo was forced out of her pussy by the squirt she produced.

Ronzaam quickly moved the machine out of the way before moving and slapping Sabine's face. “You. Are. Taking. The. Piss. Bitch.” Ronzaam said slapping Sabine with every word alternating which cheek he hit.

He delivered on more slap so he had slapped Sabine an even amount of times before standing up to go and get the heart shaped crop.

“You will say 'I will thank my master when I cum' after each hit bitch.” Ronzaam ordered as he walked back.

Sabine heard Ronzaam stop walking and then a moment later a strike on her pussy making her yelp and thrash about in her restrains. “I will thank my master when I cum.”

A further nineteen strikes to the pussy followed with Sabine crying out in pain before reciting her line.

Ronzaam now rubbed Sabine's tender but still very wet pussy with the head of the crop. “Now what do you say bitch.” he prompted.

“Thank you master for striking this bad bitches pussy with a crop to teach her a lesson.” Sabine exclaimed.

Ronzaam let out a deep huh before Sabine heard him walk away and after a few moments walk back. She then felt a human sized dildo go down and then enter her pussy making her moan.

Ronzaam also moaned because the dildo was the dildo on a stick from earlier so Ronzaam had a neurological link to the dildo so he could receive pleasure as well.

Ronzaam was soon moving the dildo in and out of Sabine's pussy at speed. Sabine herself was moaning up a storm because of it and moving her hips about to try and get more pleasure.

“Please can I cum master?” Sabine asked after roughly a few minutes of being fucked with the dildo.

“What are yooou?” Ronzaam asked whilst oohing.

“I'm aahh bad bitch master.” Sabine replied as she moved her hips so the dildo went into her g-spot.

“Cum bitch.” Ronzaam ordered.

“Thank you mmmaster.” Sabine cried out as she started to cum. She thrashed about in her restraints as her pussy acted like a sprinkler.

Ronzaam used Sabine's orgasm to help trigger his own. Ronzaam moved so he could cover Sabine's tits with his cum trying to avoid the clover clamps.

He then removed the dildo from Sabine's pussy before starting to slap it with light but quick slaps. “Is the mando bitches pussy sated yet?” He asked as he slapped the pussy in question.

“No master.” Sabine answered as she flinched a bit from the slaps.

“So the mando bitch wants more?” Ronzaam inquired whilst still slapping Sabine's pussy.

“Yes please master.” Sabine replied.

Ronzaam quickly inserted two fingers into Sabine's pussy making her gasp and moan in pleasure before ohing loudly as Ronzaam quickly started to move his fingers rapidly.

“Yes master. Give it to your mando bitch.” Sabine cried as she started to move her hips in time with Ronzaam's movements.

Unbeknownst to Sabine Ronzaam looked at her incredulously. She may have not meant it but Sabine had technically just given an order which Ronzaam wasn't happy about.

He continued his finger fucking though and after roughly a couple of minutes Sabine was close to orgasm again.

“Please can I cummmmaster?” Sabine moaned out.

“Why do you need to cum bitch?” Ronzaam asked.

“I need tooo cum becauuhhse yohhre finger fucking mmmy pussy sohh fast and hard.” Sabine cried out.

Ronzaam immediately pulled his fingers out of his pussy before licking them clean of the pussy juice that was on them.

Feeling the fingers leave her pussy Sabine whined in disappointment as her release started to fade away. She then heard Ronzaam move away from her before moving back over.

“You will say 'I will not order my master about' after every hit bitch.” Ronzaam ordered. He then used the metal chain flogger to hit Sabine's pussy.

“AAHH! I will not order my master about.” Sabine cried out in pain.

Ronzaam delivered a further fourteen more strikes to Sabine's pussy with the flogger making her cry out in pain before reciting her phrase.

“Has the mandalorian bitch learned her lesson?” Ronzaam inquired.

“Yes master and thank you master for teaching this bitch a lesson by flogging her needy pussy.” Sabine replied

As Sabine spoke Ronzaam picked up the dildo on a stick and once Sabine had finished talking he pushed it into her pussy again. Both of them moaned as the neurological link made Ronzaam feel the dildo enter Sabine's pussy.

Unlike earlier when Ronzaam pushed the dildo into Sabine's g-spot this time he pushed it down so that he could feel the butt plug more. Sabine moaned loudly as she felt the two toys rub against each other with only her thin pussy and rectal walls separating them.

Ronzaam was quickly up to speed with the dildo making them both make loud sexual noises. All of a sudden though Ronzaam's pace slowed making Sabine wonder what was going on. She then let out a cry of pain and pleasure as the clover clamp on her right nipple was released.

Ronzaam's pace went back up to normal for a little while before it slowed again. This time Sabine was a little quieter when the clover clamp was released from her nipple but she was still pretty loud.

Not long after the second clover clamp was released and with Ronzaam back at full speed with the dildo on a stick Sabine was nearing her release. “Please can I cummmmaster?”

“CUMMM!” Ronzaam shouted as he gave the best thrusts he could with the dildo as he came himself. He covered Sabine's tummy in his cum whilst watching her succumb to her own release.

“Thank yooou mmmaster.” Sabine cried out as she started to cum. She thrashed about and moaned as she squirted all over the place moaning as she was covered in more cum.

Eventually both of them came down from there orgasms. Ronzaam took the dildo out of Sabine's pussy before taking it back over to where it was kept along with it's headband. He then came back over to where Sabine was and took off her blindfold. “So how was it?” He asked in a friendly manner.

“Brilliant. I loved every moment of it.” Sabine answered as she blinked her eyes a bit as she got used to the light again.

Ronzaam then proceeded to release Sabine from the rope and wooden posts. Once she was free she removed the butt plug from her ass and then helped Ronzaam with packing everything away before joining him in the showers so he could help her get the wax off her back. They talked about what happened how things could have been better somehow and what they had coming up with other people. It wasn't long after the shower that Sabine said goodbye to Ronzaam and went home a content and well fucked mandalorian.


	13. Sexually destroyed 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who may not have noticed I have started a second story linked to this titled Famous visitors of Firin's fetish club. There is only a chapter on Rey at the moment but I will be adding more in the future with different characters.

At Kya Firin's fetish club you had numerous ways of exploring your sexual desires. Most of these options could be paid for by anyone at the club to be either done by them or a friend who wanted to do it. There was one option however that was different. If you paid for this option then you were doing this option and it was called sexually destroyed.

What the sexually destroyed option did was inform all the known dominant people at a fetish club that at a certain time you would be tied up in some kind of scenario on one of the clubs stages so everyone could watch as the staff members and paying patrons could continuously fuck you in whatever way they can so that everyone cums.

Now it wasn't all pleasure for the submissive who did this. Every so often somebody would throw some kind of punishment into the mix but that helped add to the fun of the scenario.

Sabine had done a number of these sexually destroyed scenarios before tonight's one but this was the first time Ezra was going to be able to watch and get involved.

“Nervous?” He asked as they were backstage.

“Not as much as the first time I did this. Back then I didn't really know what to expect and was just giving it a go so that everyone would stop pestering me about it. Turned out it was a lot of fun so I kept on doing it.” Sabine explained.

She was wearing a dark orange suspender pantyhose that had massive holes around the hips and crotch area so the pantyhose didn't get in the way of anything. She also had a similarly coloured chain bikini top that accentuated her breasts leaving nothing to the imagination.

Ezra was a bit more modest as he was a dominant but he wasn't so modest that he would look out of place. He was going to reply but was interrupted by Teela and Dashara walking into the room from the stage.

“We're ready to go if you are?” Dashara informed the couple.

Sabine started to make her way over to Teela and Dashara who turned around so they could lead the way onto the stage.

The gathered crowd started clapping when Sabine made her way out onto the stage closely followed by Ezra who looked around to see many familiar faces as well as a few people he didn't recognise.

Teela and Dashara went to the front of the stage to address the crowd allowing Sabine to see what they had planned for her. They had a bench set up with four cuffs two attached to one of the bench posts and two attached to chains that were attached to the floor further back.

“Thank you everyone. Now before we get Sabine here in position we have to make sure you all understand the rules. Firstly as always if you hear Sabine say any of the safe words then please stop what you are doing to help her as we may not be able to help her ourselves.” Teela explained.

“Secondly we are all here to have fun but that means waiting our turn but if you want to speed things up then you can discuss things between yourselves so you can better organise things. And lastly there are no restrictions on what toys you can use as is the case with nearly everyone who decides to do this.” Teela exclaims.

There were a few cheers from the crowd at the final announcement as they were happy to be able to use anything they liked.

Teela and Dashara now turned around and motioned for Sabine to lie on the bench. She lied down on her back with her head off the end. Her wrists were cuffed to the bench post and her ankles were put in the chain cuffs which were either side of the bench and spread Sabine's legs apart so her pussy was exposed.

Sabine tested the restraints as always and found that her arms were not moving a lot with them slightly behind her to her sides and her legs not able to move much either as her feet weren't able to be pulled of the floor because the chains attached to her ankle cuffs were small enough to prevent from moving to much.

“Ready to go?” Teela asked.

“Of course.” Sabine replied swiftly.

“Okay everyone here we go and as always partners and staff members get to go first.” Dashara called out with a big smile.

Everyone's attention now fell on Ezra. He had been quietly putting a gungan sized penis extender on himself and he had just gotten over the shock of the neurological link when he felt everyone staring at him expectedly. It wasn't something he was used to but he was slowly getting used to having everyone watch him have sex with not just Sabine but others as well.

After taking a moment to compose himself Ezra made his way over to where Sabine was at the front of the stage. He stepped over the bench so he was straddling it he then squatted down a little because the bench was a little on the low side. He then took hold of his now gungan sized cock and lined it up with Sabine's pussy.

Sabine looked up at Ezra as he started to push into her making her oh and moan loudly. She noticed one of the holo camera droids was getting an angle on her when she did that so she smiled directly at it before ohing again as Ezra started to get up to speed.

The holo camera droids were used to help give the audience a better view of the action. Even though this was happening on one of the main stages it still didn't guarantee a good viewing experience. That's why the holo cam droids video was streamed directly to the monitors above the stage allowing everyone a much clearer view of what was happening.

Which meant right now everyone was watching Sabine get fucked by her husband at near superhuman speeds thanks to his ability to use the force. And he was doing it with a gungan sized penis extender on.

Ezra grabbed Sabine's hips as he slowed down a little so he could fuck her a bit harder making her moan loudly.

“Come on Ezra. Fuck me. Show my masters and mistresses why your better than all of them. That's it. OHHHH YYYEEESSSS!” Sabine cried out as she started to cum hard from the fucking she had received. She wouldn't be punished for cumming without permission because she didn't have to ask for permission during a sexually destroyed session.

It meant Sabine could cum to her hearts content and she was taking full advantage of that now squirting as much pussy juice around Ezra's gungan sized cock as she could whilst she thrashed in her restraints.

Seeing and feeling Sabine's orgasm made Ezra cum as well. He thrust forward as hard as he could before unleashing his load in Sabine's pussy making her moan loudly.

When he pulled out Ezra looked at Sabine's pussy seeing some of his cum start to spill out. He then looked at Sabine who smiled at him and winked. He then turned away to join the orgy that was the crowd.

As always it hadn't taken long for people in the crowd to start to warm themselves up so to speak although most of the times this 'warm up' resulted in slaves either swallowing or being covered in cum in some way. No one seemed to care to much though as they were all having fun and enjoying the show.

A show that now had Teela and Dashara making there way over to Sabine. Teela came over and straddled the bench Sabine was on. She had a human sized dildo strapped on to her with a harness that had a vibrator in it that was over her pussy. She soon used her strap on dildo to fuck Sabine's pussy making her moan loudly.

Dashara on the other hand came over with a cane. Whilst Teela fucked Sabine's pussy Dashara used the cane to strike Sabine's body all over making Sabine mix in grunts of pain with her noises of pleasure.

This went on until both Sabine and Teela came. Sabine came first starting to trash about and spray her pussy juice everywhere after Teela and Dashara had some perfect timing where Teela thrust into Sabine at the same time Dashara struck her nipples with the cane. Sabine's orgasm helped trigger Teela's making her arch her back and cry out in pleasure with Sabine.

“Alright everyone who's up first.” Dashara called out as Sabine and Teela came back to reality from there orgasms.

Both Obruf and Hainren made there way up to the stage. As they did Teela removed herself from Sabine's pussy before following Dashara out into the crowd.

Sabine watched as Obruf walked over and then straddled the bench she was on getting ready to shove his cock into her pussy.

That's as much as she watched because Hainren was now lightly pushing her head back. It meant that Sabine was soon looking up at Hainren's cock and she duly opened her mouth nice and wide for him.

At practically the same time both men plunged there cocks into Sabine's mouth and pussy. Sabine soon started moaning around Hainren's cock as she sucked on it thanks to Obruf's building pace and roughness in his pussy fucking providing quite a show for everyone to watch as they had there own fun.

It wasn't long before both men came though. Clearly they had warmed up a little to much Sabine had thought. Sabine felt Obruf fill her pussy up with even more cum as Hainren pulled out of Sabine's mouth and started to cover her breasts in his cum.

Both men soon made there way back into the crowd so they could watch and recharge but Sabine wasn't left alone for long. That's because Ime soon made her way up to the stage she had a wookie sized dildo on her strap on harness which provided a neurological link to the dildo.

Sabine looked up to see Ime straddle the bench and line the monster dildo up with her pussy.

Ime slowly pushed the wookie sized dildo in making both her and Sabine moan at how much of a tight fit it was. Sabine may have been able to take this thing at a decent speed but she always had to take it slowly at first.

Ime had soon worked her wookie sized cock in to Sabine's pussy enough to start fucking her with it. Again she started slow and progressively got faster but soon both women were crying out like crazy as they were overwhelmed by the feeling of either fullness or tightness.

Both women soon came hard as well. Sabine was again the first to cum after being left hanging by Obruf. She squirted hard around the wookie sized dildo as she thrashed about and cried out in pleasure.

Ime soon joined Sabine in orgasm. When she came she thrusted into Sabine with three short quick thrusts before crying out in pleasure. There was some pussy juice that was also forced out of her pussy but it didn't have the same sort of ferocity that Sabine had but it did look to be a similar amount.

As Ime pulled her wookie sized strap on cock out of Sabine making both of them moan Dashara came over carrying a fairly big fucking machine. She placed it down at the end of the bench and lined the normal sized dildo up with Sabine's pussy after Ime was out of the way before pushing it forward.

Sabine watched her do it and threw her head back with a moan when the dildo was pushed into her pussy.

Dashara now walked back off the stage signalling that people could again go up to Sabine and fuck her. It also signalled that people could start voting on what speed the machine would fuck Sabine at. They had four options to choose from a slow teasing speed, a normal speed that was similar speed to a normal humans fucking speed, a high speed also known as superhuman speed and lastly they could choose to turn the machine off for a time.

As others quickly voted on the speed of the machine Zashe made her way onto the stage.

Sabine saw her coming and knew she was in for a challenge because of what she was packing.

Zashe had a wookie sized dildo on her strap on harness that had a vibrator in it as well that was over her pussy so she could receive some pleasure.

With the machine in place there was only one place Zashe was putting her wookie sized cock so Sabine put her head back and opened her mouth as far as she could.

Zashe quickly got in position and soon started to push the wookie dildo into Sabine's mouth. Because of it's size it was never going all the way in Sabine's mouth but she was able to take about half of it before gagging on it.

At the same time as Zashe started to push her wookie sized dildo into Sabine's mouth the machine started to move. It quickly started to build up pace making Sabine realise that it was heading towards it's high setting making her moan as loudly as she could which wasn't loud at all because of the wookie dildo.

A wookie dildo that now started to fuck her mouth at a brisk pace thanks to Zashe growing a bit inpatient with Sabine's blowjob. It resulted in a lot more gagging noises coming from Sabine as the wookie dildo went ever so slightly further into Sabine's mouth with every thrust.

It was at this point that another sensation was added. Someone decided to use this moment to start hitting Sabine's breasts with a flogger making Sabine start to thrash about in her restraints.

It wasn't long before Sabine was cumming. She thrashed violently in her restraints as she moaned around the wookie dildo. Her pussy squirted a load of pussy juice around the machine's dildo but somehow didn't force it out.

Zashe however hadn't cum yet so after Sabine had stopped thrashing about all over the place she resumed her face fucking. The random person also resumed there flogging of Sabine's breasts and the machine had never stopped or slowed down so it continued to fuck Sabine's pussy at superhuman speeds.

This continued until Sabine came again. It was much the same show as before with Sabine thrashing and moaning loudly as her pussy covered the bench machine dildo and her groin area in pussy juice.

Zashe also came this time though. When she came she pulled her wookie strap on dildo out of Sabine's mouth making her cover her face in saliva. She then moved forward and quickly moved her groin strap out of the way so that she could release a few weak spurts of her pussy juice directly onto Sabine's face.

Sabine licked her lips quickly so she could taste some of the pussy juice before she watched Zashe and a pantoran male who she hadn't ever seen before walk off the stage.

Dizenith now quickly made her way onto the stage. She had a normal human sized dildo on her strap on which was also had a vibrator located over her pussy.

Dizenith soon had the strap on dildo in Sabine's mouth and was fucking her at a quick pace making Sabine gag and moan loudly as she struggled to keep up with the fast pace.

Mercifully the machine had been lowered to it's normal setting so Sabine wasn't also having to deal with an intense pussy fucking. Well at least not as intense as it could be because it was still at a quick pace.

Apart from a few times where Dizenith pulled out of Sabine's mouth to let her get a gulp of air before thrusting back into her the face fucking continued until both women came.

Sabine again was the first to cum thrashing about as she released another strong spurt of pussy juice around the machine's dildo.

Dizenith thrust her strap on cock all the way into Sabine's mouth when she came. She also cried out and shook about as she had her orgasm

When Dizenith pulled out of Sabine's mouth she covered her face in more saliva. “More.” She moaned as she blinked rapidly so she could continue to see what was coming next.

What she saw was Voth make his way from what was now a full on orgy and on to the stage. He was sporting a cock ring around the base of his cock to give him a bigger and harder cock that would last longer. It also had a built in vibrator but with Sabine's pussy occupied it wouldn't be used right now.

Voth was swift in shoving his cock into Sabine's mouth. He let her blowjob it normally for a few moments before he started to move his hips so he could face fuck Sabine.

The fucking machine stayed at its normal pace setting so Sabine also wasn't being overwhelmed by pleasure at this point.

After a minute or two Voth pulled out of Sabine's mouth and started to cum all over her tits giving them a second coating of cum as he moaned loudly in pleasure.

Sabine cried out in pleasure as she started to cum as well another big spurt of pussy juice came out from around the machine dildo as she thrashed about in her restraints.

Voth made his way off the stage and was quickly replaced by Thea. She had a gungan sized dildo attached to her strap on harness which also had a vibrator located over her pussy.

Thea soon thrust the gungan sized dildo into Sabine's mouth and down her throat. With her head back Sabine was able to take the gungan dildo all the way into her mouth. If she was in a normal position like on her knees it would have been a bit more of a struggle but still possible for her to get the gungan sized dildo all the way into her mouth and throat.

At the same time as Thea started to face fuck Sabine with her gungan sized strap on the machine fucking her pussy started to increase in speed again. Soon Sabine was moving about in her restraints as the machine fucked her at superhuman speeds and Thea started to really pick up the pace in her throat fucking.

Sabine soon came hard again. Thea briefly pulled out covering Sabine's face in more of her saliva as she cried out in pleasure thrashing about and covering her groin area in more of her pussy juice.

Thea quickly got back to face fucking Sabine with her gagging and moaning a near constant thing.

After about another minute of face fucking Thea came. She cried and moaned as she thrust herself all the way into Sabine's mouth and down her throat as she squirted a good amount of pussy juice out from her pussy and around the strap on harness.

She then pulled out of Sabine's mouth letting her get a big gasp of air in before she let out a weak cry of pleasure as she came again. She thrashed and squirted as always but even though the ferocity of her squirts were the same there was a notably less pussy juice being squirted each time now.

By this point a normal session would have been stopped but that's not the case in a sexually destroyed session because you keep going with very short breaks when there is an opportunity for one.

That is why Ezra now stepped back onto the stage still with his gungan sized penis enlarger on.

“Enjoying yourself Sabine?” He asked just as he thrust his currently gungan sized cock into Sabine's mouth.

Sabine thought the words 'what do you think' knowing Ezra could sense her thoughts and know she was replying to his question as she started to suck on his cock which already had saliva on it from someone else.

The machine also stayed at superhuman speed which meant that as she sucked on Ezra's gungan sized cock Sabine was moving a fair bit in her restraints as she always seemed to do when a machine fucked her at these speeds.

It also wasn't long before Sabine came again. As always she thrashed about hard in her restraints as she squirted all over the place with the fucking machine as always fucking her through her orgasm.

Ezra didn't cum until Sabine started to feel her ext orgasm starting to build in her. When he did cum Ezra groaned in pleasure as he thrust all the way into Sabine cumming straight down her throat.

Sabine whined when this happened because she didn't get to taste Ezra's cum when he did something like this.

As soon as Ezra pulled out of her mouth Sabine whined again but this time it was because the machine had stopped fucking her pussy. “No. More. Give me more.” She whined.

“We will give you more but only after you've drunk this.” Dashara said holding a container with a straw up to Sabine so she could drink it easily.

The drink had special stims in it that would help keep Sabine going throughout the session as well as keep her hydrated.

As Sabine drank Teela pulled the machine back a bit so it couldn't fuck Sabine any more. She then started to set up an arm of to the side of Sabine that had a wand vibrator attached to it. The wand vibe was placed against Sabine's pussy making her move her hips in the hopes of getting it more against her clit but that wasn't going to happen.

Once that was in place and Sabine had finished her drink Teela and Dashara left the stage again. This left Sabine who's skin was starting to shine in the light because of the sweat she had built up alone on stage waiting for her next master or mistress to use her.

Ronzaam was next to step up on stage. He had a wookie sized penis extender on which was intimidating but also comedic because it made his balls look really small compared to the size of his cock.

Sabine didn't get time to laugh though because Ronzaam was quickly pushing his wookie sized cock into her mouth with great pleasure. Sabine immediately started sucking on the massive cock making Ronzaam moan before he started taking control and face fucked Sabine making her gag on the cock.

Sabine wasn't moaning on Ronzaam's cock though and that was because the wand vibrator that was against Sabine's pussy was currently turned off. Much like the machine the audience voted on what setting the vibrator would be at during someone's turn. They had eight options to choose from and seven of those resulted in an active vibrator. Unfortunately for Sabine the vote that had just happened resulted in a vibrator that was definitely inactive giving her no pleasure at all.

This made her really focus on getting Ronzaam off though because when the next person came up then the vibrator would most likely be put into an active setting thanks to a new vote.

After a decent amount of face fucking Ronzamm finally came. He immediately pulled out of Sabine's mouth making her gasp for air and cover her face in more saliva. Ronzaam added to the saliva with his own cum that spurted out from the toy and onto Sabine's face.

Sabine again had to blink rapidly to keep her eyes clear so she could see. What she saw was Voth making his way up onto stage again. His cock soon ended up in Sabine's mouth again making her moan as she tasted what had to be someone's ass on his cock.

Unfortunately for Sabine the wand vibrator still remained inactive giving her no pleasure. She could move her hips a little to generate a little bit of friction from the head of the vibrator but nowhere near enough to get her off.

This just again made her double her efforts on her cock sucking which was soon rewarded by Voth cumming again.

“Ah. Take it slave.” He groaned as he started to cum.

The first spurt of cum ended up in Sabine's mouth making her moan but Voth had pulled his cock out of her mouth and moved so the rest of his cum ended up all over Sabine's tits with some getting in the chain bra that she had.

Voth soon made his way off stage and was replaced by Nimie and Thea. Thea was still sporting her gungan sized strap on cock and an evil smile. Nimie on the other hand didn't have any kind of strap on on at all.

Nimie straddled Sabine's head and then grabbed her hair and pulled her up into her pussy. “Eat my pussy slave.” she ordered even though she didn't need to because Sabine had already started to lick and suck at her pussy.

Thea meanwhile had straddled Sabine and the bench near her pussy. She moved the vibrator so it wasn't in the way and was in contact with Sabine's clit before she lined her gungan strap on cock up with Sabine's pussy and thrust inside.

Sabine let out a long muffled moan because of the penetration and because the vibrator had finally been activated. It had been put into the wave setting which would start at a low setting but it would quickly rise through the medium and into the high settings where it would taper off and then slowly start to lower back towards the low setting. Once at the low setting it would wait a few seconds before repeating the process.

The vibrator did this against Sabine's clitoris whilst Thea fucked her pussy with the gungan sized strap on dildo and Nimie made her eat out her pussy.

In other words Sabine was in heaven.

Nimie and Thea were loudly announcing there pleasure to the club whilst Sabine's noises of pleasure were muffled by Nimie's pussy.

Thea was the first of the three to cum. She gave Sabine a few final thrusts before she cried out in pleasure adding to the puddle of pussy juice on the bench that Sabine had created.

Sabine was the next to cum. Thea's final thrusts teamed with the vibrator hitting the peak of a wave on her clit just afterwards made her thrash about and scream into Nimie's pussy as she also added her strong spurts of pussy juice to the puddle on the bench whilst also getting some on Thea.

Sabine screaming into her pussy made Nimie start to cum as well. She let out her own cry as she shook about above Sabine as she came

As Sabine blinked to clear away some of the cum and saliva around her eyes Nimie made her way back into the crowd with Thea following behind after she put the vibrator back to where it was before she had moved it.

The next person to come up on stage to play with Sabine was Sweety. She had obviously bee doing a very good job in the crowd orgy that she had been allowed to have some fun with Sabine.

Sweety wasn't wearing a strap on so she did what Nimie had just done and grab Sabine's hair which was starting to get saliva in it and pulled on it so Sabine's mouth ended up in her pussy.

“Give me my reward Sabine. OOOH yes. That's it.” Sweety exclaimed as Sabine started to lick and suck her pussy.

At the same time the wand vibrator against Sabine's pussy went from the wave setting to the pulse setting. The pulse setting started the vibrator at its lowest active setting before suddenly going all the way up to its highest setting with it alternating between the two with an equal amount of time spent at each setting.

Every time the vibrator changed to the high setting Sabine would initially thrash about before moving her hips about to try and get more pressure on her clitoris. This movement would stop as soon as the vibrator switched to its low setting where the vibrations were barely noticeable.

Whilst this happened Sabine greedily lapped at Sweety's pussy moaning as the vibrator pleasured her but also because she always loved the taste of someone's pussy.

Sweety soon came from Sabine's pussy eating. “I serve the club.” She cried out as she started moving her hips about rubbing her pussy all over Sabine's face.

Sabine soon cried out as she came herself. The wand vibe had hit a high point in the pulse pushing Sabine over the edge. She thrashed about as much as she could as her pussy released a big spurt of pussy juice that had drops reaching the edge of the stage.

Sweety made her way off the stage so she could get back to work in the crowd. She was replaced by her husband Nenzrem who didn't have any kind of toy on his cock to amplify the experience.

He came over and shoved his saliva covered cock into Sabine's open mouth once she had tilted her head back so he had a straight shot.

Sabine immediately gagged on Nenzrem's cock before she started to suck on it. He then started to fuck her mouth like everyone else had done so Sabine kept sucking on his cock the best she could as Nenzrem did what he wanted.

Sabine would also lightly moan occasionally because of the vibrator on her pussy. It was currently in a low setting and Sabine soon realised that it wasn't changing from that setting which meant the majority of the crowd had decided to tease her for a little while.

The only way the teasing would stop was if someone else came to play with her so Sabine refocused on getting Nenzrem off.

When he did cum he groaned and pulled back a little so his cum filled Sabine's mouth making her leak more saliva and some of his cum from it as her mouth overflowed with liquids.

Sabine soon swallowed so she didn't miss out on to much cum but she also felt the saliva and cum run down her face and into her hair which would be annoying to wash later. _Maybe it's time for a new hairstyle anyway._ She thought.

Nenzrem soon pulled out of Sabine's mouth and made his way back into the orgy. Sabine watched him go and then saw Ime make her way onto the stage again.

She still had her wookie sized strap on dildo on but unlike last time where she fucked Sabine's pussy this time she came over and lined up her strap on cock with Sabine's mouth.

Sabine took the wookie dildo into her mouth without problem and with a moan because she could taste someone's pussy on it. As soon as it hit the back of her mouth though she gagged as she always did when taking a dildo of this size.

Sabine also started to moan more often because the wand vibrators setting had changed again. This time it was in the fireworks setting. This setting started very low and slowly started to go up in intensity and how quickly the intensity would rise until it reached a medium setting. It would then stay at that setting for a bit before suddenly rising into the highest setting for a similar amount of time spent at the medium setting. It would then suddenly go back to the low setting and repeat the process after a couple of seconds.

Sabine would mostly moan as the vibrator went up to and held in the medium setting and would thrash about a bit when it hit the high setting. She would also make a gagging noise every time Ime thrust forward with her wookie strap on cock.

Suddenly Ime let out a cry of pleasure and thrust the wookie cock as far as she could into Sabine's mouth and held it there. She shook about a bit as some of her pussy juice was forced out around the strap on harness.

Sabine watched the pussy juice fall to the floor before making another gagging noise because her throat was still blocked by the wookie dildo.

Ime immediately pulled out so she could make her way back into the crowd making Sabine spew more of her saliva out of her mouth and onto her face and hair.

After blinking to clear her eyes again Sabine saw Jabres and the pantoran man come up onto the stage again. Jabres immediately made his way over to Sabine's open mouth and shoved his currently gungan sized cock down her throat.

Sabine gagged on the cock before starting to suck on it as best she could loving the taste of someone's pussy on Jabres's gungan sized cock. She then moaned as the vibrator switched back to wave mode and started to go up in intensity. Sabine then jumped in her restraints and groaned as the pantoran male used a crop to hit Sabine's left breast.

The pantoran male continued to use the crop on Sabine hitting her all over her chest and thighs meanwhile Jabres got up to speed with his face fucking making Sabine groan, gag and moan up a storm as the vibrator continued to work away on her pussy.

Soon Sabine gave out a muffled cry and started to thrash about as she came. As always her pussy erupted covering her groin and the vibrator in her pussy juice as the pantoran man landed a few more strikes.

Just as Sabine started to come down from her orgasm Jabres thrust forward making her gag heavily before pulling back and firing his load into Sabine's mouth. Sabine immediately started to swallow the load so she could get some of her breath back as soon as possible.

Once he had finished filling Sabine's mouth with his cum Jabres pulled out of her mouth and along with the pantoran man left the stage.

Aresiz was the next to come out of the crowd to play with Sabine she didn't have a strap on of any kind on at the moment so she instead shoved Sabine's face into her cum filled pussy.

“Clean me out bitch.” Aresiz ordered as she felt Sabine get to work on her pussy.

As well as licking and sucking on Aresiz's pussy Sabine moaned into it as the vibrator that was still in the wave setting went up to the high setting and slowly went down towards the low setting again.

It didn't take long for Sabine to get most of the cum out of Aresiz's pussy and her reward for doing that was Aresiz moving so Sabine ended up licking and sucking on her asshole.

“That's it my mandalorian slave lick my ass. Give me the best rimjob possible” Aresiz moaned as Sabine did as she was told.

After a little while Aresiz moved again so Sabine was eating out her pussy again. She was also moving her hips on Sabine as she neared her release.

When she did cum Aresiz let out a massive cry and pulled on Sabine's hair so her mouth would stay on her pussy throughout her orgasm.

Sabine started cumming when Aresiz started to loosen her grip on her hair. She let out a weak cry because of the lack of air in her lungs but her pussy was still as messy as always squirting a big amount of pussy juice out in a strong spurt that just added to the cum that was in that area already.

Aresiz quickly made her way back to the orgy off the stage letting Sabine catch her breath before the next person stepped up.

The next person she saw though was Dashara. The twi lek gave Sabine another helping of the stim drink so that she could keep going because by now her body was really shiny from sweat and cum and her pantyhose leggings were starting to get darker because of the sweat.

Once Sabine had drunk the drink Dashara produced a ring gag. The ring was thin but wide so that it would keep the wearers mouth wide open and allow even the wookie sized toys easy entry. It took a moment to get in because of how big it was but Sabine soon had her mouth opened up all the way by the gag.

Lastly Dashara moved the arm holding the vibrator out of the way taking the wand vibe with it. She didn't totally remove it because it could be used later but for now it was time to get it out of the way.

Dashara now made her way off the stage allowing Voth to make his way back onto it. Unlike his last two times up though he went past Sabine's head and straddled the bench near her hips. He then lined up his cock with Sabine's pussy and thrusted forward.

Sabine wailed in pleasure as she couldn't moan at the moment she then let out a louder wail and thrashed a little as the vibrating cock ring came into contact with her clit. There were also feignter vibrations going along Voth's cock.

Voth soon started to fuck Sabine's pussy making Sabine whine and cry out in pleasure particularly when the cock ring hit her clit with its vibrations.

After a couple of minutes both Sabine and Voth were nearing there releases making louder noises as they neared there peaks.

Sabine was the first of the two to cum. She let out a large cry of pleasure when Voth managed to thrust into her g-spot before the vibrating cock ring got to work on her clit triggering her orgasm. Sabine thrashed about as she squirted pussy juice out and around Voth's cock.

This triggered Voth's orgasm. He immediately pulled out of Sabine making her release the last of her squirt normally. He then started to cover Sabine's abdominal area in his cum. He took a moment to admire the fact that Sabine's feint six pack was covered in his cum before moving to leave the stage.

Teela now came up on stage and even though she was still wearing her strap on she wasn't here to fuck Sabine. She first offered Sabine another container of the stim drink which Sabine gladly took because you never knew when you might get another short break.

Once Sabine had drunk as much as she could Teela produced a blindfold that she quickly put on Sabine.

Sabine's senses quickly became hyper sensitive as her sight was taken from her by the blindfold. It meant that she gasped when a dildo of some kind was pushed against and then into her pussy. Only the head of the dildo went in though and because it stayed like that for a while it made Sabine realise that it was the fucking machine again.

Ezra was currently sitting in a seat that was off to the side of the main orgy. He had Vezanna a total submissive slowly sucking his gungan sized cock off in a teasing manner. It definitely was not a normal pace to order from a slave but because Ezra didn't want to cum from her blowjob it was what he ordered.

Ezra wasn't really paying attention to Vezanna though. He was paying attention to what was happening on the stage which at that moment in time was Teela putting a blindfold on his wife. _Force it's still weird to think of Sabine as my wife_.

Vezanna chose that moment to come up off his penis enlarged cock with a pop before using the saliva that she had left on it as lubricant so she could slowly and lightly jack Ezra off. “Is master Ezra enjoying my ministrations?” She asked

Ezra turned his attention to the submissive who Sabine had helped indoctrinate when she first joined there group of friends at the club which was while Ezra himself had still been missing. “Of course I'm enjoying your ministrations Vezanna. Your doing exactly what I ordered like a good slave. Now please continue what you were doing.” Ezra answered looking at Vezanna who was looking at Ezra with a seductive smile jacking Ezra's gungan sized cock off to the left of her face.

“Yes master.” Vezanna said before moving so she could take Ezra's gungan cock back into her mouth to continue her slow teasing blowjob.

Ezra though had sensed her thoughts and decided to answer her unasked question. “And don't worry Vezanna. Just because I wont give you a reward tonight doesn't mean I wont give you one in the future. In fact how about I pay for us to have a private session together in the future and if your really good I may even bring Sabine to play with you as well.”

Vezanna thanks to her training didn't show any visual signs of appreciation. She did shiver in anticipation and say 'Thank you master' in her mind which Ezra sensed making him smile at her when she looked up at him.

All of a sudden Ezra heard a muffled cry. He looked up to the stage to see Aresiz using what had to be a wookie sized strap on dildo to fuck Sabine's mouth with the dildo neurologically linked to her. Dizenith was also up there using a flogger to hit Sabine all over her body. And after looking at the screen above the stage Ezra could see the machine was moving as well at a normal pace.

Ezra watched as Aresiz got up to speed making Sabine really start to gag loudly as Dizenith continued her work along with the machine.

He could sense that Sabine didn't know who was doing this to her and that she didn't care. All she seemed to care about was having more orgasms and ultimately more fun.

After a little while Aresiz gave a really hard thrust into Sabine's mouth and came. She let out a loud cry and shook about as she held onto Sabine's shoulders tightly.

Dizenith then timed a strike to Sabine's pussy so the machine went forward at the same time as her strike. This caused Sabine to cum as well. Sabine's sounds of pleasure were muffled but her reactions were very visible. She thrashed in her restraints as her groin area got another serving of her cum with pussy juice dripping down from the bench making it ovious that the cleaning droids would have quite the job to do after this.

Dizenith quickly made her way off the stage and was soon followed by Aresiz after she had pulled her strap on cock out of Sabine making her start to cover the blindfold in her saliva as well as add to the saliva on her forehead and hair.

After a quick glance down to make sure Vezanna was continuing her work properly Ezra watched as Zashe made her way back onto the stage with her wookie sized strap on dildo. She again made her way to Sabine's open mouth and shoved the wookie dildo in activating the vibrator that was against her pussy.

Ezra then noticed the machine start to slow down its fucking of Sabine's pussy. It didn't switch off but it definitely was at a more teasing pace which if what Ezra was sensing was true was annoying Sabine a little bit.

Ezra watched the show in front of him occasionally moaning in pleasure thanks to Vezanna blowjob.

Sabine was gagging up a storm as always when she was throat fucked by a wookie sized dildo. There was also the occasional moan thanks to the machine but it was mainly gagging.

Zashe on the other hand was moaning up a storm with a few cries of pleasure mixed in. What was impressive was that she was able to keep up a good pace despite all the pleasure she was receiving. In fact she only slowed to give Sabine a chance to catch her breath quickly before resuming her throat fucking.

Soon Zashe came. She thrust forward making Sabine gag on her wookie dildo as she forced some of her pussy juice out past her crotch strap of her strap on harness.

When Zashe pulled out Ezra watched as Sabine again forced saliva out of her mouth with it running over her blindfold and onto the exposed parts of her face and her hair.

Ezra again used the break in the action to glance down at Vezanna to make sure she kept to her task beofre looking up to see who was next to have fun with his wife.

It turned out Aresiz had decided to get two sessions in nearly back to back because she had made her way onto the stage again with her wookie sized strap on cock. With the machine preventing her from using Sabine's pussy and the lied back position Sabine was in preventing Aresiz from using her ass there was only one place Aresiz was putting her wookie cock.

Ezra watched as Sabine thanks to the ring gag in her mouth took Aresiz's wookie cock into her mouth with a brief thrash before she gagged on it. Ezra then watched as the machine fucking Sabine's pussy stopped denying Sabine any pleasure for a little while.

In fact she would get more pain because as Aresiz got up to speed in her throat fucking Hainren came onto stage carrying what looked to be some kind of nipple clamps. Ezra watched as Hainren put on the chimera nipple clamps on Sabine and tighten them so that they squeezed Sabine's nipples hard.

There were also bells attached to the clamps so whenever Sabine moved her chest enough the bells would ring and draw everyone's attention for at least a few moments.

Not log after the nipple clamps were in place Aresiz came. Just like earlier she thrust forward making Sabine gag loudly as she shook about in bliss.

Sabine started to thrash about with the bells ringing towards the end of Aresiz's orgasm because she was running out of oxygen in her lungs.

Aresiz quickly pulled out of Sabine's mouth when she realised what she was doing making Sabine cough out some more saliva onto her face and over the blindfold.

Ezra now took a moment to again check Vezanna wasn't slacking but also to look at his datapad to see what everyone might be doing and want to do.

He was able to get a quick glance before seeing someone move onto the stage making him look up.

It seemed Sabine wasn't getting any kind of rest bite when it came to the size of the toy she was dealing with because Ime was about to shove her wookie sized strap on cock into Sabine's mouth.

Of course Sabine almost immediately gagged on the cock as it easily went into her wide open mouth because of the ring gag.

Ezra then watched as the machine started to move again. It was quickly up to speed at a normal human speed making Sabine start to moan as well as gag.

Ezra watched what was on stage whilst also looking at what was happening and what was planned he then skipped the line a bit so he could do something in the near future. Ezra could have skipped right to the front of the line but that felt a little bit unfair on everyone.

A ringing noise made Ezra look back up at the stage. Sabine had obviously started to cum because she was thrashing about a decent amount and more importantly there was something spraying about from her groin region which could only mean one thing.

Ime soon joined Sabine in orgasm forcing as much of her wookie cock into Sabine's mouth and throat as she could as she cried out in pleasure before forcing some pussy juice out of her pussy and around her strap on harness.

Again when the wookie sized toy was removed from Sabine's mouth she spewed saliva out over her face and the blindfold.

Ezra watched as Ime made her way off the stage being quickly replaced by Dashara. Normally this would have meant some kind of change in the setup was about to happen but not this time.

Dashara was now wearing her own strap on which had a regular dildo attached to it which was neurologically linked to her.

Dashara immediately shoved her cock into Sabine's mouth and was soon up to speed making Sabine gag loudly.

Ezra also watched as the machine fucking Sabine's pussy stopped once again. Ezra could sense her annoyance at the lack of pleasure she was receiving from the machine.

Mercifully for Sabine Dashara came pretty quickly moaning loudly in pleasure as she thrust forward one more time.

Sabine didn't force much saliva out of her mouth when Dashara pulled out of her mouth this time.

Even before Dashara was moving off the stage Ezra saw Yigrath was moving on to it to replace Dashara.

Yigrath had the exact same kind of strap on harness and dildo that Dashara currently had so she had a human sized cock that she was going to shove down Sabine's throat.

Ezra moaned lightly as Yigrath thrust into Sabine's mouth. This made Vezanna moan in appreciation giving Ezra just a little bit more pleasure as Vezanna was still following orders.

Yigrath was soon up to speed with her thrusts making Sabine gag and moan on her cock although the moaning was probably because the machine had started to fuck Sabine's pussy at a normal speed.

Ezra could sense that Sabine was hoping that she could get another orgasm which wasn't guaranteed as Yigrath could have been having some fun before having her fun with Sabine making her nearer her orgasm.

As it turned out though it that wasn't the case. Yigrath still came first though. Like most people before her she thrust forward into Sabine's mouth as she cried and moaned loudly in release forcing a load of her pussy juice around the strap on harness with a similar ferocity to Sabine.

Sabine came a few moments after Yendosa. Her cries were muffled but she did thrash about in her restraints loudly with her nipple clamps ringing loudly. This was also while her pussy covered the bench and her groin area I another load of pussy juice.

Ezra watched Yigrath pull out and move of the stage. He then looked at Sabine to see that more saliva was leaking out of her mouth with some saliva dripping from Sabine's hair and onto the floor.

Ezra looked at the datapad to make sure he was still in line to play with Sabine. Once he had done that and gave Vezanna another glance he looked up to see the next two people have there turn with Sabine.

Those two people were Jabres and Ronzaam. Jabres had a gungan sized penis enlarger on much like Ezra and he made his way over to Sabine's open mouth which he shoved his long cock into.

Ronzaam on the other hand had a wookie sized penis enlarger on but before he could use it on Sabine he first had to pull the fucking machine out of the way which automatically turned the thing off. Once that was done Ronzaam straddled the bench and lined his wookie sized cock up with Sabine's pussy.

Ezra sensed Sabine's annoyance at the loss of the machine but judging from her muffled cry when Ronzaam thrust forward into her pussy she wasn't annoyed for long.

Jabres and Ronzaam were soon up to speed and were spit roasting Sabine. Ezra could here the men grunting and moaning in pleasure and he could sense Sabine's pleasure through the force.

It didn't last long though because soon Ronzaam came. He let out a large grunt as he thrust into Sabine's pussy with a hard thrust before filling her up with his cum.

Sabine thrashed a little when this happened but Ezra could tell she didn't cum. Partly because it didn't look like there was any pussy jiice beig sprayed everywhere but mostly because Ezra could sense Sabine's feelings through the force and she wasn't exactly happy with whoever had fucked her pussy. She couldn't name the person though because one her mouth was being fucked so her head was back and two because she had a blindfold on.

Ronzaam had pulled out of Sabine's pussy and had been able to make his way off the stage before Jabres came. He said “Take it slut” as he thrust forward into Sabine's mouth firing his load down her throat.

Again Ezra could sense Sabine's annoyance. This time it was because she didn't really get a chance to savour the taste of the cum because it almost all went straight down her throat.

As Jabres took a moment to recover before pulling out of Sabine's mouth and making his way off stage Ezra lightly pushed on Vezanna with the force so she would get of his gungan sized cock.

“Very good slave. You have more than earned some private time with me and Sabine in the future but for now go to one of the other masters and mistresses and tell them that they are to reward you for your excellent teasing blowjob on me.” Ezra said as he stood up from his seat.

“Yes master Ezra. Thank you master Ezra” Vezanna replied before making her way into the main orgy to get her reward.

Ezra watched Vezanna for a moment before he stepped onto the stage again. He made his way over to Sabine and started to take off the blindfold saying. “Are we having fun still?”

Sabine had heard the next person come up to where her head was and was anticipating a cock or dildo being shoved into her mouth. She didn't expect to be rapidly blinking her eyes so they could get use to the light as Ezra spoke to her.

_What do you think_. Sabine thought knowing Ezra would be able to sense her thought making it a better way to reply giving her mouth had a ring gag in it still.

Sabine saw Ezra lightly chuckle before waving his hand over her making her feel rejuvenated thanks to his use of the force.

“Now then open wide.” Ezra said as he lined his gungan cock up with Sabine's mouth.

Sabine scowled at him as best she could given the fact that she currently had her head back and was barely able to see his head.

Sabine then felt Ezra enter her mouth and immediately start to face fuck her. She sucked on the already saliva covered penis enlarged cock as best she could given the fact her mouth was held open but she was mainly making gagging noises as she was face fucked by her husband making the bells on the nipple clamps ring.

Sabine also had a problem with the lack of attention her pussy was getting at this moment in time. All she felt was happening with her pussy right now was the cum running out of her. Whoever had been fucking her had left her hanging and now her orgasm which was only a short way from releasing was now a long way off again.

Ezra wasn't a long way off from cumming though in fact he was about to cum. Sabine had been listening to him make his noises of pleasure and heard him moan loudly before thrusting forward and like the guy previous fire his load straight down her throat.

Sabine made sure Ezra knew about her discontent for not letting her taste his cum as he came to his senses and pulled out of her mouth making her cover her face in yet more saliva.

Sabine watched Ezra make his way off the stage and into the main orgy that was the crowd. She now looked around to see who would be next to come and play with her.

Ime emerged from the crowd to make her way onto the stage. She still had her wookie sized strap on cock around her waist and Sabine hoped Ime ight use it on her pussy as she didn't see anyone else making there way to her.

Sabine would have no such luck though as Ime made her way over to where Sabine had her head hanging off the bench and lined her wookie cock up with her mouth before thrusting it in making Sabine gag loudly.

Sabine was soon making constant gagging noises as her nipple clamps rung away due to Ime fucking Sabine's mouth.

Again though Sabine went without any kind of stimulation to her pussy which made her start to wonder when she might get some because it normally doesn't take someone too long to take advantage of her when she does this.

After a little while Ime came. She moaned loudly as she pulled her wookie cock out of Sabine's mouth making Sabine cover her face in more saliva. Ime then gave Sabine a shower of her pussy juices as she weakly squirted a hefty amount of them out of her pussy and around the strap on harness.

Soon after that Ime left the stage leaving Sabine blinking away so her eyes didn't get blocked by the deluge of bodily fluids. It meant that she didn't see Teela come onto the stage holding a drinks container.

The first Sabine knew about Teela was when she was removing the ring gag from her mouth which then made Sabine work the stiffness out of her jaw.

“Here Sabine.” Teela said offering her the straw to the container that obviously contained some water with added stimulant in it.

Sabine got the straw in her mouth and started to suck the drink up it and into her mouth. “Thanks.” Sabine said after finishing the drink and spiting the straw out of her mouth.

Teela just nodded before moving around Sabine who moved her head so she could see what she was doing. What Teela did was move the vibrator back into position on her pussy making Sabine smile at her before Teela walked off.

Dizenith walked onto the stage just as Teela took her last step to leave. Unlike earlier Sabine noticed that Dizenith didn't have a strap on on. What she did have though was a pussy that was leaking cum from it that she put into Sabine's face while saying. “Clean me out mando bitch.”

Sabine duely obliged licking and sucking Dizenith's pussy and moaning as she tasted her pussy juices mixed with whoever's cum this was.

Sabine also moaned because the wand vibrator against her pussy activated and went into wave mode making it quickly go to a high setting before slowly tapering off and going down in intensity.

This whole thing didn't go on very long though because soon Dizenith came. She cried out in pleasure as her hips moved about rubbing her pussy over the lower part of Sabine's face.

Dizenith soon moved off of Sabine and off the stage leaving Sabine unsatisfied as even though this time she had pleasurable stimulation she didn't cum.

Sabine then saw Thea coming back onto the stage to play with her again. Like Dizenith she no longer had her strap on on which meant more pussy for Sabine to eat.

Thea was soon in position and was moaning away as Sabine got to work on her pussy.

The wand vibrator also kept working away on Sabine's pussy with it remaining in it's wave setting making Sabine moan into Thea's pussy.

It wasn't very long at all before both women came. Sabine was the first to cum thrashing and moaning loudly before sucking as much of Thea's pussy into her mouth to muffle her cry of pleasure. All this while her pussy juices were sprayed all over her legs groin and bench again.

Thea came when Sabine wailed into her pussy. She let out her own cry of pleasure as she moved off of Sabine's mouth so her weak spurts of pussy juice ended up showering Sabine's face and hair.

Thea made her way off the stage and was quickly replaced by Sweety. Again Sweety didn't have a strap on on her which meant she was here to be pleasured and not punished.

Sweety started like Dizenith and Thea before her and made Sabine eat her pussy but after a few licks and sucks she moved so Sabine was forced to lick her asshole instead. Sweety would make Sabine switch between her two lower holes throughout there little mini session.

Whilst Sabine gave Sweety her pussy licking and rimjob she was enjoying the ministrations of the wand vibrator as it changed into the earthquake mode. The earthquake mode started by going immediately to a low to medium setting. It would stay there for a little while before immediately switching to a mid to low setting. It would stay there for a similar amount of time before going to a mid to high setting. Finally after another short stay at the mid to high setting it would instantly switch to the highest setting and would stay there with occasional dips into a slightly lower setting before finally switching to the lowest setting for a few seconds before beginning the sequence again.

With the vibrator working away on her and because of Sweety's constant switching of the hole that she got to lick Sabine found it a little difficult to focus on her oral work but she still did enough to make Sweety cum first.

When Sweety came she had her pussy in Sabine's mouth. She moaned loudly as she shook about on Sabine's face pinching her nipples and rolling them in her fingers.

Sabine came a moment later. She let out a cry that was muffled by Sweety's pussy as she thrashed about and made the nipple clamps ring out whilst also giving her groin area another load of her pussy juice to cover it.

Sweety was quick to make her way off the stage giving Sabine a moment of rest bite. It was a short rest though because Aresiz soon stepped onto the stage.

Like the mistresses before her she had taken her strap on off instead she had a bullet vibe in her hand as she walked up to Sabine.

“Clean my ass out slave.” Aresiz ordered as she turned and sat on Sabine's face putting the bullet vibe against her clit.

Sabine immediately started to give Aresiz a rimjob whilst also sucking the cum out of her ass. At the same time she started the wand vibrator switched to its pulse mode initially making Sabine move her hips up and down in need of more pleasure before letting out a muffled cry of pleasure as the vibrator moved into the highest setting.

This went on for a little while with with Aresiz moaning and ohing as she worked the bullet vibe against her clit whilst Sabine licked and sucked on her asshole with an occasional cry because of the wand vibrator against her pussy.

Eventually Aresiz came. She cried out as she spasmed about on Sabine's face not releasing any pussy juice as always.

Sabine started cumming a moment later. She moaned as loudly as she could as she thrashed in he restraints whilst spraying her squirt all over the place again.

After coming down from her orgasm Aresiz took the bullet vibe off her clitoris and stood up so she wasn't practically sitting on Sabine's face. She then started to make her way off the stage.

As soon as Sabine was able to see she was looking around to see who was going to play with her next. Her gaze quickly found Dizenith making her way onto the stage again.

Dizenith had her strap on harness on again which again had a normal sized dildo attached to it. “I'm going to give your pussy a real fucking now bitch.” She said as she walked along side Sabine and stradled her and the bench.

She then messed around with the arm holding the wand vibrator so she could move it. Dizenith initially just moved the vibrator out of the way so she could get access to Sabine's pussy.

Sabine looked up at Dizenith as she lined up the dildo and pushed it into Sabine's pussy making her moan and throw her head back.

“Oh if you think that's good bitch then you haven't felt anything yet.” Dizenith exclaimed before moving the wand vibe onto Sabine's clit making her feel the press of the wand vibrators head on the top part of her pussy.

Sabine looked at Dizenith with a saliva covered eyebrow raised in question of what was happening. This made Dizenith look at the vibrator with a similar expression before bringing it up for a closer inspection. She then turned her head to the crowd saying. “Really guys. I'm about to fuck her pussy with this thing on her clit and you turn the damn thing off.”

Sabine heard some people in the crowd laugh at Dizenith for her outburst.

Dizenith just stared at some of the people who laughed before throwing the wand vibrator and the arm that was holding it totally out of the way turning her attention back to Sabine.

Sabine felt Dizenith grab her hips before thrusting into her hard. Clearly she was going to take her frustration out on her.

After a few thrusts Dizenith moaned saying. “Well at least one vibrator still works.” Reffering to the one in her strap on harness that was over her pussy.

Soon Sabine and Dizenith were making long and loud noises of pleasure as both started to build towards there orgasms.

Unfortunately for Sabine Dizenith was a lot closer to hers than she expected. When Dizenith came she gave Sabine a few more thrusts before crying out loudly and arching her back before falling forward a bit and breathing heavily.

Not long after that she pulled out of Sabine leaving her in a state of near release.

Dizenith now made her way off the stage and back into the continuing orgy. Sabine then saw Voth and the pantoran male make there way onto the stage.

Voth moved to where Dizenith had just been and shoved his cock into Sabine's pussy making her moan loudly when the vibrating cock ring he was still wearing came into contact with her clitoris.

The pantoran male on the other hand lined his cock up with Sabine's open and inviting mouth. He thrust it forward and moaned as Sabine sucked and gagged on his saliva covered cock.

Both men soon started fucking there respective holes making all three of them moan in pleasure with the men also grunting and groaning in pleasure.

Sabine was loving the spit-roasting she was receiving but the situation soon changed as it didn't take long for Voth to start cumming.

When he came he grunted loudly as he gave Sabine one last hard thrust driving the vibrating cock ring into her clit before filling her up with his cum.

The prolonged vibrating on her clit made Sabine cum as well. She thrashed about in her restraints as she moaned and gagged with some vigor as her pussy juices sprayed everywhere once again.

The pantoran male didn't cum with the twi lek and the mandalorian though. In fact he didn't cum until Voth was off the stage. When he came the pantoran man grunted loudly as he filled Sabine's mouth with his cum.

Sabine moaned at the taste of it as she was given the chance to taste it and savour it before swallowing the load she was given.

The pantoran man now made his way off the stage so the next person could have there fun. However Dashara made her way onto the stage carrying another container if the stim drink.

“Home stretch.” Dashara said as she offered Sabine the straw of the container.

Sabine gladly gulped down the drink so they could get back to it quickly. Once the drink was finished Dashara put the now empty container down so she could put the ring gag back in Sabine's mouth. Sabine took it with out issue so soon her mouth was held wide open by the gag.

Dashara now made her way back into the crowd so she could rejoin the orgy. This made Sabine look around and see Yigrath and Gojack make there way onto the stage.

Yigrath still had her human sized cock strapped to her and she came over to where Sabine's head was and thrust her cock into Sabine's wide open mouth making her gag and moan as she tasted someone's ass on it.

Gojack who hadn't yet played with Sabine in this session straddled her and the bench and lined his cock which didn't have any kind of toy on it with her pussy. He then thrust into her making them both moan in pleasure before Sabine gagged on Yigrath's cock again.

Soon both the human and the togruta were up to speed and all three were moaning away in pleasure with Sabine also making gagging noises and the nipple clamps ringing away as they were moved about.

It went on for a little while with all three of them cumming at nearly the same time. Yigrath came first. When she felt it coming she pulled out of Sabine's mouth and jacked her strap on cock off whilst placing herself over Sabine. This meant that when she started to cum Yigrath showered Sabine's head in her pussy juice which went all over her face and into her saliva soaked hair.

Sabine came just as Yigrath started to give her a pussy juice shower. She cried out as she thrashed about in her restraints squirting away as usual.

Sabine's orgasm triggered Gojack's release as well. He immediately pulled out of Sabine's pussy turning her spray of pussy juice into a strong spurt that covered him as he came on Sabine's tummy.

Both Yigrath and Gojack took a moment to get there breath back before making there way off the stage. Obruf and Voth quickly replaced them on stage.

Obruf quickly straddled Sabine and the bench and soon had his cock in her pussy making Sabine moan loudly in pleasure.

Voth meanwhile went over to where Sabine's head was with a blindfold in hand. He swiftly put it on Sabine taking away her eyesight and making all of her other senses hyper aware. He then lined his cock which still had the cock ring around the base of it up with Sabine's mouth and thrust it forward.

Sabine gagged on Voth's cock whilst also getting a taste of someone's ass in her mouth which made her moan.

Soon Sabine was making lots of gagging and moaning noises as both men fucked her pussy and mouth mixing with there noises of pleasure and the ringing of the nipple clamp bells.

Unfortunately for Sabine though as soon as she started to feel her orgasm building again both Obruf and Voth came.

Voth was first to release his load. He cried out as he gave Sabine's throat one more thrust before puling back and filling Sabine's mouth with his cum.

Obruf groaned loudly when he came. As he did he pulled out of Sabine's pussy so he could cover her abdominal region in even more cum as she whined about the early end to this mini session.

Both men now left Sabine which she kind of knew about because of Voth's cock leaving her mouth but because of the blindfold she couldn't tell what was happening around her.

All of a sudden Sabine felt someone's cock get thrust into her open mouth making her gag in surprise. The cock was soon moving in and out of her mouth at a fast pace with Sabine trying to suck on it as best she could whilst it fucked her and made her gag.

Sabine also realised that this was the only person who was playing with her because she felt no on near her pussy which meant that the pleasure that had been building towards an orgasm faded away.

All of a sudden Sabine felt a hand on her left breast. She then felt the nipple clamp loosen and then get released making Sabine cry out as her nipple throbbed in pain. The same thing happened with her right nipple making it throb in pain as well as blood was allowed to flow to her nipples again.

Not long after the nipple clamps were removed the man fucking Sabine's mouth came. Sabine heard him groan loudly before he thrust forward getting his cock down her throat just as he started to cum not letting Sabine taste any of it.

Sabine wriggled in her restraints as she struggled to breath. This made the man pull out letting Sabine first gasp in some before whining her disappointment at not getting to taste any of the cum that was fired down her throat. She did this while also covering her face and hair in more saliva.

The next thing Sabine felt after hearing the man walk away was a human sized dildo or cock start to push against and then enter her pussy. Sabine moaned and raised her head up as this happened but was also quick to realise that the penetration stopped making it obvious that it was the dildo from the fucking machine that was in her pussy.

Sabine then felt someone pull her head back and thrust there cock into her mouth. This person immediately started to fuck Sabine making her make numerous gagging noises.

As this happened the machine started to move fucking Sabine's pussy. From what Sabine felt it seemed like the machine was at its normal pace making her mix the gagging sounds with moans of pleasure.

All of a sudden Sabine felt multiple things get smacked across her breasts making her cry out in pain. The things soon disappeared before hitting her again making Sabine realise that someone was using a flogger on her.

Sabine was now constantly making noise by either gagging, moaning or making muffled cries of pain or pleasure as she was fucked and punished by the two mystery people.

Unfortunately for Sabine just as her orgasm was starting to build again the man in her mouth came. He cried out as he pulled back a little so he filled Sabine's mouth with cum letting her taste it before she had to swallow it.

He then pulled out all together making saliva come out of Sabine's mouth again. This also made the person flogging Sabine stop as well.

Sabine was once again left alone wondering what would happen next. Suddenly she was struck by something long hard and thin just below her breasts avoiding her chain bikini top.

Another cane strike was delivered to Sabine before she felt a wookie sized toy of some kind get shoved into her mouth making her gag on it.

The machine meanwhile continued to fuck Sabine's pussy at the same pace. This meant that once again was moaning. gagging and crying up a storm drowning out the noises of pleasure that the person fucking her face was making.

Thanks to the earlier activity Sabine was close to orgasm so it wasn't long before she came. She let out a muffled cry mixed in with a few gags as she thrashed about in her restraints covering her groin area in more of her pussy juice.

The machine shut off after Sabine came but she didn't notice because she still had someone fucking her mouth and another person hitting her with a cane taking her attention away from the machine.

After a little while the person fucking her mouth came. They let out a cry that sounded like it came from a women as they thrust the wookie sized toy as far as they could down Sabine's throat.

When the women fucking her came Sabine felt one last cane strike before everything stopped she then felt the wookie sized toy being pulled out of her mouth.

“Okay everyone this brings to an end this sexually destroyed session so if you would like to give Sabine a round of applause for putting on a fantastic show.” Dashara announced.

Sabine heard a lot of clapping and cheering after the announcement but was still a little sad that the session was over.

She then felt someone take the blindfold off revealing that Teela was next to her and releasing her. “How was it?” She asked as Dashara started to get the crowd to disperse.

“Brilliant.” Sabine replied once the ring gag was out of her mouth.

Teela soon undid the wrist cuffs allowing Sabine to sit up on the bench letting her get a better look around and at herself.

Her skin was super shiny from all the sweat and dried cum on her body. The stuff she was wearing was also shining and her leggings were soaked through. There was also a big puddle on the bench where her pussy was as well as a small puddle below where her head had been making her wonder what her face looked like right now.

Soon the ankle restraints were also unlocked allowing Sabine to move freely on her shaky legs. She immediately looked for Ezra because despite the fact she had already many orgasms tonight the stims were still giving her energy and making her want more and her asshole wanted some much needed attention.


	14. Private room 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sabine spends some time in one of the private rooms at the fetish club with Penzud.

“So any last minute changes you want to mention before we get started?” Penzud asked as he got a clear overall on himself.

“No. Just do the positions we agreed to and surprise me with what you use on me.” Sabine replied as she signed something on the datapad that she had before handing it back to Penzud.

Both Penzud and Sabine were in one of the massive private rooms at Kya Firin's fetish club. They had been planning this session for the past couple of days and now that Sabine had just signed on the datapad that she consented to the scenario it was about to happen.

Penzud had a quick check of the datapad before setting it off to one side. “Excellent. Now stand to attention bitch.” He ordered.

Sabine who was already naked brought her legs together and her arms to her sides so she was standing to attention.

Penzud now went off and grabbed some rope from a nearby storage area and brought it back over to Sabine with him.

“Crouch against the pillar.” Penzud now ordered pointing to the pillar in question.

Sabine immediately moved so she had her back was against the pillar as she crouched in front of it.

Penzud now took one of the lengths of rope that he brought over and started to tie the end of it around Sabine's right wrist. Once that was in place he took the rope behind the pillar and tied it off. This made Sabine move her arm out of the way of her body and prevented her from moving it back towards her body. Penzud proceeded to do the same with Sabine's left wrist and arm and soon both of Sabine's arms were being puled behind the wood pillar.

“Get on your tip toes.” Penzud exclaimed as he went back to get the rest of the rope that he had brought over.

Sabine did so whilst still remaining in her crouched position giving her little bit of play in her wrist restraints.

When Penzud came back over he took a new length of rope and wrapped it around Sabine's left leg. Using clever rope tying Penzud tied the leg together just below Sabine's hip joint and ankle and mid way down her thigh and calf. He then pulled the leg open by pulling what was left of the rope back behind the pillar and tying it off at the mounting point.

Penzud soon did the same thing with Sabine's right leg leaving her pussy fully exposed and her unable to move her arms and legs affectively.

“Right now that we have you in position bitch. I think it's time to activate the theme of this scene.” Penzud uttered as he walked over to the water hoses and turned them on.

These water hoses were aimed up so the water went up into the air and came down over Sabine. The water came down in such a manner that it was like Sabine was in a heavy rain shower and it was why Penzud had put the clear overalls on so he didn't get soaked through.

After turning on the water hoses Penzud went around the room gathering the stuff that he wanted to and might need to use in the current scenario. He then came back over to Sabine who was thoroughly drenched by now.

Sabine looked at Penzud through the haze of the falling water as he gathered the stuff that he wanted to use. She could feel her nipples getting harder as the slightly cool water covered her body and the area around her. Sabine looked down at her body seeing that rivulets of water were constantly running down her body which shined in the light of the room.

Penzud put the stuff that he had gathered onto a platform that was outside of the area that was being covered in water. He then took a pair of barrel nipple clamps that had a ring under each clamp and made his way into the middle of the artificial downpour where Sabine was. Penzud then attached the nipple clamps to Sabine's nipples making her whimper as the weight of the barrel part of the nipple clamps pulled on her nipples.

“If you misbehave there will be more weight added to those.” Penzud said before turning around to get something else from the platform.

Sabine just smirked at what Penzud had said because she enjoyed the pain as much as the pleasure.

It was at this point that the water changed temperature. When water was used in a scenario at the club the submissive could choose what kind of temperature the water would be at. In Sabine's case she chose the random setting letting the water change from five settings. It had started with the cool setting and had now moved to the slightly higher room temperature setting.

The temperature may have been different but the amount of water being sprayed over her hadn't changed which was still the most annoying part about it for Sabine.

Penzud now came back into the artificial rain storm and immediately crouched in front of Sabine so he could get the rabbit vibrator that he had into Sabine's pussy making her moan and throw her head back moving her drenched hair behind her shoulders.

The rabbit vibe had a four and a half inch insertable length and it was one and a quarter inches in diameter. The toy was set in an earthquake mode so the vibrator and ringed beads would pick up speed and intensity as time went on.

“That's it bitch moan for me. Moan for your master. Don't forget to ask for permission to cum.” Penzud muttered as he moved the rabbit vibe around so that the shaft would press against different parts of Sabine's pussy and the tip would come away and then press against her clitoris.

Sabine moaned wildly as Penzud did this with the rabbit vibe as it built to higher and higher intensities. Soon the rabbit vibe it hits top setting in the earthquake setting and it had Sabine begging for release.

“Please can I cum master?”

“One.

“Please. Please. Please.”

“Two.”

“PleasecanIcum? PleasecanIcum?”

“Three.”

“PPPPPLLLLLLEEEEAAAAASSSSEEEEEE!!!”

“Four.”

Sabine cried out loudly as she couldn't hold back her orgasm any longer. She thrashed about in her restraints as she let loose a torrent of pussy juice that quickly mixed with the water below her.

“You depraved bitch.” Penzud angrily said pulling the rabbit vibe out of Sabine's pussy before turning it off. “Your in for it now.”

Penzud now went back to the stuff that he had gathered to collect the instruments of Sabine's punishment.

In the mean time the water changed temperature again. It again went up and was now at a pleasant warm temperature similar to how Sabine would have it in a normal shower.

Penzud now came back over holding three things. The first two things were matching small buckets that had hooks so that they could be hung from the rings of the nipple clamps. Of course they also collected the water that was being sprayed everywhere making the pull on Sabine's nipples stronger and stronger until the buckets were actually overflowing with water.

The third thing that Penzud had brought over was a leather split crop that he was already carefully aiming at her right breast with.

“Say 'I will not cum without permission' with each hit my mando bitch.” Penzud ordered before pulling the crop back and striking Sabine's breast being careful not to move the nipple clamp to much so the attached bucket lost to much water.

“Ah. I will not cum without permission.” Sabine said after the hit.

The punishment went on until a total of fifty strikes were delivered to Sabine's breasts. Penzud made sure that each of Sabine's tits received an equal amount of strikes and would also tip the small buckets of water over Sabine as she recited her phrase so that they would fill with water all over again adding ot Sabine's pain.

After the fiftieth strike Penzud turned and put the crop back on the platform that he was using as a temporary storage area.

Penzud leaving triggered the automated system to change the temperature of the water again. The temperature went back to room temperature making Sabine shiver as she had grown used to the nice warm water.

Penzud didn't leave Sabine for long. He came back over to her and crouched down so he could start to finger fuck the mandalorian.

Sabine gasped and moaned as she watched Penzud move his fingers in and out of her pussy. She then looked up at him with a smile before moaning loudly in need.

“Oh you like that don't you bitch.” Penzud stated using his other hand to tip one and then the other small bucket over so they had to fill with water again.

This made Sabine groan as the weight pulling on her nipples decreased and then increased once again.

Apart from a few quick breaks Penzud finger fucked Sabine with a very quick and hard pace that soon got her to the point of release.

“Please can I cum master?” Sabine asked with a moan.

“What did you ask bitch?” Penzud replied looking at Sabine whilst continuing ti finger fuck her.

“Please can I cum master?” Sabine cried out starting to get a bit desperate.

“No bitch.” Penzud said as he pulled his fingers out of Sabine's pussy with the pussy juice that was on his fingers immediately being cleaned off by the water.

“I don't think you have done enough to earn an orgasm yet bitch.” Penzud now said making his way back over to he platform of stuff.

As Penzud grabbed his next instrument of sexual torture Sabine lightly moaned as the water temperature went back to the pleasant warmth that it was slightly earlier. Sabine knew though that she was getting rather lucky as the system hadn't yet decided to use either of the two extreme temperature settings.

Penzud now came back over holding what Sabine immediately recognised as a special kind of open mouth gag. What Penzud had decided to use was a cock sucker mouth gag. Once Penzud put it on Sabine it held her mouth open whilst also making it look like she had ridiculously big lips.

“There we go. Now you look much better bitch.” Penzud exclaimed taking a step back to admire how ridiculous Sabine looked with her massive fake lips and her shiny soaking wet body.

“Now lets put those massive lips to work shall we.” Penzud said as he got his erect cock out from the clothes and overalls he was wearing before shoving it into Sabine's open mouth.

Sabine initially moved her head back and forth whilst sucking on Penzud's cock but he soon started to face fuck her as always so she kept her head still and took the face fucking like she would normally whilst also making gagging noises.

Penzud meanwhile was lightly moaning in pleasure as he grabbed hold of Sabine's head so he could fuck Sabine's mouth even faster.

As the face fucking continued Penzud would unintentionally knock the small buckets of water that were hanging from the barrel nipple clamps that were attached to Sabine's nipples. This emptied them over time and as Penzud was also blocking the spray of water from reaching the buckets it meant Sabine had a brief reprieve from the pulling on her nipples.

After a little while Penzud moaned loudly as he came. He pulled Sabine's head towards him as he thrusted into her one more time making her gaga loudly as she deep throated his cock that was firing his load down her throat.

“What do you say bitch?” Penzud asked as he pulled out of Sabine's mouth.

“Thank you master for clamping my nipples. Using a rabbit vibe on my pussy. Punishing my breasts with a crop. Finger fucking my pussy and face fucking me while I was gagged.” Sabine exclaimed to the best of her ability because the gag was still in her mouth.

“Much better bitch.” Penzud stated as he moved off to grab something from the platform.

This of course did two things. One it allowed water to fill the buckets hanging from Sabine's nipple clamps bringing them back up to full weight. The second thing it did was change the temperature of the water and again Sabine got lucky with the water going back to room temperature which made her shiver as it was colder than it was previously.

When Penzud came back he was holding a human sized dildo and a datapad that had a clear plastic wrapping around it so that the water wouldn't affect it.

Sabine looked down as Penzud set up the hover dildo so that the tip of it was in her pussy. He then stood up and started to use the datapad to calibrate the dildo so that it could act as a fucking machine. After that was done Penzud made the machine start to fuck Sabine at a normal pace.

Sabine gasped and moaned as the hover dildo properly got to work on her pussy. She had loved this little thing ever since her first time as a statue and it always impressed her how versatile this little thing could be.

This was proven by Penzud when he made it start to vibrate in a constant low setting adding to the sensations Sabine was feeling.

With the constant deluge of water on her body along with the pulling and pinching on her nipples at the same time as her pussy was being fucked by a vibrating dildo you could kind of understand why it didn't take long for Sabine to ask the usual question.

“Please can I cum master?”

“What was that bitch? I didn't quite catch that.” Penzud asked

“PLEASE CAN I CUM MASTER???!!!” Sabine cried out to the best of her ability.

“Cum.” Penzud exclaimed

Sabine let out a shriek of pleasure as she came hard. She thrashed about a lot in her retsraints as she created her own brief shower from her pussy thanks to the massive amount of pussy juice she squirted out of herself.

As Sabine was catching her breath from the massive orgasm Penzud quickly grabbed the hover dildo and moved to put it back on the platfrom along with the datapad.

This caused the water to change temperature once again and this time Sabine wasn't as lucky with the temperature. This time the water went up to its highest setting making the water almost scoldingly hot. It wouldn't cause any damage put it was still uncomfortably hot for Sabine making her cry out in pain.

Penzud as always was unaffected by the water as he was wearing a clear overall. His hands were exposed though which was a bit annoying but he didn't make a fuss about it as he held a flogger in his left hand. Penzud didn't initially use this flogger though as he first put three of his fingers from his right hand into Sabine's pussy making her moan. He then started to finger fuck Sabine at a quick pace.

“That's it my mando bitch. Moan for me. Moan and whine as I finger fuck your slutty pussy.” Penzud stated whilst staring right at Sabine who was staring right back at him before moaning and throwing her head back in pleasure when Penzud hit a sensitive part of her pussy.

After a little while Sabine asked for release. “Please can I cum master?”

“Why do you need to cum bitch?” Penzud asked whilst continuing to relentlessly finger fuck Sabine.

“I need to cum because your finger fucking my needy pussy so fast and hard that I'm near release master.” Sabine replied to the best of her ability whilst looking at Penzud.

Penzud pulled his fingers out of Sabine's pussy saying. “What did you forget to do after you came last bitch.”

Sabine whined but quickly thought about the question and then answered saying. “I forgot to thank you master. Sorry master.”

“A reminder is in order then slut. Count the hits and thank me for them.” Penzud ordered as he moved the flogger from his left hand to his preferred right. He then struck Sabine on her left thigh making her flinch and yelp.

“One. Thank you master.”

Penzud now hit Sabine on her right thigh with the flogger.

“Two. Thank you master.”

This continued with Penzud alternating which thigh he hit until he had struck Sabine a total of ten times.

“Ten. Thank you master.”

“Now what do you say bitch?” Penzud inquired.

“Thank you master for punishing me by denying me an orgasm and then hitting me with a flogger.” Sabine replied despite the ridiculous looking gag I her mouth.

Penzud now turned and made his way back to where the platform of stuff was. This initially gave Sabine some relief as the water that was still spraying all over her started to cool. That relief soon turned to annoyance as the water continued to cool to the point where Sabine was shivering as it went to a point where the water was cooler than the rooms temperature. Sabine knew it wasn't at it's coldest as the water wasn't ice cold but it was cold enough to make her shiver quite noticeably.

When Penzud returned he was holding an average length and really wide dildo. It had a six point four inch insertable length and was two inches wide.

“Now then lets see if you can do this properly.” Penzud said as he crouched down in front of Sabine so he could get the dildo into her pussy.

Sabine gasped and moaned as the dildo was pushed into her pussy. She really started to make noises of pleasure when Penzud started to fuck her with the dildo.

Penzud was able to fuck Sabine at a fast pace which Sabine enjoyed greatly but it also meant she noticed when the pace slowed a bit making her look to see what was happening. She was just in time to see Penzud lift the small bucket of water off of the barrel nipple clamp on her right nipple making her cry out as the pull on her nipple was greatly lessened.

The pace of the dildo fucking picked up as Penzud placed the bucket down on the floor but slowed down again when Penzud removed the bucket from the left barrel nipple clamp.

Once both buckets were on the floor Penzud refocused on fucking Sabine with the dildo. He upped his pace making Sabine moan and oh loudly in pleasure.

“Please can I cum master?” Sabine asked after a couple of minutes of being fucked at this faster pace.

“What did you ask bitch?” Penzud exclaimed whilst continuing to fuck Sabine with the dildo.

“Please can I cum master?!” Sabine asked as best she could because of the gag.

“Cum bitch.” Penzud exclaimed.

“Thank you master.” Sabine exclaimed as she started to cum. She thrashed around in her restraints as she squirted pussy juice onto the floor that quickly mixed with all the water that was running off into the drains in that area.

Penzud withdrew the dildo as soon as Sabine started to come down from her orgasm. He threw it over to the platform of stuff before making his way over to the hoses to turn them off.

With the water off Sabine was able to look around without the water pummelling her body. She saw the massive puddle of water around her that was slowly draining away with the two small buckets of water on the floor just in front of her. She then saw Penzud making his way back over to her.

Penzud looked at Sabine with her brightly coloured hair soaked through, Her skin shiny from the water and her mouth still wide open from the gag that also made it look like she had massive lips.

“That was much better bitch.” Penzud said as he picked up the small buckets. He then chucked the water in the buckets over Sabine making her turn her head as the water hit her and ran down her body. “But we aren't finished yet.”

With that Penzud went away and put the buckets down with the rest of the stuff before coming back over to Sabine. He then removed the gag from her mouth letting Sabine move her jaw to work the stiffness out of it. Sabine then cried out in pain as Penzud removed one and then the other barrel nipple clamp. Penzud then went to put the gag and nipple clamps back with the rest of the stuff.

Once he had done that Penzud came back and released Sabine from her current predicament. Once she was released though he started to get her into the next one. Using some of the rope he grabbed Sabine's wrists and tied them together behind her back. He then used another length of robe to tie Sabine's elbows together with a bit of rope between them like the wrist restraints.

“Follow me.” Penzud ordered after making sure Sabine's wrist and elbow restraints weren't to lose or tight.

Penzud led Sabine over to a tank of water that he had filled earlier. The tank was above the floor with rails that could be used to tie of rope restraints if needed. The water inside was also heated so it was at a nice temperature.

Penzud lifted Sabine up bridal style and dumped her into the tank once they were on the raised platform to the side of the tank.

Sabine splashed in to the water and initially went under the surface before she quickly let her legs float to the surface whilst moving her arms so they pushed against the bottom of the tank and got her head above the water level.

“You know a warning would have been nice.” Sabine exclaimed as she got her breath back whilst getting her feet on the side of the tank.

“And where's the fun in that.” Penzud said before walking off to grab some things.

This left Sabine in the tank making sure she didn't have her head dip below the water line. She was able to look around though so she saw Penzud coming back over with a wand vibrator in his hand.

“Get ready.” Penzud ordered as he got back on the platform next to the tank.

Sabine immediately started to hyperventilate as Penzud placed his right forearm over the top of Sabine's upper chest. He also placed the currently inactive wand vibrator against her pussy with his left hand.

When Sabine felt the inactive vibrator against her pussy she stopped hyperventilating and took a deep breath whilst moving her arms back against her back allowing Penzud to push her under the surface of the water whilst also activating the vibrator.

This wasn't the first time Sabine was in this kind of situation. In fact it the amount of time Sabine could hold her breath underwater was another thing that everyone was amazed at. So long as she was allowed to hyperventilate and then get a deep breath before going under Sabine could last minutes so long as she stayed calm and slowly exhaled the CO2 out of her.

The staying calm part though was easier thought than done thanks to the now active wand vibrator against her pussy.

Sabine looked up at Penzud who was looking back at her with a smile. Sabine smiled back before ohing and exhaling a little releasing some bubbles to the surface distorting both of there views of each other for a few moments.

This is how things went for a couple of minutes. Then suddenly Sabine started thrashing about under the water releasing the last of her air reserves.

Penzud knew she was cumming so he immediately grabbed Sabine with his right hand pulling her back up to the surface letting her breath deeply before crying out in pleasure.

Sabine's orgasm didn't last for much longer though and that meant she could start to recover her breath from the kneeling position that Penzud had helped her get into.

“Thank you master for pushing me underwater and making me cum.” Sabine said once she had regained her breath.

Penzud had gone and grabbed a couple more lengths of rope whilst Sabine regained her breath and was walking back over to her when she thanked him. “Your welcome my mando bitch. Now lets change things up.” Penzud exclaimed as he placed the new bits of rope down on the edge of the tank.

Penzud first grabbed Sabine's arms and started untying the elbow restraints. Once that was done he untied the wrist restraints while keeping the rope around Sabine's right wrist. He then had Sabine bring her arm out in front of her so he could tie her wrist to the rail on the side of the tank near the corner. Penzud then used the bit of rope he had used to tie Sabine's elbows together to tie Sabine's left wrist to the tanks side rail leaving Sabine leaning forwards in the tank of water with her arms out in front of her.

Now Penzud grabbed one of the new lengths of rope that he had brought over. “Lift your left leg.” He ordered as he made his way behind Sabine.

Sabine lifted her left leg up so that Penzud could reach into the water tank and grab it which he did pulling it straight and tying the length of rope around Sabine's ankle. Once he had done that Penzud brought Sabine's rope tied ankle over to the corner of the tank and tied the rope to the side rail.

Penzud then did the same with Sabine's right leg leaving her arms and legs tied to all four corners of the tank with her body under the water and her head back so that she could breath.

Sabine now listened as Penzud walked away from her again. He had walked behind her so she couldn't see what he was going and getting.

He soon came back and quickly reached into the tank making Sabine take a breath and lower her head to see what he was doing. As she did that she felt a nipple clamp get attached to her right nipple making her cry out into the water as she moved her face out of the water again.

Penzud quickly put another clamp on Sabine's left nipple making her cry out audibly but he wasn't done yet. Penzud now produced a piece of string which already had a metal ball tied to one end of it. Penzud proceeded to reach into the tank of water and tie the piece of string to the nipple clamp on Sabine's left nipple so the weight was just above the bottom of the tank.

Penzud soon had another piece of string with a metal ball tied to the right nipple clamp leaving Sabine in quite a bit of pain because the clamps were pulling on her nipples.

Pleasure was soon added to the pain though as Sabine felt a normal sized dildo get pushed into her pussy by Penzud making her moan.

Unbeknownst to Sabine Penzud was holding a fucking machine above the tank that she was in. Once he had got the dildo attached to the machine inside Sabine's pussy Penzud pulled the trigger on the machine making it start to fuck Sabine really quickly.

Sabine cried out loudly as she was fucked at inhuman speeds by the machine that Penzud was holding onto tightly so it didn't end up in the tank of water.

After a couple of minutes of Sabine crying and thrashing about in pleasure she asked the usual question. “Please can I cum master?”

There wasn't a verbal reply from Penzud. Instead he immediately pulled the machine away preventing Sabine from cumming. This made her whine and thrash about in the tank inadvertently making the clamp on Sabine's left nipple fall off.

Sabine immediately noticed the clamp fall off and it made her stop thrashing about as she expected an immediate reprimand from Penzud.

That didn't happen though as Sabine heard a few footsteps before a thud as the fucking machine that had been used on her was placed on something hard. She then hard a few more footsteps as Penzud made his way back over to her.

“You know your really lucky that most of your body is under the water because it prevents me from punishing you properly.” Penzud stated as he reached into the tank to retrieve the nipple clamp from the bottom of the tank.

Once the nipple clamp was retrieved Penzud reattached it to Sabine's nipple and tugged on it hard to make sure it wouldn't fall off whilst saying. “At least right now.”

“Sorry master.” Sabine called out as Penzud pulled his arm out of the tank.

“Oh you will be whore.” Penzud said before quickly getting his arm back in the tank and his fingers into Sabine's pussy. “But until then.”

Sabine started to moan and oh loudly as Penzud started to quickly finger fuck her. He also started to rub her clit with his thumb making Sabine start to move her hips to get even more pleasure.

Thanks to the speed and the fact that she was close to cumming from the machine fucking earlier Sabine was soon asking for release. “Please can I cum master?”

“One. Two.” Penzud said starting to count.

Sabine whined loudly and thrashed about in the tank of water as Penzud continued to count to ten.

“Five. Six.”

Sabine really thrashed about as she moaned loudly whilst trying her best not to cum to soon.

“Nine. Ten.”

“Thank you master.” Sabine cried out as soon as she heard the word ten come out of Penzud's mouth. She thrashed about violently making the water in the tank splash about and the nipple clamp on her right nipple fall off.

“Do you have to thrash about so much Sabine.” Penzud said as he moved to grab the nipple clamp from the bottom of the tank.

“Sorry master Penzud. I'll try not to thrash about to much.” Sabine replied just as Penzud brought the nipple clamp back up so he could attach it to Sabine's nipple again making her whimper in pain.

Penzud took his arm out of the tank and walked away from Sabine for a few moments before walking back over with the handheld fucking machine from earlier. He quickly got the machine over the tank before lining up the dildo attached to the machine with Sabine's pussy and pushing it into her making her moan loudly.

Once the dildo was in a sufficient amount Penzud pulled the trigger on the machine activating it and making it fuck Sabine really fast.

Sabine was soon crying out in pleasure as the machine mercilessly fucked her at a relentless pace. She did however make an effort to not thrash about so that the nipple clamps didn't fall off again.

“Please can I cum master?” Sabine asked after a couple of minutes of the machine fucking her pussy.

“Why do you need to cum my mando bitch?” Penzud asked in return.

“I need to cum because your using a machine to fuck my pussy into oblivion master.” Sabine cried out in reply.

As soon as Sabine finished her reply Penzud pulled the machines dildo out of Sabine's pussy making her whine as she was denied her release once again.

Sabine listened to Penzud walking away once again bu unlike earlier there was no thud of the machine being placed on something hard nearby. Penzud was also gone for a lot longer making Sabine wonder what he was up to.

When Penzud came back over to Sabine he was putting a headband on his head. This headband would provide a neurological link to the gungan sized dildo that was on the end of the pole that he had in his hands. He also had his cock out so that when he came he wouldn't ruin his own clothes.

“Okay that's weird.” Penzud said as he got the dildo into the water so he could line it up with Sabine's pussy.

Sabine couldn't see Penzud as he was behind as always with this position so she didn't know what was coming.

Once he had lined up the gungan sized dildo Penzud pushed it into Sabine's pussy holding the pole part above the water.

Sabine moaned as the gungan sized dildo was pushed into her pussy and she continued to moan as Penzud fucked her with the dildo.

Penzud was also making noises of pleasure thanks to the neurological link to the dildo but he wasn't as loud as Sabine as usual who was making a lot more noise.

“Please can I cum master?” Sabine asked after a couple minutes of fucking from the gungan sized dildo.

“Hold it in slut.” Penzud grunted as he wasn't quite close enough to cumming.

“Please master.” Sabine exclaimed.

“What are you asking for bitch?” Penzud asked.

“Please can I cum master?” Sabine cried out.

“Cum bitch.” Penzud ordered as he pushed the dildo into her pussy one more time before cumming all over the floor.

“Thank you master.” Sabine cried out as she thrashed about a little in the tank of water as she came.

Once they had both came down from there orgasms Penzud pulled the dildo out of Sabine's pussy making her moan. He then placed the dildo on a pole down after he had removed the headband from his head so he wouldn't hurt himself. Penzud then put his cock back in his pants before starting to untie the ropes restraining Sabine's legs.

Once he had finished freeing Sabine's legs he moved towards the other end of the tank where Sabine's arms where tied. He stopped though in front of Sabine who was now kneeling in the tank. This allowed him to take the nipple clamps off of Sabine's nipples throwing them on a nearby table. He then proceeded to untie Sabine's wrist restraints leaving the rope around her left wrist.

“Hands clasped behind.” Penzud ordered.

Sabine immediately brought her hands behind her back and interlaced her fingers bringing hr wrists together.

With Sabine's wrists together Penzud could easily tie the rope that was already around Sabine's left wrist around her right wrist holding them together.

“Alright out of the tank.” Penzud said as he grabbed a hold of Sabine and lifted her up letting her get her legs out of the tank so that he could place her down on the floor.

“Over to where we started.” Penzud now ordered Sabine as he went to grab more rope.

Sabine walked over to where they started the session before turning to see Penzud coming back over with a long length of rope.

Before he got to Sabine though Penzud picked up another two bits of shorter rope that he had used earlier. “Stand against the pillar.”

Sabine now stood with her arms and back against the pillar and her legs slightly spread apart.

Penzud first used one of the lengths of rope from earlier to tie Sabine's left ankle to a nearby mounting point making her spread her leg a bit more. Penzud then did the same with Sabine's right ankle leaving her with her legs spread just wider than her shoulder width.

Penzud now grabbed the long length of rope and went behind the pillar. He then proceeded to wrap the rope around the pillar and Sabine making sure none of the rope went over her breasts. After Penzud tied the rope off he came back around to see what Sabine looked like in her current predicament. Her arms were tried behind her with her legs spread revealing her pussy with rope going around her shiny body above and below her breasts with two bits of rope squeezing her breasts compacting and pronouncing them.

After ogling Sabine for a few moments Penzud turned to grab more things from the storage areas.

Sabine used this time to test her restraints and as always they held her in place. In fact they gave her barely any wriggle room which for rope restraints was fairly surprising.

Penzud now came back over holding a gag and a blindfold. The gag Sabine noticed was a spider mouth gag and it was what Penzud was going to put on her first. It was a style of ring gag that had metal rods coming from the ring to the leather straps that only came around to Sabine's cheeks.

Once the gag was in place and holding Sabine's mouth open Penzud put the blindfold on her. The blindfold was a satin blindfold that covered the whole top half of Sabine's face from the tip of her nose to half way up her forehead.

With the blindfold in place Penzud lightly slapped Sabine's left cheek before turning and getting the rest of the scenario properly set up.

Sabine could only listen as things were noisily moved about. It was as if Penzud was trying to be as noisy as possible with what he was doing.

What he was doing was resetting up the hoses from earlier. This time he had two hoses set up and aimed at Sabine whilst also tightening the nozzles so that the stream of water would be more of a jet than a spray.

Once everything was set up Penzud activated the hoses making two jets of water shoot out and hit Sabine's poor sensitive nipples making her yelp and thrash about as room temperature water was fired at her relentlessly.

“Now I promised to punish you severely for your earlier discretions didn't I slut.” Penzud said as he went over to the platform of stuff from earlier.

“Yes master.” Sabine replied to the best of her ability because of the spider gag.

Penzud now picked up the leather split crop from earlier and started to walk back over to Sabine. “Count the hits and thank me for them bitch.” He ordered before striking Sabine's right breast with the crop.

“One thank you master.” Sabine said to the best of her ability as she moved in her restraints a little.

Penzud then hit Sabine's left breast with the crop before waiting until Sabine had counted the hit and thanked him before striking one of her breasts again. A total of fifty blows were dealt to Sabine's breasts with her counting and thanking Penzud for each strike.

“Now say 'I am a bad bitch who deserves to be punished master' with every hit.” Penzud ordered before using the crop to hit Sabine's pussy.

“I am a bad bitch who deserves to be punished master.” Sabine exclaimed as she flinched from the hit.

This time Penzud only hit Sabine a total of ten times with her reciting her phrase after every single hit.

“What are you?” Penzud asked after Sabine had recited her phrase for the tenth time.

“I'm a bad bitch who deserved to be punished master.” Sabine answered to the best of her ability because of the gag.

Penzud smirked at her before turning and walking away so that he could grab something else. He put the crop down on the platform before going back over to the tank of water to grab the gungan sized dildo that was attached to a pole and the headband that went with it.

As he came back over to Sabine Penzud pulled his erect cock out again and put the headband on his head so he was neurologically linked to the dildo. He then crouched down in front of Sabine once he got over to her and lined up the dildo with her pussy and once he was ready pushed the dildo into her.

Sabine gasped and moaned loudly as she suddenly felt the dildo penetrate her moving about in her restraints making the jets of water hit different parts of her breasts before they hit her nipples again.

Penzud was soon fucking Sabine as fast as he could with the dildo on a pole making him and Sabine moan in pleasure. Sabine soon started rolling her hips to try and get more pleasure out of the dildo fucking.

It was a couple of minutes later when Sabine started to move a bit more erratically that she asked the usual question as best she could. “Please can I cum master.”

Penzud's reply was to immediately pull the gungan sized dildo out of Sabine's pussy before moving back and standing up. He then quickly jerked himself of until he came with a few grunts.

Sabine whined when the dildo was pulled out of her pussy and when she heard Penzud cum because her senses were hypersensitive she whined even louder wanting some sexual release.

Penzud looked at Sabine after he finished cumming and smiled at her as she moved in her restraints to give her poor nipples a break from the barrage of water.

He then went off and grabbed another handheld fucking machine after he had removed the headband for the neurological dildo from his head. This machine was even smaller than the one from earlier and it allowed Penzud to hold it and operate it with just one hand. It also had a gungan sized dildo attached to it instead of the human sized one on the bigger machine.

As Penzud came back over to Sabine he picked up one more thing. This thing was another hose that had a shower head attached to the end of it that at the moment wasn't active.

Once Penzud was in front of Sabine he crouched down in front of her again before lining up the dildo with Sabine's pussy and pushing it into her.

Sabine gasped in surprise as she felt the gungan sized dildo press against and then enter her pussy. It made her move her head down despite the fact that she was blindfolded so she couldn't see anything. She then gasped and moaned as she suddenly felt a number of small lets of water hit her around her pussy as well as the dildo start to fuck her.

Penzud had now aimed and activated the shower head to have hit fire water around Sabine's crotch and pussy. He had also pulled the trigger so the machine started to fuck Sabine at a really fast pace.

Sabine was soon moaning and crying up a storm as she was fucked at inhuman speeds and had all this water fired at her nipples and pussy bombarding her hyper aware senses.

“Please can I cum master?” Sabine asked to the best of her ability after a minute or two of fast fucking.

“Why do you need to cum bitch?” Penzud asked looking up at Sabine.

“I need to cum because the water's hitting my nipples and pussy and your fucking my pussy with a machine bombarding my senses and getting me close to release.” Sabine replied as best she could because of the gag in her mouth.

“Cum bitch.” Penzud exclaimed now looking at Sabine's pussy.

“Thank you master.” Sabine cried out as best she could as she came. She thrashed about in her restraints as she released a large amount of pussy juice around the dildo and onto the water covered floor.

Penzud continued the onslaught on Sabine's senses throughout her orgasm and even when it was obvious that Sabine had finished cumming Penzud still continued to fuck Sabine with the machine and aim the water from the shower head at her pussy. “Come on slut. I know you can cum on this machine again.”

Sabine moaned in agreement as she rolled her hips in pleasure. She was already well on her way to her next orgasm thanks to her sensitive pussy not being given a break.

“Please can I cum master.” Sabine asked as best she could a minute or so later.

“One... Two.” Penzud said starting to count to ten.

Sabine thrashed about in her restraints as she was so close to cumming making it really hard for her to hold her release back. So hard in fact that as soon as Penzud said four Sabine cried out and started to squirt around the gungan sized dildo.

“You fucking bitch.” Penzud exclaimed angrily as he immediately pulled the machine out of Sabine's pussy and took the jets of water from the shower head away whilst turning off the flow of water through it. “Did I say ten?”

“No master. Sorry master.” Sabine replied as best she could.

Penzud turned and mumbled under his breath. “You're not sorry yet slave.” As he made his way over to the platform of stuff.

Once he was there Penzud put the fucking machine down and picked up the riding crop from earlier as well as the flogger from earlier and placing it over his shoulder. He then started to walk back over to Sabine.

“Count the hits and thank me for them bitch.” Penzud ordered before striking Sabine's left breast with the crop.

“One thank you master.” Sabine said to the best of her ability.

When the count reached four Penzud asked Sabine. “What are you not allowed to do when I reach a count of four bitch?”

“Cum master.” Sabine replied as best she could because of the gag.

“And what did you do when I reached this count earlier?” Penzud now asked.

“I came master.” Sabine said.

“So you deserve this punishment don't you my mandalorian whore.” Penzud stated.

“Yes master.” Sabine said.

Penzud now continued with his punishment hitting Sabine's breasts with the riding crop.

It was a really painful punishment for Sabine as her bruised and abused breasts received another fifty total strikes from the riding crop. The punishment made worse by the blindfold preventing her from seeing what was happening making her sense of touch hyper aware.

As soon as he had delivered the fiftieth strike to Sabine's breasts Penzud turned and threw the crop back over to the platform with it landing nearby just as Sabine finished thanking him for the latest strike to her right breast. He then took a hold of the flogger that was over his shoulder saying. “Now say I must not cum without permission with each hit.”

Penzud then hit Sabine hard with the flogger on her pussy making her jump in her restraints before saying. “I must not cum without permission.”

Penzud showed no mercy in his punishment striking Sabine's pussy with the flogger fifty times using the time between strikes where Sabine repeated her phrase to wind up the flogger so that each hit was hard and unforgiving.

“What do you say my mando bitch?” Penzud asked after Sabine finished reciting her phrase from the last hit.

“Thank you master for punishing this bad bitch for cumming without permission.” Sabine exclaimed as best she could because of te spider gag.

Penzud now went and picked up the headband and gungan sized dildo on a pole. He put the headband on again linking himself with the dildo before he lined the gungan sized dildo up with Sabine's pussy and pushed it in.

Sabine gasped and moaned loudly as she felt the gungan sized dildo pushed against and then entered her pussy. She also heard Penzud lightly moan in pleasure as he felt the dildo get enveloped by her pussy.

Penzud was soon fucking Sabine with the dildo at a fairly fast speed only slowing down when he needed to give his arm a little rest before getting back up to speed.

A couple of minutes later and Sabine was moaning and crying loudly as she rolled her hips in pleasure. “Please can I cum master?” Sabine asked to the best of her ability as she neared her orgasm.

“Cum bitch.” Penzud immediately replied.

“Thank you master.” Sabine cried out through her gag as she immediately started to thrash about in her restraints as she started to squirt around the gungan sized dildo in her pussy.

Penzud gave Sabine a few more thrusts with the dildo before he came as well. He groaned as he fired his cum all over the water soaked floor.

Penzud soon pulled out the dildo from Sabine's pussy and before placing it down on the floor he removed the headband so he didn't hurt himself. He then went over to the water hoses so he could turn them off before heading over to Sabine and removing the blindfold and then started to remove the spider gag asking Sabine. “How did you like that?”

“I enjoyed that immensely.” Sabine answered once the gag was taken out of her mouth.

Penzud then proceeded to untie all of Sabine's restraints. Whilst this happened they talked about the scenario where it went well which as usual for Sabine was everything and where there could have been improvements like less attention to Sabine's nipples which still throbbed painfully. It was only a minor complaint though and Sabine was more than happy with the experience and was also looking forward to what she might get up to at the club next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I'm terrible at writing endings but because of my aspergers I find small talk in general hard to do so it's not likely to improve. Feel free to leave a comment if you liked it and if you have any ideas for this you can also leave them in the comments but I wont promise anything.


	15. Ezra and Sabine's holiday - Naked beach 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ezra and Sabine go on a uniquely themed holiday and start it by spending some time on the beach

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well it's been awhile but I am back with a new chapter and it is taking the story in a new direction. This direction is inspired by the one shot story Exit to Endor. In that story Jaina Solo goes to a rest and relaxation spa and has some explicit me time. I liked the story so much that I've taken the overall idea of it and have decided to wright my own version with Ezra and Sabine as the main characters. I hope you enjoy this new direction and give me some feedback by either writing a comment or leaving some kudos.

After a year or so of living together Ezra and Sabine needed a break. Both of them were balancing there responsibilities with spending time together either at the tower or the fetish club and after a while you need to take a break. That is why Ezra and Sabine were currently in there ship that was about to come out of hyperspace.

“Well there it is Yeovol.” Sabine said from her seat in the cockpit.

“Dashara did get the booking done right?” Ezra asked looking at Sabine from his seat in the cockpit.

“Yep. Two weeks break at the Kya Firin's hotel and resort on the tropical planet Yeovol with extra perks added in.” Sabine replied as she took control of the ship to take them towards the planet.

Neither Ezra or Sabine were too surprised to hear that the Firin family business had an adult holiday resort branch. It had become clear to them that if Firin corp could make an adult version of a business that made them money they would do it.

Sabine directed there ship towards the Firin corp hotel on Yeovol. The hotel was located on a large but secluded island with long beaches and lots of space inland that had landing pads and buildings all over it.

It was on one of these landing pads that Sabine landed the shuttle shutting down the ship as two people a duros male and a female mon calamari who were both dressed in staff attire made there way towards there ship.

Once Sabine had shut down the ship she joined Ezra at the entrance ramp as he started to lower it. They then stepped off the ship and in front of the welcoming committee.

“Welcome to Firin corps hotel and resort on Yeoval. I am Gul and this is Lunhu.” The male duros said in a welcoming tone of voice.

“Yes we've been expecting your arrival Mrs Wren and Mr Bridger. Do you have any luggage on your ship?” Lunhu now asked as she held her datapad up.

“We do have some luggage on board.” Sabine answered.

Lunhu nodded before starting to use her datapad making some nearby droids activate and move towards Ezra and Sabine's ship.

“Any recording devices in the luggage?” Gul now asked as the hotel didn't allow any recording devices for privacy reasons.

“Of course not. We are regulars at the fetish club on Lothal so we know how strict the privacy rules are.” Sabine replied.

Gul nodded before giving a brief look to Lunhu. He then looked back at Ezra and Sabine saying. “Lunhu will have the droids bring your luggage to your room whilst I give you a tour of the area around where your room is. If you would follow me.”

Sabine and Ezra followed Gul off of the landing pad for a tour of the hotel.

Because the island was so big they only focused on one specific area but that area had everything that the hotel was advertised to have. The island was effectively multiple hotels spread across the island. Each hotel had the usual stuff that hotels had but because it was a Firin corp hotel there were some additions. Firstly all the rooms had sex supplies and if you needed something special you could ask for it from room service. Secondly the hotels spa had more options than any normal spa but those extra options were sexual in nature and thirdly there were the usual Firin corp facilities available which no other hotel would ever think about having..

Ezra and Sabine didn't end up going to these places first though. They decided to spend some time on the beach first. They got some sunscreen from a shop and made there way to the beach.

Now the beach itself was nothing special it was sand and sea like any other beach in the galaxy but as it was located on a Firin corp hotel there were quite a few things happening on the beach that wouldn't happen on any normal beach. For starters nearly everyone on the beach was naked. Now there wasn't a rule banning clothing altogether like in the gyms but there was nothing saying you had to where clothes either. There was also a lot of sexual activity on the beech. Now there were quite a few people playing games or sunbathing as well but there was a noticeable amount of people having sex around them.

When Ezra and Sabine stepped onto the beach they could feel people staring at them as they easily had the most clothes on out of everyone on the beach. If people were wearing something it was generally just swimwear with the odd person having some kind of foot where on as well. Ezra and Sabine had shirts and pants on so easily stood out as they walked along the beach.

The pair soon found two big plastic beach chairs that weren't being used by anyone. Noticing how over dressed they were Ezra and Sabine soon started stripping down until they like almost everyone else were naked. They then put there clothes on the chairs so they could lie on them instead of the plastic.

Before they lied back on the chairs though Ezra and Sabine helped each other cover themselves in sunscreen. This gave there bodies a fairly bright shine as they layed back on the beach chairs.

Both Ezra and Sabine relaxed as they soaked in the sun on the beech. A few minutes after they started a female zeltron staff member had come over to sell some glareshades to them. Once they heard that it would protect there eyes from the sun they each bought a pair.

Neither Ezra or Sabine were really bothered after the female zeltron left. This allowed them to talk a little bit as they worked on there tans occasionally topping up there sunscreen levels as and when they needed.

Of course they also had plenty of time to look around and see what other people were doing and that of course meant watching and hearing a lot of other people have sex. This of course led to Sabine's nipples getting hard from arousal and Ezra's cock to become erect as well and it didn't take long for Ezra and Sabine to notice the others predicament.

Sabine was the first to act though. She made it look like she was going to stretch herself out as she did she spat into her left hand so that when she finished stretching she had some kind of lube on her hand letting her slowly jack of Ezra's cock that she grabbed as she moved her arms back into a normal position.

Ezra could sense Sabine's intentions through the force but allowed her to do what she thought was a sneaky motion. Once she grabbed his cock though he immediately looked over to her asking. “Are you sure you want to do this?”

Sabine looked over at Ezra as she slowly jerked him off. “Why not.”

“Well there are a lot of people Sabine.” Ezra exclaimed.

“So. We've fucked in front of everyone at the club on Lothal. What difference does a beach full of nearly naked and fully naked people make.” Sabine said whilst increasing the pace of her handjob.

Ezra could sense that Sabine's actions had gotten them some extra attention from some people nearby but he could also not find a reason to stop Sabine from continuing what she was doing so instead he said. “Well if it's no different to being at the club you wont have any trouble going a step further.”

Sabine stopped her handjob to look at Ezra who was giving her that confident smirk that he always seemed to give her when he was flirting with her. It made Sabine roll her eyes and shake her head a little before smiling at Ezra. She then let go of Ezra's cock before getting off her beach chair so she could push it against Ezra's. She then kneeled on her beach chair before leaning over and taking Ezra's cock into her mouth with a moan.

Ezra moaned as well before taking a gentle hold of Sabine's head as she started to bob up and down on Ezra's cock.

After a few bobs of Sabine's head Ezra noticed that Sabine's glareshades were moving about on her head so Ezra used the force to take the glareshades off. He floated them onto Sabine's beach chair so they wouldn't lose them before taking his own pair off as well.

Sabine didn't really react to Ezra removing her glareshades she just continued to suck on his cock whilst bobbing up and down on it. Sure she had to get used to how bright everything was again but it was only a minor problem.

After roughly a minute Ezra decided to pay back Sabine for the pleasure she was giving him. He used the force to gently pull her around so that he could then start to play with her dripping wet pussy.

Sabine moaned in appreciation as Ezra started to play with her pussy but that's all she did because she was focused on getting Ezra off with her mouth.

That goal didn't take much longer to complete though with Ezra moaning as he pulled Sabine off his cock just in time for her to get her face covered in his cum. Some of the cum also ended up on Ezra's crotch area as it either dripped off of Sabine's face or spurted from his cock onto him.

“Ooh I hope you haven't spent yourself already.” Sabine said as she looked at Ezra whilst moving back into the fingers that he was using to play with her pussy.

“Now Sabine if a year together has taught you anything it's that I recharge extremely quickly.” Ezra said before sitting up and bumping his still erect cock into Sabine's face.

“How'd you want me?” Sabine asked as she straitened up to give Ezra space to move.

“Turn around and get on all fours.” Ezra ordered.

Sabine quickly got her self turned around on all fours with her hands on the back of her beach chair.

Ezra quickly knelt behind her and grabbed her left hip. He then used his right hand to line up his cock with Sabine's pussy before gently thrusting forward.

Sabine gasped and ohed in pleasure as Ezra thrust into her. When he got all the way into her she turned her head to smile at him with him smiling back at her before grabbing both of her hips and starting to fuck her.

The moans and ohs of pleasure were soon coming thick and fast from the couple as Ezra fucked Sabine at a good hard pace.

As Sabine moved herself back into Ezra's cock at the same time he thrust into her she looked around to see what else was happening on the beach. Most people who were close by to her seemed to be either watching her and Ezra fuck each other or were fucking someone else. Further away though and Sabine noticed that the nearby fetish club part of the resort had a beach section with some interesting things happening on it that Sabine thought about trying it out later.

Sabine's thoughts soon returned to what was happening to her right now though. Ezra had been slowly increasing his pace further and further using his force abilities to keep the pace up whilst not tiring out to quickly. The result was that both he and Sabine were quickly reaching there release once again.

Out of the pair it was Sabine who came first. She announced her orgasm to the beach with a loud cry of pleasure before thrashing about and squirting around Ezra's cock that soon pulled out of Sabine's pussy to cover her back and ass cheeks in his cum with a moan of pleasure.

Sabine had closed her eyes as she came and when she opened them she could see all the people looking at her intently after her orgasm sending a shiver down her spine and some more naughty thoughts into her mind.

She turned to look at Ezra who was smiling at her clearly having read her thoughts.

Sabine immediately rolled onto her back not caring that her clothes were getting covered in cum. She then spread her legs out an with her right hand spread her pussy wide open.

“Come on Ezra. Give it to me.” Sabine demanded from her new position on the beach chairs.

Ezra's response was to grab Sabine's left leg and pull her slightly closer to him before plunging his cock into her pussy once again.

This time Sabine focused on looking at Ezra as she moved her hips in time with his thrusts seeing the pleasure on his face as he fucked her nice and hard.

Ezra soon grabbed a hold of Sabine's hips again to start thrusting into her harder whilst not breaking eye contact with her.

Sabine ohed loudly in appreciation of the harder thrusts before moving her hands to her breasts to start playing with them as she watched Ezra's reactions to the increase in pleasure that they were receiving.

They stayed like this for about a minute with them both moaning, ohing and occasionally saying words of encouragement to get the other to move faster.

Soon though Ezra moved his right hand from Sabine's hip to her clit and started to rub it making her gasp and moan in pleasure. Sabine also wrapped her legs around Ezra giving him enough room to fuck her but also signalling where she wanted his next load of cum to go.

That load of cum soon arrived along with Sabine's orgasm as both Ezra and Sabine came together. As Sabine started to thrash and cry out in plasure Ezra gave one last hard thrust before unloading his cum into Sabine's pussy as she squirted all over herself and Ezra.

By now there bodies were really starting to shine with sweat but neither of them cared. In fact they both thought it made the other look more sexy.

“I want to ride you.” Sabine said after getting her breath back.

Ezra smiled at her before pulling out of Sabine's pussy and after Sabine unwrapped her legs he layed down on his beach chair.

Sabine practically followed Ezra onto his beach chair. As soon as he was on his back she was on top of him and giving his cock a few strokes to make sure it was still nice and hard for her.

This meant that some of the cum that Ezra had pumped into her dribbled out of her but considering all the mess they made already Sabine wasn't too worried about some cum coming from her pussy and making a mess.

In fact a few seconds later Sabine plugged her leaking pussy up with Ezra's cock as she lowered herself onto it with a moan of pleasure.

Sabine was soon riding Ezra's cock as quickly as she could making both of them moan in pleasure.

Once again they were both staring at each other wanting to see the others reactions to the pleasure they were receiving.

Ezra soon grabbed the top of Sabine's hips and started to thrust up into her as she came down onto him. Sabine cried out with the first thrust but soon regained her composure and noticed that Ezra seemed entranced by her sweat shined body. She then started to play with her breasts ohing loudly when she pinched a nipple.

The two continued like this for a little while. Sometimes Ezra would help Sabine ride him quicker with the force and sometimes he would thrust up into her nice and hard making her cry out in surprise and pleasure.

It couldn't last forever though and soon Ezra came. He made sure to thrust up into Sabine hard before releasing his cum into her pussy again.

Sabine saw and felt that Ezra was cuming so quickly moved on his cock and pinched her nipples so she came as well. She cried out as she came down onto Ezra's cock milking as much cum from it as she could whilst she squirted onto him hard.

When she finished cuming Sabine fell forward onto Ezra who kissed her as he felt there combined cum running down his cock and onto his abdomen.

There kiss lasted for a little while but soon Sabine pushed herself away from Ezra a little bit so they could look at each other.

“Sated for now?” Ezra asked knowing that they were going to have a lot more sex during there holiday.

Sabine's reply was to push herself upright before saying. “Not yet.” She then turned around on Ezra's cock so she had her back to him before starting to ride him again.

Both Ezra and Sabine were soon moaning in pleasure as Sabine got back up to speed with her cock riding and Ezra met her with his thrusts.

Sabine soon lent back and used one hand to steady herself as she used her other hand to play with her clit making her moan oh loudly in pleasure.

Ezra soon started to thrust into Sabine faster as her new position meant that she couldn't ride Ezra's cock as fast as she could. He also grabbed a hold of her hips to make his thrusts harder as well making her moan even louder than before.

As they continued to fuck each other in this new position Sabine became aware of everyone else on the beach again as she couldn't focus on Ezra's reaction. To her it definitely looked like there were more people watching her and Ezra have sex but there was also a lot of people who were having sex themselves.

It certainly gave Sabine more of a thrill knowing that there was quite a few people watching her get fucked so brilliantly by her husband. Some enjoying the show so much that they decided to have some of there own fun. It made her rub her clit even harder.

At the same time Ezra decided to pick up the intensity by using the force to play with Sabine's nipples pinching and rolling them between invisible fingers.

Sabine's eyes immediately had her eyes roll into the back of her head at the immense pleasure she was feeling. When her sight came back she could see some people smiling at her as they watched the show making her shiver as she locked eyes with one of them a pantoran women who licked her lips at Sabine when there eyes met.

Not long after that both Ezra and Sabine came. Ezra had thrust into Sabine just as he pulled her nipples with the force. This teamed with her rubbing of her clit made her explode and tighten her pussy triggering Ezra's release.

Sabine loudly cried out as Ezra groaned before giving everyone watching a perfect view of Sabine's pussy overflowing with there cum. Sabine's pussy juice sprayed about whilst Ezra's cum mainly ran down his cock and over his balls.

Sabine's sweaty body soon gave out and fell back onto Ezra's. He then wrapped his arms around her before turning his head to kiss Sabine's cheek only to end up kissing her on the lips as she had the same idea.

After there kiss Sabine moved so that Ezra's cock came out of her pussy releasing a torent of cum that ended up on him. She quickly moved to lick it of him before taking his cock into her mouth to clean that as well moaning at the taste of there love making.

Once that was done they decided to go to there room as they were starting to get hungry and wanted to clean up before dinner. They collected there clothes not bothering to put them on and there sunscreen before putting there glareshades back on. They then made there way off of the beach and towards there room with some evidence of there love making still dripping out of Sabine's pussy and down the inside of her legs.


End file.
